Open Mic Night
by sweetkitten4
Summary: A Nova Bella está se ajustando à vida de solteira quando ela encontra muito mais do que ela poderia ter sonhado na forma de um Cavaleiro Tatuado Deus do Sexo com Voz Angelical em Armadura Brilhante. TRADUÇÃO, da autora Skeezon.
1. Capítulo 1

Parada no meio do banheiro iluminado, eu ajustei meu vestido. Ainda não sei o porquê de eu ter deixado Alice me convencer a usá-lo. Era um daqueles modelos das antigas garotas pin-up, que nós tínhamos achado por acaso em uma loja vintage e que me servira como uma luva. Alice, é claro, exigiu que eu usasse o figurino completo, então por baixo do vestido, eu usava meias 7/8 com a barra escondida presa a uma cinta-liga. Eu não fazia o tipo 'sexy-que-usa-roupas-provocantes', mas Alice tinha insistido que essa era a oportunidade perfeita para a "Nova Bella" emergir.

Eu não tinha me dado conta de que existiria uma "Nova Bella", mas ela foi bastante insistente nesse ponto. Depois de ser mentalmente abusada em um relacionamento de quatro longos anos, ela disse que eu precisava me reinventar. Então nós passamos horas no salão de Alice, aplicando luzes vermelhas e castanho-claras no meu antigamente comum cabelo marrom escuro. Agora ele estava cortado em longas camadas com uma franja para o lado. Depois de uma semana, eu tinha me acostumado com ele, me sentindo como uma nova mulher.

Alice Brandon era a minha melhor amiga. Ela tinha sido minha parceira no crime desde a sua mudança para minha cidade natal, na 2º série. Jasper era a segunda parte do nosso combo duplo. Jasper Whitlock era o seu destino, e ela acreditava que 'para ela, não existia ninguém no mundo inteiro além dele'. Eu ouvia essas palavras desde o momento em que nós tínhamos nos conhecido no Ensino Fundamental, aos 13 anos. E eu acreditava nelas, de todo o coração.

Eu também pensava que Jacob Black era o meu destino. Eu o conheci no meu último ano do Ensino Médio, enquanto visitava a praia de La Push. Nossa relação tinha sido maravilhosa no começo. Ele me tratava como uma princesa. Até que se transformou em um relacionamento possessivo, abusivo do qual eu não fui capaz de escapar por quase três anos. Alice e nossa terceira melhor amiga, Rosalie, eventualmente me salvaram de Jacob e eu seria eternamente grata a elas por isso.

Depois de alguns meses me recuperando do término, Alice iniciou um plano para me ajudar a seguir em frente. Além da mudança no salão, ela intimou todos os nossos amigos a me manterem ocupada comprando novas roupas e sapatos, saindo para beber, cantar karaokê, vernissages, jantares e muito, muito mais. É desnecessário dizer que eu estava exausta de manter toda aquela atividade, mas era bom manter minha mente livre de Jacob Black.

Então, aqui eu estava em outra saída de grupo, usando esse vestido que Alice gostava de chamar de 'sexo em um cabide', minha nova lingerie da Victoria's Secret e saltos de 10 cm que certamente seriam a causa da minha morte até o fim da noite. Me apoiei no balcão e reapliquei meu gloss Sephora Sugar Cookie, lamentando internamente. Porcaria de Alice e sua predileção pelas marcas.

Duas garotas entraram no banheiro rindo, mais ou menos três doses depois da fase 'bêbadas bonitinhas'.

- Oh meu Deus, ele é tão gostoso! – a garota de cabelo frizzado deixou escapar.

- Eu sei. Eu quero lamber a pele dele inteira – a ruiva bufou.

- Victoria, eu vi ele primeiro. Além disso, ele totalmente estava checando os meus peitos. – eu sorri de canto ao ouvir a garota frizz demarcar seu território.

-Whatever, Jess. Eu vi ele aqui semana passada, então eu o vi primeiro. E é óbvio que ele estava olhando seus peitos. Com essa camiseta, eles estão sendo vistos do espaço sideral!

Parecia que a ruiva não iria desistir tão facilmente.

- Ah, não importa. Eu sugiro que nós seduzamos ele depois do show e então dividimos. – Jess apertou os lábios e soprou um beijo para si mesma no espelho.

- Hummmm, soa como um plano.

Rindo delas, ajustei a presilha de flor no meu cabelo e decidi voltar para fora antes que alguém viesse procurar por mim.

Quando eu reentrei no bar, notei que o palco estava vazio, com a exceção de um banco vazio e do microfone. Talvez eles estivessem fazendo uma pausa do negócio do Open Mic Night por um tempo. A música eletrônica estava pulsando e algumas pessoas tinham ido para a pista de dança. Eu procurava desesperadamente por meus amigos.

Vi a cabeça loira e alta de Jasper acima de todos do outro lado da pista, perto do bar. Enquanto eu me dirigia para aquele lado, tropecei e cai em cima de um homem que estava de costas para mim. Felizmente, ele me impediu de cair no chão – levando ele junto.

Na medida em que em me ajeitava, mantive meus olhos no chão, me desculpando repetidamente ao mesmo tempo.

-Me desculpe. Eu sou tão atrapalhada.

-Você me fez derramar minha bebida. – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho.

Eu levantei os olhos para olhar para ele, encontrando um loiro de olhos azuis e cabelo espetado, do tipo genericamente bonitinho. Esperei pacientemente enquanto os olhos dele começavam pelos meus pés e continuavam pelo resto do corpo, se demorando nos meus seios e finalmente encontrando meu olhar.

-Eu sinto muito, vou comprar uma nova para você.

Caminhei na direção do bar sabendo que Olhos-Azuis-Tara-Por-Seios me seguiria. No momento em que eu alcancei o bar, Jasper tinha desaparecido e eu ainda não tinha visto ninguém do nosso grupo.

O bartender fez contato visual. – Qual é o pedido?

Me voltei para Tara-Por-Seios com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Vodca com suco de cranberry. – ele respondeu ao bartender. Que bebida de menininha.

O bartender olhou de volta para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça e adicionei:

- E um Sailor Jerry com Coca Diet pra mim. Dose dobrada, por favor.

Quando ele voltou com nossas bebidas, Tara-Por-Seios resolveu falar.

- Muito obrigada... – ele parou, dando a entender que queria saber meu nome.

- Bella.

- Obrigado, Bella. – ele tomou um gole da sua bebida cor de rosa e falou novamente. – Meu nome é Mike, falando nisso.

- De nada, Mike. De novo, desculpa por praticamente te derrubar. – virei e analisei o espaço, procurando pelos meus amigos. Nada ainda.

De repente, Mike estava na minha frente. Ele colocou suas mãos no bar atrás de mim, me prendendo ali. Ele se inclinou, pressionando seu corpo ao meu e obviamente não notando meus olhos procurando freneticamente por alguém, qualquer um que me salvasse.

- Você é muito bonita, Bella. Esse vestido é simplesmente... Uau. – eu dei a ele um meio sorriso e me inclinei com força no seu braço direito, tentando tirá-lo de mim, mas ele nem se mexeu.

Ele se inclinou ainda mais, colocando seus lábios perto da minha orelha.

-Eu quero arrancar esse vestido fora e comer você com esses saltos pressionando nas minhas costas.

Tenho quase certeza que eu arfei tão alto que suguei todo o oxigênio disponível no lugar. Coloquei as duas mãos no seu peito e empurrei com força. Felizmente, fazia algum tempo que ele estava bebendo, o que fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Ele soltou meu braço por tempo suficiente para que eu pegasse minha bolsa e passasse por debaixo do seu braço.

Imediatamente comecei a mexer na minha bolsa, e achei meu celular. Eu estava quase correndo para a porta e na hora em que apertava discar para ligar para Alice quando senti uma mão firme agarrar meu cotovelo e me girar. Era Mike. Ele me empurrou contra a parede, me fazendo largar meu celular e bolsa.

Fechei os olhos e esperei pelo que eu sabia que viria. Senti a vodca e a bebida frutada no seu hálito enquanto ele bafejava no meu rosto.

- Pra onde você está correndo, Bella? Não me ouviu? – eu gemi baixinho – Quero. Comer. Você. Agora.

Assim, ele se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus, tentando forçar sua língua entre meus lábios fechados. Eu queria gritar, mas não podia arriscar abrir minha boca. De repente eu desejei ter tido aquelas aulas de autodefesa com Rosalie. Desesperada, tentei juntar coragem para enfiar meu salto peep toe na sua porra de globo ocular.

E então ele sumiu. Ouvi uma batida e abri meus olhos para vê-lo deitado no chão segurando o lado de sua cabeça.

- Que porra? – ele berrou, se levantando.

Foi aí que eu notei meu salvador. Eu tinha assumido que tinha que ser Jasper ou Emmett, mas não era. Esse anjo, eu não conhecia.

Ele era alto, de pele pálida e um cabelo bronze bagunçado. Usava tênis Converse que eram tão destruídos que tinham até alguns furos neles. Seu jeans, rasgado e desbotado, estava situado baixo nos seu quadril e uma camiseta preta e básica do Van Morrison cobria seu torso. Um braço estava completamente coberto de tatuagens, enquanto dava para enxergar uma fração de uma escapando da manga do seu braço esquerdo. Seus músculos se retesaram, desafiando Mike a se aproximar de mim novamente. Ele ficou parado, flexionando seu punho e encarando Mike.

- Vá embora. Agora. – sua voz era suave e fez com que eu me sentisse segura imediatamente. Soltei o ar que nem me dei conta que estava segurando.

Parecia que Mike ia ficar e brigar um segundo round, mas meu salvador se inclinou um pouco na sua direção e Mike se virou, tropeçando para fora da porta de entrada para o meio fio.

Ele se virou para me olhar e foi então que eu finalmente o vi em toda a sua glória. As luzes do palco iluminavam o lado do rosto dele, fazendo com que seus olhos verdes praticamente brilhassem para mim. Ele derrubou sua cabeça na direção do chão e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, empurrando o jeans ainda mais para baixo no seu corpo.

- Tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou, me olhando através dos seus cílios escuros.

- Sim. Muito obrigada. Eu achei que ele iria me jogar por cima dos ombros e me arrastar pro carro dele antes que alguém notasse qualquer coisa.

- Eu notei.

Me distrai com a música ter parado de tocar e vagamente ouvi eles chamarem o próximo a se apresentar. Quando eu olhei de volta, ele tinha sumido.

Isso é tudo? 'Eu notei? ' Parecia que era doloroso para ele falar comigo. Ele mal tinha feito contato visual. Talvez ele fosse tímido. Talvez ele estivesse envergonhado por admitir que tinha me notado? Talvez ele fosse a criatura mais bonita que eu já tinha visto.  
Peguei meu telefone e minha bolsa, balançando a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho. Ou de um pesadelo. Ou o número de Alice, contente quando ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Bella! Onde você está?

- Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa! – gritei.

- Nós estávamos lá fora fumando. Agora estamos aqui perto da frente do palco. Vem pra cá, o show já vai recomeçar.

Desliguei o celular, o enfiando de volta na minha bolsa enquanto abria espaço até a área do palco. Imediatamente vi meus amigos sentando ali, guardando uma cadeira para mim. Emmett e Rose sentavam de mãos dadas, praticamente se comendo com os olhos. Alice estava no colo de Jasper, rindo e distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto. Angela estava sentada sugando seu drink e falando com Ben. Eles não eram oficialmente um casal, mas eu tinha certeza que isso mudaria depois de hoje. O jeito com que Bem olhava para ela não poderia ser confundido com qualquer outra coisa.

Empurrei pela multidão de pessoas, mesas e cadeiras para chegar aos meus amigos. Recebi 'olás' de todos e uma sobrancelha levantada de Jasper. Ele era muito perceptivo e tinha visto que algo estava errado. Dei um sorriso rápido para ele e sentei, soltando minha respiração quando ele deixou pra lá.

Foi então que eu me lembrei da minha linda bebida deixada no bar, abandonada enquanto eu escapava aquele merdinha, Mike. Droga. Eu não iria brigar meu caminho de volta, só esperaria pela atendente.

Uma loira baixa apareceu no microfone, silenciando a todos e anunciando:

- Por favor, recebam no palco agora, o talentoso Edward Cullen.

- Ouvi dizer que esse cara é muito bom. O Ben disse que já o viu algumas vezes e ele é demais. – Angela sussurrou animada.

Saindo do meio do nada, a garçonete apareceu na minha frente, bloqueando minha visão do palco. Ela colocou as mãos na nossa mesa, se inclinando, e abriu um sorriso.

- Precisando de uma bebida, amorzinho? – ela perguntou olhando nos meus olhos. Ela estava dando em cima de mim? Ouvi um acorde de violão atrás dela.  
- Uh..sim, por favor. Sailor Jerry e Coca Diet. Dobrada. – respondi. Ninguém pediu mais nada.

- Pode deixar, amorzinho. – ela piscou pra mim e saiu para o bar.

Alice e Jasper me deram olhares curiosos e eu apenas balancei os ombros. Diretamente atrás deles, notei as duas meninas do banheiro, correndo apressadas para frente do palco, rindo. Cada uma delas puxou sua cadeira o mais perto possível do palco, ajustando seus decotes ao mesmo tempo. Ohhhh. Elasdeveriam estar falando desse músico quando estavam no banheiro.

Revirei os olhos e imediatamente voltei meu olhar na direção do palco. Foi então que eu ouvi sua voz melíflua ecoando pelos amplificadores.

- Essa se chama 'I'll Be Your Lover Too'.

De boca aberta, como uma abobada, engasguei quando percebi que era o meu salvador. Meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Meu deus tatuado com cabelo sexy.

Ele estava sentado no banquinho, firmemente fixado no lugar pelas fortes luzes brancas do placo. Fiquei hipnotizada com o jeito que seus dedos ágeis dançavam de um lado para o outro ao longo das cordas do violão. Imaginei aqueles dedos tocando meu corpo e imediatamente uma sensação de formigamento se acumulou no meio das minhas pernas. Meu herói não oficializado começou a cantar, e sua voz suave sussurrava linha depois de linha de prosa sensual e promessas de adoração. Ele não olhava para ninguém, parecia ter se perdido dentro de sua música.

Completamente embasbacada, meus olhos nunca deixaram o seu rosto. Observei o jeito que seus lábios franziam em concentração quando ele não estava cantando. De repente, minha vista foi bloqueada e eu me perguntei se teria ficado cega de desejo.

Não. Era apenas a garçonete, de volta com a minha bebida.

- Aqui está, querida. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – ela sorriu esperançosa. Eu tive vontade de me inclinar ao redor dela para continuar a assisti-lo cantar, mas achei que aquilo seria mais do que grosseiro. Só balancei a cabeça pra ela, que saiu rebolando. Ri do jeito óbvio que ela estava se atirando para mim e quase fiquei braba pela distração momentânea. De volta para Salvador Tatuado da Voz Angelical.

A música acabou e me juntei a todos, aplaudindo. Me inclinando para Angela, cutuquei ela e sussurrei:

- Uau.

- Eu sei. Ele é fantástico. – ela me cutucou de volta.

- Qual é o nome dele mesmo?

- Edward Cullen.

Hmmmmm. Edward. Combinava perfeitamente com ele, uma personificação de antigo e valente. Sentada, fiquei olhando Edward enquanto ele continuava a tocar seu repertório. Ele parecia incrivelmente tímido, nunca levantando seus olhos do ponto fixo no meio do palco. O jeito que ele tocava era atraente, sua voz era inebriante. Ou seria a minha terceira dose falando? De qualquer maneira, eu precisava falar com ele. Precisava agradecer de maneira apropriada.

Para a minha sorte, performances abertas eram curtas, devido a enorme quantidade de músicos que ainda iriam se apresentar. Depois da quinta música e do aplauso generoso da plateia, ele murmurou um 'obrigado' no microfone e saiu do palco. Eu assisti, entretida, as duas fãs loucas do banheiro saírem atrás dele.  
Angela e Ben se despediram de todos e foram embora, provavelmente para reproduzirem como coelhos. É, eles estariam juntos antes do fim da hora.

Rosalie e Alice foram ao banheiro juntas enquanto os garotos saiam para fumar. Se eu fosse falar com Edward, eu precisava de um pouco mais de coragem líquida. Contente de não depender mais da garçonete lésbica, levantei e caminhei na direção do bar.

Edward estava encostado por cima da bancada do bar, apoiado nos cotovelos e bebendo uma cerveja. Ele estava rodeado por uma onda de fãs. As duas do banheiro estavam mais próximas dele, mas outras quatro garotas estavam brigando pela atenção dele também. Derrotada, eu assisti enquanto elas se empurravam para perto dele. Bem, que tentativa a minha de agradecer.

Parei no canto do bar, perto de Edward e suas admiradoras. Fiz meu pedido e notei que a cabeça de Edward se levantou quando ele ouviu minha voz.  
Os olhos dele encontraram os meus sem remorso. Eu deveria ter desviado o olhar, mas eu não conseguia deixar a beleza e a profundidade dos seus olhos esmeralda. Finalmente, ele sorriu. Não era um sorriso completamente verdadeiro, com os dentes a mostra. Era um sorriso torto, sexy. Devolvi o sorriso, mas me distraí quando minha bebida foi colocada na minha frente.

Tomei um gole rapidamente e voltei a olhar para ele, só para encontrar seus olhos hipnóticos vidrados em mim. Me senti como se estivesse explodindo em chamas.

- Bella! Aí está você! – Alice e o resto do grupo me cercaram na frente do bar.

Nós conversamos por um tempo. Rose comentou de novo como eu estava gostosa, e eu sei que fiquei completamente vermelha.

- Bella. Aquele cara está totalmente te comendo com os olhos. – Alice sussurou.

- Você quer dizer o lindo cantor cercado de vagabundas? - eu disse sem olhar para ele.

- É. Esse mesmo. – ela riu.

- Ótimo. Talvez eu falasse com ele se eu pudesse passar pela barreira de segurança de peitos siliconados e tatuagens de puta.

Todos nós rimos e então Alice ficou com aquele olhar. Aquele olhar que era a desgraça da minha existência. Aquele olhar que significava que as engrenagens naquela linda cabecinha estavam trabalhando mais do que o normal. Esse olhar significava problemas e, provavelmente, momentos embaraçosos para mim.

Assisti ela colocar as mãos nos quadris e andar decidida até Edward e suas groupies.

- Edward! – ela gritou com ele. Ele se virou para encará-la com uma cara de choque completo. – O que você está fazendo com todas essas vagabundas? Eu estou em casa, com nossos dois filhos e você aqui gastando nosso dinheiro para comida bebendo com essas putas!?

Foi como se alguém tivesse jogado uma bomba-prostituta, pelo jeito que aquelas garotas fugiram para a porta da frente. Enquanto isso, eu ria tanto que quase cai no chão. Pobre Edward, ele provavelmente nem sabia que porra estava acontecendo. Segurei no ombro de Emmett para me firmar e olhei para Edward, só para ver seus ombros sacudindo de rir.

- Olá. Eu sou Alice. – ela se apresentou para ele tão facilmente. Eu sempre quis ter esse tipo de coragem.

- Oi. Obrigado por isso. – ele sorriu para ela e olhou de lado para mim.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando ele deu aquele sorriso encharcando-sua-calcinha, de novo. Ele seguiu Alice de volta para o nosso grupo, onde ela animadamente o apresentou a todos.

- ...e essa linda senhorita é Bella.

- Sim. Nós nos conhecemos. – ele colocou as mãos no bolso novamente e encarou seus sapatos.

- É mesmo? – Alice falou me dando uma olhada curiosa.

Alguma música de hip hop aleatória começou a tocar e Alice gritou, arrastando Rose, Emmett e Jasper para dançar. Sutil, Alice. Realmente sutil.

Edward ficou parado na minha frente, não dizendo nada. Nervosamente, eu mexi minha bebida com o canudo e tomei outro gole. Alguém precisava dizer algo. Finalmente, minha coragem líquida surtiu efeito e eu me voluntariei. Iniciação ao Flerte 101.

- Você foi maravilhoso. – eu disse, mordendo o lábio e girando uma mecha do meu cabelo no dedo.

- Obrigado. Eu toco desde que eu tinha 12 anos. – ele respondeu.

- Oh. Isso foi maravilhoso também. Mas eu quis dizer antes, quando aquele idiota me atacou. Você me salvou.

- Não foi nada. – ele disse enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Me poupou de ter que enfiar o salto do meu sapato pelo cérebro dele. – eu disse enquanto me aproximava mais dele.

Ele riu baixinho e alcançou meu rosto com a mão, passando um dedo pela minha boca. Dei outro passo, diminuindo a distância entre nós. Eu sentia o corpo dele mal se encostando ao meu e apreciei a corrente elétrica que corria por mim. Edward cheirava a sabonete e cigarros e cerveja e era fantástico. Inclinei a cabeça para cima e fechei os olhos, encorajando-o a me beijar.

O braço dele se enrolou ao redor da minha cintura, me esmagando ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Sua outra mão descansava gentilmente no lado do meu pescoço, levantando meu queixo para encontrar sua boca. Quando seus lábios perfeitos roçaram nos meus, a sensação foi esmagadora e eu me senti desejada. Ele tinha gosto do céu.

Abri meus lábios e tracei minha língua pelo seu lábio inferior. Ele aceitou o convite e sua língua invadiu a minha boca para me provar. Depois do que pareceu infinito, mesmo que não tenha sido de longe o suficiente, eu precisei voltar por ar. Me afastei um pouco, arfando e desesperadamente procurando no seu rosto o que viria a seguir.

- Você quer dar o fora daqui? – ele sussurrou em uma voz arranhada que pingava desejo.

Simplesmente concordei. Pegando minha bolsa do bar, me despedi de Alice e Rose, que ainda dançavam, com um abano. Alice piscou para mim, com um largo sorriso.

Edward agarrou minha mão e me puxou para o palco, onde ele pendurou seu violão no ombro e se dirigiu para a saída. Eu me esforçava para acompanha-lo com os meus saltos quebre o pescoço.

Quando chegamos à rua, eu nem mesmo perguntei para onde iriamos enquanto ele me puxava rua abaixo. Edward ficou quieto e focado no nosso destino.  
No fim da quadra, viramos à direita e entramos no primeiro prédio. Mesmo levemente tonta da bebida eu estava tentando organizar um mapa mental de onde estávamos. Nada como estar preparada para fazer a caminhada da vergonha na manhã seguinte. Lambi os lábios ao ver suas tatuagens se contorcendo no seu antebraço musculoso quando ele puxou sua chave do bolso e abriu a porta do apartamento.

Ao entrarmos, ele largou minha mão e colocou seu violão no chão. Ligou as luzes e eu tenho que dizer que o apartamento era bastante diferente do que eu esperava. Primeiro, era limpo, o que me fez pensar se ele morava com uma mulher. Segundo, a decoração era muito bonita. Tinham quadros nas paredes e almofadas. Talvez ele fosse gay. Minha cabeça estava trabalhando rapidamente quando eu senti suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura, encerrando qualquer pensamento racional.

Ele me puxou para ele e seus lábios pairaram sobre os meus, esperando. Pelo que ele estava esperando? Eu precisava que ele me beijasse agora!  
- Edward – sussurrei desesperadamente - ...por favor.

Ele esmagou nossos lábios e imediatamente sua língua dominou minha boca. Suas mãos se grudaram no meu corpo, deslizando da cintura, passando pelos meus quadris e apertando minha bunda. Gemi na boca dele. Tropeçamos cegamente para dentro do quarto dele, onde ele acendeu a luz e, imediatamente, eu apaguei-a. Ele congelou e se afastou de mim, me deixando com uma sensação de perda e vazio.

Edward correu suas mãos nos meus ombros, descendo até os braços.

– Bella, eu quero te ver.

Ele acendeu a luz de novo e eu sabia que ele podia ver o rubor nas minhas bochechas.

Ele caminhou até a cama e sentou preguiçosamente perto do fim dela. Olhando para cima de volta para mim com os olhos meio abertos e um sorriso de lado, ele fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse. Encontrei meu melhor andar de gatinha sensual e andei até ele. Equilibrei meu corpo entre suas pernas abertas, enfiei minhas mãos no seu cabelo e empurrei seu rosto no meu colo. Ele exalou na minha pele, me dando arrepios por todo o corpo.

As mãos de Edward estavam ocupadas me acariciando quando ele encontrou o zíper do meu vestido. Delicada e graciosamente, ele deslizou-o até o final. Ele levantou seu rosto para encontrar o meu e lambeu seus lábios em antecipação. Deslizei cada uma das alças pelos meus ombros e puxei o vestido para baixo.

Ele se deitou na cama, se apoiando nos seus cotovelos, sem desviar o olhar de mim. O jeito que os olhos dele percorriam o meu corpo faziam eu me sentir bonita, sexy e adorada.

- Linda. – ele sussurou tão baixo que eu mal pude ouvir.

Eu me abaixei para desenganchar minha cinta-liga e ouvi um grunhido baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele rapidamente se sentava e agarrava as minhas mãos. Abaixei o olhar para ele, confusa.

- Deixa que eu tire. – ele era um homem de poucas palavras, mas eram sempre as palavras certas.

Seus dedos se moveram, rápidos para desenganchar minha cinta-liga, e toda a vez que a pele dele roçava contra a minha eu sentia um desejo ardente, doloroso. Quando ele terminou, deslizou a cinta-liga para baixo, deixando-a cair no chão. Me apoiei nos ombros dele e pisei para fora dela.

Edward deslizou sua mão larga ao redor da minha bunda, pela minha coxa, até chegar ao meu joelho, que ele puxou gentilmente, levantando meu pé até o colchão perto dele. Ele tirou meu sapato, jogando-o para trás. Então, extremamente devagar, ele colocou seus dedos embaixo da barra da minha meia, deslizando-a pela e para fora da minha perna.

Coloquei minha perna de volta no chão e nós repetimos a mesma coisa com a outra. Edward sentou na ponta daquela cama, tão sexy e quase tímido, enquanto suas mãos passeavam livremente pelo meu corpo. Ele sentiu a renda do meu sutiã e passou os dedos na minha calcinha molhada. Eu não conseguia aguentar mais não tocá-lo.

Me abaixei, descansando as mãos nas suas pernas e ataquei sua boca carnuda. Suguei seu lábio inferior dentro da minha boca, puxando-o de leve com os dentes e então soltando. Ele gemeu na minha boca e perdeu toda a compostura.

Minhas mãos encontraram a barra da sua camiseta, que eu arranquei para fora, jogando-a por cima da sua cabeça, só me separando dele por um segundo. Deslizando minhas mãos pelos seus ombros, arranhei minhas unhas pelo seu peito e barriga definidos, até a cintura do seu jeans, provocando outro gemido profundo dele.

Me levantei para olhá-lo e adorei tê-lo feito. O corpo dele era incrível. Sua pele era um quadro perfeito para a arte colorida que cobria seu braço, ombros e peito. Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto o olhava e esperei que ele não se importasse com aquilo.

Sem aviso, ele agarrou minha cintura e me girou, de modo que eu estava de costas para ele. Senti seus dedos se enganchando embaixo dos lados da minha calcinha, que ele puxou do meu corpo, jogando-a longe. Engasguei com o seu movimento urgente e soube que ele me queria tanto quanto eu.

Sentei de volta no seu colo e senti sua ereção através do material áspero do jeans embaixo de mim. Me encostei nele, sentindo seu torso contra minhas costas e levantei meus braços para agarrar seu cabelo enquanto ele beijava, lambia e sugava no meu pescoço. Ele colocou seus braços ao meu redor, uma mão massageando meu seio enquanto a outra encontrava o caminho para o lado de dentro da minha coxa, apertando forte.

Eu queimava por ele, desejando que ele me tocasse onde eu mais precisava. Ele mordeu meu ombro e eu gemi de prazer, me deleitando na dor e no desejo do momento.

- Edward... – eu ofeguei devagar – Eu preciso de você. Dentro de mim.

Ele me inclinou para frente e abriu meu sutiã, enquanto eu o deslizava rapidamente pelos meus braços. Quando vi, estava deitada de costas no meio da cama dele, com o seu glorioso corpo em cima de mim. Boa parte de seu corpo estava apoiado nos seus cotovelos, mas eu ainda o sentia pressionado contra o meu corpo pelo jeans.

Ele parou de beijar o meu pescoço e levantou a cabeça, para nossos olhos se encontrarem. Tirou a franja dos meus olhos e sussurrou:

- Bonita.

- Você também é. – eu disse de volta sem pensar.

Edward voltou sua atenção para os meus seios, lambendo e mordendo meu mamilo enquanto sua mão brincava com o outro. Desci a mão e abri o botão do jeans, junto com o zíper que pressionava contra o seu pênis. Ele gemeu alto contra a minha pele.

Empurrei seus jeans o máximo que pude, e ele continuou, tirando-os e os jogando para fora da cama. Sentei, nos virando e admirando seu corpo de Adônis.

Montando na sua cintura, coloquei minhas mãos no seu peito e corri-as pelo seu corpo. Quando cheguei à boxer que ele usava, coloquei meus dedos embaixo do cós e puxei.

Foi então que eu notei a beleza do seu perfeito pênis. Era tão grosso e lindo e eu o queria mais do tudo que eu já havia querido na vida. Corri de volta ao seu corpo e o coloquei na boca antes que ele percebesse o que tinha acontecido. O corpo inteiro dele ficou tenso, como se fosse feito de pedra e ele deixou um grunhido instintivo que eu sabia que não tinha sido voluntário.

Deslizei meus lábios por seu comprimento até atingir o fundo da minha garganta. Então eu chupei com força, massageando-o embaixo com a minha língua. Ele soltou alguns sons que poderiam ser palavras, mas não soavam como nada em particular.

Edward descansou suas mãos no meu cabelo enquanto eu tocava seu pau dentro e fora da minha boca. Quando eu tive certeza que ele não podia ficar mais duro, deslizei-o para fora da minha boca com um audível pop e escalei para cima de seu corpo. Eu sabia que não podia esperar nem mais um minuto para que ele estivesse dentro de mim. Fiquei nos meus joelhos e posicionei-o no meu centro úmido.

Esperei ali, enquanto ele me olhava com aqueles verdes, penetrantes olhos. Ele colocou as mãos no meu quadril, me empurrando devagar para toma-lo inteiro. Fechamos os olhos e deixamos grunhidos de prazer simultâneos.

Eu sentei parada por um momento, ajustando-o dentro de mim. Me sentia tão completa, tão inteira.

Devagar, comecei a mexer os quadris, descendo com força nele. Adorei ver o rosto dele enquanto eu fazia isso. Seus lábios tremeram, os olhos se reviraram e seu aperto no meu quadril aumentou. Coloquei minhas mãos nos seus peitorais e cavalguei-o com vontade. Me levantando na altura dos joelhos, voltei com força para ele, várias e várias vezes. A respiração dele se tornou frenética, seus dedos se afundaram com força na minha pele.

Não pude evitar sorrir quando vi seus olhos indo do meu rosto para os meus seios saltitantes, e ainda mais baixo, para o seu pênis deslizando para dentro de mim.

Inesperadamente, Edward nos virou e se enfiou em mim tão rápido que a cabeceira da cama gritou em protesto. Enrosquei minhas mãos em torno dos seus braços fortes e minhas pernas ao redor do seu torso, tentando sentir o máximo possível dele.

Toda a vez que ele entrava em mim, eu exalava um gemido ou choramingo ou o seu nome, que ele parecia adorar ouvir. Senti o formigamento começar nos meus pés, subindo pelas pernas e movendo-se para o meu centro superaquecido. Se acumulou nas minhas vísceras e eu soube que não demoraria muito para o orgasmo me levar.

Edward se inclinou um pouco para trás, agarrou minhas pernas e colocou-as nos seus ombros. O ângulo era diferente, e ele entrava ainda mais fundo em mim. Senti uma nova sensação quando ele me fodia desse jeito, e parecia que eu iria explodir. Ele correu suas mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas pernas enquanto me penetrava de novo e de novo até o meu corpo não aguentar mais.

Cheguei ao clímax, longo e forte, gritando seu nome. Me apertei ao redor do seu pênis e senti o corpo dele rígido quando ele, sem dúvida, gozou dentro de mim.

Edward se inclinou e cobriu meu rosto, pescoço e colo com pequenos beijos, até recobrarmos nossa respiração. Deitei ali encarando o topo da sua cabeça com um grande sorriso pateta no rosto.

Ele saiu de mim, mas continuou me apertando contra ele, nos rolando para que eu estivesse deitada no seu peito agora. Deitei ali traçando as tatuagens no seu peito, por cima do seu ombro e braço enquanto ele acariciava o meu cabelo.

Eu devo ter adormecido, porque acordei algumas horas depois, sozinha na cama desse estranho. Olhei ao redor do quarto escuro, mas Edward não estava ali.  
Coloquei minhas roupas de novo, mas enfiei a meia calça na bolsa. Chequei meu celular. Eram 5h da manhã. Tentei em vão ajeitar meu cabelo 'acabei de ter sexo selvagem' e o lápis de olho borrado embaixo dos olhos. Não pude evitar o sorriso por estar sendo corajosa ao ponto de ir a fundo com isso.

Encontrei Edward na varanda do seu apartamento, fumando um cigarro e dedilhando seu violão. Ele nem ao menos olhou para mim quando me juntei a ele.

- Bom, eu vou indo... – eu disse um pouco envergonhada.

Ele assentiu e finalmente levantou o olhar para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram, guardando e dizendo tantas coisas que permaneceram não ditas. Sorri para ele e me virei para sair.

- Bella? – virei e vi que ele estava me estendendo o seu telefone. – Seu número? – Peguei o telefone, coloquei meu número e devolvi para ele. Colocando-o no seu bolso, ele voltou a tocar seu violão.

Sai do seu apartamento me sentindo satisfeita e realizada. Eu sabia que ele não ligaria nunca, mas era legal da parte dele ter pedido o meu número de qualquer maneira. Tinha sido bom. Esqueça isso, tinha sido maravilhoso, e com o homem mais bonito que eu já havia conhecido.

Saindo do prédio, senti o ar frio da manhã me atingindo e eu estava incrivelmente feliz. Não seria uma caminhada da vergonha. Eu não estava nem um pouco envergonhada. Afinal de contas, essa era a primeira vez que eu fazia sexo com um cara desconhecido, por apenas uma noite.

Pulei assustada quando o telefone começou a tocar. Tirei-o de dentro da bolsa e olhei para a tela. O número não era familiar, mas eu imaginei que para alguém estar me ligando às cinco da manhã de um domingo, deveria ser importante.

- Alô?

- É o Edward. – sorri amplamente e olhei de volta para o prédio.

- Eu esqueci alguma coisa?

- Eu só queria saber se você gostaria de tomar café da manhã comigo.

-Absolutamente, porra!

Ele riu e disse que já descia. Tanto para o sexo de uma noite só. Ok, talvez a "Nova Bella" não precisava de coisas tão banais. Talvez ela apenas precisasse de um Cavaleiro Tatuado Deus do Sexo em Armadura Brilhante com café da manhã no dia seguinte.

* * *

**Oi. É o primeiro capítulo, tradução de uma fanfic da mega talentosa Skeezon, se alguém quiser ler o original, em inglês, essa é a página dela:**

** u/1801416/Skeezon**

**Se gostarem, eu posto o capítulo 2!**

**Qualquer sugestão, só mandar mensagem!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Já que eu tive algumas reviews positivas, resolvi postar o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**Disclaimer: Nada dessa história me pertence. Isso é uma tradução de uma fanfic da autora Szeekon.**

* * *

Sentada na frente do Deus do Sexo Tatuado bebericando café fresco, repassei as cenas das últimas horas na minha cabeça. A Velha Bella nunca teria seguido um completo estranho de volta para o seu apartamento para transar loucamente. Inferno, ela nem teria sido convidada.

Observei Edward enquanto ele tranquilamente comia suas panquecas e bebia seu café. Ele não contribuiu em nada no departamento comunicativo, o que normalmente teria me deixado nervosa. De alguma maneira, eu me sentia calma com ele, nesse silêncio imposto. Não tínhamos que forçar conversa, somente aquela quietude confortável e a ocasional troca de olhares bastavam.

Achei que tinha sido extremamente doce como ele tinha se oferecido para tomar café da manhã comigo depois de me virar meu mundo de ponta cabeça. Eu honestamente achava que nunca o veria de novo, depois de ter deixado-o dedilhando sua guitarra na varanda. Impressionada que ele tinha me escolhido na noite passada, eu já tinha me convencido que a decisão tinha sido feita por pena.

Imaginei que eu devia estar horrível. Depois de ter ficado fora a noite inteira, meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, a maquiagem borrada e tenho certeza de que eu cheirava a sexo. A calçada do lado de fora da padaria começou a ficar iluminada, quadrado por quadrado, à medida que a cidade acordava. O sol ainda não tinha passado dos arranha-céus, mas já lançava um brilho alaranjado pela rua inteira.

- Mais café? – a garçonete perguntou.

Eu assenti. Edward apenas empurrou sua xícara para a direção dela. Ela encheu os dois copos e nos deixou na nossa silenciosa realidade.

Edward me olhou por cima da sua xícara de café, enquanto bebia. O olhar dele era cansado, mas intenso e eu me perguntei no que ele estava pensando.

Ele parecia tão misterioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão simples. Sorri quando percebi que ele tinha um pouco de calda no rosto.

- Você tem calda no canto da boca.

Ele sorriu de lado para mim e esfregou o lado errado da sua boca com as costas da mão.

- Não, o outro lado...

Alcancei-o para limpar a calda ao mesmo tempo em que ele esticou sua língua para lambê-la. Quando a língua dele tocou os meus dedos, eu suspirei. Flashbacks daquela língua por todo o meu corpo passaram pela minha cabeça, como um filme mudo que era exibido para uma audiência apreciadora. O rubor cobriu minha face e eu mal olhei para cima para ver que ele estava sorrindo de canto para mim. Aquele sorriso me dava vontade de derramar calda por todo o meu corpo para que ele lambesse. Oh, Deus, eu tinha que sair daqui antes que ele notasse a minha baba e o quão idiota eu era. Melhor ir embora agora, enquanto ele ainda não fazia ideia.

- Bem, obrigada pelo café, Edward. Foi... – meu cérebro estava procurava o adjetivo apropriado para descrever esse evento surreal em uma padaria chinfrim, praticamente à madrugada.

- ...muito breve. – ele terminou por mim.

Nós andamos juntos até o meio-fio, e ele insistiu em pagar o meu táxi de volta para casa. Ele chamou o táxi para mim e segurou a minha mão para me ajudar a entrar. Quando eu fechei a porta entre nós, dirigi um último longo olhar para o seu rosto perfeito através do vidro sujo. Memorizei o jeito que o seu cabelo enrolava nas pontas, o jeito que as tatuagens se moldavam ao seu antebraço musculoso e o fato de que seus olhos nunca deixaram meu rosto.

Eu sabia que não importava o que acontecesse com a Nova Bella, eu nunca o esqueceria. O seu toque ficaria marcado para sempre na minha memória. Estava triste de saber que nunca mais teria aquele toque eletrizante novamente, mas satisfeita de tê-lo tido.

- Adeus, Edward. – Deus, dizendo em voz alta soava tão final e absoluto.

- Até a próxima vez, Bella. – ele sorriu, o canto dos olhos se franzindo levemente, e eu quase acreditei nele.

O táxi de volta para casa foi um tanto quanto esclarecedor. Eu sabia que teria que enfrentar minhas garotas e suas incontáveis perguntas sobre Edward e os oh-tão-satisfatórios eventos da noite passada. Sabia que Alice me faria contar todos os segredinhos, detalhes e poréns, ela me encheria o saco sobre ser responsável e etc. Mais importante, eu sabia que não me importaria nem um pouquinho de reviver a noite.

Consegui entrar de fininho no nosso apartamento e chegar ao meu quarto. Soltei a respiração quando fechei a porta do quarto atrás de mim. Era hora de tirar essas roupas e me enfiar em algo macio, quente e não-restritivo.

Depois de trocar de roupa, rastejei até a cama e quis que o sono me levasse. Virei e fechei meus olhos com força. A qualquer minuto agora eu estaria caindo no sono. Rolando para deitar de costas, encarei o teto, me perguntando por que eu não conseguia dormir.

Eu sabia o por quê. Toda a vez que eu fechava os olhos, eu via aquela massa de cabelo cor de bronze e aqueles olhos verdes. Eu via a arte colorida cobrindo seus braços, os ombros musculosos e o torso perfeito. Via suas mãos artísticas alisando minha pele. Droga, eu tinha que tirar esse cara da minha cabeça.

- Isabella Marie Swan!

Virei para o lado para ver Alice parada na minha porta com as mãos nos quadris. Um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Revirei os olhos para ela e joguei um travesseiro sobre a minha cara.

- Ahh, de jeito nenhum, Bellie! Quero detalhes. Agora! – ela pulou na minha cama, saltando para cima e para baixo.

- Que droga, Alice! Para de pular na porra da minha cama antes que eu vomite!

Ela se atirou do meu lado na cama e se espalhou, pegando uma das minhas almofadas e colocando-a embaixo da sua cabeça.

- Fale, Swan.

Eu, então, contei cada detalhe da minha noite, desde o primeiro encontro com Mike até o café da manhã com as fantasias da calda. Quando terminei, deitei olhando para Alice. Ela estava radiante, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- O quê?

- Eu tenho uma sensação boa sobre esse cara.

Revirei os olhos e bufei alto. – Alice, foi só uma noite. Uma noite incrível, completa, cheia de orgasmos, da qual eu vou falar até que eu tenha 80 anos, resumindo, _uma_ noite gloriosa.

- É o que veremos.

- Jesus, Alice. Você é louca.

- Mas eu sou uma louca adorável, que pode ver o futuro.

- É mesmo? Me diga, então. O que o futuro guarda para mim?

Ela apertou os olhos, como se estivesse se concentrando.

- Uma escova de dente e enxaguante bucal.

- Haha. Saia da minha cama, espertinha.

Assim, Alice saltou para fora da minha cama e do meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela. Eventualmente, a exaustão da euforia me dominou e eu caí em um sono profundo, sem sonhos.

Acordei horas depois, com um pouco menos de ressaca, mas descansada. Grunhi e rolei para o lado vazio da cama.

- Que porra? – gritei e pulei de volta, caindo completamente da cama para o chão.

Ouvi a risada malvada da vagabunda, mesmo por cima da concussão latejante que se formava na minha cabeça da batida na mesa de cabeceira. Engatinhei para descansar meus braços na cama e encarei Rosalie com adagas nos olhos. Ela estava sentada na minha cama, encostada na cabeceira com as pernas cruzadas casualmente, lixando as unhas.

- De novo, que porra...?

- Eu quero detalhes.

- Já ouviu falar de uma coisa chamada telefone?

- Aham. Alice ligou de um_ telefone_ para a casa do Emmett para me contar sobre a sua escapada petulante. Agora, eu quero detalhes.

Revirei os olhos para ela, mas não resisti à risada. Se Alice era a emoção e eu, a razão, Rosalie era a cola que unia o nosso trio. Ela não levava desaforos para casa de ninguém e bateria na cara de uma vadia em um piscar de olhos. Eu a amava infinitamente.

- Já volto.

Arrastei minha pobre bunda para o banheiro, escovei os denteis, fiz xixi e encontrei um atilho para domar a besta que vivia no topo da minha cabeça. Engatinhei de volta para a cama com Rosalie e deitei a cabeça no seu colo.

- Então, ele precisou limpar a poeira da sua perereca antes de mandar ver?

- Cala a boca, vaca! Não tinha poeira, teias de aranha ou qualquer outra coisa que indicasse a minha falta de sexo na minha _perereca_, muitíssimo obrigada.

- Então?

- Então o quê? – lhe dei a minha melhor expressão inocente.

- Isabella Marie Swan, se você não me contar sobre as habilidades do pênis glorioso daquele garoto tatuado, eu vou enfiar essa lixa de unha no seu bulbo, o que vai resultar na desistência de todas as funções autônomas do seu corpo!

- Uau, Rosalie, você deveria se inscrever naquelas aulas de controle de raiva e parar de assistir o canal do Discovery Health toda a noite.

- Você tem um bom plano de saúde, Bella?

- Tenho sim, obrigada por perguntar. Por quê?

- Você está prestes a precisar dele, vadia!

Ela me virou de bruços, sentou nas minhas costas e enfiou a lixa de unha na minha nuca.

- Ok! Ok, sua lutadora-de-peso-pesado-maluca-bizarramente-forte-quimicamente-alterada-psicótica!

Depois que ela saiu e cima de mim, contei a ela os detalhes da noite passada, com uma apreciação renovada dos detalhes. A lembrança da arte vibrante no seu corpo, por cima dos seus músculos enquanto ele me acariciava, me beijava e me fodia me deixou molhada e querendo-o de novo. A memória do seu olhar intenso dizendo tudo o que os seus lábios não diziam me deixou querendo outra libertação.

-...então nos tomamos café juntos e eu vim pra casa.

- Hmmmmm.

- Hmmmmm? Você me deu o maior susto, ameaçou cometer injúrias corporais e então montou em mim e tudo o que você tem a dizer é hmmmm?

- Sim.

- Bundona.

- Eu realmente tenho uma linda bunda, eu sei.

- De qualquer maneira...eu duvido que eu vá ver ele de novo, mas foi uma noite maravilhoso. Justamente o que eu precisava para esquecer sobre Jacob 'posição missionário com as luzes desligadas' Black.

- Que bom. Aquele filho da puta só precisa ser relembrado quando a cara dele aparecer no lado de uma caixa de leite, naqueles avisos de "Pessoa Desaparecida".

- Eu te amo, Rose – eu ri.

- Te amo também, Bells.

- Agora deixa eu sair dessa porra de cama e me vestir.

Ela deu um tapa na minha bunda e saiu do meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Tomei uma chuveirada e aliviei a "tensão" de reviver a sexcapada da noite anterior antes de me vestir.

Quando me juntei a Alice e Rose na sala de estar, Jasper e Emmett tinham chegado. Eles estavam assistindo uma cópia pirata de 'Se Beber, Não Case' e estavam se matando de rir. Eu já tinha visto três vezes no cinema, então não fiquei muito braba que eles tinham começado sem mim. Sentei ao lado de Jasper, ansiosa pela parte do discurso da 'matilha de lobos'.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha para mim quando eu comecei a rir antes que algo engraçado acontecesse. Ele colocou o braço ao redor de mim e me puxou para o seu lado, imitando o que ele estava fazendo com Alice no outro lado. Era tão bom e certo ser abraçada por ele. Ele era o meu porto seguro. Jasper tinha sido um dos meus melhores amigos desde que ele tinha se mudado para minha rua, quando nós tínhamos 13 anos. Ele sabia cada detalhe meu e de minha personalidade, ele me conhecia de coração e alma e nunca tinha me julgado. Nunca tinha acontecido nada sexual entre nós, exceto quando tínhamos 14 anos. Eu tinha decidido, pelos dois, que era hora do nosso primeiro beijo. Então, eu sugeri que nós usássemos um ao outro. Foi estranho e esquisito (como beijar o seu irmão) e nos nunca comentamos sobre isso...especialmente depois que ele e Alice ficaram juntos.

- Hahahahahaha – a grande gargalhada de Emmett me tirou dos meus pensamentos nostálgicos. – Esse filme é muito engraçado!

Terminamos de assistir o filme e decidimos comer um almoço tardio nesse café que Alice notou na volta do trabalho ontem. Ela disse que ouviu grandes coisas sobre ele, e que nós tínhamos que ver sobre o que era o tititi. Eu juro que essa garota só é feliz quando ela está no meio do último e mais popular estabelecimento do momento. Mesmo que seja apenas uma cafeteria exorbitante de cara que sirva hummus de pimenta e sanduíches de broto de tofu.  
Nos sentamos em uma mesa do lado de fora, para que Jasper e Rosalie pudessem fumar. Normalmente eu reclamaria sobre isso, mas hoje estava nublado e o sol não estava batendo na minha cara de ressaca, então fiquei quieta. Tinha até que uma boa quantidade de pessoas comendo, como sempre é o caso de um domingo à tarde. As garotas festeiras, depois de fazerem sua apropriada caminhada da vergonha para casa, lavavam o álcool e o sexo da pele e vinham em busca de nutrição. Assistimos elas gemendo e grunhindo durante suas refeições, enquanto usavam gigantes óculos de sol e fumavam cigarros fininhos como palitos de dente. Eu nem fiz muita graça delas.

Eu estava no meio da minha mais nova piada suja quando vi o rosto de Alice ficar branco. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e a sua mão estava apertando o braço de Jasper tão forte que ele estava olhando para ela como se ela fosse louca.

- Amor? Meu braço. Dói.

Me virei para seguir o seu olhar e notei que quase todos tinham ido embora. Sentado no canto com uma xícara de café e o seu nariz enfiado num livro, estava Edward. Cavaleiro Tatuado Deus do Sexo com Voz Angelical em Armadura Brilhante, Edward. Eu estiquei os olhos para tentar ver o que ele estava lendo, mas os seus dedos longos estavam bloqueando o título. Ele usava uma boina de lã preta, cobrindo a sua bela massa de cabelo bronze, uma camisa desbotada de mangas compridas e jeans rasgados deliberadamente.

Uma mão estava em cima da mesa, gentilmente batucando um ritmo enquanto seus olhos viajavam de um lado para o outro pela página do seu livro. Eu pensava que ele era bonito ontem a noite, mas à luz do dia, ele era simplesmente esplêndido.

- Ahem! – Alice pigarreou, alto demais, de propósito.

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus em um segundo. Eu estava paralisada, como um cervo pego no meio da estrada, como diz o ditado. Ele segurou o olhar, se recusando a desviar os olhos dos meus. Finalmente, levantou sua xícara, tomou um gole e deixou um sorriso de lado aparecer nos lábios. Eu mal tinha retornado o sorriso quando senti o rubor vermelho fogo tomando conta do meu rosto. Virei de volta rapidamente, tentando me esconder dele, quando meus amigos e até a garçonete tinham notado nossos olhares.

Fiz uma conferida mental da minha aparência. Eu tinha tomado banho, domado o cabelo e colocado rímel e batom. Sabia que não parecia em nada com a gatinha sexy que eu tinha retratado ontem e de repente me senti mais inadequada do que um chipanzé disléxico em um concurso de soletrar.

- Vocês terminaram? Podemos ir?

- Legal, Bella. Você tem a sorte de encontrar ele no dia depois que ele virou o seu mundo do avesso e quer sair correndo agora? – Rosalie estava tentando me desafiar a encará-lo. Não ia funcionar.

- Rosalie, o meu novo emprego começa amanhã. Eu simplesmente estou tentando chegar em casa para ter tempo o suficiente para me preparar para isso.  
Jasper e Emmett explodiram rindo. Bastante alto, eu tenho certeza, atraindo a atenção que eu estava tentando evitar.

- Você é cheia de merda, Swan. Mas eu vou deixar passar dessa vez. Só porque eu sei que ele tem o seu número.

Respirando aliviada, olhei para ela agradecida. Eu não poderia encará-lo, não assim. Quer dizer, na luz do dia, ele era a mesma criatura de tirar o fôlego, mas eu, não. Eu relembrava a Velha Bella e eu não queria que ele a conhecesse. Ela era fraca, tímida e cegamente genérica. Ela lia livros demais e xingava como uma marinheira na frente dos seus amigos. Ela era a filhinha do papai que adorava cozinhar e secretamente adorava quando suas amigas escolhiam suas roupas. Ela não era a garota que ia para casa com estranhos ou tomava café da manhã com eles enquanto sua calcinha estava guardada na bolsa.

Nós pagamos à garçonete e saímos rapidamente. Eu não podia nem mesmo me forçar a olhar de volta para ele. Que porra de covarde eu era. Talvez eu pudesse encontrar uma média feliz entre a Velha Bella e a Nova Bella? Eu quero dizer, nem todos os traços da Velha Bella eram apavorantes, somente a falta de senso em relação a namorados abusivos. Eu sabia, com toda a certeza que aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer. Eu nunca deixaria um homem ter  
controle da minha vida ou do meu corpo de novo. A Nova Bella se certificaria disso.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento, deixei o resto deles para realmente me preparar para o trabalho amanhã. Eu tinha recentemente me formado com honras, com um diploma em Design Gráfico. Durante a escola, eu tinha participado de uma pequena agencia de propaganda e tinha adorado o trabalho. Era o melhor possível para encorajar a criatividade e normalmente era uma rotina rápida, que eu gostava.

Amanhã eu começaria como uma designer no departamento de artes da maior agência de propaganda na cidade, Masenite Inc. Tinha sido um longo processo de entrevistas, encontrando dois diferentes gestores de Recursos Humanos, o Diretor Assistente do departamento e finalmente a dona da agência. O nome dela era Esme Masen. Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, diria que ela estaria nos 40 e poucos. Ela era uma senhorita bastante atraente, se você gostasse daquele tipo 'figura materna'. Mais importante, ela era surpreendentemente amigável e acolhedora. Mesmo sabendo que essa mulher segurava minha potencial carreira nas mãos, ela me fez sentir calma e relaxada o suficiente para passar pela entrevista que levou a minha contratação.

Peguei minha saia lápis afunilada, camisa de botões branca e minha recentemente adquirida lingerie que aumentava minha autoestima. Eu sempre ria de Alice e Rosalie pela quantidade de dinheiro que elas gastavam em roupas de baixo. Eu sabia, com certeza, que seus namorados não se importariam se as garotas usassem sacos de batata e sorrisos. Mas elas insistiam que o que você tem embaixo das roupas pode mudar completamente o jeito que você se sente sobre si mesma. Poderia lhe dar poder, fazer você se sentir sexy e mostrar confiança. Nossa, eu tinha aprendido a lição na noite passada.

Surpreendentemente, Alice e Rosalie me deixaram sozinha a noite inteira. Apesar de eu ter certeza de que elas estavam ocupadas com outras coisas até os garotos irem embora, por volta das onze. Eu programei meu alarme e me enrolei no cobertor pensando sobre como amanhã seria um novo capítulo para a Nova Bella. Eu tinha me esforçado tanto para conseguir esse emprego, eu sabia que tinha ganhado a chance de provar que eu podia. Eu não deixaria ninguém me convencer do contrário.

Enquanto eu adormecia, meus pensamentos passaram para cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes e pele multicolorida. Acolhi a distração, mas sabia que tinha que encontrar uma maneira de apagar Edward do meu cérebro. Se eu não pudesse tê-lo de novo, eu não queria ficar sofrendo com aquilo. Mas as imagens e pensamentos e sensações giravam ainda mais vivamente. Derrotada, deixei que elas tomassem conta e cedi aos sonhos do Deus do Sexo Tatuado com Voz Angelical.

Amanhã. Eu esqueceria ele, amanhã.

* * *

**Por favor, mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam do capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chegando à frente do prédio na parte baixa da cidade que ficava o meu novo emprego, comecei a me apavorar. Com a lingerie poderosa no lugar e cafeína suficiente em mim para apagar um elefante, me senti como se pudesse dominar o mundo. Fiz meu cadastro com o guarda, que flertou exageradamente comigo e procedi com o resto da multidão para os elevadores. A agência era no 16º andar e tinha uma vista fantástica de cima da cidade. Vista essa que eu nunca chegaria a apreciar, da minha cabine manufaturada, com os outros funcionários de baixa posição.

Depois de avisar à secretaria quem eu era, foi-me dito para esperar por alguém do departamento de arte vir me buscar. Decidi ficar de pé, para não amassar ainda mais minha saia. Primeiras impressões eram tudo, certo? Assisti enquanto os outros funcionários chegavam, alguns vestidos em terninhos, outros de jeans e camisetas. A recepcionista, Heidi, recebia todos eles com o mesmo sorriso e desejos de 'bom dia'.

Quanto mais eu esperava a minha escolta chegar, mas as borboletas no meu estômago se pareciam com abelhas zangadas. Fechei os olhos e fiz uma prece em silêncio para quem quer que estivesse me escutando. _Por favor, deixe-me passar por esse dia sem tropeçar, cair, derrubar, rasgar, arrancar coisas ou vomitar._

- Isabella? – a Diretora Assistente do departamento de arte me recebeu animadamente e eu me perguntei se estaríamos no mesmo regime de cafeína. Ela era uma garota bonita, com óculos de hastes pretas e um rabo de cavalo, que parecia ser amigável e ter um gosto ousado para sapatos.

- Bella. – eu a corrigi.

- Oh, ok...Bella. – ela estendeu a mão para que eu a apertasse. – É bom ver você de novo.

- Você também, Sra. Cleary.

- Oh, meu deus! Por favor, não me chame disso. Leah está ótimo. – ela sinalizou para que eu a seguisse e assim eu fiz, como um obediente cãozinho de colo correndo atrás de um doce. – Você vai ver logo, logo que nós somos um pouco mais relaxados do que a maioria dos ambientes corporativos.

Ela me deu um grande tour pelo escritório e eu prestei atenção, na maior parte. Notei onde eram os banheiros e a cozinha e o seu escritório, tudo isso enquanto tentava evitar as dúzias de olhos me seguindo. Andando logo atrás de Leah, senti como se todos eles estivessem salivando e entoando: "Carne Fresca! Carne Fresca!". Eu quase podia sentir o brilhante holofote em cima de mim, quando Leah parou e apontou para um canto.

-...e essa é a sua mesa.

Eu sei que pareci confusa quando Leah apontou para uma mesa no canto de um grande espaço aberto. Era enorme. A única coisa em cima dela era um computador Mac e alguns utensílios básicos de escritório. A cadeira de couro parecia reclinada e acolchoada. Eu imediatamente quis me atirar nela. Tinham algumas prateleiras para itens pessoais e materiais de referencia. Próximo da mesa, ficava uma mesa de desenho com lápis 6D, giz de cera cinza e blocos de rascunho. Mas a coisa boa é que as duas janelas que cobriam toda a parede se conectavam logo atrás da minha mesa. Olhando para fora, do outro lado da linha do horizonte, era como se eu estivesse sentada no topo do mundo. Não consegui evitar o sorriso enorme que se manifestou no meu rosto.

Leah se inclinou e sussurou: - Eu sei. É de tirar o fôlego, não é? – Balancei a cabeça, entusiasmada.

- Bom, vou deixar que você se organize por um tempinho. Nós temos uma reunião em 15 minutos com todo o departamento de arte e o Diretor Junior. Você irá conhecer ele, então. Depois disso, eu vou trabalhar com você, só nós duas, para começar o seu treinamento. Eu sei que você veio aqui na semana passada para preencher toda a sua papelada, então nós vamos começar logo depois da reunião. Soa bom para você?

Novamente, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi assentir. Leah riu de mim.

- Eu sei que é muito para absorver, mas você vai arrasar. Sala de Conferência 2 às nove horas em ponto.

Me atirei na minha nova cadeira e assisti enquanto ela voltava para o seu escritório. Tive que usar todo o meu autocontrole para não começar a girar na minha cadeira, rindo como uma garotinha. Corri a ponta dos dedos pela mesa, pela _minha_ mesa. Toquei o mouse e olhei minha tela acender, mostrando o logo da companhia no desktop. Esse é o _meu_ computador. Fiz um inventário mental de todo o resto. _Meu_ telefone, _meu_ teclado, _minhas_ canetas e _minha _porra de régua. Tudo isso pertencia à Nova Bella.

Alguns minutos antes da reunião começar, eu decidi que precisava me preparar mental e fisicamente. Visitei o toalete feminino, me certificando de que as minhas roupas estavam no lugar, cabelo arrumado e batom reaplicado. Eu tinha uma necessidade desesperada de chegar à sala para estar um pouquinho adiantada. Eu não queria ser a última a chegar, tendo todos os olhos em mim, desesperadamente procurando a cadeira restante e tendo que me apresentar como em um encontro dos Alcoólicos Anônimos.

Encontrei facilmente a sala de conferência e entrei. Já tinham três caras ali, imersos em uma conversa. Eu dei um sorriso tímido e sentei em um lugar no meio da mesa. Me sentindo desconfortável, batuquei minha caneta na caderneta, tentando não deixar transparecer o quão mal estavam os meus nervos. Duas garotas entraram rindo e se juntaram os outros no fim da mesa. Mesma que não fosse esse o caso, era como se eles estivessem sussurrando e apontando para mim. A lingerie poderosa de repente estava falhando miseravelmente e eu não poderia estar mais desapontada com a sua falta de esforço. _Vamos lá, Victoria, conte-me os seus Segredos*._

Eu ri e imediatamente toda a sala ficou em silêncio. Droga, eu não tinha tido a intenção de rir em voz alta. Dei uma olhadinha por baixo dos meus cílios para encontrar todos os olhos em mim. O rubor prontamente cobriu meu corpo inteiro e eu desejei ter a habilidade de desaparecer como o Gato Risonho de Alice no País das Maravilhas.

- Ok, pessoal, vamos começar! – Leah entrou, me salvando de engatinhar para baixo da mesa e assumir a posição fetal.

- Cadê o Junior? – perguntou uma das garotas no fundo, rindo.

- Ele estará aqui em breve – Leah respondeu, revirando seus olhos. – Ele me pediu para que começássemos sem ele.

Senti-me aliviada e um pouco mais calma quando Leah começou a discutir as vendas. Ela discutiu projetos futuros, prazos e novos clientes.

- Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

Silêncio completo. Eu quero dizer tipo, cri cri.

- Ok. Então, eu gostaria de apresentar a nossa nova associada...

A porta se abriu de repente e Leah pulou, assustada com a interrupção. Esse deveria ser o Diretor de Arte. Eu não tinha tido o prazer de conhecê-lo durante o meu processo de entrevista, então eu estava ansiosa para encontrar e, com alguma sorte, impressionar ele. Comecei nos sapatos, Armani, lindos. Deveria ser gay. Terno cinza-escuro, camisa de botões preta, gravata preta de seda, muito bonitos.

Quase deixei que uma arfada involuntária saísse, antes de tapar minha boca com a mão. O rosto esculpido e aqueles olhos verdes muito familiares, junto com a massa de cabelo bronze no topo da cabeça.

Edward _mas que porra _Cullen.

- Ótimo, bem na hora. Eu gostaria que todos conhecessem a nossa mais nova associada, Bella Swan. Hoje é o primeiro dia dela, então sejam legais. Ela vai treinar comigo pelos próximos dias, então se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, por favor, peçam ao Junior.

Olhei de volta para os outros funcionários no fim da mesa, agradecida que ninguém mencionou algo sobre o meu mais do que audível engasgo. Dei um pequeno aceno e um sorriso. Todos eles assentiram de volta. Mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-lo, senti seu olhar queimando no lado do meu rosto quando eu me recusei a olhar para ele.

_Fique calma, Bella._ Ao mesmo tempo, visões da sua boca no meu corpo e do seu rosto em cima do meu passaram pela minha cabeça. Senti o meu coração batendo acelerado contra o meu peito e tive certeza de que eu desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

Não importava o quanto eu tentasse, não conseguia me forçar a olhar para ele. Tenho certeza de que o meu desodorante já tinha parado de funcionar a horas e o meu cérebro estava berrando 'ABORTAR! ABORTAR!'

- Ok, pessoal, vocês estão liberados. Felix? Eu quero aqueles painéis na minha mesa até as 15h.

Fixei meus olhos em Leah, pensando como uma ostra. Se eu não podia vê-lo, ele não podia me ver. Ok, eu não sou a pessoa mais lógica em situações de emergência, mas como eu poderia encará-lo? Levantei da minha cadeira, passei pelos dois e rezei para que eu conseguisse fazer uma saída rápida.

- Bella!

É claro, isso não iria acontecer. Silenciei o grunhido crescente e girei lentamente, colocando minha mascára de _está tudo bem _no rosto.

- Bella, quero que você conheça o Diretor de Arte, Edward Cullen. Edward, essa é a Srta. Bella Swan.

Levantei meus olhos para encontrar sua mão estendida na minha direção. Merda, se eu não quisesse parecer mal educada, teria que tocá-lo. Agarrei-a firmemente, sentindo seus familiares dedos calejados se apertando ao redor dos meus. Levemente mais corajosa e meio aturdida, levantei meus olhos para encontrar os dele.

Seu olhar era forte e enganosamente confortante. Era como se ele dissesse. 'Não se preocupe, eu guardarei o seu segredo. ' Longe estava o tímido músico do bar. Esse homem exalava confiança e poder firme.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. – ele assentiu de leve e finalmente largou minha mão. Então se virou para Leah. – Se você me der licença, eu preciso me preparar para a reunião com a Starbucks.

E ele saiu.

Eu quis chorar. Eu quis gritar ou vomitar ou fazer algo igualmente violento. Me perguntei se seria possível me esfaquear com a porra do meu novo grampeador.

- Ok, Bella, eu te encontro na frente da sua sala em 15 minutos.

Assenti e sai pelas portas, quase correndo para o banheiro. Me atirei na primeira cabine, bati a porta e sentei na privada, jogando a cabeça nas mãos.

Isso não está acontecendo. Deve ser um pesadelo. Me belisquei.

- Ai! – Ok, isso doeu e eu já estou acordada. _Puta que o pariu._

No meio do desespero, recorri à lógica. Vamos enumerar os fatos aqui. Um, eu transei com o meu chefe. Dois, foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. Três, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Quatro, ele é a porra do meu chefe!

Me forcei a sair da cabine e encarei o espelho. Eu podia fazer isso. Ingerno, ele parecia não ter problema algum com isso. Na verdade, Edward parecia extremamente calmo e organizado. Bom, se ele conseguia, eu também conseguiria.

Retornei à minha mesa e esperei pacientemente até Leah chegar. Apenas se foque no seu trabalho, Bella. _Foco._ Não se foque em Edward, deixando seu escritório, correndo suas mãos por aquele cabelo sexy. Não se foque em como você queria ter visão de raio x para enxergar através daquele terno e ver aquelas tatuagens maravilhosas.

- Ok, Bella, vamos começar. _Obrigada, Leah, Rainha das Distrações._

Cobrimos tudo o que era necessário naquela manhã, desde como acessar arquivos, quais programas usar, termos artísticos da agência, etc. Justo quando eu pensei que o meu cérebro não podia absorver nem mais um detalhe, Leah felizmente anunciou que era hora de pararmos.

- Então, você tem uma hora de almoço. Eu sempre como na cozinha com o meu marido, Embry. Ele trabalha no Departamento de Vendas. Você está convidada a se juntar a nós...

- Oh, não, tudo bem. Eu vou me encontrar com uma amiga no Stelly's, ali na esquina.

- Ok então, te vejo depois do almoço.

Peguei minha bolsa e praticamente corri pelo escritório. Cercada por seis pessoas e as paredes sufocantes do elevador, eu senti um pouco de pânico tomar conta. O elevador estava se movendo mais devagar do que a minha avó em uma fila de buffet. _Por favor!_ Ding. As portas se abriram e eu saí correndo pela portaria na direção do Stelly's. Encontrei Alice sentada em um banco do lado de fora, digitando freneticamente no seu Iphone.

- Alice!

- Oi! Eu estava te mandando uma mensagem agora mesmo.

- Desculpa, eu vim para cá o mais rápido que eu pude. Vamos pegar uma mesa. Eu preciso me sentar e acho que vou precisar de um almoço líquido, se é que você me entende.

Ela riu e nós seguimos a recepcionista até uma pequena mesa perto das janelas da frente. Alice pediu uma Coca Diet e uma salada, e eu pedi um Cosmo e o meu sanduíche favorito.

- Então, queridíssima Bella, o que leva você a pedir uma bebida no almoço do seu primeiro dia no emprego?

- Umm, eu não sei se posso dizer isso em voz alta. – ela levantou a sobrancelha perfeitamente estilizada e esperou impacientemente – EdwardCullenéomeuchefe!

- Deus do céu! Mais devagar. O quê?

- Edward. Cullen. É. O. Meu. Chefe!

- Deus do Sexo Tatuado com a Voz Angelical é o seu chefe?

- Sim.

- Puta merda que o pariu.

- Exatamente.

Ela sentou ali me encarando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

- Alice! Por favor diga algo!

Ela então deu um sorriso diabólico – Isso pode ser bom.

- Que por...? Você por acaso perdeu toda função lógica do seu cérebro? Acho que você tem inalado muita química naquele salão. Como isso pode ser bom? Eu tenho que ver ele todos os dias agora!

- Querida, doce, ingênua Bella. Você o quer, certo?

Mal assenti, dando um gole na minha bebida rapidamente.

- Bom, agora você tem uma desculpa para passar tempo com ele. Pegue-o, garota!

- A, não vai ter nenhum tipo de 'pegação' nesse lindo homem. Quer dizer, olha pra ele. B, ele é o meu chefe, com o qual eu já tive sexo. Eu quero dizer, ele assina o meu salário e ele já visitou a terra sagrada, sabe? E C, eu não posso levar esse trabalho como brincadeira. É muito importante para mim.

- Tudo bem, eu só vou dizer isso uma vez, então finja que você não é uma lambedora de janelas de capacete e preste atenção. Você é mulher bonita, sexy e inteligente que pode conseguir qualquer homem que ela queira. Não importa que você já dormiu com ele. Tudo o que isso significa é que você realmente pode imaginá-lo pelado durante uma apresentação. E sobre o seu trabalho, eu não estou dizendo para você montar nele na sala da copiadora. Tudo o que eu estou sugerindo é que você use os seus ardis femininos para flertar e ser o mais irresistível o possível. – ela pausou, me desafiando a dizer algo, mas eu sabia melhor do que isso – Perguntas?

Balancei a cabeça e me afundei no meu almoço. Comemos rapidamente e nos despedimos. Na caminhada de volta para o prédio, pensei seriamente sobre o que Alice tinha dito. Eu realmente queria ele e até hoje eu tinha certeza de que eu nem o veria novamente. Talvez eu devesse passar em uma livraria e procurar por um livro de auto ajuda na arte da sedução, porque eu estava longe de estar preparada.

Me apertando no elevador cheio, me fiz uma promessa. Prometi nunca me esconder de Edward no banheiro feminino de novo. Prometi me comportar de maneira profissional, simultaneamente deixando-o saber que eu ainda estou muito interessada, sim. E o mais importante, prometi não contar a uma alma sobre conhecê-lo, no sentido bíblico.

Quando passei pelo escritório de Edward, dei uma olhada para ver que ele já estava lá dentro, conversando com Leah. Quando nós fizemos contato visual, ele continuou falando tranquilamente, mas levantou uma sobrancelha sugestiva para mim.

Caminhei mais rápido. _Isso vai ser uma tortura._

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Leah se juntou a mime m minha mesa e continuou nosso treinamento. Eu estava certa de que tinha impressionado ela com o meu conhecimento de sistemas e isso me deu confiança para começar a fazer perguntas.

- Então, são oito pessoas no departamento de arte?

- Sim. Tem o Edward, eu, Tanya, Kate, Felix, Tyler, Eric e agora...você.

- Há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?

- Três anos agora. Eu comecei logo depois que eles trouxeram Edward como Diretor.

- Ah, então ele esteve aqui pelo mesmo tempo também?

- É, mas ele sempre esteve aqui no escritório de alguma forma.

- Ãnh?

- Com a mãe dele, você sabe?

- A mãe dele?

- Elizabeth Masen. _Eu mencionei, puta que o pariu?_

- Ah. Eu não tinha ideia.

- É, eu estava nervosa de trabalhar com o filho da dona no começo, mas ele é um cara ótimo. Ele tem essa mente super criativa e ele é um ótimo supervisor. – Assenti com a cabeça enquanto observava a porta do seu escritório. – E ele também não é nada mau de se olhar, não é mesmo?

Meus olhos se arregalaram naquele estilo personagem animado do Looney Tunes.

Leah riu. – Eu sou casada, Bella, não cega. – Encarei-a por um momento e tentei reprimir um sorriso aparecendo nos cantos da minha boca.

Beep beep.

Olhei para Leah, então para o meu telefone.

- Aperte o botão verde. – Leah ofereceu.

Então eu apertei e ouvi a voz macia de Edward através do aparelho, que estava no modo auto falante.

- Bella, a Leah ainda está aí com você?

- Sim, eu estou aqui. – ela respondeu por mim.

- Ótimo. Você poderia trazer Bella, Felix e Tanya para o meu escritório? Eu gostaria de discutir algumas coisas específicas sobre a reunião com o Starbucks.

- Claro.

Meu coração começou a bater fora do meu peito. Ele já queria que eu começasse a trabalhar em um anúncio? _Puta merda._

- Apenas salve o arquivo, feche-o e vá para a sala dele. Eu vou pegar Felix e Tanya.

Assenti com a cabeça algumas vezes, porque não havia mais ar nos meus pulmões ou cérebro para formar palavras coerentes.

Peguei uma caneta e um caderno e fui na direção do seu escritório. Pensei em enrolar e esperar até alguém aparecer primeiro, mas então ouvi a voz de Alice na minha cabeça. Usar cada oportunidade para a minha vantagem... certo.

Parei na frente da porta de Edward, respirei fundo e exalei devagar. Entrando no seu escritório cautelosamente, assisti seus olhos deixarem a tela do computador, encontrarem os meus e então voltarem de volta à tela rápido. _Tuuuuudo bem._ Sentei em uma das cadeiras na frente da sua mesa, me certificando de que eu sentasse reta para que meus peitos se destacassem e cruzei as pernas o mais sedutoramente o possível. Ele nem olhou na minha direção. Comecei a bater o pé de leve no chão de maneira, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ainda assim, nada. Devia ter algo realmente muito importante naquela tela, ou eu apenas era realmente ruim como sedutora.

Desisti e desviei o olhar para as janelas de vidro atrás dele. A cidade estava agitada embaixo de nós e eu tudo o que eu podia sentir era a tensão de concreto no pequeno espaço. Sem perceber, batuquei com a ponta da caneta nos lábios, mordendo-a de leve. Quando olhei para cima, notei os olhos de Edward fixados na minha boca. Ele tinha a menor das indicações de um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Tirei a caneta da boca, lentamente traçando a curva do meu lábio inferior com ela, enquanto a língua de Edward passava sobre o seu lábio inferior. Felix entrou sem bater no escritório, quebrando o transe de Edward e fazendo seus olhos encontrarem os meus. Ele rapidamente apagou o sorriso e voltou sua atenção para a tela.

Tanya se juntou à nós e Edward começou a repassar a campanha de publicidade. Ele disse que nós três iríamos trabalhar como um time nesse projeto, reportando diretamente de volta para ele. Se eu achei que assistir Edward se apresentar no palco era fascinante, vê-lo trabalhando era orgasmíco. Ele era tão exigente de nossa atenção que ninguém se atrevia a negá-lo. Superman da publicidade de dia, Clark Kent musical de noite.

Assisti Tanya jogar seu cabelo loiro morango, cruzar e descruzar as pernas, se inclinar na direção dele e enfatizar seu colo. Todos os sinais apontavam, ' Eu quero você da pior maneira possível'. Tomou todo o meu autocontrole para não revirar os olhos e assoprar framboesas naquela vadia idiota. Eu realmente não queria jogá-la pela janela.

A reunião acabou e todos nós saímos. Não foi até eu chegar em minha mesa que percebi que Felix estava atrás de mim.

- Oh! Você me assustou, não vi você aí. Tudo bem?

- Eu só queria me apresentar formalmente. Sou Felix Volturi – ele estendeu a mão e eu apertei-a imediatamente.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Felix.

Eu sentei preguiçosamente em minha cadeira, enquanto ele sentava em cima da minha mesa. _Presunçoso idiota._

- Então, como foi o seu primeiro dia?

- Foi bom. - respondi sorrindo - Meu cérebro ainda está tentando processar tudo.

- Fica mais fácil. – ele pegou um post-it e escreveu nele. - Aqui está o meu número de celular se você tiver alguma pergunta ou se precisar de _qualquer coisa._

Olhei para ele, interrogativamente. Ele realmente achava que estava disfarçando.

- Hm, obrigada. – eu colei-o ao monitor do meu computador.

Ele se inclinou mais perto, imediatamente invadindo meu espaço pessoal. É aqui onde eu desejava um sistema de alarme que se ativasse para caras assim. Ou talvez um equipamento como aquele garoto asiático tinha em The Goonies, uma luva de boxe que simplesmente saltasse do meu sutiã e apagasse ele.

- Você pode me ligar a qualquer hora, Bella. É sério.

- Felix! – Nós dois nos endireitamos e viramos para ver Edward parado do lado de fora do seu escritório, parecendo absolutamente furioso. Seus olhos escuros jogavam adagas na nossa direção, enquanto seus punhos fechados tremiam. – Traga aqueles painéis para o meu escritório. Agora.

- Até mais tarde, Bella. – Felix saltou da minha mesa e retornou do buraco de onde ele tinha saído.

Edward assistiu ele saindo da minha sala e retornou para o seu escritório, sem nem olhar na minha direção.

O que foi isso?

* * *

*Referência à marca de lingerie Victoria's Secret

_Entãaao, aqui está o terceiro capítulo, espero que gostem!  
_**ps.: se vocês estão gostando, reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora Skeezon.**

* * *

Naquela noite, me afundei na minha clássica banheira de quatro pés. Fiquei imersa em bolhas com aroma de lavanda e pensamentos de Edward Cullen. Ele era um mistério, mas um que eu fantasiava desvendar. O Edward que eu tinha conhecido inicialmente parecia talentoso, mas introvertido, quase dolorosamente tímido. Mesmo que ele dificilmente tenha falado mais do que uma dúzia de palavras, ele pareceu mais profundo do que qualquer outro homem que eu já havia conhecido.

E, nossa, ele ficava muito gostoso em um terno. Vendo ele de camiseta, jeans rasgados e Converse cheio de furos era uma coisa, mas aquele homem de terno poderia trazer lágrimas aos seus olhos. A única coisa que permanecia constante em ambos era a bagunça de cabelo bronze sexy. Era incessantemente rebelde e implorava para ser tocado. Para mim, era um constante lembrete da bela criatura que se escondia embaixo do homem de negócios.

Então, o resto da semana se passou como eu esperava que acontecesse. Eu estava caindo em um ritmo no trabalho, deixando minha criatividade me dominar entre as horas das 8 da manhã às 5 da tarde. Eu tinha trazido alguns itens pessoais para decorar minha mesa e estante. Fotos dos meus amigos comigo se enfileiravam na prateleira de cima, uma foto dos meus pais na minha formatura e finalmente, minha infame coleção de imãs bregas de joaninhas. Eu tinha os colocado aleatoriamente pelo armário, apreciando a breguice que tinha ficado.

A sexta feira chegou como um beliscão em um homem gordo. Eu não tinha feito muito progresso na 'Operação Seduzindo o Chefe', mas eu não estava desistindo. Felizmente, eu tinha Alice me esperando em casa toda a noite com uma taça de vinho e a maior quantidade de ideias loucas que ela podia inventar. Eu nunca tinha realmente tentado seduzir alguém antes e isso ficava bastante óbvio pelos resultados.

Claro, não ajudava em nada eu ter que escapar de Felix Volturi, que estava esperando por mim em todos os cantos. Ele me encontrava na cozinha tomando café, na sala da copiadora e até saindo do banheiro. Alice sugeriu que eu o usasse para fazer ciúmes em Edward, mas eu não conseguia me forçar a fazer nada senão correr daquele idiota.

Parei em frente ao espelho, olhando outro modelo 'sugerido' por Alice. Infelizmente, eu tinha que admitir que tinha ficado ótimo. Aquela anã insistente certamente sabia acentuar os meus lados positivos. Parecia que não importava o quanto eu insistisse que eu sabia me vestir, Rosalie e Alice sentiam a necessidade de checar minhas roupas ultimamente. Elas nunca tinham total controle, mas ficava feliz de deixá-las pensar que elas tinham.

- Então, Alice, aonde nós vamos hoje à noite?

- Hummm, é esse lugar, chamado Record Room.

- Parece legal.

- E é. Um dos meus colegas de trabalho é bartender aqui nos fins de semana e eu achei que nós poderíamos vir dar uma olhada.

Me virei de lado e olhei minha silhueta. – Eu fico gorda nessa roupa?

- Bella, por favor. Você poderia engolir a Preta Gil inteira e ainda não pareceria gorda.

- Como é!?

- Ughh, você entende o que eu quero dizer. Agora vamos!

- Ok, Srta. Calça-de-cintura-baixa-de-puta.

Os meninos nos encontrariam no bar, já que era perto do apartamento deles. Aparentemente, Rose estava trabalhando até tarde e chegaria sozinha, também.

Quando saímos do taxi, Alice parecia apressada para entrar. Ela praticamente arrancou meu braço fora, me arrastando para a porta. Uma vez que estávamos do lado de dentro, peguei meu braço de volta e esfreguei meu pulso onde ela tinha me agarrado.

- Alice, que porra foi essa? Você praticamente arrancou meu braço fora. E esse é o meu braço favorito!

- Desculpa. Eu só estou ansiosa para ver o Jasper.

Comecei a olhar em volta pelo lugar e imediatamente me apaixonei pela decoração. Tinham álbuns de vinil colados em uma parede, cobrindo-a completamente. A bancada do bar corria pelo espaço inteiro e tinham luzes pendendo do teto a cada poucos metros, jogando uma luz alaranjada por sobre as mesas.

- Oh, olhe! Ali estão Jasper e Em!

Girei a cabeça para ver Jasper e Emmett encostados de costas para o bar e notei que eles estavam cercados das previsíveis moscas vagabundas de bar. Alice, sem se importar com a presença das garotas, empurrou a todas e pulou nos braços de Jasper. Ela colocou as pernas ao redor da sua cintura e se afundou em um dos beijos mais quentes que eu já tinha visto. Em e eu olhamos, desacreditando.

Aproveitando a deixa, as garotas desapareceram rapidamente.

- Olá Em, Jaz. A quanto tempo vocês estão tentando repelir aquele bando de atiradas?

- Não muito, mas estou feliz que vocês duas chegaram. Jasper estava prestes a bater a cabeça de uma garota, de cara, no balcão. – levantei as sobrancelhas em surpresa. – Eu sei! E ele é o cara bonzinho!

Jasper nos pagou uma rodada de shots e uma bebida enquanto nos acomodávamos em nossos lugares na bancada do bar. Girei na minha cadeira para olhar a multidão de pessoas. Era, de longe, meu passatempo favorito, especialmente antes de ficar bêbada e, consequentemente, ter coragem de arrastar minha esquisitice para a pista de dança.

Vejamos, tinham as previsíveis Groupies Vadias, usando seus melhores saltos de prostituta na esperança de conseguir ir para a cama com um dos membros da banda. Essas garotas sem noção não tinham nem uma mínima chance. Bem, talvez elas conseguissem o baixista, se ele estivesse drogado e caolho.

Tinha também aquele grupo de adolescentes legais, parecendo muito espertos para coisas banais como escola, com seu estilo largado dos anos 80 e seus cabelos pintados de cores punk. Eu não tinha nada contra esse grupo, eles pareciam valentões, mas eram bastante modestos, fazendo um tipo artístico que citava Tolstoi e Bob Marley.

De longe, meu grupo favorito eram as Mães Bacanas. Essas mulheres achavam babás, largavam seus maridos obesos, colocavam seus novos pares de jeans skinny e corriam para o barzinho mais legal que uma delas tinha ouvido o filho do vizinho comentar. Elas tendiam a ficar em círculos fechados, fumando junto, indo ao banheiro juntas e sempre saindo juntas.

Espalhados pelo bar estavam os Colírios. Esses eram as pessoas que eram esteticamente perfeitas e bonitas. Eles não ficavam em grupos como o resto de nós, eles eram muito seguros por si mesmo. Eles radiavam autoconfiança e demandavam atenção. Quase sempre eles eram deixados sozinhos, por escolha própria, e nunca, nunca mesmo, pagavam por suas bebidas.

Por último, tinham os Genéricos. Eu acho que se tivesse que me encaixar em um grupo, seria esse. Nós éramos as pessoas genéricas, com aparências normais e a habilidade de desaparecer no meio da multidão. Nós ficávamos com nossos amigos genéricos e tomávamos bebidas genéricas. Nós só ficávamos com outros genéricos. Tudo dentro da família, sabe?

Enquanto eu observava o palco, vi que a banda estava ajeitando seus últimos equipamentos. Ouvi Alice e Jasper rindo de algo que Emmett tinha dito e então todos eles ficaram quietos. Muito quietos, muito repentinamente.

- Hummm, Bella? - olhei e vi que Alice tinha um sorriso demoníaco em seu rosto. – Você precisa de outra bebida.

- Amém, Capitã Óbvia. – olhei com suspeita para ela, mas eu nunca recusaria uma bebida. De graça, até injeção na testa, como dizia o ditado.

Quando o bartender retornou com a minha bebida, peguei-a e tomei grande gole, sugando quase um terço do copo.

- Você está me seguindo? – uma voz aveludada disse próximo do meu ouvido. Essa definitivamente não é a voz de um genérico.

Me virei para ver Edward parado ali em sua casual glória e me engasguei com minha bebida. Ele ficou ali, assistindo quieto enquanto eu tossia e engasgava, até que eu me recuperei.

- Edward. – eu disse simplesmente. Legal. Depois de uma semana babando atrás dele, eu ia bancar a difícil? Acho que não. – Seguir você requereria um tipo de comprometimento e tempo que eu não possuo. Então, a real pergunta é, você está me seguindo?

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e abaixou a cabeça. Ah, então Edward tímido tinha voltado, como polainas coloridas e Britney Spears.

- Eu vou tocar hoje a noite.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, não acreditando, mas eu me recuperei rapidamente e ajeitei a minha expressão antes que ele me olhasse de novo.

- Você está na banda?

Ele olhou para o palco, então para mim, e de volta para o chão.

- Não, eu só vou abrir para eles.

- Oh. – QUE PORRA? 'Oh'? Aqui estava a genia da conversação.

Ele tomou um longo gole de cerveja e trocou o peso de uma perna para outra. Meu cérebro estava trabalhando freneticamente para pensar em algo para dizer, então eu comecei com a única coisa que me veio à cabeça.

- Você sabia que eu seria sua funcionária? – segurei minha respiração, esperando por sua resposta. Eu nem tinha certeza do que eu queria que fosse.

- Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente. Eu esperava que ele elaborasse, mas ele não disse mais nada. Ficou parado ali, com seus braços tatuados cruzados no peito implorando com os olhos para que eu acreditasse nele.

E eu acreditei.

Assenti para ele e tomei outro gole do meu drink. Alguém chamou ele para o palco e ele saiu sem dizer outra palavra. Virei para encontrar Alice, Jasper e Emmett me encarando como se eu tivesse crescido uma terceira teta no meu peito.

- Mary Alice Brandon! – brandi meu dedo para ela, furiosa. – Você sabia.

- Sabia do quê, Bella? – ela tentou a carinha inocente, mas eu não estava me convencendo.

- Você sabia que ele tocava hoje à noite, sua vadizinha conivente.

Ela começou a assoviar e olhar casualmente para o teto. Chutei a bunda dela com a ponta dos meus saltos 'me foda, por favor?', como ela os chamava. Agora, eu sabia por que ela tinha me obrigado a usá-los. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Parecer o mais bonita possível era uma vantagem na Operação Seduza o Chefe, mas eu ainda estava braba que ela não tinha me contado.

- Você nunca teria vindo se soubesse. – Emmett disse.

- Você sabia também? – Emmett fez que sim com a cabeça. Olhei para Jasper. –_ Et tu Brute?_ – ele assentiu, sem nem ao menos corar.

- Filhos da puta.

A música eletrônica parou, o palco se iluminou e Edward caminhou devagar até o microfone central. Eu amava o jeito que suas tatuagens se iluminavam sob as luzes do palco, tão vívidas e belas. Elas me lembravam confetes coloridos em um sundae sabor Edward.

Dei risada quando as groupies assanhadas correram para a borda do palco, subindo suas saias e puxando as blusas para que mais peito aparecesse. Ele sentou em seu lugar no banco de madeira e dedilhou a guitarra algumas vezes, nunca olhando para cima.

Edward começou sua primeira música e, eu juro, bambeei. Meu coração acelerou, minha calcinha umedeceu e eu exalei audivelmente. Flashbacks do nosso encontro na semana passada passaram pelo meu cérebro enquanto eu segurava meu copo com mais força e tentava me equilibrar na bancada. Longe estavam todos os momentos desconfortáveis no escritório essa semana. Longe estava o fato de que ele era meu chefe e o filho da dona da empresa.

Rosalie chegou não muito depois de a apresentação começar. Eu disse 'olá' e nem mesmo fingi prestar atenção a qualquer coisa senão o belo homem se apresentando. Pareceram horas enquanto eu escutava os acordes de sua guitarra me chamando e sua voz aveludada acariciando meu corpo. Sai do meu transe quando houve uma pausa na música.

- Essa é minha última música. É dedicada para uma amiga minha, Bella.

Meu corpo enrijeceu com suas palavras, meu pulso acelerou e senti minha bunda deslizando da bancada. De alguma maneira, meus pés se firmaram no chão e me carregaram até a frente do palco. Edward começou a cantar I'll be Your Lover Too, a música que ele tinha cantado na primeira noite em que nos conhecemos. Ele colocou sua alma naquela música, mantendo os olhos fechados e a sobrancelha franzida.

Fiquei parada no canto da plateia, nas sombras. Assisti seus dedos dançando ao longo das cordas da guitarra e seu corpo balançando no ritmo. O holofote formava pesadas sombras atrás dele, como se fosse um sombrio fantasma tentando replicar seu mestre.

Quando a música terminou, ele murmurou um 'obrigado' por cima dos aplausos e desceu os degraus até onde eu estava parada. A banda seguinte imediatamente tomou o palco, então as groupies não tiveram nem ao menos a chance de deixar seu posto.

Parei imóvel, sem ar e sem pensar enquanto Edward se aproximava de mim no canto escuro. Ele colocou seu violão na caixa e parou na minha frente, sem dizer nada. Mãos no bolso é claro, os olhos abaixados na direção do chão. Ficamos quietos, ignorando tempo e espaço e a eletricidade que corria entre nós.

Ofeguei de leve, esperando que ele me olhasse, me tocasse. Oh Deus, por favor, me beije.

- Então... eu sou sua amiga? – eu disse com uma pontinha de atitude e veneno.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e mal olhou para mim, um sorriso de canto sexy colado no rosto dele. Reuni minha coragem e de alguma forma arranjei a habilidade de levantar a mão. Corri meu dedo indicador pela superfície áspera do seu maxilar, parando quando alcancei o queixo. Empurrei-o um pouco para cima e o forcei a levantar a cabeça.

- E se eu não quiser ser sua amiga? – Aparentemente eu era corajosa, e muito.

Ele franziu a testa, os olhos parecendo confusos pelas minhas palavras. Subi na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo melhor. Coloquei meus lábios no seu ouvido e falei suavemente.

- E se eu quiser o que nós tivemos no fim de semana passado?

A banda começou a tocar com o estampido forte da bateria e eu senti o som reverberando pelo meu peito, até alcançar o meio das minhas pernas. Antes de eu me dar conta do que ele estava fazendo, Edward colocou os braços ao meu redor e me arrastou para uma porta do lado do palco. Seus braços estavam me apertando e eu senti dificuldade para respirar, ou talvez isso fosse da sua presença.

Era um tipo de sala de armazenamento cheia de equipamentos, cadeiras e mesas. Edward agarrou meus quadris firmemente e me levantou para cima de uma longa mesa. Me inclinei, descansando as costas contra a parede atrás de mim, sentindo os sons da banda tremendo pelo meu corpo. Ele colocou a palma das mãos contra os meus joelhos nus, desenhando círculos no interior deles. Suspirei profundamente com a sensação da pele dele contra a minha.

Olhei suas mãos deslizando mais e mais para cima, afastando a barra do meu vestido enquanto continuava a fazer os círculos com os dedões. Deixei um pequeno gemido escapar, mas pressionei os lábios com força para evitar o próximo.

Edward abriu minhas pernas e se pressionou no meio delas. Ele se abaixou, correndo os lábios de leve pela minha clavícula; seu cabelo cor de bronze fazia cosquinha no meu pescoço. Finalmente, seus lábios pressionaram e sugaram afetuosamente logo abaixo do lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu cantarolei internamente, tentando manter algum controle.

Ele se levantou um pouco e sussurrou contra a minha pele.

- Relaxe, Bella.

Foi só quando ouvi suas palavras que percebi o quão tenso o meu corpo inteiro estava. Meus punhos estavam apertados com força nos meus lados, cada músculo rígido e cada respiro mais superficial. Então, eu relaxei. Me entreguei para ele, uma oferta para o meu próprio deus do sexo pessoal.

As mãos de Edward se agarraram firmemente ao meu corpo, como imãs ao mais duro aço. Seus lábios beijaram, lamberam e sugaram cada centímetro de pele oferecida. Seus dentes mordiscavam minha garganta. Todo lugar que nossos corpos se conectavam era intensificado pela vibração que vinha das paredes. Eu não conseguia me segurar mais. Corri meus dedos através do cabelo dele, agarrei firmemente e puxei seus lábios para os meus com força.

Tinha uma paixão incontrolável atrás desse beijo, uma semana de desejo que finalmente era trazida para a realidade. Seus lábios buscaram os meus, de novo e de novo. Inclinei minha cabeça e dei-o acesso à minha boca. Segurei seu cabelo firmemente, puxando e empurrando ao mesmo tempo. Ele manteve sua boca na minha, nunca interrompendo para respirar. Não importava, porque naquele momento, eu precisava dele mais do que ar.

Suas mãos calejadas puxaram meu vestido ainda mais para cima, finalmente alcançando minha lingerie. Edward correu o dedão por cima da minha entrada, sentindo o tecido encharcado e gemeu. Meu corpo tremeu com desejo e antecipação. Naquele momento, ele não era meu chefe e não era um mistério tão grande. Era apenas meu amante e eu alegremente esqueceria sobre todo o resto.

Puxei sua camiseta, quebrando nosso beijo por um segundo apenas enquanto eu arrancava-a. Ele se levantou, os dois arquejando e eu finalmente, olhei para ele. Meus dedos deslizaram do seu cabelo, traçando o padrão da sua arte por cima dos ombros, pelo torso e até a cintura do seu jeans. Ao mesmo tempo, os olhos de Edward me encaravam com tanta intensidade que eu achei que me perderia neles.

- Isso – eu disse apontando a tatuagem de um pássaro no seu peitoral direito – É lindo.

- Andorinhas representam amor e lealdade. Eles sempre retornam para casa, não importa onde eles estejam. Eu o fiz enquanto viajava pela Europa há alguns anos atrás. – assenti e delicadamente tracei o E cursivo desenhado nas penas do rabo do pássaro. – Eles normalmente são feitos em pares, porque andorinhas têm um companheiro para a vida inteira, mas... – ele ficou em silêncio, nunca terminando seu pensamento.

Estudamos um ao outro, não sabendo ao certo se isso era algo estúpido de fazer, não sabendo o que isso significava para os dois. Baixei os olhos para a sua óbvia ereção pressionando contra o zíper da calça e distraidamente lambi os lábios. Foi a chave para que Edward perdesse o controle.

Rapidamente, ele moveu suas mãos do interior da minha coxa para meu quadril, retirando minha lingerie em um só puxão. Engasguei quando o ar frio atingiu meu sexo úmido e o pulsar da banda tocando acelerou. Bruscamente, ele agarrou minha cintura e me puxou para a ponta da mesa, fazendo meu vestido subir para me expor.

Minha respiração se tornou rápida e pesada enquanto eu antecipava o toque de Edward em mim de qualquer maneira que fosse. Ele se inclinou e sugou meu lábio inferior na sua boca morna, lentamente apertando-o contra seus dentes. Apressadamente, Edward se ajoelhou, mergulhando de cara no meio das minhas pernas. Engasguei audivelmente e, mais uma vez, meus dedos encontraram-se apertando seu cabelo bagunçado.

Levantei as pernas, acomodando meus calcanhares em nos seus ombros. Ele me lambeu inteira e eu esqueci de respirar. Cada vez que ele passava a língua sobre o meu clitóris, eu deixava um pequeno choramingo involuntário. Ele ficou mais frenético e acelerou o ritmo quando eu comecei a remexer meu quadril para encontrar sua língua no meio do caminho. A aspereza da sua barba arranhando a pele sensível da minha coxa criava a mais maravilhosa das sensações.

Senti o familiar formigar começar nos meus pés e me concentrei na sensação que subia pelas minhas pernas frenéticas. Quando alcançou o ponto onde os lábios e língua de Edward se conectavam a mim, me rendi. Joguei meus braços para trás para segurar meu peso enquanto meu torso se arqueava e meus quadris se levantavam da mesa, cavalgando o rosto do meu amante. Gritei seu nome até que eu não tivesse mais a habilidade de falar.

Quando voltei do meu orgasmo intoxicante, retirei os pés dos seus ombro, notando onde os saltos dos meus sapatos tinham se afundado em sua pele. Imediatamente me sentei e corri minhas mãos sobre as marcas.

- Me desculpe. – sussurrei.

Edward se levantou devagar, suas palmas ainda acomodadas no topo das minhas pernas trêmulas.

- Um pequeno preço a pagar por uma recompensa tão satisfatória.

Me estiquei para alcançá-lo e passei meus dedos pela cintura do seu jeans, puxando-o para mim com força. Beijei seus lábios avidamente, deslizando minha língua em sua boca.

- Mmmm, eu adoro sentir o meu gosto em você.

Ouvi um profundo grunhido vindo de Edward enquanto ele passava as mãos na parte de trás do meu vestido, puxando-o por cima da minha cabeça. Não era possível usar um sutiã com aquele vestido, então agora eu estava completamente nua na frente dele.

Puxei seu jeans de novo, brigando com os botões e abaixando o zíper apenas para descobrir que ele não estava usando nada embaixo. Levantei a cabeça e uma sobrancelha para ele, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e correu uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

Empurrei seus jeans para baixo e assisti-os se acumulando nos seus calcanhares. Ele os chutou para longe e começou a se afastar de mim lentamente. Onde ele estava indo? Por favor, Deus, eu precisava-o mais perto. Desci da mesa e segui-o, rezando para que aqueles saltos não causassem a minha morte.

Edward andou de costas até suas pernas encontrarem uma cadeira, onde ele se acomodou. Abri suas pernas e olhei a beleza da sua ereção. Senti minha boca salivando e decidi que eu não poderia esperar mais.

Me ajoelhei na sua frente e, sem aviso, tomei o máximo que foi possível na minha boca. Ele gritou em surpresa, misturada com prazer. Eu podia sentir o gosto salgado da sua pele e o cheiro do sabonete que ele usava. Acelerei meu ritmo, deixando minha língua passar pela cabeça de seu pênis. Então, suguei-o, deixando todo o seu comprimento encher minha boca. Edward gemeu quando eu suguei com mais força sua crescente ereção.

Quando eu decidi que ele não poderia ficar mais duro, me levantei e girei, ficando de costas para Edward. Ele puxou seus joelhos juntos, agarrou meus quadris e me abaixou para a sua ereção. Encaixei minhas pernas com as dele, me abaixando nele devagar para provocá-lo. Ele era tão grande e tão largo que fiquei parada por um momento, precisando do tempo para me ajustar.

Edward correu suas mãos pelas minhas costelas, pelos ombros e inclinou minha cabeça para um lado. Ele deixou leves e provocantes beijos pela minha coluna e pescoço. Então ele inclinou minha cabeça para o outro lado, repetindo o processo até que eu comecei a mexer meus quadris. Com os pés firmados no chão, comecei a rebolar no seu colo, fazendo com que um gemido baixo tremesse dos lábios de Edward. Senti seus quadris se mexendo no ritmo com os meus e deixei minha cabeça cair para descansar no seu ombro.

Não consigo nem começar a descrever o quão completa me senti naquele momento. Imaginei que eu largaria de qualquer coisa só para ter a oportunidade de ficar com ele daquele jeito. Usando meus saltos como apoio, me ergui dele e voltei. Ouvi-o sibilar e suas mãos rapidamente me agarraram, enquanto eu repetia e repetia a ação.

Enquanto eu cavalgava, Edward deslizou sua mão em volta do meu corpo, pelo meu estômago e massageou meus seios. Ele beliscou e puxou-os mais e mais forte cada vez que nossos corpos se encontravam. A banda deveria ter feito uma pausa, porque de repente não tinha mais nenhuma batida, nenhum pulsar vindo através das paredes. Os únicos sons eram a nossa trabalhosa respiração, nossos gemidos sussurrados e os sons dos nossos corpos se batendo juntos. Era lindo.

Virei minha cabeça para o pescoço de Edward e beijei-o suavemente, sugando e lambendo o suor que cobria sua pele. Senti minhas pernas tremendo dos movimentos de subida e descida e soube que elas cansariam logo. Hora de mudar o plano de ação.

- Edward? – sussurrei entre as batidas dos nossos corpos. – Eu preciso de mais. Preciso de você mais forte. Me faça sua. – miei eu seu ouvido.

Não havia um segundo de dúvida ou debate em relação ao que eu precisava e o que ele me daria. Ele se levantou com o braço ao redor da minha cintura para que eu não caísse e me empurrou para frente da mesa que nós ocupamos antes, exceto que dessa vez ele me dobrou sobre ela. Minhas mãos contra a mesa, atingindo a parede.

Ele se inclinou, pressionando nossos corpos contra a mesa.

-Não se mova nem uma porra de centímetro.

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

Gemi encantada e me senti ainda mais úmida quando ele entrou em mim de novo. A força dele me penetrando forçou meus olhos a se fecharem, minha respiração a se prender em minha garganta e meus mamilos a se endurecerem. Os gemidos de Edward e meus gritos encheram o silencioso espaço enquanto ele entrava em mim com tanta força que a beirada da mesa se afundava no meu osso pélvico. Eu tinha certeza de que ficaria uma marca, mas tinha mais certeza ainda de que eu não daria a mínima.

Senti o formigamento começar de novo, só que dessa vez parecia irradiar de cada poro da minha pele, girando e me provocando.

- Porra. – Edward disse com tanta aspereza que eu não soube se era bom ou ruim.

Ele se voltou, alcançando minhas pernas e massageando meu clitóris, fazendo o formigar aumentar exponencialmente. Porra. Esse homem tocava meu corpo ainda melhor do que seu amado violão.

- Oh, Edward. Eu... eu estou tão perto... venha comigo. – implorei.

Ele se inclinou por cima do meu corpo, seu peso pressionando em cima de mim, suas estocadas se tornando mais rápidas e irregulares. Finalmente, o formigamento se acumulou no meu centro e me deixou tonta, gritando perto do clímax. Repeti seu nome enquanto onda após onda de puro êxtase inflamava pelo meu corpo. Senti os músculos no seu peito se apertarem e sabia que ele estava gozando também. Com uma última estocada, ele mordeu com força na juntura do meu pescoço com meu ombro, causando a explosão de um terceiro orgasmo no meu corpo.

Deitamos sobre a mesa, suados e resfolegando, sem nos separarmos um do outro. Depois de alguns minutos, Edward saiu de mim. Instantaneamente, me senti vazia, como se faltasse uma parte de mim. Ele me ajudou a levantar e me girou para encará-lo. Olhei nos seus olhos esperando encontrar vergonha ou remorso, mas ao invés disso vi apenas sinceridade e desejo. Ele me puxou para perto do seu corpo e me beijou gentilmente. Eram pequenos, inocentes selinhos que cobriam repetidamente meu rosto e pescoço. Era doce e quase parecia amor.

Enquanto Edward colocava suas roupas de volta, puxei meu vestido de volta e tentei ajeitar meu cabelo para um estado mais apresentável. Paramos, encarando um ao outro cautelosamente na luz baixa do quarto, ambos esperando que o outro dissesse algo. Mesmo que nenhum de nós soubesse o que dizer. Decidi simplesmente sair antes que a atmosfera ficasse muito estranha.

- Como eu estou? – perguntei enquanto ajeitava a saia do meu vestido e arrumava meu cabelo.

Ele veio até mim, beijou minha testa suavemente e sussurrou:

- Bela. Como sempre.

Não consegui segurar o sorriso que apareceu no meu rosto enquanto eu girava e saia pela porta para encontrar meus amigos.

* * *

Nota da beta::

Oi, estão gostando da fic?

A autora me pediu para ser a beta, e como sou uma ótima amiga aceitei né hehehe

Essa é a primeira fic que estou betando então peguem leve hein… espero que estejam gostando!

Bjos Re (blondzrule)

* * *

**Oi. Desculpem pela demora para postar o quarto capítulo, mas espero que vocês achem que a espera valeu a pena hahaha! O que estão achando da história até agora? **

**Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews falando do capítulo (e do Edward também). Já que algumas perguntaram, queria avisar que agora vou tentar postar novos caps todas as quartas feiras.**

**Até o próximo! E...reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

Acordei tarde na manhã de sábado, com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Meus sonhos tinham sido recheados com visões de tatuagens vibrantes e olhos cor de esmeralda. A noite passada tinha sido nossa segunda noite juntos, e mesmo sendo em uma sala de armazenagem, tinha sido incrível. Pensei que nunca iria experimentar a paixão e o calor da nossa primeira noite juntos. Pensei que, mesmo se eu fosse sortuda o suficiente para ficar com Edward de novo, não poderia possivelmente se comparar à intensidade da primeira vez.

Eu estava errada.

O fato de que nós trabalhávamos juntos, de que ele era o meu chefe não conseguiu diluir o que eu senti na noite passada. Aquilo só complicava as coisas ainda mais. Estupidamente, quase me fez querer pegar meu currículo e achar outra porra de emprego. Eu tinha muita sorte de ter conseguido essa posição, em primeiro lugar, eu iria realmente largar tudo só para ficar com Edward?

Não. Porque, honestamente, eu nem sabia se ele queria ficar comigo. Nós não nos conhecíamos em um nível pessoal. Durante nossas sexcapadas, poucas palavras tinham sido ditas entre nós e, no escritório, nós só conversávamos sobre trabalho. Eu não sabia qual era o seu filme favorito ou ao menos como ele preferia o café. Ele não sabia que eu adorava cozinhar e que eu sempre escovava os dentes por dois minutos completos.

Era só o nosso sexo eufórico que me fazia querer conhecê-lo ou era algo mais do que isso? Eu gostaria de acreditar que em algum nível nós compartilhávamos mais do que apenas uma conexão física. Eu poderia dizer que era destino, mas Rosalie diria que eu estava "penis-otizada"¹.

Bellaaaaaaaaa! Levanta! Você vai vir para o yoga comigo!

Me deixa sozinhaaa, Alice!

Ela entrou no quarto, já vestida nas suas roupas de ginástica. Gemi e enfiei minha cabeça ainda mais fundo nos travesseiros.

- Isabella! Se levante, tome banho, se vista e me encontre na sala em 30 minutos.

- Oh, Deus, me faça um pássaro, para que eu possa voar para longe. Bem, bem longe daqui.

- Se mexa daí, Forrest². Você precisa se levantar e suar todo o álcool do seu sistema.

Levantei um pouco as cobertas para ver Alice, a Nazi da yoga, me encarando.

- Eu não preciso me exercitar. Eu já me exercitei ontem. – eu disse rindo maliciosamente.

- hummm, da última vez que eu chequei, sexo com o seu chefe na salinha de equipamentos não conta como exercício. Eu nem sei qual a conversão de calorias dessa atividade.

- Tudo bem.

Olhei enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de si, sabendo perfeitamente que eu iria estar pronta naquela droga de sala de estar em meia hora. Arrastei minha bunda para o banheiro e consegui tomar uma chuveirada sem me afogar, escovar os dentes e fazer um rabo de cavalo. Encontrei minhas calças de yoga, uma regata que tinha a palavra Namaste impressa e uma jaqueta de corrida que combinava. Tropecei dentro da cozinha procurando por café, só para encontrar Alice encostada na bancada se pegando com Jasper.

- Sério, é muito cedo para essa merda. – grunhi na direção deles enquanto servia meu café.

- Não é cedo, são 10h da manhã. – Jasper mal respondeu.

- Cala a boca, traidor.

- Ah Bella, você ainda está braba comigo por ontem à noite? O fato de que você transou com ele não conta pra nada?

Dei um tapa na sua cabeça enquanto me dirigia para a porta.

- Vamos lá, Alice. Vamos fazer yoga para que eu possa aprender a colocar minha cabeça no meio da bunda e fazer vocês todos sumirem.

Alice riu animada, deu um beijo em Jasper e nós saímos. Eu ainda não acreditava que estava de pé e vestida tão cedo, muito menos para ir a uma tortuosa aula de yoga.

Depois me dobrar ao meio e deslocar o quadril, Alice resolveu que nós merecíamos um almoço. Meu estômago não poderia ter concordado mais. Almoçamos rapidinho em um café perto da academia, onde Alice pediu uma salada e eu cancelei completamente a aula de yoga pedindo um sanduíche de queijo grelhado com batatas fritas.

Olhei pela janela, observando as pessoas passarem apressadas, ignorantes do meu dilema moral. Noite passada, eu tinha transado com o meu chefe, de novo. Meu lindo, talentoso, bom demais para ser verdade supervisor, cujas mãos artísticas moldavam meu corpo no aspecto que ele quisesse. Uma palavra sussurrada do meu Deus do sexo de voz angelical e minhas partes íntimas explodiriam em chamas.

- Oláááááááá? Terra para Bella! – olhei de volta para Alice, que estava parecendo negligenciada.

- Desculpe, Ali.

- O que há com você?

- Eu dormi com o Edward, Alice. Eu transei com ele em uma sala de equipamentos, em um bar.

- E?

- E eu não sei se eu deveria estar fazendo a 'dança da alegria' ou procurando por trabalho em um bordel.

- Bella, pare de ser tão _drama queen_. Sim, ele é o seu chefe, mas você não é a única que está envolvida aqui. Ele também está enfiado até os cotovelos. – ela parou e riu de si mesmo. – Bom, vamos torcer que não até os cotovelos, mais para dois ou três dedinhos, não é?

Joguei uma batata nela e vi-a desviando facilmente.

- Puta que o pariu, Alice! Você tem algum tipo de 'Sensor- Aranha' ou algo assim?

- Eu apenas tenho reflexos rápidos, Bella.

- Você é uma anã mutante.

Terminamos de almoçar e voltamos para o apartamento. Fui para o meu quarto, massageando a barriga como se eu fosse dar a luz para um bebê de queijo grelhado e decidi tirar uma soneca.

- Acorde, Bellinha. Acooooooooooorde!

Grunhi e continuei de olhos fechados.

- Sério, você está em coma? Você dormiu a tarde toda!

Coloquei a mão para fora e mostrei meu dedo para Emmett e sua boca grande.

- Bellinha, não seja assim! Olha, eu costumava ser solitário na minha matilha, mas agora nós queremos sair. Eu pensei, poderia ser? Poderia a Bellie ser parte da minha matilha? – ouvi-o gargalhar alto de si mesmo, fazendo minha cama chacoalhar.

Joguei minhas cobertas para longe e olhei sua grande forma tomando boa parte da minha cama.

- Emmett, antes de mais nada pare de me chamar de Bellinha. E depois, para de citar Se Beber, Não Case, porque você está destruindo as falas boas do filme.

- Não me odeie pelas minhas maravilhosas habilidades. De qualquer maneira, nós queremos ir jantar antes de sair. Rosie quer sair em uma hora.

- Ótimo, outra adorável noitada de jantar, bebidas e diversão. Adoro ser a quinta vela da sua procissão do amor.

Emmett deu com os ombros e saltou para fora da minha cama, fechando a porta atrás dele. Me senti tão descansada da minha soneca que eu quis dar cambalhotas da minha cama até o chuveiro. Isso, porém, apenas resultaria em injúrias na medula e moveis quebrados.

Tomei banho devagar, aproveitando a sensação morna do vapor ao meu redor. Me preparei para sair me recusando a pensar em Edward, nem ao menos uma vez. Bom, eu pensei nele quando prometi não pensar nele, mas isso não contava. Nossa, eu sou uma retardada completa.

Quando eu finalmente emergi do meu quarto, encontrei Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett na sala de estar esperando impacientemente por mim.

- Já era hora. Quantos orgasmos você consegue ter em um banho?

- Eu não saberia dizer. Quem tem o chuveirinho com pressão suficiente para queimar o clitóris fora é você.

- Touché. – Rosalie respondeu com um sorrisinho. Aquela garota não possuía um grama de vergonha na cara.

- Vamos de uma vez, vadias. – Emmett berrou, sempre tão eloquente.

Nos amontoamos todos em um táxi e nos dirigimos para o centro, para nosso restaurante de sushi favorito. Sentamos imediatamente, porque aparentemente alguém tinha tido o insight de realmente fazer uma reserva. Então, aqui estava eu de novo, sentada sozinha na ponta da mesa com um casal de cada lado. Honestamente, eu tinha me acostumado a ser a garota estranha do lado. Enquanto eu estivesse com essas pessoas, eu me sentia bem e nunca desconfortável. Isso não me impedia de sentir falta de ter meu próprio parceiro de crime.

Jacob e eu costumávamos sair toda à hora. Ele constantemente me banhava com a atenção e nunca saia do meu lado. Eu sempre pensei que era porque ele gostava de passar tempo comigo, mas depois percebi que era o seu jeito de me manter na linha. Ele controlava cada detalhe da minha vida, desde o que eu vestia até com quem eu conversava. Por tanto tempo, eu confundi esse domínio por amor. Era um erro que eu nunca cometeria novamente.

Alice e eu decidimos dividir um prato, então pedimos nosso sashimi favorito e um Cosmo.

-Traga dois de uma vez, porque essa bebida de fada não dura nem o suficiente para os aperitivos.

A garçonete pareceu indiferente enquanto Jasper e Emmett riram da minha honestidade. Eu não estava querendo levar as coisas devagar hoje. Eu planejava aproveitar a noite, então porque não ficar levemente bêbada antes mesmo de chegar ao clube?

O jantar foi rápido. Conversamos, comemos, bebemos, falamos e bebemos mais. Quando saímos do restaurante na direção do clube, eu já estava elétrica. Não caindo de bêbada, mas sentindo absolutamente nada de doloroso. Não importava que eu estivesse sozinha ou que essas botas estivessem apertando meus pés mais do que aqueles tamancos holandeses. A única coisa que importava agora é que eu estava cercada de bons amigos. Amigos que eu confiava para tomar conta de mim quando eu me fizesse pagar vergonha mais tarde.

Encontramos uma mesa perto da mesa de dança. Os garotos sentaram, enquanto nós três fomos dançar. Dançar era uma ação que eu fazia apenas quando intoxicada. Álcool parecia fazer meus quadris se mexerem com uma leveza que eu normalmente não possuía. Me permitia manter o ritmo de uma maneira que não parecia que eu estivesse tendo um ataque epilético. Eu dançando sóbria era um desastre, uma catástrofe absoluta. Era milhões de vezes pior do que a pior dançarina que você já tenha visto. Mas dançando levemente embriagada, Em e Jas insistiam, eu era bastante agradável de assistir.

Nós três dançamos até minhas pernas arderem e o suor encharcar minha testa. Éramos todas responsáveis por manter genéricos aleatórios afastados. Eu tinha afastando alguns de Rosalie e Alice, enquanto Alice quase deu um soco de esquerda no Sr. Mão Boba por mim.

Voltei para a mesa, procurando em minha bolsa um atilho de cabelo e vi que tinha recebido uma nova mensagem de texto. Era do Edward.

**Olá AMIGA.**

Me custou todo o meu autocontrole para não guinchar enquanto eu respondia.

**Olá para você também. O que está fazendo?**

Joguei meu telefone de volta na bolsa e fui para o banheiro. Reapliquei meu batom e decidi que o cabelo suado definitivamente tinha que subir. Eu sei, a beleza é sofrida, mas eu tinha que saber onde parar, não é mesmo?

Juntei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, peguei o atilho do pulso e prendi-o em um nó bagunçado que era bem bonitinho. Satisfeita, voltei para nossa mesa; Alice e Rosalie estavam sentadas, bebericando novas bebidas e tinha até uma esperando por mim. Eu mencionei o quanto amo essas garotas?

Chequei meu telefone e vi que eu tinha uma resposta de Edward.

**Pensando em você. O dia todo.**

Não consegui tirar o sorrisinho besta do meu rosto rápido o suficiente. Alice, sempre perceptiva, sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- É o seu chefe/amante no telefone? – ela sorriu inocentemente para mim.

- Talvez.

Eu não sabia quem eu pensava que enganava.

Rosalie revirou os olhos e roubou meu telefone. Ela leu as mensagens e então mandou uma resposta para Edward enquanto Emmett me segurava. Mexi os braços violentamente, sabendo que aquela vaca mandaria algo que eu iria me arrepender, mas para Emmett, mal era um incomodo me segurar.

- Rosalie! Que porra você respondeu?

- Bellinha! Isso é...isso é um chupão no seu pescoço? – Emmett perguntou, parecendo horrorizado.

- O quê?!

Minha mão imediatamente voou para onde Edward tinha me mordido na noite passada e estava definitivamente sensível. Como eu não notei isso antes?

Emmett riu. – Cara. Ele é hardcore. Já está ficando roxo.

Dei um tapa na cabeça de Emmett enquanto tentava ignorar a sensação de saber que Edward tinha me marcado. Tentei empurrar da minha cabeça o pensamento de que ele tinha feito isso para me marcar como dele, mas eu adorava essa ideia demais. Deixei-a mareando por um tempo, sentindo-me como se ele possuísse mais do que apenas o meu corpo.

Eu então lembrei sobre o meu telefone e pânico se instalou no meu cérebro, mensagens vergonhosas foram passando pela minha mente. Eu não tinha certeza se estava mais preocupada que ele ficasse tão ofendido que me afastasse ou que ele ficasse tão intrigado que desejasse me ver de novo. Eu tinha que ver o que a mensagem dizia.

- Oh, veja! Uma resposta. E ele é tão rápido! – Rosalie checou meu celular com seu sorriso malvado. – Para o seu bem, espero que ele não seja tão rápido em tudo, Bella!

Eu queria morrer, vomitar, amassar o cérebro dela embaixo do meu salto. Wow. Talvez eu devesse repensar os Cosmos, eles parecem me deixar violenta. Rosalie sorriu, como se estivesse incrivelmente satisfeita e devolveu meu celular. Emmett me soltou e eu deslizei de volta para uma das banquetas vazias para ler o estrago.

Rosie tinha respondido com, **Bom, o que você vai fazer a respeito?**

Para o qual, Edward respondeu, **Venha para cá. 5th & Lex, 616A**

Puta merda! Edward acabou de me convidar para o seu apartamento. Talvez eu tivesse imaginado isso. Fechei os olhos e abri-os novamente. Ali estava, um comando, não uma questão, endereço e número do apartamento. Levantei os olhos para Rosie e Alice.

- O que eu faço?

Alice bufou e respondeu como se eu já deveria saber disso.

- Você corre, não caminha. Não passe o PONTO DE PARTIDA e não colete R$ 200², porque isso faria de você uma prostituta.

Antes de mentalmente tomar uma decisão, minhas mãos já tinham agarrado minha bolsa e meus pés estavam me levando para a saída. Eu não olhei para trás para ver os rostos com olhares de desaprovação ou sorrisos de incentivo. Eu não me importava. Eu queria o Deus do Sexo Tatuado com Voz Angelical e eu queria ele AGORA.

Fiz sinal para o primeiro taxi que se aproximou e entrei. Eu estava meio distraída da ultima vez que estive no apartamento de Edward, então fiquei agradecida por ele ter me dado seu endereço. Quando me recostei no assento de vinil e fechei os olhos, imaginei, em detalhes gráficos, tudo o que eu queria fazer com ele aquela noite. Meu corpo inteiro queimava com um desejo insaciável e eu estava começando a acreditar que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito. Só tinham passado 24 horas desde a última vez que eu devorei seu corpo e, mesmo assim, parecia que eu tinha passado uma eternidade sem ele.

O táxi parou, eu joguei meu dinheiro no motorista e cambaleei na calçada. Alguns bêbados aleatórios estavam entrando no prédio, então entrei com eles para evitar ter que usar o interfone idiota. Eu nunca ia ter desvendado aquela porcaria de qualquer maneira. Vivas para Absolut, destruindo 10.000 neurônios por cada copo.

O elevador parecia estar se movendo em um ritmo de tartaruga, talvez até viajando de volta no tempo. Reapliquei meu batom e puxei meu atilho, ajeitando meu cabelo bagunçado ao mesmo tempo.

_Ding._

As portas do elevador se abriram; Eu respirei fundo e exalei devagar. _Coloque sua cara de 'está tudo bem', Swan. Chegou a hora._ Consegui praticar minha caminhada sexy no corredor, mas seria um milagre se ele não risse da minha cara já na porta. Bati e me inclinei na parede oposta à sua porta, cruzando os braços para parecer meus peitos parecerem maiores.

A porta se abriu e ali estava o meu...humm, não era o Edward. Era um cara alto com cabelo castanho bagunçado, algo que só poderia ser descrito como um abrigo de Kurt Cubain e jeans com buracos nas pernas. Huh? Dei uma olhada no número e estava certo. Então, quem era esse e porque ele estava atrapalhando minha noite?

- Você deve ser a Bella. Entra.

Ele simplesmente se virou e entrou no apartamento. Eu fiquei parada ali, atônita por um rápido segundo tentando compreender o que, infernos, estava acontecendo. Resolvi entrar de uma vez. Eu era uma mulher crescida, podia me virar.

Segui Empata-Foda para a sala de estar para encontrar Edward sentado na ponta de uma cadeira, tocando seu violão enquanto Empata-Fod embalavam uma melodia que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Fiquei quieta, não querendo interromper a _jam session._ Tentei manter minha surpresa e desapontamento de ver todos eles ali. Minha visão quente de um episódio de Sex and The City tinha sido cancelada e em vez dela, ali estava um episódio doce de Hannah Montana.

A música acabou e eu fiquei ali, sozinha e fora do meu ambiente, mexendo na bainha da minha blusa.

- Bella. Você veio. – Edward sorriu genuinamente para mim e colocou sua guitarra no chão. Ele fez um sinal para que eu fosse até ele. Deus, eu nunca conseguiria negar nada para esse homem.

Caminhei até ele, não sabendo exatamente o que ele queria que eu fizesse, então decidi me acomodar no braço da sua cadeira.

- Esses são April e Joey e aquele – ele apontou para o cara que tinha aberto a porta – é o Jason.

Sorri para eles, sentindo como se eu estivesse à mostra ou sendo julgada. Esperei uma explicação do que aquelas pessoas eram ou o que eles estavam fazendo aqui. E o mais importante, eu queria saber quando eles estariam indo embora, mas Edward não disse nada. Ele nunca dizia mesmo.

- Vamos tentar de novo, garotos. – April disse, soando irritada. Todos eles concordaram, Edward pegou seu violão e começou a música.

A música era bela e sombria e assistir Edward tocar fazia maravilhas para minhas partes íntimas. Em um momento eu notei April me dando uma olhada de lado enquanto cantava. Sua voz rouca me rondava, fazendo com que eu me sentisse desconfortável. Ela mal sabia que a Nova Bella não era de levar desaforo para casa. Ao invés de desviar o olhar, levantei uma sobrancelha para ela em resposta.

Eles terminaram a música e eu saí para ir encontrar o banheiro. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e nervosamente me encostei contra ela. Então, eu esperava algo diferente quando ele me convidou, mas isso não era tão ruim. Na verdade, poderia significar que ele queria passar tempo comigo, me conhecendo, não apenas na cama. Esse pensamento surpreendentemente me fez ficar boba de felicidade. Esvaziei minha bexiga, lavei as mãos e ajustei meus peitos. Só porque nós éramos 'amigos se conhecendo' não significava que eu não poderia mostrar o que era bonito.

Sai do banheiro para achar Edward sentado sozinho na sala de estar, dedilhando seu violão.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei enquanto andava até ele, pulando de alegria por dentro.

- Eles tiveram que ir. – Ele era sempre tão críptico, nunca dizia nada mais do que o necessário.

Me joguei na mesa de centro na frente dele, me inclinando com os cotovelos nos joelhos. Edward casualmente mexeu nas cordas do violão, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

- Qual sua música favorita? – ele perguntou.

- _In Your Eyes, _do Peter Gabriel.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele pareceu surpreso, fosse pela minha resposta ou pela rapidez com que eu tinha respondido. Fiquei impressionada quando as notas casuais que ele dedilhava evoluíram para a introdução de In Your Eyes. Sorri e fechei os olhos, ouvindo a voz profunda dele ecoar pela sala silenciosa.

"_Love, I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car_

_But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are  
All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside"_

Abri meus olhos para assisti-lo, porque eu adorava o jeito que ele parecia se perder na música e na letra. Adorava como ele nunca olhava para cima, parecendo se concentrar nas cordas de aço do violão. Mas, dessa vez, ele pausou e levantou seus olhos para encontrar os meus, a intensidade nos puxando cada vez mais para perto.

_"In your eyes, the light the heat  
In your eyes, I am complete  
In your eyes, I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes, the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes, I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes, oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light the heat I see in your eyes"_

A ferocidade dos seus olhos verde jade encarando os meus fez incitar em mim uma coisa primal e cheia de necessidade que era demais para suportar. Me atirei nele, jogando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e atacando seus lábios com os meus. O canto do seu violão se encontrou com as minhas costelas, mas eu não me importava o suficiente para interromper o beijo. Naquele momento, eu precisava dele. Precisava senti-lo, tocá-lo. Eu queria merece-lo.

Edward gemeu e abriu meus lábios com a língua; ele tinha gosto de conhaque e chiclete açucarado. Ele tirou a guitarra do meio de nós e jogou-a no chão. Subi completamente no seu colo, minhas pernas apertando as dele e beijei-o com mais vontade. Meus dedos foram direto para seu cabelo, puxando ele para mim, sentindo como se eu não conseguisse chegar perto o suficiente.

Finalmente precisando de ar, me separei dele, mas seus lábios não me deixaram. Ele mordiscou pelo meu pescoço, pela garganta e até o outro lado, onde ele chupou meu brinco para sua boca. Ele gemeu enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha bunda. Naquele momento, eu senti como se a necessidade dele por mim fosse tanta quanto a minha. Senti no seu toque, no seu beijo. Vi nos seus olhos.

Edward de alguma maneira conseguiu se levantar e eu prendi minhas pernas com força ao redor da sua cintura. Afobadamente, nós beijamos a boca um do outro enquanto ele nos levava para o seu quarto. Ele parou para ligar a luz e eu lembrei as palavras do nosso primeiro encontro: "Bella, eu quero ver você."

Ele me deitou na cama, deitando em cima de mim em seguida, nossos lábios nunca se desgrudando. Minhas pernas afrouxaram o aperto e eu coloquei meus pés no colchão. Senti a dureza da fivela do seu cinto roçando no meu já úmido centro e gemi da sensação.

Edward quebrou nosso beijo e deslizou para fora da cama, ficando de joelhos. Ele tirou minhas botas altas e meias, jogando elas para o lado. Seus dedos subiram pelo calcanhar, panturrilha e coxas, onde seu aperto ficou mais forte, parando na cintura do meu jeans. Fiquei deitada ali, esperando ele continuar, mas ele não o fez. Ele agarrou meu jeans com firmeza e me puxou para a ponta da cama, para que meus pés ficassem no chão, um de cada lado dele.

Me apoiei nos cotovelos, assistindo-o mexer na barra da minha blusa, plantando suaves beijos no meu estômago, colocando a língua no meu umbigo. Fiquei apreensiva, achando que eu talvez estivesse suada e nojenta, mas seu gemido de prazer me encorajou a ficar relaxada.

Ele desfez o botão do meu jeans e abriu o zíper devagar. Sua mão continuou a se mover para o sul e logo sua palma estava pressionada contra o meu sexo, me fazendo mexer os quadris involuntariamente. Um sorriso matreiro apareceu no seu rosto antes de ele tirar meu jeans completamente. Ouvi-o murmurar quando ele percebeu que eu não estava usando calcinha. Eu nunca usava, quando estava de jeans skinny. Me sentei e tirei a blusa pela cabeça, revelando que eu não usava um sutiã também.

Me deitei de volta na sua cama, meu corpo completamente nu e minha alma completamente vulnerável. Prontamente, vi o desejo tomar conta dos seus olhos, que escureceram enquanto ele lambia os lábios. Ele ficou parado ali, se deleitando em cada detalhe do meu ser enquanto eu começava a me sentir envergonhada.

- Edward. Você está muito...vestido.

Ele tirou a camiseta pela cabeça e eu fui abençoada pela visão do seu abdômen maravilhoso coberto pelas incríveis tatuagens coloridas; Ele tirou os jeans e a boxer em um único movimento, nu e completamente duro.

Prontamente, me sentei e envolvi a cabeça do seu pênis ao redor da minha mão, trazendo-o para mim. Edward deixou um longo suspiro e jogou a cabeça para trás. Chupei ele na minha boca o máximo possível, adorando o gosto dele e como ele ficava pronto para mim. Me preparando para o que eu queria que ele fizesse, coloquei as mãos no seu quadril. Apertei meus lábios na cabeça do pênis, ganhando pequenos choramingos dele, antes de lamber toda a extensão dele. Eu queria que ele fodesse a minha boca. Queria que ele perdesse o controle, sentisse o quanto eu queria ele.

Então, congelei. Fiquei parada com os lábios ao redor dele, esperando que ele tomasse o controle. Levantei os olhos para encontra-lo olhando para mim confuso. Agarrei seu quadril e puxei-o para mim à força. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque e então se fecharam quando ele percebeu o que eu queria.

Edward colocou ambas as mãos gentilmente no meu cabelo e deslizou para dentro da minha boca. Gemi e murmurei audivelmente enquanto ele ia e voltava. Seus dedos agarraram meu cabelo com mais força, nunca machucando, mas me fazendo satisfeita de estar agradando. Sua respiração começou a ficar mais curta e seus olhos se fecharam com força.

Eu sabia que ele estava perto, então a cada estocada, eu engolia, fazendo minha garganta fechar ao redor dele. Ele começou a se contorcer e suas estocadas se tornaram fora de ritmo e mais rápidas. Finalmente, ele puxou meu cabelo com mais força e explodiu dentro da minha boca.

- Bella, ah. – Edward exalou em um grunhido baixo.

Liberei-o da minha boca e deitei de volta na cama, exausta do meu consumo alcoólico combinado com o esforço de satisfazer Edward.

- Essa foi a porra da coisa mais incrível que eu já fiz. – eu disse, buscando respirar.

Edward se jogou ao meu lado na cama e me beijou suavemente. Eu podia ver que ele estava tentando conter o mega sorriso bobo dos seus lábios, mas ele estava longe de ter sucesso. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e eu me abracei nele. Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse excitada e úmida no meio das pernas, me sentia completamente satisfeita.

Nós dois devemos ter acabado caindo no sono, porque quando eu abri os olhos, as luzes ainda estavam ligadas e Edward estava deitado de lado, dormindo de conchinha comigo. Senti claramente a sua ereção pressionada na minha bunda e fiquei dolorosamente excitada de novo.

Me levantando da cama, coloquei sua camiseta, que ficava muito larga para mim, quase caindo de um dos ombros. Usei o banheiro, laveis as mãos e parei diante do meu reflexo no espelho. Aqui estava eu de novo, no seu banheiro, recentemente removida da sua cama. Abri a porta para ver que ele ainda estava dormindo e comecei a procurar pelos armarinhos por uma escova de dente extra. Não achando nada, resolvi usar a dele. Algumas pessoas definitivamente surtariam com isso, mas eu estava desesperada e decidi arcar com as conseqüências caso ele ficasse brabo depois.

Quando terminei, puxei o conveniente atilho do pulso e fiz um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça. Coloquei uma toalha do lado da pia e lavei o rosto com o sabonete do chuveiro de Edward. Tinha o cheiro dele, o que me fez inalar profundamente para memorizar o odor. Depois de enxaguar, pressionei a toalha no rosto e me levantei.

- Aaaah! – gritei quando olhei para o espelho para encontrar Edward parado atrás de mim, parecendo um serial killer em um filme de terror.

- Jesus Cristo, Edward. Você me deu um susto do cacete!

Seus ombros se sacudiram com uma risada silenciosa enquanto ele pressionava seu corpo nu contra o meu, colocando os braços ao redor da minha cintura e apertando. Assisti no espelho ele se inclinar para beijar meu ombro, quando ele congelou. Soube, instantaneamente, que ele tinha encontrado seu chupão.

- Eu fiz isso? – ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco amargurado.

Concordei gentilmente e sorri para ele. Ele se abaixou devagar deu um beijo em cima do roxo.

- Minha. – ouvi-o sussurrar com a cabeça no meu pescoço.

- Sua. – falei em resposta, confirmando o que ele tinha declarado.

Nossos olhares se encontraram no espelho e algo mudou. Ele foi de suave para bruto, em segundos. Me inclinou na bancada e entrou em mim por trás. Era rude e animalesco, como se me possuir inteira fosse sua única intenção. Seu rosto se transformou em uma expressão séria, seus olhos abaixados, olhando seu pênis deslizar para dentro de mim. Os braços dele estavam flexionados enquanto ele segurava minha cintura com força, me puxando para ele a cada estocada.

Vendo ele me tomar com tanta força pelo espelho fez meu corpo formigar. Meu cérebro se tornou nublado. O único som era a batida dos nossos corpos contra a bancada e os meus gemidos incontroláveis. O formigamento nos pés e nas mãos acelerou e se espalhou por todo o corpo, girando e finalmente se acumulando no meu centro.

Seus grunhidos de homem das cavernas eram sexy e acendiam um sentimento de êxtase dentro de mim, como se ele me pertencesse, como se ele quisesse que eu pertencesse a ele. Finalmente, o formigamento se tornou insuportável, minha respiração ofegante e eu me senti como se estivesse à beira de um precipício.

- Venha comigo, Bella.

Segurei minha respiração e me concentrei na sensação dele entrando em mim, me preenchendo completamente. Olhei seu rosto no espelho e encontrei seus olhos me encarando desesperados e suplicantes. Meus músculos se retesaram enquanto meu orgasmo tomava conta, me fazendo gritar em êxtase. Meu centro vibrou com prazer e meus joelhos cederam, mas o aperto de Edward me manteve segura no lugar.

Edward gozou forte e rápido, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Ele puxou para fora e me girou, me abraçando forte e beijando minha cabeça. Ficamos parados ali, resfolegando e não querendo me separar dele.

Depois de vários minutos, ele finalmente falou.

- Hmm, eu preciso mijar.

Ri e sai do banheiro, voltando para o conforto da sua cama. Dessa vez, eu puxei o cobertor e os lençóis e me enfiei debaixo, deitando de lado com uma mão embaixo da bochecha.

Edward voltou, colocou sua boxer e deitou na cama de frente para mim, imitando minha posição. O rosto dele estava sério, a expressão dura. De repente, temi que eu estivesse esticando demais minha visita.

- Tudo bem se eu ficar? – perguntei baixinho.

- Claro que sim. Boa noite, Isabella Swan. – ele respondeu enquanto passava a mão no meu cabelo e dava um beijo gentil na minha cabeça. Tudo nesse homem era uma contradição gritante.

Os olhos de Edward se fecharam e assisti sua respiração se tornar profunda e ritmada.

- Boa noite, Cavaleiro Tatuado Deus do Sexo em Armadura Brilhante. – eu sussurrei de volta, torcendo para que tivesse sido baixo demais para ele ouvir.

* * *

_¹- penis-otizada: hipnotizada pelo pênis de Edward _(hahaha)

_²-referência ao jogo Banco Imobiliário._

* * *

**Oi! Eu sei que estou alguns dias atrasada, mas agora entrei de férias, então os capítulos serão postados em dia, prometo!**

**Mas então, o que acharam do comportamento desse Edward? Muita cara de pau ele chamar a Bella daquele jeito tendo amigos em casa? Ou não? Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

**Ah, aqui está a tradução da linda música de Peter Gabriel que Edward toca para Bella no capítulo:**

Amor, eu fico tão perdido, algumas vezes

Os dias passam e esse vazio abastece o meu coração.

Quando eu quero fugir

Eu dirijo o meu carro

Mas qualquer caminho que eu pego

Eu volto para o lugar onde você está

Todos os meus instintos, eles retornam

E a maravilhosa fachada, tão breve irá queimar

Sem um barulho, sem meu orgulho

Eu consigo alcançar o interior

Nos seus olhos, a luz, o calor

Nos seus olhos, eu sou completo

Nos seus olhos, eu vejo a entrada para mil igrejas

Nos seus olhos, a resolução de tudo que busco em vão

Nos seus olhos, eu vejo a luz e o calor

Nos seus olhos, oh, eu quero ser completo dessa forma

Eu quero tocar a luz, o calor, eu vejo nos seus olhos.

**Até o próximo! **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora Skeezon.**

* * *

Ao acordar, me encontrei firmemente apertada nos braços de Edward. Minha mão, pálida e nua, descansava em cima das lindas imagens coloridas que cobriam a sua e eu percebi como isso simbolizava tantas coisas. Para alguém do lado de fora, pareceria que nós éramos muito diferentes, contrastes. Minha pele era clara e lisa, sem mostrar traços de criatividade, sem esconder nenhum segredo. Eu era uma Genérica, simples e sem atrativos. Ele era um Colírio, cheio de mistério e talento incompatível.

Rolei e me espreguicei, sentindo o estado dolorido do meu corpo devido ao nosso sexo turbulento no banheiro na noite passada. Terminando de me alongar, decidi que cada músculo dolorido valia a pena, e muito.

Edward tinha me deixado passar a noite aqui. Eu não tinha tido certeza se ele apenas estava sendo educado ou se estava se sentindo culpado por ter me tomado daquele jeito na bancada. Quando acordei com seus braços em volta de mim, ignorei todas essas ideias. Ele me queria aqui, ele quis que eu ficasse.

Deixei-o dormindo e decidi me aproveitar do seu fabuloso chuveiro. Eu tinha notado na noite passada, era um daqueles gigantes, com portas de vidro e cinco jatos. Sim, eu disse cinco gloriosos jatos que espirravam puro êxtase em você. Inferno, eu precisava tirar todo o suor e sexo e as sensações de insuficiência.

Sai debaixo do braço de Edward e andei na ponta dos pés até o banheiro. Depois dos típicos rituais matinais, liguei o chuveiro e deixei o banheiro encher de vapor. Tirei a camisa de Edward por cima da cabeça e segurei-a contra o meu rosto, inalando. Eu adorava o cheiro dele e queria poder levá-lo comigo, de alguma maneira. Ok, talvez isso fosse um pouco stalker demais.

Lavei meu corpo e me deliciei na sensação da água quente aliviando minha pele sensível. Em alguma hora do dia eu teria que retornar à vida real, minha própria casa e minha própria cama, sozinha. Não querendo pensar sobre isso ainda, fechei os olhos e deixei os jatos do chuveiro me banharem em sonhos de permanecer ali.

Ouvi um clique e me virei para ver Edward se juntando a mim no banho. Cruzei os braços, abraçando meu corpo com força, me sentido autoconsciente do meu corpo. Ele colocou as mãos em concha no meu rosto e me beijou suave e docemente.

- Bom dia. – eu disse nos lábios dele.

- É, é sim. – ele respondeu.

Um sorriso torto se espalhou no rosto dele enquanto eu era virada para que meu torso ficasse de frente para a água e minhas costas, pressionadas contra o seu corpo morno. Seus grandes braços se apertaram ao meu redor e me seguraram contra o seu peito. Senti ele me soltar para pegar o frasco de shampoo. Ele colocou um pouco na mão e começou a lavar meu cabelo. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu murmurei de prazer quando seus dedos massagearam meu couro cabeludo.

Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, adorando a sensação desse momento íntimo e sublime. Ele me virou de novo e começou a enxaguar o shampoo. Seus olhos permaneceram focados no meu cabelo enquanto ele corria os dedos por ele, tirando os nós. Quando estava satisfeito, olhou para baixo e encontrou meu olhar. Deu um pequeno sorriso quando eu falei sem som: "Obrigada."

Me esticando na ponta dos pés, beijei a parte inferior da sua mandíbula. Os fios de água escorriam pelos seus ombros e suas tatuagens. A água batia no meu corpo e desaparecia no meio de nós.

Edward se abaixou e capturou meus lábios com os dele. Me beijou com força, puxando minha língua para dentro da sua boca. Ficamos embaixo do vapor quente, um testando o desejo do outro. Sem aviso, ele se ajoelhou, deslizou as mãos pelas minhas costelas até minha bunda e puxou meu corpo para ele.

Beijou meu estômago antes de lamber e mordiscar a pele da minha coxa superior. Seus dedos se afundaram na minha pele, me puxando para perto com força. Finalmente, ele abriu minhas pernas e correu a língua pelo meu clitóris. Gemi alto e enterrei meus dedos no seu cabelo. Edward pressionou o rosto no meio das minhas pernas com selvageria. Ele lambeu e chupou como se fosse um homem faminto. Sua língua talentosa pressionava o meu orgasmo crescente, passando por toda a minha extensão enquanto ele colocava dois dedos dentro de mim.

- Edward. – Meus sussurros suplicantes ecoaram pelas paredes de azulejos e se perderam no ralo junto com a água vaporosa.

A água escorria dos meus seios, parte dela pingando dos mamilos intumescidos e acabando no cabelo de Edward. Seus dedos se curvaram dentro de mim, fazendo com que meus joelhos se enfraquecessem. Por favor, mãe de todas as coisas sagradas, não me deixe cair nesse chuveiro. Apoiei uma mão na parede do chuveiro e agarrei mais forte o cabelo dele com a outra. Sua boca me devorava e eu estava enlouquecendo com a barba áspera dele roçando contra as minhas coxas.

Comecei a mexer meus quadris no seu rosto, sentindo seus dedos se afundando mais a cada movimento. O formigamento familiar correu por mim, explodindo com tanta força que eu perdi a batalha de ficar em pé. Meus joelhos cederam e eu caí no chão com os dedos de Edward ainda dentro de mim, adulando o resto do meu orgasmo. Apoiei minha testa no seu ombro, estremecendo ainda, tentando recuperar meu fôlego.

Edward tirou seus dedos de mim e chupou-os. Me endireitei e beijei ele desesperadamente, sentindo meu gosto nos seus lábios e língua. Ele gemeu na minha boca e me amassou contra o seu peito. Se levantou, me puxando junto e me deu um último beijo casto nos lábios.

Quieta, me virei e deixei-o terminar de tomar banho. No seu quarto, encontrei minhas roupas e me vesti de novo, sentindo-me triste pela realidade que se aproximava rapidamente de nós. Fui à cozinha e me servi de um copo de suco de laranja, me sentindo em casa sem um convite para tal. Me apoiei preguiçosamente contra a geladeira, bebericando o suco e tentando não pensar sobre o trabalho amanhã e ter que encará-lo naquele ambiente. Tentei não pensar sobre ter que fingir que éramos apenas chefe e funcionária, que ele não possuía meu corpo.

A porta do quarto de Edward se escancarou e ele veio correndo pelo corredor vestindo nada além de uma toalha amarrada perigosamente baixo ao redor dos quadris. Seus olhos estavam frenéticos, o cabelo ainda pingava. Deus, ele era tão sexy que eu queria que ele dentro de mim, aqui mesmo na bancada da cozinha. Literalmente balancei a cabeça, pedindo para aqueles pensamentos saíssem dela. Ele parou abruptamente quando me viu na cozinha. De novo, entendi que eu talvez tivesse esticado minha visita além do desejado.

- Achei que você tivesse ido embora. – ele disse, sem fôlego.

Meu coração disparou com a realização do que aquelas palavras significavam. O rosto de Edward estava marcado com preocupação e eu soube instantaneamente que ele não queria que eu fosse. Essa noção fez meus demônios interiores dançarem de prazer. Coloquei meu copo vazio na pia e caminhei até ele, parada na frente da porta agora. Abracei-o com força, passando as mãos pelos seus ombros e deslizando-as pelas tatuagens coloridas até as costas.

- Eu nunca iria embora sem me despedir.

Edward exalou audivelmente e me abraçou de volta. Água pingava do seu cabelo bagunçado para a minha camisa, atravessando o tecido para arrepiar minha pele. Ele passou todo o meu cabelo para um lado e começou a deixar beijos suaves no chupão roxo. Ficamos ali pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Nenhum de nós queria ser o primeiro a largar o outro.

De má vontade, tirei minhas mãos das suas costas e dei um beijo no seu rosto.

- Tchau, Edward.

Ele me largou e eu saí, deixando-o parado de toalha, pingando no seu piso de madeira. Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita entre nós, nenhuma promessa.

O táxi de volta para casa foi como caminhar pelo Green Mile¹. Mesmo que não estivesse me levando para a minha morte, estava me levando para o mundo real. Um mundo onde meus amigos estariam esperando para ouvir sobre minha noite, um mundo onde eles ficariam felizes por mim, e não veriam que eu ainda estava sozinha em todos os sentidos da palavra. Estava me levando para um lugar onde minha cama permanecia notoriamente vazia e não visitada.

Quando cheguei em casa, fiquei aliviada de não encontrar ninguém ali. Me joguei na cama e me forcei a não pensar no quão complicada a minha vida tinha ficado desde a semana passada. Certa de que eu tinha desenvolvido estrago permanente nos meus pés, tirei minhas botas e jurei nunca mais usar aquelas malvadas porcarias de novo. Tirei a roupa de ontem e coloquei calças de abrigo e camiseta.

Abri meu notebook para checar meus emails. Lá estavam, os usuais 10 da minha mãe, um do meu pai e no mínimo dois que prometiam aumentar o tamanho do meu pênis. O que eu não esperava era o mais recente email, sentado bem no topo da minha lista. Poderia muito bem ter sido em verde neon com sinais brilhosos apontando para ele. Remetente? Jacob Black. Assunto? Sinto sua falta.

Meu coração começou a palpitar contra as minhas costelas, minha respiração acelerou. Eu nem tinha aberto o email ainda e lágrimas traidoras já se derramavam dos meus olhos. Eu deveria abrir ou somente apagar? Sabia o que as minhas amigas me diriam para fazer. Alice diria para apagar e ignorá-lo. Rosalie diria para apagar e então reportar para o FBI que ele tinha pornografia infantil no seu computador.

A seta do mouse pairou sobre o botão de apagar. Apenas pressione. Clique no botão, Swan. Exalei com raiva, eu simplesmente não conseguia. Depois de clicar duas vezes no email para abri-lo, uma onda de náusea subiu e me senti desencorajada pela minha aparente fraqueza.

**Bella, **

** Sinto falta do seu rosto doce. Inferno, eu sinto tanto a sua falta que assisti Dirty Dancing só pra me lembrar de você. Percebi que eu não era bom para você. Eu quero me desculpar pelo jeito que te tratei e acertar as coisas entre nós. Eu quero que nós sejamos amigos.**

** Será que podemos nos encontrar para conversar? Você tem meu número. Me ligue.**

** Do sempre seu, **

** Jake.**

Eu devo ter lido o email mais de seis vezes antes de correr para o banheiro e engolir em seco por cima do vaso. Ele queria se encontrar comigo. Ele queria conversar. Ele queria ser meu amigo?

Porquê agora? Depois de não ouvir dele por meses, ele quer conversar agora. Poderia ele ter realmente percebido os seus erros? Eu não sabia se poderia confiar nele, para ser honesta. Não sabia se podia me deixar vulnerável a ele novamente.

Corri de volta para o meu computador e cliquei apagar. Eu não iria dar chance para ele se desculpar. Jacob tinha tirado tanto de mim, me quebrado de maneiras que eu não sabia que uma garota podia se quebrar. Você não conserta isso em um email ou encontro. Eu nunca ia passar por aquilo de novo, não com ele, não com ninguém.

Ouvi vozes no apartamento e soube que não estava mais sozinha. Fechei meu notebook, coloquei minha máscara de "Está tudo bem" e fui me juntar a eles.

- Bella! Você está viva. É bom saber. Alice estava pronta para começar um grupo de procura, que contaria com cartazens dizendo "Você viu essa garota?" E eu tive que impedir Rosie de dar suas roupas e sapatos para os sem teto ali da esquina. – Emmett pensava que era engraçado, mas eu discordava.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu estou bem. – murmurei, tentando soar convincente.

Todos pareceram acreditar em mim, se encaminhando para a sala. Todos exceto Jasper. Ele ficou para trás, me observando com cuidado. Tentei ignorá-lo, pegando uma cerveja da geladeira e tomando um longo gole.

- O que há de errado? – Jasper perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

- Nada. Eu disse, estou bem.

- Eu sei o que você disse, mas eu também sei que você é uma mentirosa de merda.

Bufei audivelmente, sabendo que ele não deixaria isso passar sem que eu contasse algo.

- Eu recebi um email hoje de manhã – pausei e olhei-o nos olhos. – do Jacob.

Seu rosto instantaneamente se contorceu em uma carranca irritada e ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Atravessei a cozinha e ele abriu os braços para me abraçar.

- Ele quer se desculpar. Ele disse que quer se encontrar comigo e conversar. – chorei no seu colo. – Eu não consigo, Jasper.

- Eu sei, querida. Eu sei. Ele não merece uma chance de se desculpar, ainda. – Jasper fez círculos nas minhas costas enquanto minhas lágrimas encharcavam a frente da sua camiseta.

- Eu apenas deletei. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

Jasper me apertou com força e me segurou na sua frente.

- Bella, você sabe que todos nós estamos aqui e iremos apoiar você em qualquer coisa que faça. Nós amamos você. – dei um sorriso fraco para ele e concordei de leve. – Eu amo você. E, porque eu amo você, não irei contar para Alice ou Rosalie sobre isso.

Eu ri e agradeci-o por aquilo. Nos dirigimos para a sala para nos juntar ao resto do grupo. Me senti muito melhor sobre a situação e fiquei aliviada de ter Jasper como confidente.

Pelo resto da noite, consegui manter Jacob e Edward fora da minha cabeça. Tivemos uma tarde preguiçosa de cerveja e jogos de tabuleiro. Alice conseguiu ganhar dois jogos de Banco Imobiliário, enquanto Emmett acabou conosco em Detetive.

- Foi o Sr. Marinho, na porra da biblioteca, com o revólver! – ele pulou em cima com sofá, estilo Tom Cruise e começou a dar saltinhos enquanto batia na própria bunda.

Todos gargalharam enquanto Emmett continuava sua celebração. Isso é, até que ele pegou uma das almofadas do sofá e começou a molestá-la.

- Emmett Aaron McCarty! Pare de deflorar meu sofá! Ela é virgem. Você nem convidou-a para sair antes, seu porco! – Alice guinchou.

Seus berros nos deixaram histéricos e eu corri para o banheiro, com medo de fazer xixi nas calças. Depois de lavar as mãos, limpei as lágrimas dos olhos e considerei o fato de que mais cedo meus olhos tinham derramado outro tipo de lágrimas. Essa era a beleza dos amigos. Mesmo quando eles não sabiam que eu precisava, eles me levantavam e me endireitavam novamente.

Quando sai do banheiro, Alice tinha feito Emmett se desculpar com a nossa mobília, prometendo nunca tomar vantagem dela de novo.

Fui para a cama cedo, me sentindo gasta da bagunça emocional do dia. Se eu fosse honesta comigo mesmo, eu sentia falta de Jacob. Ele tinha sido meu primeiro amor e meu primeiro amante. No começo da nossa relação, era maravilhoso. Ele me adorava, comprava presentes e me levava em jantares deslumbrantes. Ele fingia amar todos os meus amigos. Impressionava meu pai com seu comportamento cavalheiro e seu conhecimento de estatísticas de baseball. Jacob era bonito e charmoso com aqueles que não o conheciam tão bem. Infelizmente, para mim, eu o conhecia bem.

Nossa época boa tinha sido muito boa, mas a época ruim chegou ao ponto de ser insuportável. Depois de um tempo, comecei a notar mudanças leves no seu comportamento. Ele ficava brabo se eu conversasse com qualquer homem além dele e do meu pai. Jacob sempre permanecia cordial e agradável em público, mas assim que nós ficávamos sozinhos, ele me chamava de nomes e me acusava de ir para a cama com o seu melhor amigo. Ele começou a controlar as roupas que eu usava, demandando que eu me trocasse quando ele pensava que minha combinação era muito provocante ou revelador.

Uma vez, quando fomos à festa de Natal do seu escritório, ele me encontrou conversando com o seu chefe. Jacob se juntou à conversa, cheio de sorrisos e piadas, até seu chefe sair. Eu lembrava o olhar nos seus olhos aquela noite quando ele me arrastou fisicamente até o carro. Eu estava aterrorizada de ficar sozinha com ele.

Jacob me disse que eu não era nada mais do que uma vagabunda, abrindo as pernas para qualquer um que conversasse comigo. Ele jurou que as pessoas só eram gentis comigo por pena e que eu tinha sorte de ter alguém como ele. Não importava o quanto eu jurasse para ele que eu era fiel, suas acusações nunca acabavam. Suas palavras me cortavam e faziam com que eu sentisse que não era merecedora de amor. Ele eventualmente me convenceu de que eu não era boa o suficiente nem para ele nem para ninguém.

Se não fosse por Alice e Rosalie, eu talvez ainda estivesse com ele. Eu morria de medo de deixá-lo, porque sabia que ele não me deixaria ir embora tão facilmente. Aquelas garotas me salvaram de mais do que um relacionamento ruim; elas me salvaram de uma vida miserável de ódio a mim mesma.

Acordei segunda de manhã me sentindo surpreendentemente leve, considerando o estado de espírito que eu me encontrava quando adormeci. Me vesti e me preparei para o dia, decidindo usar minha calcinha vermelha poderosa de renda com o sutiã combinando. Eu tinha uma sensação de que eu precisaria da mágica delas hoje.

Quando cheguei à minha mesa, notei que a porta de Edward estava fechada e me perguntei se ele já tinha chegado. Me tornei gelatina ao pesar em vê-lo de novo. Se semana passada tinha sido difícil, essa semana seria miserável. Se fossemos manter esse padrão, esse trabalho seria insuportável.

Leah me tirou do meu devaneio. – Bom dia, Bella. Não se esqueça, temos nossa reunião semanal do departamento às nove. Sala de Conferência II.

- Estarei lá, chefinha.

- Oh, por favor, não me chame assim. Guarde esse título para Edward, ele vai amar.

_Essa não é a única coisa que eu tenho guardada para Edward._

Oh meu Deus, eu estava fora de controle.

Me loguei no computador, chequei meus emails e reuni tudo o que eu precisaria para a reunião. Felix, Tânia e eu estávamos trabalhando muito na campanha do Starbucks. Eles pareceram impressionados pelas minhas ideias e tinham incluído varias delas no nosso monte.

Larguei minhas coisas na sala de conferência e decidi pegar uma xícara de café. Eu já tinha tomado duas essa manhã, mas não tinha sentido o choque da cafeína atuando. Me perguntei se Alice não tinha secretamente substituído nosso café por descafeínado.

Me servi e adicionei a usual quantidade de açúcar, que era suficiente para induzir um coma em alguém, enquanto outra pessoa entrava e se servia de uma xícara. Olhei para o lado e vi Edward parado ali em um terno marinho, camisa azul clara e uma gravata listrada. Abençoado seja o inventor da gravata. Eu queria enrolar aquela merda na minha mão e arrastar ele para transar no elevador. Ou talvez apenas arrancar a gravata e deixá-lo me amarrar na cadeira do seu escritório. Oh, ainda melhor, nós poderíamos…

-Ahem.

Edward limpou a garganta antes de tomar um gole do seu café, claramente tendo me pego fantasiando sobre ele. Senti o rubor quente subir pela minha face e lutei contra o impulso de sair correndo dali. Ficamos ali, nos comendo com os olhos, tendo apenas uma máquina de café entre nós, não querendo quebrar o momento. A tensão sexual nos envolveu na pequena sala, dificultando a respiração e impedindo-nos de ver qualquer coisa senão nossas fantasias diluídas.

Um homem baixo e careca usando um terno que parecia ter algumas décadas entrou. Ele assentiu para mim educadamente e se virou para cumprimentar Edward mais formalmente.

- Bom dia, Sr. Cullen. Teve um bom final de semana?

Edward apertou a mão do homem e olhou diretamente sobre a sua cabeça para encontrar o meu olhar.

- Incrível, Sr. Marcus. – sorri e ele retornou seu olhar para o homem. – E o seu?

- Bom, nós tivemos o jogo de futebol das crianças, um casamento e dois jantares de família. Tudo isso antes da visita à emergência do hospital. Você sabia que se...

Ele continuou a falar e eu senti que era uma oportunidade para escapar. Voltei para a sala de conferência bem na hora em que Felix e Tyler estavam entrando.

- Bom dia, Bella. – eles disseram em uníssono, como se fossem a droga dos gêmeos Doublemint².

Dei um sorriso polido e me sentei. Desenhei espirais no meu caderno enquanto o resto das pessoas chegava. Assumi que se eu parecesse ocupada, ninguém me encheria o saco com banalidades.

Tanya entrou e se sentou bem do meu lado. Tentei ignorar ela assim como o resto deles, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela não merecia a frieza. Ela só tinha sido agradável comigo, mas o jeito que ela se atirava para Edward me fazia ter vontade de dar um soco de direita no seu rostinho bonito. Sem mencionar que o perfume dela dava vontade de vomitar. Cheirava a uma mistura de senhora com bebida barata e xixi de gato. Vagabunda, de Calvin Klein.

- Feliz segunda-feira, Bella. Fez algo divertido nesse fim de semana?

- O normal. – eu disse dando de ombros. Sabia que teria sido educado perguntar sobre o seu final de semana, mas eu estava pouco me fodendo mesmo. E, quanto mais eu falasse, mais do cheiro enjoativo eu teria que respirar.

Leah entrou na sala, seguida por Edward. Forcei meus olhos a se manterem em Leah e meus pensamentos no meu trabalho.

- Tyler, Eric e Kate, vocês já se encontraram com o chefe de departamento da Stork Construction? – Edward perguntou.

- Vamos nos encontrar com ele hoje, às duas horas. Vamos levar esses painéis. – Kate pausou e empurrou os painéis até Edward e então continuou. – para dar a ele a ideia geral de que linha estaremos seguindo para essa campanha.

Edward olhou os painéis, virando-os mais de uma vez. Silenciosamente, ele os passou para Leah e então se voltou para Kate.

- Esses estão um pouco rudes demais para o meu gosto. Vocês precisam voltar aos gráficos e ao uso das cores provincianas. As fontes estão boas, mas dêem uma mudada nas palavras para atraírem mais atenção para o público alvo. - Olhei Leah enquanto ela olhava os painéis e concordava com a cabeça. – Façam as mudanças e mandem para que Leah aprove-as antes que vocês saiam para a reunião hoje à tarde.

Edward pegou os painéis de Leah, escreveu alguns lembretes neles e passou-os de volta para Kate. Agora era a nossa vez. Felix e Tanya pareciam calmos, sem mostrar sinais de apreensão ou ansiedade.

- Felix, você tem os esboços da campanha da Starbucks?

- Sim. Nós três nos juntamos e organizamos esses designs. Ainda estamos desenvolvendo o esquema de cores, para que se mantenha consistente por toda a campanha, mas acho que vamos chegar a isso em breve. – A voz de Felix parecia confiante, mas seu falatório nervoso transpareceu seu real estado. Eu estava mais do que contente de que era ele que estava falando, de qualquer jeito; eu teria ficado uma completa bagunça. Mesmo que eu tivesse feito boa parte do trabalho nos painéis, eu não me importava em não ter o crédito, especialmente se Edward estivesse prestes a nos rasgar em pedacinhos.

Passei nossos painéis para Edward sem nem ao menos olhar para ele e esperei pela crítica. O silêncio estava me matando e eu finalmente olhei para Edward por uma dica do que ele estava pensando. Não foi uma boa ideia. Sua sobrancelha estava enrugada em concentração e seus olhos estudavam os dois painéis com intenso escrutínio. Eu estava segurando minha respiração, esperando o machado cair. Aparentemente, Felix sentiu isso também, porque o filho da puta bichinha decidiu me jogar para os cachorros.

- Na verdade, Bella é responsável pelo uso das fontes, cores e colocação das imagens. Nós pensamos que ela, como novata, poderia dar uma experimentada.

Edward largou os painéis na mesa e encarou Felix. Senti meu corpo se afundando ainda mais no encosto macio da minha cadeira.

- Que nobre de vocês dois. – Edward disse calmamente, olhando para Tanya, e então para Felix. – A fonte e as cores usadas aqui são tradicionais, mas a combinação delas tem um toque inventivo e fresco. Eu gosto. É exatamente o que eles estão procurando. – Os olhos de Edward nunca deixaram os de Felix. – Talvez você devesse deixar Bella continuar a liderar esse projeto.

Felix deu um sorriso amarelo para ele, mas vi suas juntas ficando brancas de apertar a caneta na sua mão. Me forcei a não subir na mesa e dar voltas correndo enquanto dizia a Felix para 'ir se foder!'. Ao invés disso, fingi escrever notas no meu caderno cheio de espirais.

Edward permaneceu quieto enquanto Leah abordava alguns projetos menores com prazos mais próximos, alguns problemas que estávamos tendo com um antigo cliente e potenciais clientes que os departamentos de venda estavam tentando conseguir. Prestei atenção e tomei nota, mas por dentro eu estava tendo uma Festa da Bella. Eu tinha sido elogiada pelo chefe, na frente de todo o departamento.

- Ok, isso é tudo que temos por hoje. Não temos outra reunião nos próximos dias, então caso precisem de algo, sintam-se a vontade para vir até mim. – Edward disse enquanto olhava diretamente para mim.

Voltei para minha mesa e comecei a pesquisar mais coisas para a campanha da Starbucks quando Alice ligou para dizer que não conseguiria almoçar comigo. Como eu não tinha trazido nada, descobri que teria que ir sozinha. Eu odiava almoçar sozinha, mas eu poderia levar alguns projetos para olhar, meu celular e meu caderno cheio de espirais. Essas eram partes da minha típica Armadura da Garota Sozinha. São coisas que dizem 'estou comendo sozinha por escolha, não porque sou uma perdedora patética sem amigos. '

Sentei em uma mesa sozinha, fiz meu pedido e espalhei minha 'armadura'. Acabei jogando Pacman no meu Iphone ao invés de fazer algo produtivo enquanto esperava minha comida. Quando cheguei, eu finalmente desviei os olhos do meu telefone e notei Esme Masen em uma mesa perto do meio do restaurante. Claro, ela não estaria comendo sozinha. Estava almoçando com seu lindo, charmoso e talentoso filho.

Edward estava de costas para mim e eu rezei para que nenhum dos dois tivesse me visto quando eles entraram. Inalei minha comida para tentar fazer uma saída rápida sem ser vista. Quando o garçom retornou com minha bebida, eu pedi a conta. Deixei dinheiro e uma grande gorjeta para que eu não precisasse esperar o troco.

Juntei minhas coisas e me levantei para sair de fininho, apenas para me encontrar com outro garçom carregando uma bandeja cheia de bebidas, que viraram por cima de mim, meus papeis e até minha bolsa. Eu gritei, pelo frio, e me ajoelhei, pegando minhas coisas.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, não deixe-o me ver assim. Eu não podia virar minha cabeça para ver se eles estavam assistindo, eu não queria saber. O garçom estava se desculpando profusamente e enxugando meus seios com uma toalha. Eu tirei-a da mão dele e tentei secar o refrigerante do meu caderno. É possível morrer de humilhação?

- Eu sinto tanto, senhora. Sinto muito, muito mesmo.

- Não tem problema, foi minha culpa. - eu respondi calmamente. - Onde é o seu banheiro para que eu possa me limpar?

- Descendo esse corredor, a segunda porta à direita.

Murmurei um obrigado e carreguei minha armadura ensopada até o banheiro. Fechei e tranquei a porta, jogando minhas coisas sobre o balcão. Primeiro, larguei minha bolsa, tentando salvar meu celular. De alguma maneira, ele tinha conseguido se manter seco. Tediosamente, sequei minhas coisas do melhor jeito possível com as toalhas de papel que o banheiro oferecia e enfiei tudo de volta na minha bolsa.

Só então fui cuidar de mim mesma. Eu estava usando uma saia preta, então estaria tudo bem uma vez que ela secasse, mas minha camisa rosa estava praticamente transparente. Olá, sutiã vermelho. Merda, o único poder que essa lingerie me trouxera hoje tinha sido o poder do caos e da destruição. Enxuguei a frente da minha camisa o máximo possível e finalmente percebi que nada mais poderia ser feito. Eu precisava voltar ao trabalho, quem sabe por quanto tempo eu estive nesse banheiro.

Derrotada, joguei minha bolsa sobre o ombro e segurei meu caderno firmemente em frente da minha camisa transparente. Em um insight genial, decidi parar na boutique ao lado e comprar uma nova blusa. Satisfeita com minha solução, esperei que ninguém notasse minha mudança de guarda roupa.

Quando abri a porta, congelei com o que vi à minha frente. Esperando no hall do café estava o Sr. Edward Cullen. Meus olhos praticamente pularam para fora da minha cabeça e senti o rubor se espalhar pelo meu rosto. Bochechas estúpidas!

- Achei que você fosse precisar disso. – ele disse simplesmente e me entregou uma sacola azul.

Olhei para ele e então para a sacola.

– O que... O que é isso?

- É uma camisa.

- Obrigada. – sorri para ele, confusa e completamente surpresa.

Edward assentiu e me deu aquele sorriso, que lembrava nossos 'momentos sozinhos'. Ele me deixou parada no hall de boca aberta e com uma nova camisa na mão.

Voltei para o banheiro, tirei a camisa molhada e puxei a nova da sacola. Era uma linda camisa de mangas com botões azul-claros e pequenos babados pelo peito. Sorri enquanto vestia e abotoava, submersa nesse gesto doce do meu chefe não-namorado.

Olhando o relógio, vi que eu só tinha oito minutos sobrando da minha hora de almoço e entrei no modo Speed Racer. Joguei minha camisa velha na sacola, enfiei a nova dentro da saia, peguei minhas coisas e corri do restaurante.

Bufando, cheguei à minha mesa com um minuto sobrando. Esse dia tinha começado bem, piorado, passando para surpreendente e de volta para bem. Inferno, e era só a hora do almoço.

Quando cheguei em casa naquela noite, joguei minhas coisas na cama e me juntei a Alice e Rose na cozinha. As duas elogiaram minha nova blusa e quando eu contei como ela tinha sido adquirida, elas perderam a cabeça.

Alice foi a primeira. – Você está falando sério? Que cavaleiro em armadura brilhante, hein? Pergunte se ele tem um irmão!

- Um irmão? Foda-se um irmão! Pergunte se ele aceita poligamia. Você pode ter ele, Bella, mas eu também quero. Fique com Chefedward, eu fico com Cavaledward e nós podemos dividir Tattward.

Todas nós explodimos em acessos de riso. Aquela noite dividimos uma garrafa de vinho e tele entrega de comida chinesa. Foi uma ótima noite, só nós garotas, discutindo orgasmos, ideais de amor e o poder questionável das 'lingerie poderosa'.

Entrei no meu quarto, pronta para deitar, quando vi a sacola azul na minha cama. Oh, merda! Eu tinha esquecido de jogar minha blusa na máquina. Quando a tirei da sacola, notei um cartãozinho no fundo da sacola.

Peguei-o e virei. Manuscrito, em uma linda, artística letra, estava a seguinte mensagem:

_Do seu, muito seu, Cavaleiro Tatuado Deus do Sexo em Armadura Brilhante._

* * *

_¹- O Corredor da Morte, em uma referência ao filme À Espera de um Milagre._

_² - Gêmeos da propaganda de chicletes americana Doublemint, conhecidos por falarem juntos._

* * *

**Olá! Aqui está o novo capítulo, que nem ao menos foi betado - para que não atrasasse ainda mais - e eu espero que gostem!**

**Até quarta e lembrem que opiniões, críticas - boas ou ruins - são muito bem vindas (e me fazem traduzir mais rápido haha)!**

**Beijos.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

Na quinta feira, percebi que eu estava desesperadamente querendo o final de semana, de novo. Não porque eu odiava meu trabalho ou porque precisava de uma folga, mas porque eu esperava encontrar Edward. Quando nos encontrávamos nos corredores do escritório, ou nos víamos em uma reunião, tinha uma indiscutível atração gravitacional entre nós. Eu tentava não imaginar seu pênis perfeito quando ele discutia tamanhos de especificação para uma campanha. Eu genuinamente me concentrava para não fantasiar sobre seus olhos verdes olhando para cima do meio das minhas pernas, quando eu podia vê-lo me olhando sobre a tela do seu computador. E, desesperadamente, eu tentava não relembrar da sua voz sexy cantando para mim na sua sala de estar, quando ele sentava na sala de conferência cantarolando baixinho.

Eu normalmente não tinha sucesso.

O que eu consegui fazer foi impressionar a todos com as minhas ideias para a série de propagandas para a Starbucks. Edward se encontraria com eles na sexta para ter um retorno. Eu estava animada e nervosa de saber que eu poderia ser responsável por uma grande parte de uma campanha nacional. Isso poderia ser gigantesco para a minha carreira.

Na sexta à tarde, eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Edward ainda estava no encontro com os executivos da Starbucks e eu estava me deixando louca de preocupação. Tentei me focar no meu trabalho, mas eu continuava remexendo nos meus imãs, arranjando-os em uma linha reta e então os bagunçando de novo. _Onde ele está?!_

Então, como se fosse em câmera lenta, assisti Edward entrar. Ele foi para o seu escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si. Esperei meu telefone bipar. Nada. Esperei que ele saísse. Ele não o fez. _Merda. Isso não pode ser bom. _Derrotada, me forcei a voltar para o trabalho e me focar no meu atual projeto. Nesse estado de mente, contudo, não consegui realizar mais nada de útil.

Não vi Edward pelo resto do dia. As cinco, organizei minhas coisas e fui para casa. Não sabia por que estava tão desapontada. Era minha primeira campanha; eu não podia esperar ser uma superstar logo no começo, não é? Edward e Leah tinham ficado contentes com o meu trabalho, então aquilo era algo positivo para se focar.

Quando cheguei em casa, estava me sentindo um pouco melhor. E não importa por qual porra eu ainda estivesse passando, ela seria apagada em breve por uma bebida ou sete.

- Onde estão minhas vadias? – gritei quando passei pela porta.

- Honestamente, Bella, estou surpreendido pela sua linguagem fula e seus nomes ofensivos para com o gênero feminino. – Jasper falou da cozinha.

Encontrei Jasper, Emmett e Alice já tomando shots de Patrôn. ao redor da mesa da cozinha. Emmett me serviu um e todos nós levantamos nossos copos.

- Ok, mas gíria das ruas é uma forma válida de se expressar. Boa parte dos pronomes femininos são gozadores, mas não tem necessariamente tons misóginos. – eu citei e então virei meu shot, batendo com o copo vazio na mesa.

Os outros três me seguiram e responderam com um 'hoo-rah'.

- Então, Bells, o que aconteceu com o encontro da Starbucks? – Alice perguntou animada.

Bufei e dei de ombros para ela.

- O que? Eles não gostaram? Isso é impossível!

- Eu não sei, não ouvi nada hoje. E é longe de impossível a possibilidade deles não terem gostado.

- Bom, tudo o que você precisa é uma noite para rebolar essa bunda e provar bebidas deliciosas. Foda-se a Starbucks!

- É! Foda-se a Starbucks! – eu ri de volta.

Quando Rosie chegou em casa, nós garotas fomos para o meu quarto para ficarmos pronta para sair. Era sexta feira, e eu tentei não pensar sobre Edward tocando em algum lugar ou o que ele estaria fazendo agora. Não, eu ia ignorar a saudade dentro de mim e me concentraria em me divertir com os meus amigos. Inferno, eu agüentei uma semana inteira sem ter ele. Eu conseguiria por mais uma noite.

Sem problemas. Exceto que cada tatuagem que cruzava o meu caminho naquela noite me lembrava ele. E cada cara que tentava se esfregar em mim no bar me fazia sentir falta do seu toque.

Frustrada pelo aparente controle de Edward sobre minha mente e corpo sem nem ao menos estar presente, me embebedei até um estupor cego. Bebi tanto que qualquer um desses idiotas poderia ser ele. E enquanto eu os mantivesse a certa distância, eles eram. Enquanto eu não sentisse o fedor dos seus perfumes ou suas mãos não calejadas, eles poderiam ser ele. Só por hoje.

Lembro vagamente de ser carregada para a cama e de alguém tirando minhas roupas, mas do jeito que minha cabeça estava latejando, eu não queria lembrar nada.

A luz do sol estava entrando pela minha janela e eu amaldiçoei o sol e as cortinas, por estarem abertas, e as pequenas venezianas, que estavam falhando miseravelmente. Eu queria processar quem tinha feito o vidro da janela por ter feito aquela merda tão transparente. Eu queria pegar o fabricante, colocá-lo na frente de um pelotão de fuzilamento e assistir o filho da puta ser picotado.

Depois de tomar uma ducha, me arrastei até a cozinha, onde não tinha café esperando. Que porra é essa? Olhei o relógio...eram 2 da tarde. Comi um pedaço de torrada, me fiz beber dois copos de água e voltei pra cama.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaa! – a cama tremeu violentamente quando Alice correu e se atirou na cama comigo, atirando travesseiros para todas as direções.

- Eu juro para Deus, se eu acordar mais um dia com um de vocês na minha cama, vou colocar armadilhas da próxima vez!

- Haha, que engraçado. De qualquer maneira, vamos sair pra jantar, então vamos pro Record Room de novo. Você vem?

- Alice, por favor, não.

- Não se preocupe, o Edward não vai tocar hoje à noite. Eu chequei.

- Eu só quero ficar em casa. Não estou funcionando muito bem.

- Ok, então. Vou deixar você ficar, mas só porque você estava tão fudida ontem que disse para o segurança que ele se parecia com o Johnny Depp e até pediu que ele desse uma de 'pirata' pra você.

Gemi, imaginando que essa tinha sido uma das coisas mais inocentes que eu tinha dito se eu realmente o achava parecido com Johnny Depp.

- Ele era parecido com Johnny Depp? Mesmo um pouquinho?

- Hmm, não. Nem perto. Ele parecia mais com Johnny Cash. E não na sua época jovem e legal.

- Oh Deus.

- Vamos sair agora, se recupere bem, novinha.

- Boa noitada, gostosa.

Ela riu e fechou minha porta. Depois de alguns minutos ouvi a porta da frente bater e tudo ficou silencioso de novo. Para falar a verdade, eu me sentia muito melhor depois de dormir o dia inteiro e ainda melhor por ter a noite inteira só para mim. Bom, seria eu, pipoca e o real Johnny Depp.

Passei a noite no mundo de fantasia do Sr. Depp, com fast food e uma garrafa de vinho. Não tinha estresse, angústia, telefonemas, emails, nem mesmo mensagens de texto. Era lindo. Fui para a cama antes que os outros voltassem e prometi fazer algo produtivo e divertido no domingo. Seria legal não estar de ressaca, ao menos uma vez.

Aquela noite, sonhei com Johnny, na sua roupa de Capitão Jack Sparrow, me levando para a minha formatura. Nós ganhamos Rei e Rainha e durante a nossa dança de celebração, Jacob Black apareceu, me jogou sobre o ombro e começou a me carregar para fora. Houve palavras raivosas, um pouco de briga e um vitorioso Capitão Sparrow me beijando sobre as luzes brilhantes da bola de disco.

Domingo de manhã, acordei bem cedo e não amaldiçoei o sol ou as cortinas e nem ao menos o fabricante do vidro da janela. Vesti meu jeans favorito, minha camiseta de Onde Vivem os Monstros e meu Converse rosa. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, coloquei uma pilha de roupas na máquina de lavar e decidi tomar café lá embaixo no parque. Acho que eu nunca tinha estado no parque antes do meio dia antes.

Parei para comprar café e uma rosquinha na padaria da esquina e então caminhei mais quatro quadras até o parque. Me sentei preguiçosamente em um banco, bebericando meu café e assistindo os pombos brigarem por um pedaço de embalagem de comida. Depois de comer metade da minha rosquinha, decidi deixar os pássaros comerem o resto. Claramente, eu não estava pensando direito.

Tirei um pedaço da rosquinha e joguei na minha frente. Dois pombos vieram, um foi mais rápido do que o outro e chegou antes. Tirei outro pedaço e atirei. Quatro outros pombos apareceram, olhando para mim em expectativa. Eu comecei a ficar um pouco nervosa. Comecei a tirar pedacinhos freneticamente, jogando-os em todas as direções. De repente, centenas de pombos me cercaram, o que me fez largar o resto da rosquinha, em pânico, e sair correndo na outra direção.

Quando eu estava a uma distância segura, me virei para ver os pombos enlouquecendo sobre a minha rosquinha. Certamente, se eu tivesse ficado, teria perdido um dedo ou talvez um olho. Oh, então eu poderia usar um daqueles tapa-olhos, como um pirata. _Qual é o meu fascínio com piratas ultimamente?_

Foi então, que eu ouvi uma gargalhada alta vinda de trás de mim. Me virei para ver Edward Cullen dobrado, segurando seu estômago e morrendo de rir. Ele estava usando uma camiseta, shorts longos de basquete e tênis de corrida. Estava úmido de suor e lindo, parecendo com um modelo da Nike.

Coloquei uma mão no quadril e apontei para ele.

- Você está rindo de mim? – ele pressionou os lábios juntos com força e sacudiu a cabeça para dizer não, mas seus olhos ainda estavam franzidos nos cantos do esforço. – Você está sim, idiota!

Ele gargalhou de novo, se atirou em um banco e bateu no espaço ao seu lado. Caminhei até ali, encarando-o, e mal escondendo meu sorriso.

- Desculpe. Eu nunca vi um pássaro de verdade atacar uma pessoa. – fiz uma cara para ele e virei os olhos. – Você realmente é uma donzela em perigo, não é? – ele murmurou apenas alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

- É, bom, eu não vi nenhum herói vindo para o meu resgate! – cutuquei-o nas costelas.

- Deixei minha capa em casa. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Me recostei no banco, finalmente relaxando. Não querendo ultrapassar nenhum limite, mesmo que me matasse, eu não perguntei sobre a conta da Starbucks. Vacilei quando outro pombo voou por nós, perto demais para mim. Edward mal segurou outra risada.

- O que você está fazendo acordado tão cedo? – perguntei.

- Não conseguia dormir. Correr sempre clareia minha mente.

Olhei para banco em que eu estava sentada, ainda coberto em pombos psicóticos.

- Droga, eu deixei meu café lá.

Edward olhou para o banco e então de volta para mim.

- Vamos lá comprar outro para você.

Concordei. Caminhamos pela calçada até um pequeno bistrô Francês que ficava no final do parque. Edward pediu um café para mim e então insistiu em pagar por ele. Parei de recusar por tempo suficiente para colocar meu açúcar e provar. _Uau._ Esse era dos bons.

Voltamos para o parque, eu com o meu novo café favorito e Edward com sua garrafa de água embaixo do braço. Fomos em silêncio, mas era confortável. Quando chegamos ao 'nosso' banco, nos sentamos virados um para o outro.

Levantei meu copo para ele. – Obrigada pelo café.

Ele sorriu timidamente, - Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, já que eu não realizei minhas tarefas de Cavaleiro em Armadura Brilhante.

_Ou suas tarefas de Deus do Sexo_, pensei. Sem nada para dizer e tentando esconder minha vergonha, eu apenas tomei outro gole de café.

- Quais são seus planos para o dia? – eu perguntei, tentando mudar o assunto.

- Você está olhando para eles. – ele respondeu, esticando o braço sobre as costas do banco.

- Teve um bom final de semana?

- Dificilmente. Mas não acabou ainda. – ele disse presunçosamente, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim em expectativa.

Minhas partes femininas se levantaram e saludaram. – Certamente não.

Sentamos, olhando um ao outro, cuidadosamente dissecando o momento.

- Você gostaria de ir a uma galeria comigo? Eu preciso pegar uma coisa lá.

- Claro. – eu concordei muito rápido.

Edward se levantou e jogou sua garrafa vazia fora. Ele juntou as mãos e levantou-as acima da cabeça, se alongando e bocejando. Eu, sem pensar, lambi meus lábios ao ver seu abdômen entre a barra levantada da camiseta e a cintura do seu short. Fiquei congelada, basicamente encarando sua virilha até que ele finalmente limpou a garganta.

- Você vem? – ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Sim. – respondi prontamente, enquanto colocava minha mão na dele.

Caminhamos na direção da 9º Avenida e eu mal contive meu 'squee' quando ele não largou minha mão. Edward me puxou por quadras, parando para olhar vitrines quando algo chamava minha atenção. Não falamos muito, mas a conversa que tivemos foi fácil e sem preocupações. Ele parou para me deixar olhar alguns cartões antigos em uma livraria e me puxou para dentro quando viu uma sessão de quadrinhos.

Me separei dele, olhando pelas estantes cheias de livros usados. Algumas das capas estavam gastas, algumas rasgadas e faltando pedaços. Cada uma mostrando sinais de importância e propósito para o antigo dono. Caí em um pequeno quarto, separado por uma cortina de contas, onde eu encontrei um grande armário com prateleiras e prateleiras de erótica.

Corri meus dedos pelas suas capas, até que um deles chamou minha atenção, _De Tatuagens, Amor e Penas._ Puxei-o da estante e folhei-o, parando no começo de um poema.

Comecei a ler em voz alta, só para me torturar, eu acho.

"Como uma tatuagem, você está pintado, impresso,

No meu corpo, por toda a minha alma;

Como um sonho, a sua memória permanece

Dentro de mim, dentro da minha pele.

A sua flor, suas pétalas sedosas,

Estão presas à minha pele sensível;

Minha alma delicada está encharcada com você:

A sua memória é como uma tatuagem.

Arte corporal é o reconhecimento do fato

De que eu pertenço a você

De que você me possui

Para sempre estampada por você.

Eu pertenço a você para sempre,

Eu desejo você,

Porque você é meu tabu proibido...

E sobre a minha pele faminta

Você está eternamente tatuado."

Suspirei e fechei o livro, apertando-o contra o meu peito com força. Ouvi as contas baterem contra o batente da porta e me virei para ver Edward andando até mim. Ele colocou uma mão de cada lado do meu rosto e me beijou profundamente. Finalmente, a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus, me fez sentir viva e inteira de novo. Sua língua entrou na minha boca enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu corpo, se enroscavam nas minhas costas e me puxavam com força para ele. Gemi alto contra os seus lábios.

Enquanto nadávamos no desejo um do outro, eu podia ouvir outras pessoas na loja. Passos, conversas, uma criança chorando e livros sendo guardados não conseguiram me forçar a largar esse momento de calor e paixão espontâneos.

- Vocês vão comprar o livro ou vão fazer bebês na minha loja?

Nós dois pulamos para longe um do outro para encontrar uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos com óculos de armação tartaruga nos olhando através das contas. Arrumei minhas roupas e baixei a cabeça, tentando esconder meu rosto em chamas.

Edward agarrou o livro da minha mão e disse, - Nós vamos comprar o livro.

Ele seguiu-a até o caixa, onde ele pagou pelo livro. Eu saí de fininho e esperei por ele na calçada. Me senti como se tivesse sido pega pelo meu pai, me agarrando com o meu namorado na entrada de casa. Mas, é claro, Edward não era o meu namorado, ele era o meu chefe. E aquela senhora certamente não era meu pai. A não ser que ela carregasse uma arma da polícia e tivesse depilado seu bigode aquela manhã.

Edward emergiu da livraria, com o recentemente adquirido livro e um sorriso culpado. Ele enfiou o livro no bolso de trás e pegou minha mão novamente. Eu sorri e acostumei meu passo ao dele enquanto nós caminhávamos.

Alcançamos uma galeria que parecia estar fechada. Edward tocou na campainha e se encostou na porta, soltando minha mão. Esperamos por um minuto, ninguém veio. Ele tocou mais uma vez.

- Você tem certeza de que tem alguém aí? Parece fechado. – eu sugeri.

- Sim, o artista mora no andar de cima.

Assenti enquanto ele tirava o celular do bolso e discava.

- Rob, é o Edward. Se levante, seu punheteiro¹, e abra a porta. Estou aqui pelo meu quadro.

Mais ou menos um minuto depois, o lindo amigo Rob abriu a porta usando jeans que caíam do seu quadril, uma camisa de botões preta desabotoada e um cigarro apagado nos lábios.

- Você ficou louco? Vir aqui a essa hora da manhã sabendo que eu estava de ressaca por ontem à noite! – ele abriu a porta e Edward sinalizou para que eu entrasse. Passei pela porta e tentei não comer o gostosinho britânico com os olhos. – Bom, e quem é essa?

- Essa é uma amiga minha, Bella. – a palavra amiga me atingiu novamente, mas eu vesti minha máscara de corajosa. Olhei Edward enquanto ele sinalizava para Rob, - Bella, esse é o Rob.

Estendi minha mão para Rob apertar, mas ao invés disso a virou e a beijou.

- Enchanté, Bella. – eu ri, esse cara era de verdade mesmo? Rob, ainda segurando na minha mão, levantou seus olhos para Edward, - Sua amiga? – ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Minha amiga _indisponível._ – Edward respondeu firmemente.

O sorriso de Rob desapareceu e ele largou minha mão. Por acaso o Edward acabou de ser um empata-foda para mim? Ele disse que eu estou indisponível? Eu não sabia se deveria estar irritada ou excitada.

Seguimos Rob até um quarto nos fundos, onde ele entregou uma tela coberta para Edward. Cruzei os braços na frente do peito me sentindo um pouco irritada pelo comportamento dos dois e os segui de volta para a porta da frente.

- Seria isso então? – Edward assentiu e balançou a mão de Rob. – Obrigado pela compra e por suportar meu estilo de vida preguiçoso, companheiro!

Edward concordou e se despediu.

- Certo. Até mais tarde, Junior.

Comecei a caminhar na direção de onde viemos e Edward me alcançou rapidamente. Não dissemos uma palavra um para o outro por quase duas quadras.

- Bella. – eu parei para vê-lo se encostar contra uma parede de tijolos, me chamando para voltar. Caminhei devagar de volta, os braços ainda cruzados no meu peito.

- Eu não quis falar por você naquela hora, dizendo que você estava indisponível. – ele respirou fundo e exalou. – É só que, como _amigo_, eu não gostaria que você se envolvesse com Rob. Ele é uma porra de uma bagunça. – ele sorriu para mim e eu senti minha irritação se dissipar.

- Tudo bem, mas não deixe acontecer de novo. Eu normalmente não deixo meus _amigos_ falarem por mim, em qualquer ocasião.

Ele não disse nada, pegou a tela com uma mão e a minha própria mão com a outra. Quando voltamos ao parque, ele pegou a esquerda ao invés da direita e eu quase parei para perguntar aonde iríamos, mas eu sabia.

Edward me deixou entrar no apartamento primeiro. Espiei seu violão largado na mesa de centro e isso me lembrou da última vez que eu tinha estado ali. Ele desembrulhou a tela e virou-a para me mostrar. Era bonito, abstrato, cheio de tons marrom chocolate e azuis frios. Parecia sereno e suave, como estar em casa.

- Quer me ajudar a pendurar? – ele perguntou esperançosamente.

- Claro.

Ele pegou todas as coisas que iriamos precisar e eu segui-o até o seu quarto. _Claro, tinha que ser no quarto._ Ele pulou em cima da cama e então me ajudou a subir. Nós dois ficamos em cima da cama, olhando para o espaço em branco acima da cabeceira. Juntos, trabalhamos por mais de uma hora, medindo e experimentando e então finalmente pendurando a tela. Eu tinha que admitir, ficava perfeito acima da cama, como se já estivesse ali desde sempre.

Satisfeitos, nos deitamos com nossos pés na cabeceira e admiramos nosso trabalho.

- É lindo. – eu disse.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu.

Me virei para olhar para ele, só que ele não estava olhando para o quadro, seus olhos estavam fixos em mim. Correspondi com um sorriso vermelho.

- Com fome?

- Na verdade, sim. Eu só comi meia rosquinha antes dos Pombos do Inferno atacaram.

Edward riu e rolou para fora da cama, sinalizando para que eu o seguisse. Fomos para a cozinha e ele examinou as prateleiras da geladeira e os armários por um tempo.

- Parece que nossas únicas opções são miojo ou sanduíches de geleia com manteiga de amendoim.

- Você tem leite?

- Sim.

- Então sanduíches de geleia e manteiga de amendoim, com certeza!

Ele riu do meu entusiasmo enquanto fazia nossos sanduíches e servia o leite. Sentamos na mesa da cozinha comendo nosso almoço infantil e curtindo conversas banais. Edward me contou suas histórias do tempo que ele passara em Londres, onde ele tinha conhecido Rob, e todas as confusões em que eles tinham se envolvido. Depois de ouvir esses detalhes, eu estava mais do que contente em estar indisponível para esse cara.

- Então, eu posso perguntar sobre o apelido, Junior?

- Eu fui batizado Edward Anthony Masen, Junior.

- Hmmm.

- Hmmm?

- Achei que Esme tinha dito que o nome do seu marido era Carlisle.

- Carlisle não é o meu pai biológico, ele me adotou quando eu tinha três anos e então eles mudaram meu nome legalmente para Cullen. Meu pai de verdade morreu logo depois que eu nasci.

Eu engoli uma mordida do meu sanduíche. – Oh, eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Minha mãe sempre me chamou de Junior, ela diz que eu sou uma cópia idêntica do meu pai. O nome ficou para algumas pessoas.

- Alguns dos meus amigos me chamam de Bellie². Me deixa louca.

Ele deu um sorriso genuíno e terminou seu leite. Colocou nossos pratos e copos na pia e então voltou para mim.

- Foi ótimo, obrigada pelo almoço.

Beep beep.

Peguei meu telefone e vi que tinha uma mensagem de Alice.

**Você foi raptada por traficantes colombianos de novo?**

Rapidamente eu digitei uma resposta, **Sim, espere uma nota de resgate do Senior Cullen.**

Coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso. – Desculpa. Alice pensou que eu fui raptada.

- Então, agora, se você sumir, eu vou ser o primeiro suspeito?

- É possível.

- Bom, então, parece que eu terei que mudar meus planos para essa tarde. – ele esfregou o seu queixo como se estivesse pensando, de brincadeira.

- Você está cancelando esse rapto ou os eventos que vem antes dele? – eu provoquei.

Edward voou da sua cadeira, agarrando minhas mãos e segurando-as com força do meu lado. Ele pairou em cima de mim, comandando minha atenção completa com poderosas ondas de autoridade vindas dele.

- Eu não estou cancelando nada. – ele sussurrou rouco no meu ouvido.

Meu corpo tremeu com suas palavras e minha calcinha se tornou imediatamente encharcada, enquanto minha respiração saiu em um patético tremor.

Edward me forçou a ficar de pé e soltou meus pulsos.

- Eu vou voltar em dois minutos. Retire todas as suas roupas, e eu quero dizer _tudo_. – sua voz era profunda e séria, mas tinha um sinal de um sorrisinho brincando nos seus lábios. – E nem pense em escapar. As consequências seriam... – ele pausou e colocou os lábios no meu ouvido, - severas.

Olhei ele ir para o corredor no sentido do seu quarto. Meu coração estava acelerado e meu cérebro tentava relembrar suas instruções. _Ah, é. Retirar minhas roupas._ Comecei a me despir o mais rápido possível, amaldiçoando todo o cadarço nos meus tênis de cano alto.

Finalmente livre de toda a minha vestimenta, sentei nua em cima da bancada da cozinha com as pernas cruzadas e os braços cobrindo meus seios. Quando ouvi seus passos se aproximando, eu olhei para o chão.

- Isabella?

Levantei os olhos para encontrá-lo sem camisa, parado na minha frente vestindo apenas os shorts e - _puta merda – _duas gravatas nas mãos. Ele agarrou meus joelhos e separou-os, expondo meu sexo molhado. Puxou meus braços e descruzou-os, colocando minhas mãos uma de cada lado.

- Você não vai se esconder de mim. – ele me empurrou de leve para que eu deitasse de costas. Amarrou uma gravata no meu pulso e levantou-a acima da minha cabeça, amarrando na perna da mesa. – Você só pode falar comigo quando eu lhe fizer uma pergunta direta. – ele repetiu o processo, colocando meu outro pulso acima da cabeça também. – Se você quebrar qualquer uma dessas regras haverá consequências.

Meus olhos assistiram-no, com desejo dolorido, retornar para o lugar entre as minhas pernas na ponta da mesa. Eu estava nervosa, mas de um jeito bom e eu nunca ficara tão excitada em toda a minha vida. A umidade se acumulava entre as minhas coxas e eu sorri por dentro ao pensar que Edward comeria nessa mesa todos os dias.

- Você entende minhas instruções, Isabella?

Meus olhos encontraram os dele e eu vi que ele estava praticamente pingando de desejo também. Sua pele tatuada parecia brilhar enquanto se contornava entre os seus músculos retesados. Seu rosto estava severo, mas os olhos retratavam a sua verdadeira fome nesse joguinho que estávamos fazendo.

- Sim. – Eu respondi audaciosamente.

Edward separou minhas pernas o máximo possível junto à borda da mesa. Ele se pressionou entre elas, se inclinando e colocando um mamilo na sua boca morna. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu engasguei com a sensação. Ele sugou gentilmente, rolando-o na sua boca, sua língua causando pequenos choques de eletricidade na minha pele sensível.

Sua mão deslizou pelo meu corpo para trabalhar no outro seio, enquanto ele continuava a me provocar. Mordeu meu seio, fazendo com que todo o corpo ficasse rígido de prazer. Eu tive que morder meu lábio para segurar um gemido. Arqueei minhas costas, querendo que ele tomasse mais de mim. Ele trocou para o outro seio, mostrando a mesma atenção e afeto.

Eventualmente, Edward abaixou sua cabeça ainda mais, deixando mordidas e lambidas pelo meu estômago, até o meu centro. Quando ele o alcançou, fez uma pausa e levantou os olhos para me dar um sorriso torto. Se inclinou ainda mais no meu corpo, deixando um beijo molhado no meu clitóris. Muito devagar, ele correu sua língua por toda a minha extensão, empurrando com força na minha abertura.

Ele pegou meus pés e colocou-os na ponta da mesa, me permitindo abrir minhas penas ainda mais. Alcançou embaixo das minhas coxas e apertou-as com força quando ele começou a me comer com a língua. Fiquei quieta, porque a sensação era boa demais para ter que suportar algum tipo de punição, mas meus quadris começaram a se mexer no ritmo com sua língua.

A sensação da sua boca em mim, me provando, me empurrou para o clímax. Me debati o máximo que as restrições me permitiam, deixando apenas um gemido escapar com cada respiração. Senti cada onda do orgasmo, até as sensações diminuírem e eu não sentir mais minhas pernas.

Edward se levantou e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

- Você tem um gosto divino. Acho que você conseguiria um grande resgate, não? – eu não disse nada, não podia. – Agora, eu vou tomar você. E vou deixar você falar. Porque isso... – ele correu seus dedos dos meus seios até a parte superior da minha coxa. – não vai ser gentil.

Fiquei imediatamente inundada de novo e não pude esperar para que ele estivesse dentro de mim. Edward agarrou meus quadris e me deslizou pela mesa na sua direção, o mais longe que as gravatas me deixavam ir. Elas se apertaram ao redor dos meus pulsos, causando a mais deliciosa pitada de dor que eu saboreei alegremente. Ele tirou seus shorts e boxers, chutando-os para longe.

Quando ele estava posicionado na minha entrada, deu uma estocada com força, parando por alguns segundos para que pudéssemos se ajustar um ao outro. Felizmente, ele estava me dando esse tempo para se acostumar a ficar tão completa e cheia. Eu tinha uma sensação de que essa era a única pausa que eu ganharia.

Eu estava certa.

Edward começou a entrar em mim com uma ferocidade que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Seus quadris se mexiam em um ritmo intoxicante e eu tive que me lembrar de respirar. Segurei com força nas gravatas ao redor dos pulsos quando a mesa começou a se mexer pelo chão da cozinha. Não se ouvia nada exceto o som da madeira raspando contra o chão de azulejos e o sublime som dos nossos corpos se juntando e então se separando novamente.

Sem mudar o ritmo, Edward colocou minhas pernas em cima do seu corpo, para que meus pés descansassem um de cada lado dos seus ombros. Deixei escapar um suspiro quando ele me entrou da primeira vez naquela nova posição. A sensação de mais da sua pele tocando a minha era esmagadora.

O formigamento começou primeiro nas minhas extremidades. Era diferente dessa vez, contudo. Era sombrio e selvagem, chocante e me entorpecia em satisfação. Os grunhidos de Edward se tornaram mais altos e seu aperto nas minhas pernas aumentou. Eu sabia que ele não duraria muito mais, mas ele esperaria por mim, porque ele precisava também. Pequenos choramingos começaram a escapar da minha boca quando Edward colocou seu dedão no meu clitóris e começou a fazer círculos vigorosos. O formigamento se acumulou junto e explodiu, fazendo luzes brancas aparecerem atrás dos meus olhos fechados e um grito que eu não consegui conter sair dos meus lábios.

- Edwaaaaaaaard!

Meu orgasmo esgotou o seu controle quando seus olhos se apertaram fechados e seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido contra o meu. Finalmente, ele caiu em cima de mim e eu aproveitei a sensação da sua pele suada e do peso do seu corpo em cima de mim. O jeito que suas costelas expandiam, pressionadas contra as minhas, junto com sua respiração acelerada, me lembravam de que esse deus do sexo era humano também.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward saiu de mim e puxou seus shorts de volta. Ele deu a volta na mesa, desatando meus pulsos no caminho. Sentei quando ele estava na minha frente de novo. Sem palavras, ele deixou beijos suaves ao redor das minhas mãos, esfregando-os delicadamente. Ele beijou minha testa, então meu nariz e finalmente meus lábios.

Sorri quando ele se voltou para mim, se endireitando, combinando com o sorrisinho satisfeito no seu rosto. Me sentindo um pouco desajeitada, pulei da mesa e me vesti novamente enquanto Edward arrastava o móvel de volta ao seu lugar.

Ele me ajudou a calçar meus sapatos de volta, ajoelhado, amarrando meus longos cadarços.

- Então, para um sequestrador, você certamente sabe manter suas vítimas satisfeitas e felizes. – eu disse, piscando para ele.

Ele deu uma risada silenciosa e respondeu, - Não todas as vítimas, só você.

- Oh? Existem outras? – eu perguntei abatida.

- Não mais.

Sorri timidamente e abaixei minha cabeça para esconder meu rubor. Por dentro, eu estava fazendo uma dança da felicidade enquanto ganhava o Prêmio Nobel e achava a cura do câncer. _Sim, era tanta celebração assim._

- Bom, eu acho que preciso ir agora. – Edward assentiu. – Eu tive um ótimo dia com você, Edward. – ele sorriu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Eu também, Bella.

Ficamos parados ali nos abraçando, um segurando o outro, por um minuto, deixando o dia oficialmente chegar ao final. Eu tinha visto um lado diferente de Edward hoje. Ele não era o chefe poderoso nem o artista tímido e torturado das nossas noites juntos, ele era algo novo, uma mistura de tudo aquilo.

Quanto mais eu descobria sobre ele, mais eu queria saber. Mas, ora, eu precisava ir para casa e terminar de lavar minha roupa e me preparar para o trabalho amanhã. Isso me lembrou sobre a Starbucks. Eu queria perguntar sobre isso para ele, mas nós nunca tínhamos mencionado trabalho fora do escritório. Eu não sabia como ele reagiria, mas aproveitei a chance do mesmo jeito.

- Edward?

- Hmmm? – ele falou no meu cabelo.

- Como foi a reunião com a Starbucks? – senti seu corpo enrijecer e então relaxar, como se ele não estivesse preparado para a pergunta, mas não se importasse com ela.

- Foi ótimo. Eles fizeram umas pequenas mudanças, mas amaram o que você fez. Eu vou anunciar amanhã que você vai oficialmente tomar a liderança da campanha. – ele disse radiante para mim, como se fosse um pai orgulhoso.

- É mesmo? Nossa. – apertei-o com mais força e então o soltei. – Bom, eu vejo você amanhã.

- Você certamente verá. – ele respondeu enquanto me olhava sair do seu apartamento, flutuando acima das nuvens.

* * *

¹ - _da tradução '_you wanker'_, uma gíria britânica usada para idiotas._

_²- Bellie em inglês seria um diminutivo de Belly = barriga, o apelido seria algo como 'Barriguinha'._

* * *

**_CONSEGUI POSTAR NA QUARTA FEIRA! *coro de aleluia*_**

**__****Desculpem pelas letras maiúsculas, é que eu realmente achei que não ia conseguir postar a tempo.**

**Novamente, não está betado, mas assim como o capítulo anterior, eu atualizo com a versão betada assim que estiver pronta, mas mesmo assim, desculpem-me pelos erros!**

**E então, o que acharam desse mega capítulo (15 páginas do word)? Deixem suas opiniões nas reviews!**

**Falando em reviews...talvez, se eu tivesse várias reviews, eu poderia postar um pequeno teaser do próximo capítulo...que estará cheio de surpresas (inclusive um Sr. Cullen com ciúmes!)**

**Beijos e até quarta - ou talvez antes! - **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

Quando cheguei ao trabalho na segunda de manhã eu estava praticamente zunindo de animação. Ainda não tinha visto Edward, porque ele estivera no seu escritório, de porta fechada, a manhã toda. Parecia que ele estava me provocando, esperando nossa reunião semanal às nove horas.

Finalmente, cinco minutos antes, eu reuni minhas coisas e me direcionei para a sala de conferência. Um pouco antes de chegar ao escritório de Edward, a porta se abriu e de lá saiu Edward, de rosto franzido. Olhei para ele interrogativamente, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e evitou meu olhar. Um segundo depois, Tanya saiu do escritório dele com um sorriso satisfeito, rebolando ainda mais do que o normal. Tentei não deixar meu cérebro pensar sobre o que eles estavam fazendo naquele escritório a manhã toda para deixar Edward se sentindo culpado e Tanya radiante.

Na reunião, Leah falou de todos os nossos prazos habituais e lembretes. Edward parecia distante e distraído, mas contribuía com pequenos detalhes de vez em quando. Mesmo com os acontecimentos estranhos da manhã, eu ainda estava entusiasmada sobre o anúncio que estava por vir.

Leah nos perguntou sobre o nosso progresso na campanha e Felix a atualizou com as novidades antes de ela nos dispensar. Apenas pense que, semana que vem, ela estará _me_ perguntando sobre a campanha. Eu irei atualizá-la com os detalhes e eu vou conhecer os representantes da Starbucks.

- Antes que vocês vão, - Edward disse, interrompendo nossa saída. – eu queria anunciar que Tanya será a nova líder do projeto da Starbucks. Então, quaisquer mudanças precisam passar por ela antes.

O quê? Tanya? Ele estava roubando meu holofote e dando-o para Tanya? Devia ter sido uma ótima "conversa" dentro do escritório mais cedo! Eu estava tão furiosa que não conseguia enxergar direito. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos que eu mantive firmemente grudados ao meu lado. Senão eu iria estrangular alguém nessa porra de sala.

Olhei para Tanya, que tinha um sorrisinho grudado no rosto, enquanto dava de ombros casualmente para Felix. Todos, incluindo Leah, olharam de Edward para mim e então para Tanya em confusão. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido para mudar as coisas, mas eu sabia que precisava sair dessa sala antes que minha cabeça explodisse.

Mantive minha calma, o máximo possível, e deixei a sala de conferência rápida e quietamente. Eu passei a cena pela minha cabeça uma centena de vezes. O que tinha mudado desde ontem? A única coisa que eu poderia imaginar é que ele deveria estar fodendo ela. Não tinha outra explicação. De alguma maneira, ela tinha convencido ele a colocá-la como líder da campanha. E quando eu digo convencido, eu quero dizer demonstrado as suas habilidades na cama.

Mas ontem ele tinha dito que não tinham outras! Teria eu entendido errado a sua confissão durante a nossa brincadeira?

Sentada na minha mesa, me sentido perdida e insegura, me ocorreu que eu estava mais chateada sobre ele estar dormindo com ela do que o fato de que ele tinha dado a ela a minha posição de líder. Eu quero dizer, terão outras chances para provar minhas habilidades, certo? Mas eu pensei que tínhamos compartilhado algo tão magnético, tão unido... Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão derrotada.

Edward me evitou pelo resto do dia, nunca encontrando meu olhar, nunca cruzando meu caminho. Fui forçada a encontrar Tanya e Felix para continuar nosso trabalho na campanha do Starbucks. Prometi a mim mesma não deixar meus sentimentos interferirem no meu trabalho. Me foquei nele e contribui com o máximo que minhas habilidades permitiam. Nenhuma vez levantei minha mão para estabefear o sorriso superior na cara da vagabunda. Mas eu me imaginei fazendo isso, repetidas vezes.

Quando cheguei em casa de noite, puxei minha calça de abrigo do armário e coloquei Alanis Morisette para tocar. Eu sei, era extremamente dramático e quase emo, mas fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor. Assim como quebrar todos os lápis jogados em cima da minha mesa, enquanto eu cantava a letra de You Oughta Know. Ri da minha própria teatralidade e agradeci por Alice e Rose não estarem em casa para presenciar isso. Teria definitivamente sido usado contra mim em uma data futura.

Eu não estava feliz em ter que contar para qualquer uma delas sobre os eventos do dia. Eu teria que lidar com o olhar previsível de simpatia de Alice e a violenta contribuição de Rose sobre o assunto.

O resto da semana se arrastou lentamente. Edward estava me evitando a qualquer custo, algo que eu poderia lidar, se fosse apenas trabalho. Mas o que eu queria saber, o que eu precisava saber era...onde isso nos deixava? Agora que eu o tinha, não sabia se podia sobreviver sem o seu toque.

Não que houvesse um 'nós', até porque se ele estivesse dormindo com Tanya, isso não poderia acontecer. Ele tinha soprado uma nova vida em mim, apagando a fraca Velha Bella e nutrindo a Nova Bella. Ele tinha me fortalecido e me transformado uma pessoa mais feliz, sem nem perceber. E, em um instante, tudo isso tinha acabado.

Quarta de manhã, nos encontramos na cozinha novamente, ambos atrás de um copo de café. Era um humor torturante ter que assisti-lo servir uma xícara de café e conversar banalidades com uma garota da contabilidade. Ele parecia leve e feliz, discutindo trabalho e os filhos dela. Eu tive que ouvi-lo rir com ela. Não olhei para ele, porque sabia que o sorriso no seu rosto bonito me destruiria. Eu não podia aguentar um colapso nervoso no escritório ainda, essa merda teria que esperar ao menos mais alguns meses.

Na quinta, ficamos sozinhos no elevador, duas vezes. Na segunda vez, eu estava voltando do almoço e entrei logo antes das portas se fecharem. Eu não sabia que ele estava ali até chegarmos ao nono andar, quando todos, menos nós dois, saíram. Quando eu abri espaço para os engravatados saírem, vi-o olhando para mim, do canto do elevador.

Quando ficamos sozinhos, imaginei que fosse um ringue de boxe. Cada um de nós em um canto, olhando para o meio da arena, onde deveríamos se aproximar e começar a briga. A diferença era que eu não queria brigar com ele; eu queria amá-lo. Eu sabia que eu estivera no caminho de me apaixonar por ele e simplesmente não era justo ele ter me dispensado de maneira tão fácil.

Assisti os números do elevador acendendo, minha raiva e mágoa crescendo a cada andar que passávamos. Como ele podia se comportar tão indiferentemente comigo? A Nova Bella alcançou seu limite em algum ponto entre o 12º e o 14º andar. Virei para encará-lo, cruzando meus braços de maneira defensiva na frente do meu peito e tentei colocar uma expressão relaxada no meu rosto.

- Então, o que você me disse no seu apartamento no domingo foi só merda para me manter complacente?

– Os olhos de Edward se voltaram para mim em choque. – Você não precisava enfiar raios de Sol na minha bunda, Edward. Eu não estava dormindo com você para subir na minha carreira.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas reconsiderou e fechou-a novamente. Seu rosto parecia triste enquanto o elevador parava e as portas se abriam.

- Bella, é complicado. Você não poderia entender.

Encarei-o com adagas nos olhos e, sem pensar, disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

- Mesmo assim, parece que a Tanya não tem problema nenhum de entender completamente.

Sai do elevador sem olhar para trás, sem ver o estrago causado pelas minhas palavras impulsivas. Voltando para a minha mesa, tive mais dificuldade do que nunca para evitar o pânico que estava revolvendo no meu estômago, me deixando enjoada. Eu tinha o chamado de mentiroso e deixado implícito que ele estava me manipulando por sexo, tudo isso enquanto admitia que eu sabia sobre ele e Tanya. _Que porra eu estava pensando?_

Sexta de noite Rose e Jasper tinham que trabalhar. Como resultado, eu e Alice ficamos em casa, dividindo duas garrafas de vinho. Fizemos mani e pedicure e condicionamos nosso cabelo com cremes. Ela me manteve ocupada com rock pesado e tititi sobre o mais último drama no trabalho.

- Então, a Danielle diz para o Jamie que ela não conseguia se livrar de uma sacola de papel. Jamie enlouquece e sai correndo pelo salão atrás dela com suas tesouras. – Alice ri alto. – Eu juro que eu queria fazer ele tropeçar, correndo com aquelas tesouras, mas pensei melhor quando percebi que aquela droga poderia me conseguir 5 a 10 anos como homicídio culposo. – Nós duas rimos imaginando Alice na prisão, contrabandeando Manolo Blahniks e hidratantes da Dior.

Quando finalmente nos sentamos para assistir _Mal Posso Esperar_, eu ainda estava bastante bêbada e sofrendo com mãos desocupadas. Isso, infelizmente, me levou a mandar mensagens de texto bêbadas para Edward. Eu precisava de respostas.

Digitei, **Por que você está me evitando?**

Esperei uma hora inteira, sem resposta, antes de mandar outra.

**Edward, fale comigo.**

Duas horas depois, nada ainda. O filme tinha acabado, Alice tinha adormecido no sofá e eu estava escutando um comercial sobre a Bala Mágica. Eu achei que era um brinquedo erótico, mas aparentemente transformava salsa e salada de atum em purê.

Mandei uma última tentativa, sabendo que eu estava balançando na borda de uma patética medida cautelar de restrição.

**Sinto sua falta.**

Fui para a cama, sem respostas e com lágrimas nos olhos. Me recusei a deixa-las escaparem, sentindo a aflição que queimava no meu peito.

Pelas próximas duas semanas, as coisas continuaram da mesma maneira. Eu não tinha contato com Edward fora do trabalho e, mesmo dentro do escritório, nos mal nos víamos. Eu tinha visto Tanya saindo do seu escritório em outras duas ocasiões, sempre com seu sorriso de vadia firmemente plantado no lugar. Não sei como consegui sentar perto dela sem fazer um lápis desaparecer, na melhor maneira de Coringa, de Heath Ledger.

Cada vez que eu tinha que aguentar a sua presença, eu colocava meu sorriso feliz no rosto e tirava todos os objetos afiados de perto do meu alcance. Ela parecia se ajustar facilmente na sua posição de liderança, aproveitando seu controle sobre mim, especialmente. Eu a deixava aproveitar sua recentemente descoberta autoridade, porque eu apreciava o meu trabalho e sabia que não deveria irritá-la.

Então, aqui estou eu, sozinha por um momento raro desde a abrupta saída de cena de Edward. Rose e Alice estavam me sufocando ultimamente, com programas do tipo 'distraindo a frágil Bella da realidade'. Era sábado de manhã e meus pensamentos imediatamente se voltaram para rosquinhas e pombos e, eventualmente, gravatas. Eu sonhava com Edward praticamente todas as noites. Não era sempre sexual e normalmente não fazia muito sentido, mas satisfazia brevemente a sensação vazia no meu corpo. _Deus!_ Como eu vou conseguir superá-lo quando eu tenho que olhar para a cara dele todos os dias?

Eu não podia começar a explicar o quão sozinha eu tinha me sentido no momento que percebi que eu nunca o teria de novo. Me senti traída e rejeitada e desejei muito uma explicação. Sentia falta das suas tatuagens e do seu violão e do caminho da felicidade que seu abdômen fazia até o pênis mais lindo que eu já tinha tido o prazer de conhecer. Sofria pela poderosa conexão que nós compartilhávamos e o jeito que seus olhos e palavras nutriam a minha alma.

- Ugh! – gritei em frustração.

Fui até o meu notebook e abri minha meu email, sabendo que eu estava evitando minha mãe por tempo demais. Tenho certeza de que ela estava a dois minutos de comprar uma passagem de avião para vir me visitar, e eu não podia lidar com mais isso agora.

Abrindo minha caixa de mensagens, vi a única coisa que eu não queria ver, a única coisa que eu não poderia, possivelmente, lidar. Outro email de Jacob. Ignorando qualquer senso de razão que eu tinha, o abri.

**Bella, **

**Por favor fale comigo. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Sei que podemos ser amigos.**

**Me ligue. Qualquer hora.**

**Do seu,**

**Jake.**

Peguei meu telefone e meus dedos tremeram enquanto eu abria o teclado. Eu não tinha o número dele guardado mais, mas ainda tinha-o decorado. Disquei e apertei o botão de ligar, segurando a respiração.

- Bella?!

- Jake.

- Deus, é bom ouvir a sua voz.

- Você também, Jake.

- Recebeu meus emails?

- Sim. – pausei e questionei minha sanidade, minha necessidade desesperada de me sentir bem novamente e continuei. – Você ainda quer se encontrar pra conversar?

- Mais do que tudo.

- Me encontre no Dante's em uma hora.

- Ok! Vejo você lá então.

Desliguei antes que eu pudesse mudar de ideia e me ocupei em me vestir. Eu sabia que encontrar com Jacob era um erro e que eu não estava nem perto de estar pronta para lidar com ele, mas eu iria do mesmo jeito. Ao menos eu sabia que Jacob ainda me queria. E enquanto eu resolvia que eu nunca iria me mostrar fraca para ele de novo, sabia que ele poderia resolver um pouco do dilema que eu estava passando.

Jacob estava esperando do lado de fora quando eu cheguei ao Dante's. Ele parecia o mesmo, lindo e dolorosamente fofo, ao menos na aparência. Era fácil esquecer as coisas ruins quando eu estava tão perto dele. Ele me abraçou com força e de alguma maneira eu consegui esconder minhas lágrimas traidoras.

Depois de sentar e fazer os pedidos, Jake falou primeiro. – É tão bom ver você, Bells. Você está maravilhosa, falando nisso.

Sorri e olhei para minhas mãos inquietas. Se eu ia fazer isso, eu precisava ser forte. Aquietei minhas mãos e tomei um gole da minha bebida.

- Sobre o que você queria falar? – eu disse concisa.

- Bom, primeiro eu queria me desculpar por tratar você da maneira que eu tratei. Eu não tinha direito de dizer aquelas coisas. Eu sinto muito por ter deixado as coisas ficarem tão ruins.

Seus olhos encararam os meus e eu senti-os sinceros e honestos. Ele continuou a dizer que tinha ido para a terapia depois que eu o tinha deixado e que tinha percebido muito tarde o babaca que ele tinha sido. Não demorou muito para que eu me sentisse normal com ele de novo. Primeiro, era surreal. Eu quero dizer, eu tinha amado esse homem. Ele sabia dos mais íntimos detalhes da minha vida. Ele conhecia meus amigos e minha família. Sabia da minha infância e como eu tomava o meu café.

Falamos em assuntos casuais durante o almoço. Bom, ele falou e eu ouvi, na maior parte. Ele me contou sobre a terapia e o trabalho e tudo que ele tinha feito desde que eu tinha ido embora. Não contei nada sobre a minha vida. Senti como se, ao guardar isso dele, eu mantinha um pouco de poder e dignidade.

Quando a comida acabou e os copos se esvaziaram, nos despedimos.

- Obrigada por vir me encontrar, Bells. Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

Jake correu seus dedos pela minha testa e ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Senti sua falta também, Jake.

- Você acha que podemos nos falar de novo logo? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Não sei por que não poderíamos. – respondi, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ele chamou um taxi pra mim e olhou cuidadosamente enquanto eu entrava. Não foi até virarmos a primeira esquina que eu deixei as lágrimas caírem. Sentei, soluçando silenciosamente no banco de trás, até chegar em casa. Eu estava tão confusa, pensando que talvez eu tivesse feito um grande erro, mas que isso talvez me permitisse algum sossego.

Quando cheguei ao meu prédio, sequei meus olhos e ajeitei minha maquiagem. Tinha certeza de que as garotas estariam em casa e eu não estava pronta para contar que eu tinha me encontrado com Jake. Era errado esconder isso, considerando tudo o que elas tinham feito para me afastar dele, mas tinha que ser feito. Alice nunca entenderia e ficaria de coração partido ao descobrir que eu tinha me encontrado com ele. Rosalie ficaria furiosa e se tornaria violenta, tanto comigo ou com Jacob. Eu não queria que nenhum de nós sofresse a raiva daquela garota quando ela ficava enfurecida.

- Bella? – ouvi da sala de estar quando entrei.

- É, sou eu.

- Venha para cá, agora! _Merda._ Entrei em pânico. Eles sabiam que eu tinha ido encontrar Jake? Eles iriam me matar? Ou matar ele? _Merda! Merda! Merda!_

Entrei na sala de estar para encontrar Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie reunidos e me encarando. Meu pulso acelerou e eu tentei parecer calma.

- O quê? – perguntei, tentando não soar em pânico.

- Nós estamos fazendo uma intervenção. – Jasper disse e eu esperei por uma explicação. – Hmm, bom, nós pensamos que...

- Você não vai ficar sentada sozinha nesse apartamento por mais uma noite. Você vai sair conosco e isso está decidido! – Rosalie interrompeu, indo direto ao ponto.

Revirei os olhos, exalei em alívio e me afundei em uma cadeira. – Eu não sou uma droga de uma viciada em crack. Eu não preciso de uma intervenção.

- Claro que precisa! – Emmett exclamou. Todos, incluindo eu, viramos e olhamos para Em com surpresa. – O quê? Eu estou cansado desse lenga lenga desde que o Tatuagem desapareceu.

- Ok. Eu vou. Mas vocês não podem me obrigar a me divertir. – bufei em irritação.

- Não sonharíamos com isso. – Rosalie zombou.

- Esteja pronta até as nove, Bellie. – Alice cantou.

Caminhei cabisbaixa até o meu quarto, apaguei todas as evidências do email de Jacob e finalmente escrevi de volta para a minha mãe. Também mandei um para o meu pai e fechei meu notebook.

Pelo resto do dia, eu lavei a roupa, limpei meu banheiro, li alguns capítulos do meu livro favorito e tirei uma pequena soneca. Podia ouvir os outros pelo apartamento enquanto eu me arrumava para sair. Eu meio que queria colocar um suéter e calças de yoga, mas eu sabia que Rose me faria mudar de roupa logo.

Então, arrumei meu cabelo e fiz minha maquiagem da melhor maneira que pude e coloquei meu vestido vintage que eu tinha usado na noite em que conheci Edward. Completei o visual com a lingerie poderosa, cinta-liga e meias sete-oitavos de seda. Achei que aquilo me faria sentir sexy e confiante, mesmo quando na verdade eu não estava nem perto disso.

Fiquei agradecida quando ninguém disse nada sobre a minha escolha de roupas quando eu emergi às nove horas. Alice sorriu para mim enquanto Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Aqui está. – Alice disse enquanto me entregava um sanduíche, enrolado em guardanapo.

- Para o que é isso?

- Você não comeu o dia inteiro pela. Me divirta, por favor.

Suspirei e tirei a comida dela. Me surpreendi ao ver o quão faminta eu estava e consegui terminar a coisa toda antes mesmo de chegarmos ao clube. Em conhecia o segurança, então entramos direto e fomos para uma mesa reservada. Imediatamente pedi um Bacardi com Coca Diet. Eu não ia brincar com bebidas levinhas de frutas hoje.

Depois de vários drinks e seis recusas para dançar, eu precisava de uma distração. Procurei pelo lugar, esperando o perfeito espécime aparecer. _Oh, ali estava ele._ Usava uma camiseta com dizeres colada ao seu corpo maravilhoso com jeans de lavagem escura e coturnos pretos. Seus braços eram bonitos e davam a impressão de poder te esmagar com mínimo esforço, mas ele não era gigante como Emmett. Sua pele era bronzeada e sem defeitos. Era loiro e tinha cabelo curto e seus olhos azuis estavam olhando direto para mim.

Ofereci um sorriso tímido e ele sorriu de volta. Sem saber o que fazer, avisei que ia ajeitar minha maquiagem no banheiro. Bolei um plano para seduzi-lo, dançar com ele e talvez até beijá-lo, mas eu não dormiria com ele. Ainda não estava pronta para isso.

Saí do banheiro e procurei pelo bar onde eu o tinha visto parado antes, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Claro, sorte a minha. Pedi outra bebida e me encostei no bar, esvaziando-a rapidamente.

- Você vem aqui sempre? – uma voz profunda sussurrou no meu ouvido. Levantei os olhos para encontrar Braços Esmagadores de Ossos de Olhos Azuis sorrindo para mim.

- Uau, você teve todo esse tempo e essa é a cantada que você fala? – provoquei, sorrindo de volta.

- Tenho certeza de que eu tinha algo muito mais inteligente para dizer, mas ao ver você, esqueci.

Corei e bebi mais um pouco do meu drink. – Você quer dançar? – perguntei, piscando os olhos para ele.

- Claro.

Coloquei meu copo no bar enquanto ele pegava minha mão e me levava até a pista de dança. Quando me encostei no corpo dele, dançando no ritmo da música, me senti um pouco mais relaxada. Eu conseguia fazer isso. Eu poderia usá-lo para me ajudar a esquecer sobre Edward. Ele podia me ajudar a esquecer de Jacob, também.

Ele pressionou seu quadril em mim e eu pude sentir sua animação contra a minha bunda. Ele me queria. _Ao menos ele me queria._

- Qual é o seu nome? – ele sussurrou suavemente no meu ouvido, deixando um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Bella. E o seu?

- James.

Eu sabia que nao estava sendo justa com James. Sabia, mesmo no meu estupor bêbado, que ele não iria me querer se soubesse da minha bagagem emocional. Mesmo enquanto eu rebolava contra o seu corpo, sabia que o álcool era a única razão de eu estar fazendo aquilo. Porque eu não queria ele. Não de verdade. Eu queria algo, alguém que eu nao poderia ter. Eu queria Edward, mas Edward queria Tanya.

James e eu dançamos a noite toda. Ele não fez perguntas ou me pressionou com conversa. Ele apenas manteve meu copo cheio e me segurou com força toda a noite. De tempos em tempos, Alice ou Rose vinham dar uma olhada em mim. Eu diria a elas que tudo estava bem e elas me deixariam sozinha de novo com a minha distração.

Eventualmente, Alice veio para avisar que era hora de ir, mas eu ainda não estava pronta.

- James vai me levar para casa. – eu gritei para ela.

- Isso não é uma opção, Bella. Vamos. – Alice respondeu.

- Tudo bem! Me dê um segundo, então. – eu fiz bico e me virei para falar com James.

- Vamos esperar por você na porta. – Alice disse enquanto saia.

Encostei nossas testas e sorri para ele. – Oi.

- Oi. – ele respondeu.

- Então, aparentemente, eu tenho que ir.

- É, eu ouvi.

- Obrigada por dançar comigo hoje. – eu arrastei a voz para ele.

- O prazer foi meu. – ele disse, os lábios a menos de um centímetro dos meus.

- Me beije. – demandei.

James aceitou e deixou um suave, doce beijo nos meus lábios. Murmurei em resposta. Ele me deu outro beijo, separando meus lábios com a língua e me provando pela primeira vez. Mordi seu lábio inferior, arrastando-o pelos meus dentes. Ele se separou de mim e sorriu.

- Posso ligar para você?

Assenti, pegando o seu telefone e colocando meu número nele. Não sei por que eu fiz isso. Não tinha certeza se queria ver ele de novo, mas essa noite tinha sido tão boa, eu resolvi que James merecia uma chance.

Deixei mais um beijo no seu rosto. – Boa noite, James.

- Boa noite, Bella.

Deixei-o na pista de dança e me dirigi para a saída. Assim que eu passei do primeiro grupo de pessoas, o vi. Ele estava encostado casualmente contra a parede, olhando para mim com uma expressão sofrida. Senti a culpa se espalhar pelo meu peito e imediatamente empurrei isso para longe. Edward não ia me fazer sentir nada hoje a noite, meu coração e minha bebedeira exigiam isso.

Ele se desencostou da parede quando me viu tentando passar por ele. Meu cérebro já estava longe, fora do clube, e dormindo na cama. Mas, meus pés pararam bem na frente dele, dando a Edward uma oportunidade que ele não merecia.

Meus olhos o observaram, bonito e maravilhoso, mesmo nas sombras do clube. Eu tinha que sair daqui, antes que eu desabasse. Meus pés começaram a se mover na direção da saída, meu ombro batendo no dele quando eu passei.

Edward agarrou meu braço e me girou para encará-lo.

- Bella. – ele suplicou.

- O que você quer? – semicerrei os olhos para ele e esperei sua resposta.

- Quem é aquele cara?

- Porque você se importa, _Junior?_

Ele se aproximou e correu seus dedos bem de leve pela minha cintura, deixando-os no meu quadril.

- Deus, porque você tinha que usar _esse_ vestido? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Voltei minha cabeça para ele e o encarei com raiva, fingindo que o seu toque no meu corpo não estava me deixando louca. Deus, o que eu daria para sentir aqueles dedos dentro de mim de novo. Fechei meus olhos com força, procurando por forças para fazer isso.

- Você não deveria se preocupar com quem eu falo, danço ou o que eu uso! – A ironia dessas palavras ensaiadas ditas para Edward e nunca para Jacob, não me escapou. – Eu não posso fazer isso, Edward. Eu deixo você entrar, sem perceber que eu estava fazendo isso, – pausei, finalmente encontrando seus olhos. – e você me machucou. Você me usou e me descartou, sem pensar duas vezes.

Edward parou, congelado no lugar pelas minhas palavras audaciosas. Seu rosto lindo não mostrava nenhum sinal de remorso ou arrependimento. Me sentindo poderosa, me livrei do seu toque e saí na direção da saída para encontrar meus amigos.

Chegamos em casa depois de uma interminável viagem de táxi, onde eu não ousei mencionar meu encontro com Edward. Muito bêbada e emocionalmente exausta pelo confronto, tirei minhas roupas e engatinhei para dentro da minha cama, mergulhando em um surpreendentemente pacífico sono.

* * *

**Eu sei, estou alguns dias atrasada, mas é Natal, tenham um pouco de compaixão nos seus corações!**

**O que acharam da Vaditanya? Comentários e opiniões são muito bem vindas através de reviews!**

**Beijos e um Feliz Natal para todos! **

**Até quarta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Essa história não é minha, mas sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

Domingo de manhã apareceu e foi embora e eu, felizmente, apaguei a dor e a rejeição dormindo. Encontrar com Jacob tinha feito esses sentimentos dominadores negativos voltarem, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia aliviada. Era um alívio ele ter admitido seus erros, um alívio que ele tinha feito terapia e um alívio que eu tinha sido forte o suficiente para encontrá-lo em primeiro lugar.

James parecia ser um cara legal. Ele era doce e muito sexy, mas não era Edward. Senti uma pontada de culpa ao usá-lo para evitar meus problemas, por tudo o que eu sabia, ele poderia estar me usando também. Nós não nos conhecíamos muito bem e eu duvidava que isso acontecesse. Ele simplesmente tinha sido uma saída incrível para a minha confusão interna, por uma noite.

E tinha, é claro, Edward. Aparentemente, ele tinha me visto com James e tinha tido a audácia de perguntar sobre ele. O que o dava esse direito? Eu admito que queria que ele se importasse. Queria que ele ficasse faminto por mim, do jeito que eu estava por ele. E, mesmo que seus olhos parecessem demonstrar dor e remorso, suas ações reafirmavam a verdade. Ele não me queria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que aceitar isso e continuar em frente.

Minha carreira era importante para mim, então correr atrás do chefe, que não estava mais interessado, não era o melhor a fazer. Na segunda de manhã, canalizei a Nova Bella e deixei-a tomar conta das merdas importantes, como passar pelo encontro semanal sentada entre Edward e Tanya na mesa da sala de conferência. A Nova Bella manteve a calma e sorriu nas horas certas, respondeu as perguntas sobre os projetos que estava participando e até participou de um brainstorming¹. Enquanto isso, a Nova Bella estava soluçando em posição fetal embaixo da mesa.

Sentar ao lado de Edward era a pior forma de tortura. O calor do seu corpo parecia irradiar na minha direção, puxando e acariciando meu corpo inteiro. Não ajudava em nada que o braço mais perto de mim era aquele coberto de belas tatuagens, pouco visível e me provocando através do material fino da sua camisa de botões branca. Aquelas tatuagens me contavam histórias com imagens e padrões coloridos. Histórias que ele nunca tinha compartilhado comigo, e nunca iria.

Eu só encontrava seus olhos quando ele me fazia uma pergunta direta, e mesmo assim eu não conseguia controlar a dor e o desejo que os meus mostravam. Poderia jurar que os seus diziam a mesma coisa, mas então eu percebi que era apenas minha imaginação.

Fui surpreendida na quarta, quando James ligou depois do trabalho e me convidou para sair na sexta de noite. Tudo em mim queria dizer não, mas só porque eu estava secretamente esperando que Edward fosse voltar atrás. Isso não era justo comigo ou James, então eu disse sim. Ele disse que queria sair cedo e me pediu para me pegar direto no trabalho. Eu disse que tudo bem e dei o endereço a ele.

Na sexta, eu estava doida, tonta de animação. Eu não tinha ido a um encontro desde que Jake e eu tínhamos terminado, e estava realmente nervosa em relação a isso. Eu trouxe roupas para trocar no escritório e disse a James que eu o encontraria no saguão às 17:30.

Leah e Edward organizaram uma reunião às 15h para discutir um novo grande cliente em potencial, KaNeTix. Seria uma campanha nacional e significaria muito dinheiro para a nossa empresa. Leah me explicou que nós trabalharíamos junto com o departamento de vendas na próxima semana para tentar e conseguir essa conta. Essa poderia ser minha chance de brilhar, então eu teria que arranjar um tempo no fim de semana para fazer um brainstorm¹ e já começar na frente.

Não importa o quão focada eu tentasse me manter durante a reunião, não consegui evitar sentir a tensão entre Edward e eu. Dessa vez, ele se sentou do outro lado da mesa. Tanya estava do meu lado de novo. Ele se serviu um copo de água da jarra no meio da mesa e se reclinou, bebendo-a tranquilamente. Olhei-o passar os olhos de Tanya para mim e de volta para ela. Estaria ele nos comparando? Só pensar na possibilidade já me deixava com raiva. Ela sorria a cada vez que ele falava, enquanto eu fazia pouco mais do que controlar meu olhar rancoroso.

Eu não o odiava. Eu nunca conseguiria. Mas eu estava com raiva e confusa, querendo respostas. Percebi que eu estava ficando quase louca e não querendo ferver a cabeça de mais ninguém, troquei meus pensamentos e comecei a ponderar meu encontro hoje à noite. Pensei sobre o que ele iria usar, se eu estaria arrumada demais, aonde iríamos e como seria a conversa com James.

Antes que eu fantasiasse demais, a reunião acabou.

- Vocês podem ir embora mais cedo, se quiserem. – Edward anunciou enquanto nos levantávamos para sair. – Vejo vocês na segunda. – ele terminou olhando diretamente para mim.

Corri de volta para a minha mesa antes que a Velha Bella explodisse em lágrimas ou que a Nova Bella derrubasse a jarra de água gelada dentro das calças dele. Quando saímos da sala, notei que boa parte do escritório já estava vazia.

Todos se despediram e saíram para começar seus finais de semana. Já que eu não iria encontrar James até as 5:30, decidi ficar e demorar um pouco mais para me arrumar. Me troquei no banheiro, reapliquei minha maquiagem e soltei o cabelo, deixando-o cair em longas ondas pelas minhas costas.

Tinha sido um dia longo e eu precisava de um pouco de ânimo, então corri pelo escritório deserto até a sala do intervalo. Eu tinha meu próprio estoque de Red Bull Sem Açúcar na geladeira, com um adesivo prometendo morte e desmembramento de qualquer um que roubasse uma das latas.

Peguei a bebida da geladeira e corri para o elevador para encontrar James. Quando cheguei ao corredor, encontrei Edward ali. Ele estava esperando o elevador, a seta para baixo brilhando no escritório escuro. Sua gravata tinha sido puxada do nó e estava pendurada ao redor do pescoço. As mangas da camisa estavam desabotoadas e enroladas até os cotovelos, finalmente mostrando as tatuagens.

Ele levantou a cabeça quando me ouviu e nossos olhos se encontraram. As portas se abriram e a luz brilhante nos chamou para dentro, como duas mariposas suicidas para o fogo. Congelei na metade do caminho, não sabendo se eu poderia enfrentá-lo sozinha de novo. Mesmo que seu rosto parecesse distraído e triste, ele ofereceu um sorriso para mim como se fossemos amigos de longa data. Eu queria estar braba, mas aquele sorriso empurrou todos os sentimentos ruins e eu sorri timidamente de volta, entrando na caixa de metal depois dele.

Edward assistiu as portas se fecharem e eu abri meu Red Bull e tomei um gole. Me encostei na parede na frente dele, sentindo a bebida queimar no meu estômago vazio. Eu não deveria ter entrado aqui com ele, mas mesmo nesse carpete corporativo e luz fluorescente, eu queria estar perto dele.

- Você está incrível. – ele disse sem ar.

- Obrigada. – respondi, querendo que o meu rubor desaparecesse.

- Vai sair hoje à noite?

Semicerrei os olhos para ele, controlando minha mágoa e raiva.

– Eu tenho um encontro.

Sua testa enrugou e ele baixou os olhos para o chão. Sabia que ele queria dizer outra coisa, mas permaneceu quieto. Sentindo que eu tinha dado tempo suficiente para ele dizer qualquer coisa que quisesse, me desencostei da parede e virei de costas para ele.

A mão de Edward passou por mim e bateu nas portas fechadas. Ele me girou e me pressionou com força na porta com seu corpo. Seu aroma familiar invadiu meu cérebro, me deixando aérea e surpreendentemente feliz. Meu coração palpitou contra o meu peito enquanto suas mãos me prendiam e sua boca ia para a minha orelha.

- Você disse que nunca iria embora sem dizer adeus. – ele sussurrou bruscamente.

Apertei meus lábios para que eu não dissesse todas as coisas que queria dizer. Eu queria dizer que eu sentia falta do seu corpo no meu, que sentia falta de ouvir meu nome saindo dos seus lábios. Queria dizer que eu sonhava com ele todas as noites e que eu sentia falta do jeito que suas mãos me seguravam. Mas, ao invés disso, eu fiquei quieta.

Coloquei minhas mãos no seu peito para empurrá-lo para longe, mas fui distraída quando as pontas soltas da sua gravata tocaram meus pulsos. Imagens de gravatas e bancadas de cozinha apareceram pelo meu cérebro, me fazendo fechar os olhos e bater a cabeça contra as portas fechadas atrás de mim. Edward deixou um beijo suave no meu pescoço e exalou contra a minha pele quando eu deslizei minhas mãos mais baixo no seu torso.

Ele colocou meu cabelo todo em um lado para continuar sua trilha de beijos pelo meu ombro. Minha respiração se tornou mais elaborada e eu continuei minha batalha contra essa linda fera. Ele interrompeu seus beijos e trouxe seu rosto para perto do meu.

- Minha marca se foi. – ele disse desapontado.

- Não poderia durar para sempre. – eu sussurrei de volta.

- Não. Eu acho que não.

Nós ainda estávamos falando sobre o machucado ou era mais do que isso? Ele já sabia que nós não iríamos durar? Ele se importava? Porque ele estava agindo como se me quisesse, aqui, prensada nessa porta com beijos suaves que queimavam na minha pele?

Ouvi o familiar ding do elevador e soube que nós tínhamos chegado ao saguão. Finalmente encontrei a força para empurrá-lo para longe e assisti suas mãos caírem, derrotadas. As portas deslizaram abertas, me permitindo escapar dessa tortura.

- Pare, por favor. Você fez a sua escolha e não fui eu. Adeus, Edward. – eu disse firmemente quando saí do elevador. Não olhei para trás, mas sabia que as portas permaneceram abertas por mais tempo do que o necessário.

James entrou no saguão e eu assisti cuidadosamente enquanto ele olhava por cima do meu ombro, na direção do elevador.

- Olá, linda. – James beijou meu rosto e pegou minha mão. – Você está pronta?

Corei e assenti. Ele me levou para fora do saguão e dentro de um táxi que estava nos esperando. Conversamos sem esforço sobre tudo e nada importante. A conversa vinha facilmente entre nós e eu estava feliz por isso. James me disse que ele era um executivo em um escritório do Estado. Ele disse que adorava atividades ao ar livre como escalada e mountain bike. Tinha 28 anos, tinha se formado em Harvard e era um ótimo cozinheiro.

- Hmm, você vai ter que cozinhar para mim alguma hora então. – eu disse, provocando.

- Eu adoraria. – ele respondeu e olhou para fora da janela.

O taxi nos largou na frente da biblioteca pública. Na luz do crepúsculo, as grossas counas e numerosos degraus do prédio pairavam acima de nós, antigos e impressionantes. James pegou minha mão de novo e me levou pela escadaria até a recepção.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Você verá. – ele sorriu e apertou minha mão.

James cumprimentou a recepcionista como se fosse uma velha amiga e ela nos apontou na direção do elevador, dizendo algo sobre o quarto andar.

- Gosta de ler, Bella?

- Claro, eu leio tudo que cai em minhas mãos, mas adoro os clássicos.

- Ótimo.

O elevador parou e ele me puxou através das incontáveis prateleiras de livros até um canto no fundo da biblioteca. Tinham e torno de 20 pessoas reunidas o redor de uma pequena plataforma que segurava mais duas cadeiras. Vi uma mulher de meia idade com cabelos escuros se levantar e falar com o grupo.

- Obrigada por se juntarem a nós na leitura semanal de clássicos. Essa semana, iremos ouvir um pedaço de Orgulho e Preconceito, de Jane Austen. – Sussurros se espalharam pelo espaço e algumas pessoas até aplaudiram. – Nossos leitores voluntários são James Victoria e Bella Swan. Vamos recebê-los.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu queixo caiu enquanto eu me virava para olhar pra James. Ele sorriu e assentiu. Minha mão estava apertando a dele com força agora, fazendo-o ficar instantaneamente nervoso.

- Eu achei que seria divertido. Não temos que ir, Bella. – ele sorriu se desculpando.

- Não, eu adoraria. Só estou surpresa, é só isso. – respondi.

Ele me levou até a plataforma, me deixando sentar primeiro e então me entregou a minha cópia do livro, com as páginas que deveríamos ler marcadas. Ele sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e abriu seu livro nas páginas marcadas.

Eu ficava nervosa na frente de multidões e sabia que a Velha Bella teria corrido embora gritando desse tipo de coisa. Contudo, a Nova Bella ficaria e aproveitaria esse gesto incrivelmente doce do seu encontro romântico.

Respirei fundo e comecei a ler em voz alta. – "Na manhã seguinte, encontrava-se Elizabeth, na ausência da Sra. Collins e de Maria, que tinham ido fazer compras à aldeia, sozinha em casa e escrevendo a Jane, quando a campainha da porta a fez sobressaltar. Como não ouvira o ruído de qualquer carruagem, calculou que se tratasse de Lady Catherine e, apreensiva, tratou de esconder a carta que escrevia a fim de evitar perguntas indiscretas, quando a porta se abriu e, para sua grande surpresa, o Sr. Darcy, e o Sr. Darcy apenas, entrou na sala.".

Continuamos a ler, um alimentando a leitura do outro, adorando as conversas ridículas. Assisti James quando era a vez dele e adorei o jeito que ele sorria enquanto falava, realmente adorando a tarefa. Depois de quase 30 minutos de leitura, chegamos ao fim da seção marcada. Fechei meu livro e assisti James ler sua última passagem.

- "Uma ou duas vezes sugerira a Elizabeth a possibilidade de o Sr. Darcy se achar interessado por ela, mas esta ria-se sempre de semelhante ideia; e a Sra. Collins achou mais prudente guardar para si as suas suspeitas e não despertar esperanças que pudessem acabar em desapontamento; pois, na sua opinião, toda a relutância da amiga se desvaneceria no momento em que o supusesse em seu poder."

Ele fechou seu livro e se levantou enquanto o grupo aplaudia e nós descíamos da plataforma. Eles sorriram e acenarem, e alguns até deram tapinhas nas costas de James enquanto íamos na direção do elevador.

Ele me puxou de volta dentro do elevador, ambos rindo sem parar. Quando as portas fecharam, o silêncio nos aplacou e ficamos parados de mãos dadas sorrindo como crianças.

- Isso foi tão divertido. – eu disse, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios.

Os olhos azuis de James encararam os meus enquanto ele me puxava gentilmente e deixava um beijo casto nos meus lábios. Era tão doce e suave que eu tentei me concentrar apenas nisso, mas tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era o meu corpo gritando: "Não é Edward!". A culpa invadiu meu peito, constringindo-me com força e me deixando fraca de aflição.

- Você está bem? – James perguntou de repente.

- Sim, estou ótima. – eu disse, colocando meu sorriso falso de volta e brincando com as nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

E aqui está a verdadeira Bella, a arruinadora de diversão, a grande fingida, sonhando com olhos esmeralda e toques leves como pena e cheios de tatuagens.

Saímos da biblioteca e entramos em outro táxi. James deu o endereço do nosso próximo destino para o motorista e se sentou, relaxando ao meu lado. O táxi nos largou na frente de um lindo restaurante Thai, relativamente vazio porque ainda estava cedo para o jantar.

Seguimos a atendente até uma mesa bastante privada perto do fundo do salão de jantar. Sentei e olhei James tirar sua jaqueta antes de se juntar a mim. Meu Deus, esse homem tinha um corpo incrível. O jeito que sua camiseta agarrava seus músculos de ferro me fazia encará-lo como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne.

James me pegou encarando-o e exibiu um sorriso lindo, enquanto eu corei e coloquei meu guardanapo no meu colo.

- Espero que comida tailandesa seja bom para você. – ele ofereceu.

- É a minha favorita. – respondi.

A garçonete anotou nossos pedidos de bebida e nos deixou com os cardápios. Tudo soava tão bom, eu não conseguia me decidir no que pedir.

- O que você acha de pedirmos coisas diferentes e então dividirmos? – James disse depois de ficar indeciso sobre sua própria escolha.

- Parece ótimo. – eu disse.

Quanto mais tempo eu passava com ele, mais fácil era baixar a guarda. James era querido, atencioso e doce. Ele me fazia sentir tranquila e o silêncio com ele era confortável. Passamos o jantar rindo e falando mais sobre nossos trabalhos. Eu obviamente deixei de fora a parte que eu estava dormindo com o meu chefe. Contei sobre a oportunidade de campanha que estava surgindo e ele pareceu genuinamente animado por mim, prometendo que eu iria me dar bem.

Depois da janta, James me levou para ver uma peça original que um amigo dele, Laurent, estava fazendo um papel. Era um teatro pequeno, que acomodava em torno de 300 pessoas, mas a peça era fantástica. Me fez rir e chorar e então rir de novo. Durante a peça, James colocou o braço ao meu redor e ficou brincando com o meu cabelo. Era uma coisa tão simples, mas tão tranquilizadora ao mesmo tempo.

Nos juntamos ao seu amigo no camarim, depois da peça, para cumprimentá-lo pelo seu incrível trabalho. Todos estavam explodindo com animação, correndo de um lado para o outro. O ar estava cheio de alegria e era maravilhoso poder compartilhar da sensação. Deixei-me encharcar nela enquanto sentávamos com Laurent, e a dor e a angústia foram apagadas completamente.

James se despediu do seu amigo e nós entramos em outro táxi, dessa vez de volta ao meu apartamento. Sentamos perto um do outro, de mãos dadas e sorrindo. Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, nós dois saímos do carro e ele me levou até a porta.

- Eu me diverti muito hoje, James.

- Eu também, Bella. Talvez podemos sair de novo…logo? – ele perguntou esperançosamente.

Sorri e respondi – Eu adoraria.

- Ótimo. – ele disse, exalando de alívio.

Me inclinei de leve e fechei s olhos, querendo que ele me beijasse e terminasse essa noite perfeita. Seus lábios tocaram os meus de leve uma vez, então duas. Abri os meus e encontrei sua língua. Sentindo o gosto um do outro, eu me deixei levar, parada no saguão do meu prédio, expondo minha necessidade de esquecer todo o resto e apenas sentir.

Ele se separou primeiro e deu um passo para trás na direção do táxi que o esperava.

- Uau. – ele sussurou.

Dei um sorrisinho para ele e mexi na minha bolsa. – Eu te ligo. – eu disse.

Ele concordou e voltou para o carro, entrando e saindo da minha linha de visão. Quando ele virou na esquina eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos e exalei com força. Dando um giro, eu precisava me ancorar na beleza e inocência desse momento.

Quando terminei minha dancinha feliz, me carreguei lá para cima, para dentro da minha cama. As garotas ainda não tinham voltado, então o apartamento estava escuro e quieto. As almofadas suaves me receberam como velhas amigas, me abraçando e me embalando para dormir. E eu as deixei.

Sábado, passei o dia fazendo compras com Alice e Rosalie no shopping. Experimentei mais roupas em um dia do que eu já tinha na vida inteira. Enquanto passávamos de loja em loja, contei os detalhes do meu encontro com James. Rosalie estava feliz por eu ter esquecido Edward e eu desejei que isso fosse verdade, mas por dentro eu sabia a verdade. Alice sorria e assentia enquanto eu contava sobre James, mas seus olhos diziam que ela enxergava direitinho através da farsa.

Fizemos uma viagem até o carro, deixamos nossas sacolas e voltamos para a praça de alimentação para pegarmos alguma coisa para comer. Alice comeu uma salada. Eu juro, ela nunca comia nada que não tivesse sido plantado e colhido antes. Rosalie comeu um pedaço de pizza e eu optei por um wrap de frango da Jamaican Jerk. Comemos em silêncio primeiro, observando as outras pessoas.

- Ok, eu não aguento mais essa merda. Eu tenho que dizer uma coisa. - Alice cuspiu.

Rosalie e eu olhamos para Alice em choque.

- Bella, você está cometendo um erro gigantesco. – Olhei para Rosalie, que parecia tão perdida quanto eu, então retornei meu olhar para Alice enquanto ela continuava. – Tenho certeza de que James é muito legal, e sei que Edward está agindo de maneira estranha, mas ele é o cara para você, Bellie.

Minha confusão se transformou em raiva ao ouvir suas palavras. – Alice, Edward não está agindo de maneira estranha. Suas ações dizem, em alto e bom tom: ' Eu não quero você. ' Ele não é o cara para mim, não importa o quanto eu gostaria que fosse. – eu praticamente sussurrei a ultima parte.

- Mas ele é, eu sei. Você não pode desistir de Edward. Quando você estava com ele, foi a primeira vez que você estava realmente feliz desde aquele-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado saiu de cena.

- Primeiro, isso aqui não é Hogwarts, você pode dizer o nome dele. Jacob. Viu? Vou dizer de novo, Jacob. Segundo, eu não desisti de Edward, ele desistiu de mim.

Comecei a mexer na minha comida, de repente sem apetite, quando Rosalie finalmente falou algo.

- Acho que Alice está certa. Você estava tão contente quando estava com Edward. Nunca vi você assim antes, nem mesmo com aquele filho de uma puta do Jake.

Olhei para ela, surpresa. – Sério? Bom, parece que todos viraram experts na minha vida amorosa, não é mesmo? Edward e eu juntos não é uma opção. Ponto. James é um cara legal e eu fico feliz com ele. Agora, me deixem em paz.

As duas deram de ombros e voltaram aos seus almoços, enquanto eu me levantava e jogava o resto da minha comida fora. Quero dizer, como elas poderiam me julgar desse jeito? Eu não precisava das minhas amigas, de todas as pessoas no mundo, mostrando mais um relacionamento estragado e insistindo que eu estava cometendo um erro gigante. Edward tinha me largado, não o contrário. Bem no fundo, eu sabia que eu nunca sentiria com outra pessoa do jeito que eu me sentia com ele. Sabia que ninguém poderia fazer meu corpo responder do jeito que ele fazia e também sabia que ninguém possuiria a minha essência do jeito que ele possuía. Mas, que escolha eu tinha. Ele tinha me trocado por Tanya.

Alice e Rosalie me encontraram apoiada na entrada do carrossel, assistindo as crianças voando nos seus cavalinhos. Elas se desculparam por me pressionar e disseram que apenas queriam me ver feliz. Aceitei suas desculpas e nós terminamos nossas compras.

Decidi ficar em casa no sábado de noite e pensar em ideias para o cliente em potencial. Dei um Google em algumas ideias e pesquisei sobre cores para o produto, anotando coisas no meu caderno. Depois de trabalhar por quase duas horas, tinha um pedido de mensagem no meu Facebook. Era de Jacob.

**E aí Bells.**

**_Oi Jake._**

**Em casa no sábado à noite?**

**_É. Estou fazendo pesquisa para um projeto no trabalho. E você?_**

**Estou em casa descansando sozinho. Quer vir pra cá?**

**_Não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia._**

**Ah, bom, foi só um convite. Quando posso ver você de novo?**

**_Que tal um brunch amanhã? Tem umas coisas que eu gostaria de falar dessa vez._**

**Maraviha! Onde? Quando?**

**_Me encontre na Mavericks às 11h._**

**Legal! Vejo você lá!**

**_Até mais tarde, Jake._**

**Bons sonhos, Bells.**

Me desconectei e fechei meu computador. Amanhã eu me encontraria com Jacob e eu tinha que ter certeza de que ele entendia a direção do nosso novo 'relacionamento'. Ele devia saber que éramos somente amigos e que ele ainda representava muita dor para mim. Ele tinha que saber que eu precisava de tempo antes que eu pudesse confiar nele.

Quando cheguei à Mavericks no domingo, encontrei Jacob esperando do lado de fora. Nos abraçamos com desconforto e fomos para a nossa mesa. Depois de pedir nossa comida e uma rodada de mimosas² eu comecei o discurso que eu tinha ensaiado por meses.

- Preciso que você apenas escute e não me interrompa, ok? – Jacob assentiu e deu um gole na sua bebida. – Por mais de três anos você me subjulgou e me fez acreditar que eu não era merecedora do seu amor. Você fez com que eu duvidasse quem eu era. Eu me tornei uma casca vazia da Bella que uma vez existira, como um robô fazendo exatamente o que era mandado. Você controlava minha vida, meus amigos e até meu relacionamento com o meu pai. – fiz uma pausa, tentando controlar as lágrimas de escaparem dos meus olhos. Pisquei rapidamente, desejando que elas fossem embora e continuei. – Eu não duvido que você me amasse, Jacob. Eu nunca duvidei disso. Eu só não conseguia viver com o jeito que você me amava.

- Eu ainda amo você, Bella. – ele implorou.

- Jacob, por favor. Eu quero que sejamos amigos, é sério. Eu preciso perdoar você e tirar toda essa dor do meu coração, antes que faça tanto estrago que eu me torne uma senhorinha vivendo sozinha com trinta gatos. Mas, eu preciso de tempo, Jake. Precisamos conhecer quem somos agora. Eu estou diferente, e espero que você esteja diferente também. Será um processo demorado, mas eu estou disposta a tentar se você estiver.

Respirei fundo e exalei audivelmente. Agarrando meu copo de champanhe, tomei o resto da minha bebida e coloquei o copo vazio de volta na mesa. Jacob pigarreou.

- Estou mais do que disposto, Bella. Eu farei qualquer coisa.

Sorrimos um para o outro e eu senti uma onda de alívio entre nós. A comida chegou e conversamos um pouco sobre nossas vidas pessoais. Claro, eu omiti qualquer coisa relacionada a Edward ou James, porque ainda não estávamos prontos para _esse _tipo de conversa ainda.

Ao nos despedirmos, dei um beijo na sua bochecha e acenei enquanto ele se virava para entrar em um táxi. Eu voltaria para casa a pé. Estava um dia tão lindo e o ar fresco me faria bem.

Caminhei sem muita direção ou propósito. As coisas estavam começando a melhorar. Eu estava me saindo bem na tarefa de me curar de Jacob. Sabia que não aconteceria do dia para a noite, mas eu acreditava que estávamos no caminho certo.

James parecia ser o cara perfeito. Doce, atencioso e incrivelmente lindo. Ele era inteligente, bem sucedido e um cavalheiro em todas as ocasiões. Se eu tivesse que montar um cara ideal, ele seria o que eu penso que gostaria.

Mas o que eu realmente queria morava em um apartamento na esquina da 5º Avenida com a Lexington. Tocava violão e cantava em bares ao redor da cidade. Ele tinha o título prestigioso de Diretor de Arte em uma das mais bem sucedidas empresas agências de publicidades no país. Ele era coberto em imagens permanentes, coloridas e gostava de sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim e geleia. Era resguardado ao falar de si mesmo, como se estivesse com medo de revelar demais. Ele mastigava seu lábio inferior quando estava se concentrando e possuía obras de arte originais.

Ele também possuía cada parte de mim. Edward possuía me corpo, comandava-o ao seu desejo. Ele possuía minha mente, enchendo-a com palavras provocantes e intrigantes questões. Ele possuía meu coração, mesmo que não soubesse. Em algum ponto dos nossos encontros apaixonados, necessitados, ocupados em boa parte por sexo, eu tinha me apaixonado por ele. Eu tinha me entregado inteira. Ele tinha usado os pedaços e partes que queria e jogado o resto fora.

Lágrimas começaram a cair quando eu passei a livraria onde tínhamos encontrado o armário de erótica escondido por uma cortina de contas. Limpei meu rosto e continuei, passando pelo bistrô francês onde ele tinha me comprado um café e pelo parque onde os pombos malvados reinavam.

Encontrei o banco onde tínhamos compartilhado aquela manhã e me sentei, deslizando minha bunda até a ponta e encostando minha cabeça na outra ponta. Cruzei as mãos no meu colo e fechei meus olhos, deixando o sol atingir minhas pálpebras e criar visões dançantes em rosa e vermelho atrás dos meus olhos.

Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo fiquei ali até ouvir passos se aproximando. Eles estavam correndo em um ritmo rápido e diminuíram ao chegarem mais perto. Mantive meus olhos fechados, não querendo largar a sensação de paz que eu tinha encontrado nesse banco. Quando os passos estavam quase ao meu lado, eles pararam e eu percebi que quem quer que fosse talvez gostaria de sentar. Mantendo meus olhos fechados, deslizei para o fim do banco e sinalizei com a mão para que a pessoa sentasse.

O banco fez um pouco de barulho e eu pude ouvir uma respiração pesada na minha direção. Decidi que eu deveria abrir os olhos para ter certeza de que não era um assassino se masturbando antes de me matar. _Uau. Acho que estou assistindo Criminal Minds demais._

Abri meus olhos devagar e inicialmente fiquei cega com o sol ofuscante. Pisquei algumas vezes e virei minha cabeça para a pessoa dividindo o banco comigo. Mesmo cegada pelo sol, pude ver a bagunça de cabelo cor de bronze. A luz brilhante o cercava, fazendo parecer que Edward brilhava. Gemi e fechei meus olhos de novo, virando meu rosto de volta para o sol.

- Eu sou tão ruim assim, huh? – ele perguntou, não realmente querendo saber minha resposta.

- Sim.

Sentamos em silêncio por outro minuto, eu continuando minha dose de sol e ele imóvel, ainda encarando meu rosto, eu presumo.

- Se vale alguma coisa, Bella, eu sinto muito.

Sentei ereta no banco, abrindo meus olhos e cobrindo-os com a mão para que eu pudesse olhar para ele agora. – Pelo que exatamente você sente muito, Edward?

Ele pressionou os lábios juntos em uma linha fina e deu de ombros. Ele abaixou sua cabeça e exalou audivelmente.

- Exatamente! – eu quase gritei para ele. – Você nem sabe por que sente muito, Edward. Nós tínhamos algo especial. Eu sei que você sentia também. Você está tentando se enganar. Por alguma razão, você não quer que exista um 'nós'. Mas a nossa conexão, nossa atração era mais do que física, era profunda, autêntica e verdadeira.

Sua testa se enrugou, seu maxilar estava rígido e ele não disse nada. Apenas ficou sentado encarando o chão e apertando os punhos.

- Isso mesmo, não diga nada. – eu pausei, tentando controlar minha raiva e minhas lágrimas. – Eu sei que não sou bonita como Tanya, eu nunca serei ela. Mas você não consegue sentir isso - eu sinalizei com a mão para o ar entre nós. – com ela, como você consegue comigo.

- Bella. – ele falou simplesmente, implorando para que eu parasse.

- Para mim chega, Edward. Eu não posso mais viver nesse mundo de sonhos onde você me escolhe, porque claramente você não o fez. Sinto muito por eu não valer a pena.

Me levantei e virei para sair quando ele agarrou minha mão e segurou-a forte, me imobilizando. Lembrando minha promessa de nunca sair sem dizer, pronunciei as palavras com uma finalidade que eu sentia de todo o coração.

- Adeus, Edward.

Soltando minha mão do aperto dele, virei e deixei o parque sem olhar para trás.

* * *

¹-_brainstorm:_ _tradução literal: tempestade cerebral, mais como uma dinâmica de grupo na qual ideias são apresentadas sem ordem lógica ou reflexão, ideias 'relâmpago'._

_² - mimosa: drink composto de champanhe e um suco cítrico (normalmente laranja)._

* * *

**Aleluia! Eu consegui postar antes do Ano Novo!**

**Sinto muito pela demora, mas se eu contasse o sufoco que foi para conseguir sinal de 3G para postar esse capítulo... Ficar em praias no interior do RS é assim, fazer o quê?**

**Desculpem pela demora e um Feliz Ano Novo para todos! **

**Até amanhã! (siiim, temos teaser do capítulo 10 no primeiro dia de 2013!)**

**ps.: reviews são muito bem vindas, seja para comentar sobre o capítulo ou me desejar um feliz ano novo!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Essa história não é minha, mas sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

Entrei no encontro semanal na segunda de manhã com minhas notas e algumas ideias do brainstorm de sábado. Olhei ao redor, vendo que eu era a única pessoa que tinha trazido alguma coisa e instantaneamente me perguntei se eu pareceria uma puxa saco sem tamanho.

Leah começou a reunião sem Edward e explicou em detalhes o produto com o qual iríamos trabalhar. Recebemos as especificações e os prazos de entrega esperados. Ela nos entregou alguns formatos de slogans que o departamento de vendas tinha feito e nos encorajou a usá-las como inspiração. Cada um de nós deveria trabalhar separadamente por um dia e voltar amanhã para uma crítica grupal.

Edward entrou na sala justamente quando Leah estava perguntando se tinhamos perguntas. Meu coração acelerou exponencialmente e meus olhos não conseguiram se controlar rápido o suficiente. Mesmo que, na minha mente, eu tinha me convencido em desistir e largá-lo, eu não conseguia controlar a reação do meu corpo à sua mera presença.

- Qual é o público alvo desse produto? – Eric perguntou.

- É, e qual a abrangência da campanha?

- O público alvo são garotas pré-adolescentes entre as idades de oito e doze, na maioria. Alguma coisa para jovens adolescentes, também. Eles estarão divulgando isso pelas billboards, revistas e internet, então mantenham isso em mente. – Edward respondeu.

Todos assentiram, tomando notas. – Alguém se inspirou durante esse fim de semana e trouxe ideias para a reunião? – ele perguntou. Olhei ao redor da sala e todos estavam tentando desaparecer, como na escola quando o professor perguntava algo e ninguém sabia a resposta. Tentei esconder os papeis que eu tinha trazido, mas Tanya me viu e chamou a atenção de todos.

- Oh, veja! A Bella trouxe. – ela disse enquanto agarrava meus papeis e deslizava eles na direção de Leah e Edward. Leah deu uma olhada cuidadosamente enquanto Edward encarava Tanya com um olhar irritado. Ele pegou os papeis, virou-os rapidamente e então os devolveu para mim.

- Bella, essas ideias parecem ótimas. Acho que você está com um bom – Leah começou, mas foi interrompida quando Edward colocou a mão no braço dela.

- São um ponto de início decente. Vamos ver o que se desenvolve. – Edward disse simplesmente.

Concordei, tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Todos começaram a reunir suas coisas e retornar para suas mesas. Enquanto eu assistia todos eles mergulhando imediatamente no seu trabalho, não consegui evitar ficar sentada, ruborizada e confusa outra vez. Leah gostava das minhas ideias, mas Edward não. Então, o que eu faço agora?

Sem muita certeza de onde começar, decidi fazer uma pausa de 15 minutos para tomar um ar no terraço com os fumantes. Nada como fumaça, mesmo que indiretamente, para estimular o cérebro, certo?

Saí pela porta pesada direto no terraço, para encontrar algumas pessoas fumando e conversando casualmente. Encontrei uma mesa vazia e me sentei, desejando que eu tivesse trazido algo para me distrair. Olhando a vista da cidade, eu podia ver os arranha céus fazendo contraste no claro céu azul. O vento era bastante forte aqui em cima, então eu fechei os olhos, deixando meu cabelo voar no meu rosto e se embaraçar.

- Oi Bella. – Ouvi uma voz feminina e animada dizer.

Abri meus olhos para ver Kate e Tyler parados ali, tentando acender seus cigarros entre as rajadas de vento. Finalmente com sucesso, cada um deles deu uma puxada e eles se sentaram na minha mesa.

- Oi. – respondi automaticamente.

- Você não fuma, fuma? – perguntou Tyler.

- Não. Eu só precisava de um ar, acho.

Os dois assentiram e puxaram mais uma vez. Ouvi-os falarem sobre a pressão de ter que ser criativo com um prazo de entrega pairando sobre suas cabeças. Kate disse que ela normalmente formula seis ou sete ideias até encontrar um que goste para então redirecionar todo o conceito para que se ajuste a ela. Tyler disse que normalmente sua melhor ideia é a primeira, mas que ele tenta conseguir mais ideias, para o caso de precisar. Não contribuí para a conversa de jeito nenhum. Apenas sorri e assenti e finalmente me despedi quando meu tempo acabou.

Quando cheguei de volta à minha mesa, decidi continuar com minhas ideias do final de semana. Pensava que elas eram ótimas e Leah também. Se Edward gostava delas ou não, seria minha contribuição oficial para conseguir o cliente.

Trabalhei na minha mesa o dia todo, criando dois painéis para trazer a reunião na terça. Às cinco horas, coloquei-os embaixo da minha mesa e fui para casa, completamente satisfeita com meu esforço.

Terça, eu cheguei à reunião e deixei meus painéis virados para baixo na mesa de conferência. Notei que todos os outros tinham feito a mesma coisa. Leah e Edward entraram juntos e começaram a reunião.

- Ok, é assim que nós iremos fazer isso. Cada um de vocês irá passar seu trabalho para a direita, essa pessoa vai escrever notas na parte de trás, com seus pensamentos ou críticas. Vai continuar a ser passado até que vocês recebam seu trabalho de volta e então vamos olhá-los juntos, como um grupo, para ver quem foi melhor. – Leah explicou.

Peguei meus painéis, virei-os e então passei para Tanya. Todo mundo seguiu as instruções e a sala se tornou incrivelmente silenciosa. O único som era o fraco ruído das canetas contra a superfície dura dos painéis. De vez em quando, eu levantava os olhos para encontrar a pessoa com o meu trabalho e olhava-os escrevendo suas notas. Alguns escreviam algumas palavras, outros escreviam um parágrafo. Segurei minha respiração enquanto meu trabalho era passado de Leah para Edward.

Assim que ele reconheceu-o como meu, levantou seus olhos e me pegou olhando. Ele ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e eu imediatamente baixei meus olhos para o trabalho que eu estava criticando.

Quando meus painéis chegaram de volta para mim, virei-os para ler as notas. Quase todas eram positivas. Algumas tinham menções para suavizar as cores, proposições malucas para que eu incorporasse os slogans do pessoal das vendas e uma geral aprovação da minha fonte escolhida.

Tinham duas notas que se sobressaiam, contudo. Claro, bem no topo, Tanya tinha escrito ' Muito infantil. Lembre-se do seu público alvo. ' E próximo da beira, a caligrafia familiar de Edward com ' Conceitos novos e imagens criativas, design excepcional. '

Depois de duas horas de deliberação, discussões acaloradas e uma votação grupal, Edward e Leah anunciaram que estaríamos combinando o meu trabalho com o de Eric para a ideia final. Leah liberou todos e pediu que Eric e eu ficássemos para trás para criarmos algo com Edward.

Ela disse com Edward? _Deus, dê-me forças._

Eric e eu fomos para o fim da mesa perto de Edward, para que pudéssemos discutir mais coisas. Decidimos que partes usar do meu design e quais pegar de Eric. Já que a maioria do conceito seria minha, eu seria responsável pelos painéis finais. Edward explicou que Eric e eu teríamos que trabalhar somente nesse projeto até o dia da entrega, sexta de manhã.

Admito que era difícil ficar tão perto de Edward, respirando o mesmo ar, dividindo o mesmo espaço. Consegui me manter calma só olhando para ele quando necessário e focando minha atenção tanto nos meus painéis ou em Eric. Observei suas mãos apertadas enquanto ele falava e tentei não me lembrar como elas faziam meu corpo responder.

Edward deu uma olhada em seu relógio. – Bom, é hora do almoço. Vocês podem ir. Bella, fale comigo amanhã para me mostrar o seu progresso.

Eric saltou da sala, me deixando recolher todas as nossas anotações. Notei que Edward não fez movimento algum para sair. Ao invés disso, ele me assistiu guardar todos os painéis e papeis. Quando eu tinha tudo reunido, me virei para sair, parando quando o ouvi chamar meu nome.

-Bella.

Exalei audivelmente, sentindo meus ombros caírem. – Sim?

- Ótimo trabalho.

Virei a cabeça para olhar para ele agora, que estava com um sorriso genuíno para mim. Isso me derreteu e eu suspirei e voltei para a sala, fechando a porta.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Claro. Você é muito talentosa, Bella. – ele disse suavemente, enquanto sinalizava para a cadeira ao seu lado.

Não querendo ser vítima daquele sorriso de lado dele, fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Não importava o quanto me doía ficar perto dele, eu apreciava sua opinião profissional e sabia que ele seria um ótimo mentor.

- Eu sei. – respondi, tentando exalar calma.

- Autoconfiança complementa você. – Edward sussurou na sala vazia.

Abri meus olhos para vê-lo sorrindo e me procurando com aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. Sentei ao lado dele, mas rolei minha cadeira alguns centímetros mais longe dele. Deslizei os painéis na minha frente e tracei o slogan com o meu dedo indicador.

- Não tenho certeza sobre a fonte e o lugar do slogan. – minha boca disse enquanto meu cérebro gritava '_fale comigo, Voz Angelical_. '

- Tente alguma coisa mais moderna, talvez Century Gothic. – ele respondeu enquanto se inclinava e analisava a propaganda.

Ele puxou o painel para perto de si, para que ficasse diretamente entre nós, traçando o dedo pelo slogan como eu tinha feito. Pateticamente, parecia que ele estava me tocando, sem realmente fazê-lo.

- Eu dei uma olhada no seu currículo e portfólio, sabe, de quando você foi contratada. – ele disse com um sorrisinho.

- É? Por quê?

- Curiosidade, acho. Não é comum para a minha mãe contratar alguém que acabou de sair da faculdade, especialmente para o Departamento Gráfico. O seu portfólio é impressionante, mas você deve ter realmente encantado Esme.

- Você sempre chama sua mãe de Esme?

- Sim, desde criança. Ela nunca pareceu se importar.

- Há! Minha mãe teria me dado uma bela de uma surra. – eu cuspi, então imediatamente tapei minha boca com a mão. – Desculpa. – eu disse ruborizando, enquanto Edward ria.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Somos só nós. – ele disse enquanto deslizava sua cadeira mais perto, encostando-a contra a minha. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meus nervos e endurecer meu autocontrole. – Você sabe, meu amigo Rob fica me enchendo o saco sobre você.

-Ahn? Por quê?

- Ele queria saber se você era solteira e me implorou pelo seu número em mais de uma ocasião. – ele disse sorrindo.

- O que você disse para ele? – perguntei, ignorando o rubor esquentando minhas bochechas.

- Eu disse que você era casada com um lutador de boxe profissional, com quatro filhos. Ah, e que o seu pai era um policial louco portando uma arma. – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho.

Não consegui evitar a risada. – Não sei sobre a parte do louco, mas meu pai é um chefe da polícia portando uma arma.

O sorriso de Edward imediatamente desapareceu e eu assisti-o engolir em seco.

- Ah, droga. Acho que eu não fui muito longe então.

- Hm, exceto pela parte dos filhos e do marido lutador de boxe. Se eu quisesse drama desse jeito, eu apenas leria um bom livro. Não sou muito atraída ao tipo 'violência gratuita. ' – provoquei.

- Você gosta de ler? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Claro. Amo os clássicos e, é claro, qualquer coisa de Jane Austen.

- Hmm, eu não tenho muito tempo para ler... – ele disse enquanto olhava fundo nos meus olhos. – Mas um livro em especial tem atraído minha atenção ultimamente. – Levantei as sobrancelhas em pergunta.

Senti sua cadeira mexendo e seu corpo se inclinou na direção do meu, sua respiração quente no meu ouvido. Foi então que eu ouvi as palavras familiares pingando dos seus lábios. As palavras que eu tinha lido em voz alta no meio de prateleiras empoeiradas e cortinas de contas plásticas.

_A flor de ti, as pétalas sedosas, _

_Estão presas na minha pele sensível;_

_Minha alma delicada está encharcada com você:_

_A sua memória é como a minha tatuagem._

Um gemido involuntário escapou meus lábios e eu me amaldiçoei por querê-lo tanto. Ele girou minha cadeira para que eu encarasse-o e levantou a cabeça, olhando nos meus olhos. Não sei se eu queria impedi-lo ou incentiva-lo, mas ele fez a decisão por nós dois.

Os lábios dele se encontraram com os meus, sua língua instintivamente dominando a minha boca. Senti suas mãos me segurando com força e me deleitei no calor e no carinho familiar. Beijei-o de volta. Tomei o que eu precisava dele. Enrolei minhas mãos no seu já bagunçado cabelo cor de bronze e puxei com força, querendo amá-lo e machucá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Edward se levantou, me puxando junto, e me sentou na mesa de conferência. Suas mãos exploraram meu corpo, e cada lugar que ele tocava queimava de desejo para ser seu de novo. Elas deslizaram pelas minhas coxas, puxando o tecido da minha saia. Mordi e suguei nos seus lábios enquanto ele ia cada vez mais longe, passando a ponta dos dedos contra o algodão ensopado da minha lingerie.

- Edward. – eu gemi suavemente no seu ouvido.

- Mmm, diz o meu nome de novo. – ele implorou.

E mesmo que ele não merecesse isso, eu o obedeci. Minha mente se entregou a ele e meu corpo se submeteu ao seu toque. A outra mão de Edward estava pressionada firmemente contra a parte mais baixa da minha coluna, me puxando mais perto do seu desejo necessitado. Minhas pernas tremeram incontrolavelmente enquanto elas eram apertadas contra a sua calça social preta.

Ouvi vozes vindas do outro lado da porta da sala de conferência e isso bastou para que eu quebrasse o encantamento de Edward. Me xinguei por ter deixado acontecer sem nem pensar que poderíamos ter sido pegos. Empurrei-o com força, forçando ele a se levantar ereto e tirar suas mãos perfeitas de mim. Rapidamente pulei da mesa e puxei minha saia para baixo, ajeitando-a da melhor maneira possível.

Edward começou a reunir os papeis e painéis da mesa enquanto eu me ajeitava. Quando ele me encarou, quase me encolhi do jeito que sua boca se contorcia em uma carranca. _Que venha o arrependimento._

Tirei as coisas das mãos dele, segurando-as na frente do meu peito, com esperanças de que elas me protegessem do olhar de Edward.

- Bom, obrigada pela sugestão de fonte, eu vou tentá-la. – peguei minhas coisas e andei na direção da porta para escapar rapidamente.

Quando minha mão alcançou a maçaneta, ouvi sua voz baixa me chamando.

- Bella.

- Sim? – respondi tentando soar indiferente, querendo que ele me dissesse todas as coisas que eu desesperadamente queria ouvir. _Por favor, me diga que você me quer, me conte os seus segredos. Me peça para ficar._

_- _Parabéns pela campanha.

- Obrigada, _chefinho._ – bufei enquanto saia da sala, deixando Edward e sua linda carranca para trás.

Àquela noite, dei as boas noticias a Alice e Rosalie, guardando meu rendezvous¹ no escritório para mim mesma. Decidimos celebrar o acontecimento com jantar no nosso restaurante italiano favorito. Depois de pedirmos nossa comida e vinho, as garotas brincaram sobre o garçom gato e seus braços deliciosos. Não consegui evitar me sentir um pouco triste quando vi as tatuagens nos seus antebraços. Será que eu associaria para sempre tatuagens com Edward Cullen?

- Falando de braços deliciosos, você já falou com James de novo? – Alice perguntou, fingindo entusiasmo.

- Não. Não ouvi dele desde o nosso encontro.

- Tenho certeza de que ele vai ligar logo. – Alice respondeu.

- Sem preocupações. Tivemos um encontro maravilhoso e eu adoraria vê-lo de novo, mas se ele não ligar, tudo bem.

- Sério? – Rosalie falou.

- É. Eu quero dizer, eu ficaria desapontada, mas lidaria com isso. Talvez eu não seja a garota certa para ele, sabe?

- Ou ele não é o cara certo para você. – ouvi Alice murmurar baixinho.

Lancei um olhar para ela, avisando para que me deixasse em paz. Graças a deus, ela fez isso.

Na quarta feira, James ligou. Ele queria almoçar essa semana, mas eu disse que eu estaria muito ocupada trabalhando na grande campanha. Ele me parabenizou e me convidou para sair no sábado então. Eu disse que sim e desliguei extremamente satisfeita, sentindo que depois de vários desvios e obstáculos, minha vida finalmente estaria encaminhada na direção certa. Que era longe do Deus do Sexo Tatuado Voz Angelical Cavaleiro em Armadura Brilhante.

Sexta de manhã, adicionei os toques finais nos nossos designs e trouxe os painéis até o escritório de Edward para a aprovação final. Eu tinha uma relação de ódio/amor com aquele escritório. _Amava_ o fato de ser tão pequeno e pessoal e cheirar exatamente como ele. _Odiava_ o fato de ser tão pequeno, pessoal e cheirar exatamente como ele.

- Esses estão maravilhosos. Nossa reunião com a KaNeTix é as 10h. Se conseguirmos a luz verde nessa campanha, você irá trabalhar diretamente com o pessoal de marketing deles. – Edward disse enquanto olhava meu trabalho cuidadosamente. Não deixei de notar que ele não olhou para mim nem uma vez. Assenti para ele, forçando um sorriso. – Eu vou estar lá com o Diretor de Vendas para responder quaisquer perguntas que eles podem ter sobre o design. Tem alguma coisa que você quer ter certeza que eu inclua?

- Não. Acho que fala por si só. – respondi confiante.

Ele me deu o seu sorriso de lado e concordou com a cabeça. Me virei para sair do seu escritório, apenas para ouvi-lo limpar a garganta alto quando eu alcancei a porta. Me virando para ele, vi-o levantar as sobrancelhas em expectativa.

Revirei os olhos e murmurei as palavras que eu sabia que ele estava esperando.

- Tchau, Edward.

Ele sorriu de novo e eu saí do escritório antes que ele pudesse me ver sorrindo de volta.

O resto do dia foi gasto na minha mesa, nadando em um mar de esperança. Esse poderia ser um momento gigantesco para a minha carreira e eu tentei manter uma atitude positiva. Visualizei coisas tremendas para o meu futuro, promoções e prêmios marcando o meu sucesso. Nas minhas visões, eu via meus amigos ali, compartilhando esses momentos importantes comigo. Em todos os cenários, contudo, eu estava sozinha. Nenhum grande amor para compartilhar as celebrações, nenhum parceiro no crime para festejar comigo, nem mesmo um amigo colorido para me manter satisfeita.

Uau. Até mesmo em sonhos eu era uma arruinadora de relacionamentos.

Eric e eu fomos almoçar juntos, falando animadamente sobre a possibilidade de conseguir essa grande conta e o que significaria para nossas carreiras. Nos soávamos como garotinhas adolescentes, rindo e sonhando com o futuro.

- Ahh e o chefinho, hein? – congelei com as palavras de Eric e ajustei a minha expressão para que não parecesse que eu tinha acabado de molhar as calças.

- Hm?

- O Junior, eu quero dizer. Ele é tão gostoso, meu deus, que eu daria um banho de língua nele. – ele riu de si mesmo e deu uma mordida no seu almoço.

Eu mal sorri e brinquei com o meu guardanapo nervosamente. – Hm, é, ele é bonitinho, eu acho.

- Bonitinho? Garota, se ele jogasse para o meu time, eu já teria montado nele na mesa de conferência e vendido ingressos para o evento.

Não consegui evitar a gargalhada imaginando a cena.

- Hmpf, bonitinho. – ele fez cara de nojo para mim de brincadeira. – Ele é bem mais do que bonitinho. Só estou dizendo.

- Ok, ok. – eu ri e concordei com a cabeça, não dizendo mais nada, por medo de que a minha boca não fosse capaz de parar se eu começasse a descrever o que eu mais gostava no chefinho.

- Mas, eu quero dizer, olhe pra você. – parei de mastigar e levantei minhas sobrancelhas. – Você é bem bonitinha também, uma espécie de Betty¹ gostosa.

Revirei os olhos e engoli minha comida. – Obrigada, Eric. Mas todos nós sabemos que a bela do escritório é a Tanya Denali.

- Coisa nenhuma! Aquela Barbie é tão plástica. O cabelo, as unhas, os peitos... tudo falso. Ouvi dizer que ela fez plástica no nariz e lipo, também. – dei outra mordida sem reagir às suas palavras. – Além disso, ela é pura maldade por dentro e isso a faz tão feia quanto uma Amy Winehouse desdentada e viciada em crack.

Eric e eu voltamos para o escritório, ainda rindo. Ele era um cara muito divertido e eu imediatamente aproveitei o tipo de 'atenção sem pressão' que nós tínhamos desenvolvido na última semana.

Eric parou na frente da porta do escritório de Edward, vendo que ele estava de volta da reunião, e me puxou para dentro. Imediatamente apaguei meu sorriso quando os olhos de Edward passaram por nós, nos estudando cuidadosamente, finalmente parando em nossas mãos dadas.

- Então, chefe, qual a resposta? – Eric perguntou, praticamente dando pulinhos.

- Eles disseram que vão nos deixar saber até a próxima sexta. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Uma semana inteira. – eu e Eric gritamos em uníssono.

Edward finalmente deu um sorriso e assentiu. Eric gemeu e me puxou na direção da porta. Olhei de volta para ver Edward nos assistindo com seus lindos olhos verdes e eu quase sorri para ele. Quase.

- Bella! Você está em casa! Eu vou fazer o jantar, e então nós vamos para o Record Room. Tire essa roupa de escritório e coloque uma roupinha 'sou necessitada, não desesperada'. – Alice falou quando eu passei pela porta.

- Você vai cozinhar? – eu perguntei em choque e horror.

- Bom, eu vou ajudar, enquanto Jasper cozinha.

- Ah, então tudo bem. Fiquei assustada por um minuto.

Alice riu. – Eu não faria isso com você. Além do mais, Jasper é um ótimo cozinheiro. – Concordei enquanto eu largava minha bolsa na bancada. – É a segunda melhor coisa que ele faz.

Revirei os olhos e ri enquanto eu ia na direção do meu quarto. Era tão bom ver Alice e Jasper tão felizes. Eles estavam juntos por tanto tempo, passando pelo Ensino Médio e pela faculdade, em cidades diferentes e tendo brigas incontáveis. Mesmo assim, eles ainda estavam juntos, fortes, inquebráveis e completamente apaixonados.

Quando Rose e Emmett chegaram, todos nós comemos a lasanha fantástica que Jasper tinha feito. Eu juro, se ele não pertencesse a Alice, eu já tinha roubado esse homem há muito tempo atrás. Mas, ele era feito para ela. Era o Yin para o Yang dela, o Choo dos seus Jimmy Choos.

Fiquei aliviada quando o pôster anunciando as performances da noite no Record Room não continha o nome de Edward nele. Eu tinha esquecido de checar se Edward ia tocar hoje a noite e estava agradecendo aos poderes maiores que a resposta era não. Algum cara, conhecido como Sharpie² era o primeiro. Sério? Ele pensava que era legal o suficiente para nomes únicos, como Madonna ou Cher, com o nome de uma canetinha mal cheirosa? E, depois dele, vinha a banda chamada Forks.

Conseguimos um lugar no bar e fizemos nossos pedidos. Jasper comprou uma rodada de shots chamados Terminadores, que tinham gosto de pum, mas me deixaram tonta em 2.7 minutos. Sentei bebericando meu drink, enquanto Sharpie dominava o palco. Ele era um cara estranho com uma voz decente e um grupo bem grande de seguidores. Ele dançava pelo palco esbarrando nos equipamentos e derrubando o microfone. Fiquei impressionada quando as pessoas aplaudiram isso. Bom, ele nos divertia, pelo menos.

- Que porra esse cara fumou? – Emmett perguntou, olhando o palco.

- Provavelmente alguma maconha sul-americana que cresce em um campo, no meio de um vale de uma montanha peruana que só é fertilizada pelas fezes de iguanas. – Rosalie respondeu.

Todos nós viramos para Rosalie, olhando para ela como se ela tivesse recitado a raiz quadrada de PI ou alguma merda.

- O quê? Eu vi na TV. – ela disse.

- Você é uma tarada em Discovery Channel. – eu disse, rindo.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida por aplausos e eu estava mais do que alegre de ver Sharpie fazendo seus últimos agradecimentos e saindo do palco. Uma voz grossa veio no microfone e introduziu a banda. – Gatinhas e cachorrões, por favor, recebam ao palco, Forks!

Houve uma rodada de aplauso e eu assisti os três membros da banda entrarem no palco, imediatamente reconhecendo-os. April, Joey e Jason. Empata-fodas 1, 2 e 3. _Puta que o pariu. _Se eles estavam aqui, isso significava que Edward também estava.

Rapidamente esvaziei meu copo e desci do banco em pânico.

- Não estou me sentindo bem. Vou para casa.

- O quê? Porque você vai embora? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu... Eu só tenho que ir. – coloquei minha bolsa embaixo do braço e praticamente corri para a porta, deixando meus amigos confusos.

Cheguei rapidamente na porta, voando pelas portas e batendo direto em uma parede de Edward Cullen. Um pequeno murmúrio saiu dos meus lábios quando eu derrubei minha bolsa e assisti todas as minhas coisas se espalhando pela calçada.

- Merda! – me ajoelhei e comecei a recolher minhas coisas, enfiando-as de volta na bolsa.

Edward se ajoelhou também e pegou meu telefone e um cartão que tinha caído da minha carteira. Ah meu deus, não! Não esse cartão! Me encolhi enquanto ele virava-o e via que era o cartão que ele tinha me dado junto com a camisa que ele tinha comprado para mim. Era o cartão que tinha o seu maravilhosamente verdadeiro apelido, escrito na sua própria caligrafia.

Nós dois nos levantamos enquanto eu tentava diminuir minha mortificação. Ele passou o dedão lentamente sobre as palavras no cartão, ajeitou-o em cima do meu celular e devolveu ambos para mim.

- Obrigada. – eu disse enquanto enfiava-os de volta na minha bolsa e saía de perto dele.

- Você está indo embora? – ele gritou, alguns passos atrás de mim.

- Sim.

- Por quê?

Me virei para encará-lo e respirei fundo. – Porque, eu reconheci os seus amigos ali e achei que você ia aparecer. Porque, eu não posso ficar no mesmo lugar que você sem querer _estar com você._ – amaldiçoei a porra das estúpidas lágrimas que deslizaram pelo meu rosto e no meu colo. Seus olhos foram para os meus lábios quando eles tremeram.

Edward abaixou a cabeça e coçou a nuca. – Não acredito que eu deixei isso ir tão longe. Fique, por favor, Bella.

- Não consigo, Edward. Cinco dias por semana é tortura o suficiente, você não acha?

Limpei minhas bochechas e fiz sinal para um táxi. Quando um parou, Edward correu e abriu a porta para mim. Eu nem olhei para ele enquanto entrava, eu não pude. Estava envergonhada e embaraçada de ter revelado tanto. O táxi arrancou e quando chegamos ao fim da quadra, me virei para olhar pela janela de trás. Ele estava parado ali onde eu tinha deixado-o, me vendo ir embora.

Sentei de volta no meu assento, cruzei os braços no peito e sussurei, - Adeus, Edward. – só para mim mesma.

Em casa, tirei minha maquiagem e coloquei calças de yoga e uma regata. Passei pelos canais de TV deitada na cama. Infocomercial, seriados policiais, reality shows, música country, igreja, infocomerial de novo. Gemi em frustração. Onde estava a porra do _Diário de uma Paixão _quando se mais precisa dele?

Deixei no reality show, que era mais do que ridículo, mas perfeito para um passatempo. Eu devo ter adormecido, porque pulei quando ouvi a porta da frente do apartamento bater. Engatinhei para fora da cama para encontrar os quatro rindo bêbados na cozinha.

- Cara! Isso foi fantástico! Eu queria ter filmado essa merda pro YouTube ou algo assim. – Emmett disse enquanto dava risada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei alto o suficiente para conseguir atenção.

Todos eles ficaram quietos e viraram para me encarar. Por alguma razão, todos eles estavam com a mesma expressão culpada.

- Uhh... – Jasper começou, mas então olhou para Emmett e Rosalie. -... nada?

- Porque isso soou como uma pergunta? – perguntei enquanto Jasper dava de ombros inocentemente.

- Alice Brandon, porque você está se escondendo atrás de Jasper? Saia daí e me diga o que aconteceu!

Alice saiu de trás de Jasper, batendo os cílios para mim e fazendo biquinho.

- Eu te amo, Bellie. – ela disse baixinho.

- O que você fez? – Eu nunca tinha visto Alice tão quieta em toda a minha vida. Ela mastigou seu lábio inferior enquanto os outros três encaravam-na. – Puta merda, Alice, fala logo!

- Eu meio que dei um soco no seu chefe. – ela falou rapidamente e então voltou à sua posição atrás de Jasper.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – eu gritei para todos eles.

Todos começaram a gargalhar de novo, Rosalie apertando a barriga e Emmett literalmente caindo no chão.

- Bem, o que aconteceu foi que... – Rosalie disse entre gargalhadas. – Alice viu Edward entrar logo depois que você tinha saído, então ela entendeu que ele era a razão de você ter ido embora correndo. – Ela começou a rir de novo e não pode continuar.

- Então, Alice marchou até ele e começou a gritar, dizendo que ele era um idiota medroso e não sei mais o que. – Jasper terminou. – Ele não disse nada, Bella. Ficou ali parado, ouvindo Alice acabar com ele. Então ela começou a gritar, dizendo para ele: 'Diga alguma coisa, seu bosta de galinha!' e quando ele não disse nada...

- Eu dei um soco na boca dele. – Alice interrompeu, ainda na sua posição atrás de Jasper.

Meu queixo caiu e eu fiquei parada, desacreditando no que eu ouvia.

- Que porra, Alice? Você está tentando fazer com que eu seja demitida? – eu gritei para ela.

- Bellie, você deveria ter visto. Foi um tipo de posição do Tigre Agachado, Dragão Escondido. Quer dizer, é uns trinta centímetros mais alto do que Alice, então ela teve que pular, ficar no alto e dar um soco nele ao mesmo tempo. Foi incrível, porra! – Emmett disse enquanto segurava seu lado, ainda sentado no chão da cozinha.

Eu finalmente deixei uma risada e todos eles respiraram em alívio. – Eu queria ter visto, Alice. Como está a sua mão?

Ela finalmente saiu de trás de Jasper e correu para me abraçar com força. – Mínimo estrago, Bellinha. – abracei-a de volta e balancei a cabeça, desacreditando. - Vocês são loucos, meu deus. Ainda bem que estão do meu lado, ao contrário eu estaria assustada pra caralho. Vou voltar para a cama, Anderson Silva. Vejo vocês de manhã.

Me atirei na minha cama e abracei meus travesseiros. Lá no fundo, eu sabia que o que Alice tinha feito poderia me deixar com problemas, mas apenas imaginar aquela baixinha socando Edward Cullen na boca me fazia dar risada.

A risada se transformou em gargalhadas, trazendo lágrimas de felicidade nos meus olhos, que eu deixei escorrer e molhar meu travesseiro. Ri até meu estômago doer e então ri mais um pouco.

* * *

_¹- rendezvous: encontro, em francês._

_² - Sharpie é uma marca de caneta marca-texto americana com um cheiro particularmente desagradável._

* * *

**Ok, ok! Não houveram teasers no primeiro dia do ano, mas um capítulo inteiro no ****_segundo_**** dia!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior, parece que muitos de vocês estão realmente furiosos com a Bella ( e com o Edward também), mas e depois do capítulo de hoje? Já chegamos na metade da fanfic, mas quero ouvir o que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora! **

**Beijos e até quarta!**

**ps.: os capítulos voltam a ser betados a partir do próximo (sem mais erros!)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Essa história não é escrita por mim, mas sim pela autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

James veio me pegar às sete horas no sábado a noite. O jeito que seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso tranquilo me deixaram bem logo de cara. Jantamos em um restaurante indiano que estava na moda, onde sentamos em almofadas e dividimos garfadas de frango Tandoori e bolinhas de milho. Nossa conversa era fácil, e falamos sobre objetivos de vida, planos para o futuro e família. Nenhuma vez ele me perguntou sobre o meu passado, e eu fiquei grata por isso.

Depois do jantar, fomos para um clube no centro da cidade para encontrar alguns amigos de James. Ele me contou um pouco sobre cada um deles antes de chegarmos lá, para que eu não me sentisse por fora. Ele era sempre tão doce e atencioso. Caras assim não existem. Talvez ele seja um serial killer que guarde pedaços de mulheres desmembradas no freezer. Ou talvez, ele é um acompanhante de luxo que vai me mandar uma conta gigantesca na semana que vem. Bufei com as minhas ideias ridículas. Talvez, só talvez, ele seja um cara super legal que esteja genuinamente interessado em mim.

Encontramos os amigos de James em uma mesa na parte VIP do clube. Eles eram lindos e charmosos, e faziam eu me sentir como uma canetinha marrom no meio de uma caixa de outras cores deslumbrantes. Ficamos com eles boa parte da noite, tendo nossas bebidas servidas por uma atendente particular. Admito que, depois de algumas doses, fiquei mais confortável e conversei com algumas garotas da nossa mesa. Justo quando começamos a falar dos nossos produtos de cabelo favoritos, James me arrastou para dançar.

Ele me puxou pela multidão até o centro da pista. Quando chegamos a certo ponto, ele parou, me girou uma vez e puxou meu corpo com força contra o dele. Sorri e mexi o corpo junto com ele. O jeito que suas mãos apertavam meu quadril e seu corpo se moldava ao meu era divino. No meio daquela multidão de pessoas, estávamos sozinhos, um dançando apenas para o outro.

Depois de algumas músicas, ele perguntou se eu queria descansar um pouco, então voltamos para nossa mesa. Boa parte dos seus amigos tinha ido embora, mas dois deles ainda estavam por lá. Eles sorriram educadamente para mim e cumprimentaram James com um soquinho de mão.

Me sentei, virando meu drink e limpando o suor da testa. James pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

- Já volto, linda. Precisa de alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com um sorriso charmoso.

- Não. Estou bem.

James assentiu e foi na direção dos banheiros. Assim que ele tinha saído do nosso campo de visão, um dos caras deslizou para perto de mim. Instantaneamente fiquei nervosa, mas decidi que eles deviam ser boas pessoas se eram amigos do Santo James.

- Oi, Bella, não é?

- Sim.

- Sou Demetri, e esse é o Alec. – ele disse, apontando para o cara do seu lado.

- Legal conhecer vocês. – eu disse.

- Então você está com James, huh? – ele disse enquanto olhava pros meus seios.

- Hmm, esse é o nosso segundo encontro. – eu disse, dando de ombros.

- Você é gostosa. – Demetri falou de repente. Olhei de boca aberta para ele, me perguntando por um momento se aquele filho da puta tinha Síndrome de Tourette¹ ou algo assim.

- É, muito gostosa. – Alec disse sorrindo.

Procurei freneticamente pelo clube por James, mas não vi nenhum sinal dele.

- Quente e gostosa. – Demetri afirmou.

- Quente tipo, lava vulcânica quente. – Alec confirmou.

Olhei ao redor de novo, dessa vez procurando por evidências de que eu estivesse sendo zoada.

- Uau, ele certamente sabe misturar negócios com prazer, né? – Demetri disse para Alec.

Encarei-os confusa enquanto Alec respondia. – Não é a primeira vez.

- Hm, como? – eu finalmente interrompi.

- Ah, nada. Uh, James é um cara muito ocupado no trabalho. Eu não sei como ele encontra tempo para conhecer garotas. – Demetri respondeu enquanto encarava meus peitos de novo.

- Oh.

Bem então James voltou, sorrindo e desmanchando quaisquer perguntas que eu poderia ter formado na minha cabeça. Era mais do que normal que ele fosse ocupado com o trabalho. Em breve, com sorte, eu também estaria ocupada. Eu definitivamente consigo apreciar um cara focado na sua carreira.

- Você está pronta para ir? – James perguntou.

Sorri e assenti, feliz de sair de perto de Beavis e Butthead. Peguei minha bolsa, acenei para Demetri e Alec, mesmo que eles não merecessem, e segui James para fora do clube.

Quando estávamos sentados no banco de trás do nosso táxi, vi James mexendo na tranca da porta.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, genuinamente preocupada.

Ele se virou e sorriu para mim. – É claro.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, até que eu finalmente tive que perguntar. – Como você conhece aqueles caras do clube?

- Do trabalho. – ele respondeu simplesmente. Então seus olhos se arregalaram e ele congelou ao meu lado. – Por quê? Eles disseram alguma coisa para você?

- Nada inteligente ou que valha a pena repetir. – respondi tentando relaxá-lo. Funcionou, porque o senti exalando enquanto ele se inclinava e deixava um beijo na minha testa.

Quando chegamos ao meu prédio, ele me levou até a porta de novo.

- Bom, eu me diverti muito. – eu disse, abraçando-o com força.

- Eu sempre me divirto muito com você. – ele respondeu.

Corei e me inclinei para o meu beijo. Dessa vez, não foi suave ou doce. Ele invadiu minha boca com a sua língua, gemendo e sentindo meu gosto. Chupou meu lábio inferior enquanto eu sentia sua mão deslizando ao redor do meu pescoço, embaixo do meu cabelo. Ficamos parados na calçada, nos beijando até eu me sentir tonta, precisando de ar.

Quando ele me soltou, respirei fundo e exalei devagar, tentando relaxar.

- Acho que é a minha vez de dizer uau. – eu disse, sorrindo para ele.

Ele retornou meu sorriso e voltou para o carro à sua espera. Empurrei a porta pesada de vidro e dei um passo para entrar quando o ouvi gritar meu nome. Virei e vi James com a cabeça para fora do táxi.

- Boa sorte no trabalho essa semana!

- Obrigada! – respondi e levantei meus dedos cruzados.

Assisti o táxi acelerar para longe e me perguntei como alguém como eu, que atrai nada além de corações partidos e caos, tinha conseguido alguém como James.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram na segunda de manhã, eu quase me encolhi. Caminhei, o mais rápido que eu podia, pela porta fechada do escritório de Edward. Durante toda a manhã, eu estava uma pilha de nervos, sem saber o que esperar dele. Minha melhor amiga tinha socado ele na boca. A mesma boca que tinha me trazido tanto prazer. A boca que tinha dito palavras desejosas, promessas e tinha me seduzido com suas melodias angelicais e seus sorrisos tortos.

_Beep beep._

Pulei para fora do meu corpo quando meu telefone bipou alto do meu lado. Encarei-o, me afastando um pouco dele, como se fosse explodir ou algo. Sem olhar, tranquei a respiração e pressionei o botão verde.

- Sim?

- Bella. – meu coração foi para o estômago quando ouvi a voz de Edward através do aparelho. – Eu gostaria de ver você no meu escritório antes da nossa reunião.

- Ok. – eu tentei dizer, mas tudo o que saiu foi um muxoxo. Limpei a garganta e tentei de novo. – Ok.

Ele desligou e eu fiquei sentada ali, olhando para o meu telefone, e então para a porta do seu escritório, então de volta para o meu telefone. Bom, era inútil adiar o inevitável. Se ele iria me demitir, era melhor que eu acabasse logo com isso.

Caminhei até a porta do escritório de Edward como se eu estivesse caminhando na direção da minha morte eminente. Não tinham armas que eu pudesse trazer para me defender; não tinham palavras mágicas para me proteger das ações dos meus amigos.

Bati na porta com força, esperando demonstrar algum tipo de confiança.

- Entre.

Entrei no seu escritório e imediatamente fui atingida com a essência de Edward. O ar tinha o seu cheiro, que rodopiava ao meu redor, entorpecendo meus sentidos e me embalando em uma sensação falsa de segurança. Sua cabeça estava enfurnada atrás do monitor do computador, apenas seu cabelo bagunçado era visível.

- Sente-se, Isabella.

Oh, merda, ele usou meu nome inteiro. _Eu estou tão demitida._

Sentei na frente da sua mesa e tentei ao máximo parecer relaxada, mas firme. Minhas mãos descansaram nos braços da cadeira, então os cruzei, e finalmente coloquei-os no meu colo.

- Pare de se mexer. Você está me enlouquecendo. – Edward disse, seus olhos espiando por cima do monitor.

Olhei de volta para ele. – Sim, _senhor._

Ouvi-o bufar enquanto ele rolava sua cadeira um pouco para que estivéssemos nos encarando. Engasguei audivelmente, colocando a mão por cima da boca para impedir o sorriso que estava tentando sair. Bem no lado esquerdo do seu lindo lábio inferior estava um corte inchado. Juntei os lábios e derrubei a mão, me forçando a não rir.

Os olhos verdes cerrados de Edward me assistiram cuidadosamente, me desafiando a rir, nem que fosse um pouco só. Mas eu não o fiz. De alguma maneira, mantive o controle. Talvez fosse fácil, porque aquela pequena cicatriz no seu normalmente perfeito rosto o deixava ainda mais sexy. Ele não tinha feito a barba essa manhã, também. Então, entre a cicatriz de batalha e o aspecto desleixado, eu tinha me transformado em uma miserável babando.

- Bella, chamei você aqui porque, – ele pausou e olhou pela janela, e então de volta para mim. – Porque, a KaNeTix ligou hoje de manhã. – Me sentei ereta, meus olhos arregalados, não acreditando que eles já tinham ligado. – Eles disseram que a escolha está entre nós e outra firma e que eles gostariam que nós entregássemos uma campanha falsa até o fim do dia.

Sorri para ele, sentindo uma bolha de animação dentro de mim. Ele não ia me demitir. Ele estava me pedindo para conseguir essa conta. Ele confiava em mim.

- Sério? – perguntei animada.

Ele sorriu de volta e concordou. – Você e Eric acham que conseguem preparar alguma coisa até o fim da tarde? Eu sei que é pouco tempo, mas...

- Sem problema! – eu quase gritei, interrompendo ele.

Ele riu e eu quase me esqueci de respirar. Até aquele momento, eu tinha quase ignorado a força que ele exercia sobre mim. Tinha esquecido os momentos de dor e mágoa e os momentos brilhantes de paixão e desejo. Eu queria fazê-lo rir de novo, porque era uma sensação essencial que eu estava sentindo falta, buscando, desde os nossos últimos momentos juntos.

- Vejo você na reunião das nove. – ele disse, me liberando.

Saí do seu escritório, e comecei a dar soquinhos no ar, mal contendo minha animação. Então comecei a cantar uma música antiga, de um filme da Janet Jackson ' Vai Bella. Vai Bella, é o seu aniversário, vai Bella. '

- Ahem. – congelei e virei para ver Edward parado do lado de fora do seu escritório, me assistindo com o maior sorriso no rosto.

Deixei meus braços caírem ao meu lado, mortificada e corei tanto que doeu. Ele correu o dedo pelo lábio inferior, mal notando quando passou pelo corte.

- Diga a Alice, sem ressentimentos.

Ele piscou para mim e voltou para o seu escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu comecei a gargalhar, sem nem tentar esconder. Tenho certeza de que ele podia me ouvir do lado de dentro, mas não dei a mínima. Eu duvidada, seriamente, de que Alice se importava se Edward guardava ressentimentos ou não. E os meus ressentimentos? Claro, eu achava o estrago físico hilário, mas a real razão por trás da ação dela era enfurecedora.

Enquanto nós enchíamos a sala para a reunião semanal, vi Tyler e Eric sussurrando juntos e apontando para Edward. Quando olhei para ele de maneira inquiridora, Eric olhou para Edward e então fez uma mímica, como se estivesse socando a própria boca. Ri alto e todos se viraram para mim, enquanto eu virei meu olhar para o chão.

Edward anunciou as notícias sobre a KaNeTix e liberou Eric e eu, para que pudéssemos começar logo. Enquanto estávamos saindo da sala de conferência, Eric teve um ataque de diarreia verbal.

- Belo lábio, chefinho.

Edward olhou para mim por cima do ombro de Eric e sorriu de lado. – É, bem, você deveria ver o outro cara.

Rimos todo o caminho de volta à minha mesa. Eric nem sabia da história por trás, mas ver Edward quebrar sua face profissional tinha o deixado todo derretido.

- Ah, meu deus, se ele sorrisse assim para mim, eu precisaria de um pouco de hidratante e um canto escuro e quieto.

Ri tão alto que ronquei como uma porca, o que nos levou a mais risadas. Quando os outros saíram da reunião, Eric e eu tínhamos, finalmente, começado nosso trabalho. Bolamos três ideias preliminares, e eu queria que tanto Edward ou Leah dessem uma olhada neles antes de continuarmos.

Imprimi nossas ideias e levei-as até o escritório de Leah, mas ele estava vazio. Claro, ela tinha saído e eu teria que ir até Edward.

A porta do seu escritório estava entreaberta e eu mal pude ouvi-lo conversando com alguém.

- Claro que não. Levantaria muitas suspeitas.

- Bom, é melhor que você encontre uma saída. – Ouvi a voz de Tanya ecoando pelo escritório. Dei um passo para frente e espiei pela abertura para ver Tanya andando até a mesa de Edward e se inclinando sedutoramente por cima dela. Ele levantou a mão e correu os dedos pelo maxilar dele. – Você lembra-se do que eu prometi lhe dar, certo?

Edward virou seu rosto na direção da janela, os olhos fechados enquanto ele exalava pelo nariz, concordando.

Decidi terminar essa festinha antes que eu ouvisse algo que eu não queria. Bati na porta e entrei sem esperar resposta com meus papeis.

- Oh, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? Eu preciso te mostrar umas ideias. – eu disse para Edward, completamente ignorando o fato de que a Putanya estava na sala.

Ela se virou e saiu do escritório rapidamente.

Edward sinalizou para que eu trouxesse os papeis. Então, caminhei até a sua mesa, me inclinando como Tanya tinha feito, e larguei-os na sua frente. A tensão no ar entre nós era palpável, quase tirando o ar dos nossos pulmões. Me foquei no meu trabalho. Isso era muito grande para que eu estragasse.

Edward olhou todos os papeis e então levantou o olhar para mim. – Gostaria de ver você desenvolvendo essas duas ideias. – ele disse, apontando para os papeis do meio e final.

- Ótimo. Obrigada. – murmurei de volta, pegando os papeis e saindo do seu escritório.

Eric e eu trabalhamos até a hora do almoço, apenas parando para dividir uma pipoca de microondas e um Red Bull. Pela metade da tarde, estávamos satisfeitos com dois conceitos de propaganda.

Segui Eric até o escritório de Edward, me sentindo um pouco ansiosa com a pressão do acordo inteiro. Nossas ideias e trabalho tinham nos levado tão longe, e seria uma pena perder a conta nesse ponto.

Eric entregou os painéis para Edward e nós dois esperamos a reação dele. Eric agarrou minha mão com força enquanto eu mordiscava meu lábio inferior.

- Os dois estão ótimos. Vocês dois são um time e tanto. – Edward disse, finalmente nos olhando. – Acho que vou mandar ambos. Vou enviá-los agora mesmo. – Eric e eu sorrimos um para o outro e saímos para comemorar com duas batidas de mão e uma batida no quadril.

Na quarta, eu estava subindo pelas paredes, esperando que a KaNeTix nos deixasse saber sua decisão, de um jeito ou de outro. Tentei me focar nas minhas outras tarefas, mas como era previsível, eu não conseguia terminar nada.

James me ligou e se ofereceu para me distrair com um almoço na quinta, e aceitei. Estar com ele como ter um tempo livre de toda a tensão que me envolvia no meu local de trabalho. Sentamos, comemos e rimos um com o outro de maneira tão casual. Ele me provocou, dizendo que deveria me roubar para uma ilha distante onde eu poderia esquecer sobre o estresse e bebericar cocktails de fruta o dia todo, e eu quase concordei com a ideia.

Claro, quando eu voltei do meu almoço, eu tive que ficar presa no elevador com Edward de novo. Todas as minhas sensações de tranquilidade se foram, rapidamente substituídas com desejo e mágoa, e a poderosa e inegável conexão entre nós. Mesmo com um funcionário do departamento de vendas no elevador conosco, não tinha como negar a tensão que nos envolvia e nos segurava.

Encontrar com Edward pelo escritório estava ficando um pouquinho mais fácil. Por fora, eu conseguia manter minha compostura, mas por dentro, meu corpo nunca parava de reagir à sua presença. Meu coração acelerava, minhas mãos suavam. Quanto mais perto ele chegava, pior era. Amaldiçoei essas reações, esperando que ele não pudesse ver que ainda me possuía daquela maneira.

Eu ainda sonhava com ele, quase todas as noites. Sonhava com seu toque e com seu gosto. Sonhava com prazer intenso e também com beijos suaves. Infelizmente, era o nosso passado com o qual eu sonhava, e não nosso futuro.

Quando a sexta de tarde chegou e nós ainda não tínhamos ouvido notícias da KaNeTix, eu achei que iria, realmente, enlouquecer de preocupação. Decidi que eles estavam intencionalmente esperando até o último minuto, para testar minha sanidade. Eric já tinha ido embora, mas me deixado com instruções explícitas de que eu ligasse para ele assim que eu soubesse de qualquer coisa.

As 17h, o escritório tinha esvaziado. Eu estava sentada na minha mesa, encarando o plano de fundo hipnotizador do meu monitor. Não tinha nenhum ruído no escritório, apenas minha respiração ritmada e o tic-tac do relógio na parede. Ainda não tínhamos ouvido da KaNeTix, o que provavelmente significava que não tínhamos conseguido a conta.

Me senti cansada e, mais do que tudo, diretamente responsável pela nossa perda. A companhia tinha confiado em mim para entregar um design vencedor, sólido. Edward tinha confiado em mim, e eu tinha desapontado a todos.

Sem esperanças, saí do meu transe, percebendo que já eram 17h23. Feliz que ninguém mais estava aqui para presenciar meu coma de perdedora, reuni minhas coisas e me direcionei para o elevador.

Apertei o botão e esperei pacientemente para que o elevador chegasse. Finalmente, as portas se abriram e eu entrei na caixa de metal vazia. Quando as portas estavam se fechando, um braço apareceu na porta, fazendo com que o sensor abrisse-as novamente. Edward entrou no elevador, parecendo mais do que surpreso em me encontrar ali.

Descemos em silêncio por dois andares inteiros antes de ele falar. – Não sabia que você ainda estava aqui.

- É, uh, eu só estava terminando algumas coisas. – Sabia que era uma mentirosa terrível, mas aquela altura eu não me importava muito. – Trabalhando mais tarde também?

- Na verdade, eu acabei de sair do escritório da minha mãe. A KaNeTix finalmente ligou. – ele disse rapidamente. Meus olhos encontraram os dele e eu quis me desculpar e prometer que eu tentaria mais da próxima vez. – Nós conseguimos a conta. – ele disse calmamente, me dando o seu sorriso torto.

- O quê?! – eu gritei para ele.

Sem pensar, larguei minhas coisas e me joguei nele. Enrolei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e abracei-o. Eu não era uma perdedora, eu não tinha decepcionado eles. Edward me abraçou de volta e, imediatamente, a dinâmica mudou. Não estávamos mais celebrando a conta, estávamos celebrando nós dois.

Ele se inclinou e pressionou o rosto no meu cabelo, inalando profundamente. O calor do seu corpo, o cheiro de sabonete, me deixava tonta e perdida. Larguei seu pescoço, percebendo que eu tinha passado da conta. Mas, ele não me largou; me apertou ainda mais forte.

Olhei para cima para ver que ele estava olhando para mim, com o desejo estampado nos olhos. Ele nos girou, me pressionando no canto, e me beijou. Quando eu gemi na sua boca, seu toque se tornou desesperado.

A língua de Edward dominou minha boca, e quando eu precisei de ar, ele trilhou pelo meu maxilar para chupar meu pescoço. Eu sabia que deveria impedi-lo. Sabia que quando ele parasse, eu estaria magoada e ele iria embora de novo. Sabia que era uma má ideia, e o mais importante, que eu não tinha força ou vontade de parar.

Olhei por cima do seu ombro enquanto ele beijava ao longo do meu pescoço e do profundo decote em v do meu vestido quando as portas se abriram no saguão, que graças a deus estava deserto. As portas se fecharam e desceram mais, parando no terceiro nível subterrâneo do estacionamento.

Empurrei Edward, querendo que ele continuasse e parasse ao mesmo tempo. Seus lábios encontraram minha orelha e ele sussurrou. – Por favor, não me faça parar, Bella.

Oh deus, se eu tinha alguma chance de negá-lo, suas palavras desesperadas destruíram-na.

- Edward, - respirei enquanto ele me beijava de novo. – Aqui não.

Isso deve ter atraído a sua atenção, porque ele finalmente se endireitou, sua boca deixando meu corpo. Instantaneamente, desejei que aqueles lábios estivessem em mim de novo. Ele pegou minhas coisas e minha mão e me puxou pelo praticamente deserto estacionamento, até um carro esporte vintage conversível. Eu não sabia muito sobre carros, mas sabia que esse era especial. Era lindo e artístico e exalava vidas passadas e histórias escondidas, assim como seu dono.

Quando eu alcancei o lado do carona do seu carro, ele atacou meus lábios de novo, me beijando com saudade, ecoando cada sentimento que eu aguentava todos os dias. Ele se inclinou para mim e eu senti sua ereção pressionada contra o meu estômago. Gemi com a sensação e apertei-o com mais força, agarrando seu cabelo e arranhando seu couro cabeludo.

Ele nos empurrou até o capô do carro enquanto eu me atrapalhava com o seu cinto. Seus lábios nunca deixaram os meus enquanto ele soltava a gravata e desabotoava os dois primeiros botões da sua camisa. Finalmente abrindo seu cinto, parei e o olhei nos olhos. Eles estavam desesperados e selvagens, implorando que eu não o fizesse parar.

Devagar, coloquei a mão embaixo da saia do meu vestido e deslizei minha calcinha pelas pernas e então, por cima dos meus saltos, tirando-as completamente. Edward trabalhou nas suas calças, abrindo o zíper e finalmente soltando seu belo pênis. Ele veio na minha direção, nunca desviando o olhar do meu.

Ele passou suas mãos ao meu redor, apertando minha bunda e me levantando enquanto eu enrolava as pernas ao redor dele. Ele me sentou no capô do carro e levantou meu vestido para me expor. O ar fresco era maravilhoso para o calor que eu estava sentindo, mas eu não queria nada além dele dentro de mim.

Ele correu a ponta do seu pênis pela minha entrada, gentilmente esfregando por cima do meu clitóris, e recebendo como resposta gemidos frenéticos meus. Posicionado na minha entrada, ele parou para inclinar meu corpo e deixar um beijo molhado nos meus lábios entreabertos.

Edward entrou em mim com o rosto enfiado no meu pescoço. Nós dois engasgamos com a sensação nos consumindo por dentro. Ele sussurrou palavras indistintas contra a minha pele, suas estocadas em um ritmo lento.

Prendi os tornozelos ao redor do seu corpo, incentivando-o a ir mais rápido e mais forte. Felizmente, ele entendeu, preenchendo meu corpo com o que eu mais precisava. Todo esse tempo separados, eu tinha menosprezado o que o seu toque podia fazer comigo. Eu quase tinha esquecido o quão completa ele me deixava, o quão feliz eu me tornava.

Seu ritmo acelerou enquanto ele se endireitava. Imediatamente senti um vazio penetrando meu peito, se acumulando ali pela sua ausência. Então, o formigamento começou a tomar conta dos meus sentidos e a sensação se acumulou no meu centro, ameaçando uma explosão.

Eu não queria chegar ao clímax. Não ainda. Porque, então, estaria acabado e ele iria embora de novo. Eu sabia que esse encontro era breve, mas eu pateticamente queria ficar ao redor dele o máximo possível. Tentei fazer o formigamento ir embora, tentei me separar do momento e exigir que parasse.

- Bella, venha para mim, por favor. – ele implorou entredentes.

Fechei os olhos com força, tentando negá-lo, mas tive que abri-los novamente quando senti falta de ver seu rosto bonito. Edward alcançou entre nós e começou a fazer círculos vigorosos no meu clitóris, e dentro de segundos eu estava gritando, tremendo contra ele quando o meu orgasmo tomou conta.

Ele tremeu e grunhiu violentamente ao chegar ao clímax, também, e se liberar dentro de mim. Caindo em cima de mim, nós dois estávamos suando e procurando por ar. Ele deixou beijos no meu pescoço, ao longo do meu maxilar, e finalmente nos meus lábios. Aprofundei o beijo, puxando sua língua para dentro da minha boca, sugando-a e memorizando seu gosto.

Murmurei contente da sensação intensa de ter seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, seu pênis ainda pulsando dentro de mim, sua respiração quente pelo meu rosto.

_Ding_.

Nós dois pulamos com o som do elevador chegando. Edward saiu de dentro de mim e correu para fechar seu zíper, enquanto eu descia do carro e ajeitava a saia do meu vestido. Ele se agachou atrás do seu carro, me trazendo junto. Assistimos Esme Masen, a porra da mãe dele, caminhava até o seu carro, destrancava-o e entrava. Senti o aperto de Edward aumentar ao redor do meu pulso e nós dois exalamos quando ela deu a ré e saiu do estacionamento.

- Edward, você está me machucando. – falei para ele.

Ele imediatamente largou meu pulso e nos levantou juntos. – Sinto muito, Bella. Isso foi estúpido pra caralho. – ele disse, fechando os olhos e apertando a ponte do nariz.

Olhei para a minha lingerie jogada no capô do seu carro e pensei em como parecia gritar um significado. Minha intimidade, um objeto pessoal sobre as belas partes do seu carro perfeito. Peguei-as e enfiei-as rapidamente na minha bolsa, virando dele para esconder minhas lágrimas.

Senti suas mãos agarrando meus ombros e me puxando de volta para ele. – Ei, vem cá, eu te dou uma carona para casa.

Enrolei meus braços ao redor de mim mesma e deixei uma lágrima cair. Só uma. Eu não ia deixar ele me ver magoada. Naquele momento, eu me sentia dez vezes mais humilhada do que aquelas garotas que fazem a 'volta da vergonha' aos domingos de manhã. Seria uma carona para casa em um silêncio desconfortável, pena e ressentimentos. Eu não conseguiria olhar ele nos olhos e ver isso.

- Não, obrigada. – eu mal respondi de volta, esperando que minha voz soasse mais forte do que eu me sentia.

Caminhei para longe dele, sem olhar para trás, naquele espaço escuro e frio. Deixei-o sozinho ali, mas levei meu orgulho comigo. Eu sabia que eu precisava dele mais do que já tinha percebido antes e que eu não estava nem um pouco envergonhada de ter tomado exatamente o que eu precisava.

* * *

¹ - _Síndrome de Tourette: uma doença mental que tem como um dos efeitos impulsos nervosos, tiques ou casos de vocalidade não controlada._

* * *

**__****Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Eddie com cicatriz de 'batalha', Putanya em ação...**

**Lembrando que eu adoro reviews! Estamos tão perto de 100 reviews, e o mínimo comentário já seria maravilhoso, elogio ou crítica.**

**Beijos e até quarta!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria. Quem a escreveu foi a autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

Esperei o sinal abrir para atravessar a rua, batendo o pé impacientemente, tentando domar minhas emoções. Deixar Edward no estacionamento tinha sido uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já tinha feito, mas tinha sido necessário.

- Bella! – Ouvi a voz familiar de James se aproximando.

Olhei para cima para vê-lo atravessando a rua correndo, seu sorriso charmoso grudado no rosto. Rapidamente limpei as lágrimas e tentei colocar uma cara corajosa. Ele parou na minha frente, seu sorriso desaparecendo. Eu não tinha enganado-o nem por um segundo.

- O que houve, linda?

- Nada. – sussurrei, nem ao menos convencendo a mim mesma.

- Não parece com nada. – Os dedos de James se entrelaçaram com os meus e ele me puxou em um abraço esmagador. – Você pode falar comigo, Bella.

- Não, sério. É só um pouco de drama no escritório.

- Ok, então. – ele disse cuidadosamente, me soltando do nosso abraço. – Então, assumo que você não conseguiu a grande campanha?

- Ah não, nos conseguimos! – Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto e ele relaxou um pouco.

- Isso é demais!

James me levantou e me girou, deixando um beijo arrasador nos meus lábios. Lábios que minutos atrás tinham beijado Edward. Lábios que já sentiam falta da sua língua suave e pele salgada. Lábios que tremiam com uma paixão abrasadora e um amor não desejado.

- Para onde você está indo? – ele perguntou.

- Casa. Tenho que espalhar as boas notícias, sabe? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não trabalha do outro lado da cidade?

- É, eu tive o dia de folga. Só estou resolvendo umas coisas.

- Bom, parece que eu sou uma garota sortuda de encontrar você, então? Sério, quais as chances?

James deu de ombros. – Talvez seja destino.

Sorri para ele, sentindo uma dor esmagadora no meu coração. – Talvez.

Ele caminhou comigo até o fim da quadra, onde nos separamos e prometemos nos ver em breve. Respirei fundo e decidi ligar para Eric para contar as novidades.

- Nós conseguimos! – Gritei para Eric enquanto eu rapidamente cruzava a rua. Tive que tirar o telefone do ouvido quando seu gritinho feminino veio através do fone.

- Eu sabia! Nunca duvidei de nós. Nós temos o poder, Betty!

- Você está fazendo a dancinha feliz agora, não está?

- Você sabe que sim. De cueca, em cima da minha mesa de centro. Então, onde e quando iremos celebrar?

- Não sei ainda, me deixe chegar em casa e falar com os meus amigos. Te ligo quando souber para onde estamos indo.

- Tudo bem, Betty. Me liga, garota!

- Paz e amor.

Joguei meu celular de volta em minha bolsa e instantaneamente fui atingida com uma onda de tormenta quando ele caiu em cima da minha lingerie amassada. Eu tinha acabado de transar com Edward, no capô do seu carro, no estacionamento do nosso escritório. Isso era baixo, mesmo depois do depósito do bar.

A sensação de estar completa e a felicidade irresistível de estar com ele se igualavam à sensação de vazio agora. Em um momento de fraqueza, eu tinha deixado ele me ter, mesmo não merecendo. Mesmo que eu sonhasse com ele, sabia que o que acontecia entre nós não era um sonho se tornando realidade. Estava mais para uma prazerosa, provocante fantasia, que terminava em um pesadelo de rejeição.

Parando na frente da minha porta, me endireitei e coloquei uma expressão feliz. Depois de tudo, eu tinha razões para comemorar.

- Bellaaaa! É você?

- Não, é o Faustão, e eu tenho um cheque gigante de papelão com o seu nome nele.

Alice e Jasper vieram correndo da cozinha, deslizando bem na minha frente.

- Então? – Alice perguntou excitadamente.

- Então o quê?

- A conta, Bella! Você conseguiu?

Bufei, deixei meus ombros caírem e sussurrei. – Sim.

- Aaaaah! Bellie! Você conseguiu! – Alice gritou e se jogou em mim, me apertando em um abraço.

Jasper sorriu e veio abraçar nós duas. – Bom trabalho, Bella.

- Obrigada. – Os dois me soltaram, se encostando em seguida na bancada da cozinha. – Então, onde deveremos comemorar essa ocasião memorável?

- Bom, primeiro nós vamos jantar no Sashimi, então vamos festejar na nossa mesa privada no Eclipse!

- O quê? Alice... quando você…como você sabia?

- Eu tinha uma sensação, Bellinha. Você sabe que eu estou sempre certa.

Nem sempre. – Tem lugar para o Eric se juntar a nós?

- Claro, e eu acabei de ligar e convidar o James. Tudo bem?

Mordi o lábio e sorri, engolindo a culpa que subiu pelas minhas costelas.

- Isso é incrível, Alice. Você é a melhor das melhores amigas.

- Eu sei, né?

Fui para o meu quarto tomar banho e ligar para Eric. Ele disse que não conseguiria ir ao jantar, mas nos encontraria depois no Eclipse. Eu estava muito animada por encontrá-lo fora do escritório, sem as políticas rígidas da empresa.

Levei tempo me arrumando, arrumando meu cabelo em uma bagunça sexy e pintando um olho esfumado, com muito rímel. Se eu iria aguentar essa noite, eu teria que usar uma máscara. Então, deixei a maquiagem escura servir como minha máscara imaginária, cobrindo minha mágoa e me distraindo de outros assuntos.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, Emmett, Rose e James estavam esperando no bar. Cumprimentei James com um beijo e senti uma pontada de culpa queimando meus lábios quando nos tocamos. Nós não éramos exclusivos e nem mesmo estávamos em um relacionamento sério, mas mesmo assim eu me sentia desonesta não contando a verdade sobre Edward e eu.

Recebi as felicitações e abraços de todos enquanto seguíamos nossa garçonete até a mesa. Sentar juntos e fazer os pedidos pareceu muito surreal, diferente de todas as outras vezes que tínhamos feito isso. Eu tinha James aqui comigo e era bom, de certa forma, não ser a vela.

O jantar se passou em um segundo, e a conversa fluiu tranquilamente. James parecia confortável com os meus amigos e logo, todos estavam rindo e fazendo piadas juntos. Se eu pudesse dar um passo para trás, imaginar a cena como uma testemunha, eu nunca assumiria que isso era a minha vida. Do lado de fora, parecia que tudo se resumia a arco-íris e dias ensolarados. Eu tinha amigos fantásticos, que me apoiavam, uma carreira de sucesso e um lindo encontro. O que eu não tinha era o homem que me deixava completa. Eu tinha passado breves momentos com ele, coletado pedaços e partes dele, mas nunca um todo. Ao ver meus amigos ali, celebrando minha vida e meu sucesso, eu me sentia como um mágico, tentando uma ilusão do mais alto nível.

Deixamos o restaurante e caminhamos as duas quadras até o Eclipse. Quando chegamos lá, mandei uma mensagem para Eric avisando que estávamos ali e segui Alice até a nossa mesa privada. Para a minha surpresa, Angela e Ben estavam esperando ali. Dei um gritinho e corri para abraçar os dois, não sabendo como eu tinha aguentado tanto tempo sem vê-los.

- Onde vocês dois estiveram se escondendo? – perguntei.

- Nós estivemos um pouco ocupados. – Angela respondeu, tímida.

- É, um com o outro!

Os dois apenas riram e coraram. Apresentei James para Ângela e Ben depois que todos nós fizemos nossos pedidos para a garçonete. Eric apareceu com seu mais novo garoto, um lindo brinquedinho, como ele chamava-o.

Depois que todos foram apresentados, Eric pagou uma rodada de shots a todos para celebrar nosso sucesso. Todos nós erguemos nossos copos enquanto Eric gritava seu brinde acima da música alta. – Um brinde aos mais esforçados, mais bem-vestidos designers da cidade. Que nós consigamos as propostas mais loucas e os melhores pagamentos por nossas habilidades excepcionais!

Todos esvaziaram seus shots, batendo os copos na mesa. Sentei ao lado de Ângela e fechei meus olhos, deixando o álcool passar pela minha garganta, queimando durante todo o caminho. Apreciei o nível de consciência que foi queimado junto. Eu esperava que ele me levasse para um lugar onde a única coisa que importava era esse momento, sem futuro ou passado.

- Bella, tudo bem? – ouvi Ângela perguntar. Assenti com a cabeça e sorri sem abrir os olhos.

- Ok. – ela disse, ainda soando incerta. – Ah sim! Você lembra da última vez que saímos e aquele cara, Edward, estava tocando no bar?

Minha cabeça se levantou, meus olhos arregalados. – Humm, sim. Eu lembro.

- Então, o Ben ligou para alguns amigos dele que trabalham para uma gravadora independente aqui na cidade, e eles já foram em alguns dos seus shows. O Ben disse que eles estavam falando sobre oferecer um contrato para ele. Isso não é legal? O Ben poderia ser responsável pelo próximo hit da música!

Diga algo, minha mente gritava para mim. Respire, pisque, engula, então diga algo, sua idiota.

- Uau. Isso é ótimo. – eu respondi mecanicamente.

- Ele é tão cheio de talento puro. Eu odiaria se isso simplesmente fosse para o lixo. – Angela terminou e tomou um gole da sua bebida.

- É. Eu também. – sussurrei para ninguém em particular.

De repente, minha cabeça foi inundada com visões de Edward, cantando para grandes multidões, na televisão, em revistas e na internet. Eu vi seus olhos verdes brilhando no flash dos paparazzi. Eu acenava, mas ficava perdida no meio da confusão, esquecida para sempre, largada intencionalmente.

- Bitch please! – Ouvi Eric gritar, me tirando do meu transe.

- Cara, nem fudendo eles vão passar das eliminatórias nessa temporada! Olha para o quarterback deles! Ele está a um traumatismo craniano do estado retardado mental. Além disso, ouvi que o técnico especial está dormindo com a esposa do técnico oficial... um dramalhão, sério vai explodir daqui a pouco. – Emmett discutiu.

- E daí, Brutus! A linha de ataque deles é a melhor da liga inteira, eles têm dois dos melhores corredores dessa temporada e o técnico oficial é um grande enrustido, dentro do armário... então ele não dá a mínima para quem a esposa dele esteja fodendo, desde que não seja ele!

Todos nós começamos a gargalhar, não somente com a conversa, mas com a ideia de que Eric, autoproclamado Fadinha do Futebol, poderia deixar Emmett sem resposta. Eric andou até mim, sentando do meu lado, cruzando suas pernas e bebericando seu drink.

- Eric, aposto que você tem uma opinião sobre tudo, não tem? – perguntei, ainda rindo.

- Menina, me chamam de motorista de ônibus, porque eu levo todos para a escola!

Ri de novo e perguntei. – Ok, então, motorista, me ensine. O que você acha de James?

James estava perto da pista de dança, conversando com Alice e Jasper. Ele sorria e ria confortavelmente com eles, como se os conhecesse desde sempre. Olhei Eric estudando-o cuidadosamente.

- Bom, obviamente ele é um gostosinho. Aquele sorriso ilumina o espaço inteiro e aqueles olhos azuis dão arrepios aos meus ainda-não-concebidos netos. Mas, tem algo que me diz... Eu tenho uma sensação estranha, como se ele não estivesse sendo completamente honesto com você. Ele é muito perfeito, Betty! Talvez são seus braços deliciosos, ou sua bundinha, ou talvez...

- Talvez você só esteja brabo porque ele é hetero. – eu terminei.

Nós dois rimos e ele respondeu. – Talvez, Betty. Ele tem um irmão gay? Ou melhor ainda, um irmão hetero que beba um monte?

James caminhou até mim, me dando um olhar pedinte o tempo todo. – Vamos dançar, linda.

Segui-o até a pista de dança e deixei o ritmo da música pulsar pelo meu corpo. Me chacoalhou por dentro, quebrando a máscara que eu me esforçava tanto para manter. Seu corpo se moldou ao meu, suas mãos segurando com força no meu quadril. Me senti segura ali, desejada e protegida, colada ao seu corpo.

Dançamos a noite inteira, comemorando. Quanto mais álcool eu bebia, mais da minha máscara caia, revelando o que eu lutava tanto para esconder. Cada cabelo bagunçado acelerava meu coração; qualquer sinal de um braço tatuado me fazia engasgar. Quando a noite foi chegando ao fim, eu estava uma bagunça sentimental, parecendo uma criança em pânico procurando sua mãe.

Depois que eu quase ataquei um cara por ele estar usando Converse preto gasto, Alice e Rose me arrastaram até o banheiro para checar a minha situação.

- Bella! Que porra está acontecendo com você? Está agindo como um macaco aranha esquizofrênico! – Rosalie gritou para mim.

Fiquei parada, encarando-as, de braços cruzados, desejando saber o que dizer. O pinga pinga de uma pia parecia muito alto nos meus ouvidos, a batida da música pulsando na minha cabeça. Eu sabia que tinha que entregar algo. Então, foi ali, embaixo das luzes fracas do banheiro do clube, que minha máscara quebrou.

Soluçando, me joguei nos braços delas. Confessei tudo. Contei que eu tinha me encontrado duas vezes com Jake e que nós estávamos tentando ser amigos. Confessei que eu gostava de James, mas sabia que ele era só uma distração. Admiti que tinha transado com Edward hoje mais cedo, mesmo sabendo que ele estava com Tanya.

Rosalie me segurou a uma distância segura e me chacoalhou. – Terminou? - Alice e eu nos viramos para encará-la, confusas. – Primeiro, nós vamos lidar com esse negócio do Jake depois. Eu não consigo nem começar a processar essa merda agora. Segundo, o James é um cara muito legal, mas ele não te pediu em casamento. Você só está se divertindo agora, então não precisa se sentir culpada. Terceiro, se você realmente quer Edward... quero dizer, se você está disposta a brigar por ele, nós vamos exterminar com aquela putinha da Tanya. Capiche?

Encarei-a, sem palavras. Alice me girou na direção do espelho, pegando toalhas de papel e umedecendo-as. – Vamos te limpar, Bellinha.

As duas me atacaram em um furacão, removendo as linhas pretas que tinham escorrido pelo meu rosto. Elas arrumaram meu rosto, meu cabelo, e endireitaram minhas roupas.

- Vamos voltar lá e nos divertir. Vamos farrear e celebrar seu sucesso incrível. Vamos rebolar até que nossos pés fiquem doloridos e beber até que desmaiemos. – Alice pausou e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – E amanhã, na luz do dia, com torradas e café fresco, vamos ter uma Reunião Alerta Vermelho de Garotas.

Então, com as minhas meninas do meu lado, deixei o banheiro livre da culpa e da mágoa, me sentindo mais leve naquele momento. Eu encontrei James e relaxei, aproveitando meu tempo com ele. Entre Eric, James e as minhas garotas, não saí da pista de dança pelo resto da noite.

Quando eles acenderam as luzes do bar para nos expulsarem, gemi, peguei minha bolsa e dei beijos de despedida a todos. Eric saiu com um garoto diferente do que aquele que ele tinha chegado, Ângela e Ben prometeram sair comigo em breve e James ficou para trás, ao meu lado.

Peguei suas duas mãos nas minhas. – Obrigada por celebrar comigo.

- O prazer foi meu, Bella.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Falo com você logo.

- Boa noite, doce Bella.

Com isso, ele fechou a distancia entre nós e me deu um longo beijo. Entreguei-me a ele naquele momento. Beijei-o de volta com vontade, mordendo e provocando sua boca.

- Bellie! Vamos embora! – Emmett gritou.

James foi o primeiro a terminar nosso beijo e eu adorei o sorrisinho que ficou nos seus lábios, orgulhosa por ser responsável por ele. Ele me beijou de novo, no rosto, acenou para os meus amigos e foi na direção da saída. Olhei-o ir, sabendo no fundo do meu cérebro que eu deveria estar contemplando o começo de uma relação séria entre nós. Contudo, tudo o que eu fiz foi encarar sua bunda e sorrir estupidamente.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com música e batidas vindas da cozinha. Sabendo o que estaria me esperando ali, fui para o chuveiro e então vesti uma roupa confortável. Se eu iria encarar uma verdadeira Reunião Alerta Vermelho de Garotas, não seria fácil. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era estar vestida com suéteres macios e calça de moletom.

Segui o delicioso aroma que invadia meu quarto até a cozinha. Quando entrei no ambiente, me surpreendi com a cena estranha na minha frente. Paramore estava explodindo pelos auto falantes enquanto Alice estava na bancada de regata e shorts cortando frutas. De tempos em tempos ela parava, levantava a faca no ar e mexia a cabeça junto com a música. Rosalie estava perto do forno, virando torradas em uma frigideira, com uma mão no quadril e o um pé batendo junto com o solo de guitarra.

- Uau, rock feminino, torradas e uma baixinha portando uma faca? Isso é uma Reunião Alerta Vermelho Nível 1.

Alice riu e Rosalie me deu uma olhada sobre o ombro. – Cala a boca. Pegue o seu café, e então tira o suco e a calda da geladeira.

Fiz uma continência e segui suas ordens. As duas trabalharam atrás de mim para montar a mesa com o resto da comida, e nós sentamos em nossos lugares tradicionais. Como em todas as reuniões passadas, comemos em silêncio. Levantei para me servir de mais café e, quando voltei, os pratos tinham sido afastados para o canto da mesa. Alice tinha pego caneta e papel de algum lugar e colocado seus óculos de leitura na ponta do nariz. Ela me lembrava de uma repórter enxerida, tomando notas do meu assassinato.

- Eu convoco essa Reunião Alerta Vermelho de Garotas no benefício de nossa querida amiga, Isabella Marie Swan. – Alice disse, abrindo a reunião oficialmente.

Olhei para Rosalie, que levantou uma sobrancelha em expectativa para mim e eu soube que não tinha outra escolha, senão seguir o protocolo. Juntei-as para recitarmos nossa promessa de solenidade.

- Eu sou forte. Eu sou esperta. Eu sou capaz. Juntas, somos mais fortes. Somos mais espertas. Somos mais capazes.

Ouvir essas palavras de novo me lembrava da primeira Reunião de Garotas que tivemos. A tradição começara quando tínhamos 16 anos e uma vagabunda idiota que era nossa colega, Lauren Mallory, dormiu com o namorado de Rosalie naquela época. Nos reunimos no quarto de Alice, tentando freneticamente manter Rose sã e longe de Lauren. Aquela noite, juntas, planejamos nossa vingança e decidimos que sempre iríamos consultar umas as outras em tempos de necessidade.

A última Reunião Alerta Vermelho tinha sido uma reunião secreta, onde nós tínhamos planejado minha fuga de Jacob Black. Foi a primeira vez que a reunião tinha sido usada para mim, e mesmo assim, aqui estávamos nós de novo.

- Primeiro assunto, Jacob Black. – Eu podia ouvir a raiva por baixo da voz de Alice enquanto ela dizia o seu nome.

Então, sem mais provocação, me afirmei culpada em relação aos nossos dois encontros secretos. Contei tudo para elas que foi dito entre nós e como eu achava que ele era, finalmente, um homem mudado.

- Ah, por favor, Bella. Ele não mudou. Ele está te manipulando de novo! Você não consegue ver isso? – Rosalie disse.

- Acho que não, Rose. Eu passei quatro anos da minha vida com ele, meninas. Sei que ele foi horrível para mim, mas eu sinto sua falta.

Rosalie bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto Alice pegou minha mão. – Bella, nós sabemos que você sente falta dele. Não imagino dividir minha vida com alguém por tanto tempo e então, simplesmente nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Mas, você sabe quem ele é por dentro. Ele é uma pessoa má, Bella. Você acha, honestamente, que ele mudou?

- Sim.

- Bom, não podemos te impedir de vê-lo, mas não vamos aprovar esse comportamento ridículo. Você está pedindo para se magoar de novo. – Rosalie disse com raiva.

- Não estou pedindo que vocês aprovem ou entendam. Só queria ser honesta, porque eu devo isso a vocês, e muito.

As duas concordaram, Alice com uma cara triste e Rosalie com uma carranca.

- Segundo assunto, James Victoria.

Rosalie falou primeiro. – Não acho que isso seja um problema. Ele é um cara maravilhoso que te adora, Bella. Qual o problema?

- Eu estou confusa. Só isso. Eu gosto dele, é sério. Ele é muito gostoso e doce, me trata bem, mas... Bom, ele não é o Edward. – Joguei a cabeça nas mãos e exalei audivelmente.

- Isso nos traz ao terceiro assunto, Edward Cullen.

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sem saber como começar com esse. Contei a elas dos nossos encontros no escritório e dos meus sentimentos por ele. Informei-as sobre o que tinha acontecido na conta da Starbucks e a conversa que eu tinha ouvido entre Edward e Tanya no seu escritório. Finalmente, dei os detalhes do nosso sexo na garagem, as palavras dele e as sensações de arrependimento depois.

Alice empurrou seus óculos até o topo da cabeça e me encarou enquanto eu falava. Assim que eu terminei, ela começou a falar. – O que você acha que ela quer dele? O que você acha que ela prometeu?

- Não sei, Alice. Tenho certeza de que não quero saber a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas.

- Bom, é óbvio que essa vagabunda precisa ser colocada no seu lugar. – Rosalie disse.

A reunião continuou por mais uma hora enquanto nós discutíamos todas as maneiras legais de despachar Tanya Denali e fazê-la retirar as unhas do meu homem. Alice escreveu algumas ideias que não nos colocariam na cadeia e nós decidimos discuti-las mais tarde, quando tivéssemos mais informações.

Terminamos a reunião recitando nosso lema novamente, então nos separamos. Essas reuniões eram pesadas para nós, e eu sempre precisava de algum tempo sozinha refletindo depois delas.

O resto do final de semana foi, felizmente, tranquilo. Lavei minhas roupas, li um pouco e tive minha longa ligação da semana com a minha mãe. Ela disse que eu soava triste, mas eu evitei o assunto, dizendo que era apenas TPM.

Deitada na cama no domingo de noite pensei sobre o que a segunda feira me traria. Certamente, haveria muita celebração no escritório uma vez que a notícia fosse dada. Eu seria nomeada como Representante Gráfica da campanha e imediatamente começaríamos a trabalhar com o departamento de marketing da KaNeTix. No meio de toda a festividade, teria eu e Edward. A tensão, mais alta do que nunca, estaria nos empurrando e nos puxando, possivelmente atrapalhando nossas habilidades criativas.

Mas eu não iria permitir isso. Sim, eu o queria, mas, mais importante do que isso, eu queria provar o meu valor. Não queria que a dor e a mágoa que vinham com ele e prometi que não permitiria que ele me quebrasse.

Na segunda pela manhã, sentei na minha mesa olhando meus emails e tarefas quando vi Edward entrar no escritório. Ele olhou na minha direção, mas rapidamente entrou na sua sala e fechou a porta. Por quanto tempo vamos passar por isso?

As nove, entrei na sala de conferência para encontrar boa parte do nosso departamento ali. Leah entrou logo atrás de mim e anunciou. – Se vocês não sabem ainda, conseguimos a conta da KaNeTix! Nossos representantes de vendas dessa campanha vão se juntar a nós na reunião de hoje. – Nessa hora, dois caras que eu reconheci do

escritório entraram junto com Edward. – Para quem não sabe, esse é Sam e esse é o Sr. Marcus, o Gerente de Vendas.

Os dois acenaram e foram se sentar enquanto Edward começava a reunião.

- Sr Marcus, Sam, vocês estarão trabalhando diretamente com a Bella Swan – ele pausou e apontou para mim. – na conta da KaNeTix. Eric Yorkie e a Srta. Swan foram diretamente responsáveis por conseguir a conta, então nós devemos parabenizá-los.

Houve uma pequena rodada de aplausos, e eu enrubesci. Edward falou rapidamente sobre as expectativas da KaNeTix e disse que o departamento inteiro iria trabalha nessa conta se preciso.

O Sr. Marcus se levantou e se dirigiu a nós antes de sair da reunião. – A KaNeTix planejou uma pequena festa informal para celebrar a união das duas companhias trabalhando juntas. É nesse sábado, e eu espero que todos vocês possam comparecer e representar o quão animados estamos de tê-los como clientes. Vamos mandar os detalhes por email hoje ainda. Obrigada.

Depois que eles saíram da sala, continuamos nossa reuniao semanal normalmente. Leah falou, na maioria, e enquanto ela o fazia, eu tentava manter meus olhos longe de Edward. Contudo, toda a vez que eu não conseguia resistir e acabava olhando para ele, ele já estava olhando para mim. Seus olhos pareciam estar me procurando, querendo respostas para as perguntas que ele nunca faria. Parecia bastante representativo do nosso relacionamento. Sempre intenso, mas nunca exposto.

Finalmente, quando a reunião acabou, todos vieram parabenizar eu e Eric. Quando cheguei de volta à minha mesa, já tinha um email oficial anunciando a nossa conta e detalhes sobre a festa de sábado à noite. Era em um hotel, às 19h, onde haveria um jantar, música e open bar. Éramos encorajados a manter uma atmosfera profissional para representar à companhia o nosso melhor. Tradução: Não fique podre de bêbado e saía dançando pelado.

Sabia que essa festa seria uma ótima oportunidade para falar com Edward e entender seu relacionamento com Tanya. Aquela noite, informei Rose e Alice sobre a festa, perguntando qual seria o nosso plano de ataque.

Alice deu um gritinho. – Ah, você tem que estar super gostosa e flertar com todo mundo, menos Edward.

- Porque se incomodar com isso? Apenas traga James como seu acompanhante. Hm, olá ciúmes. – Rosalie sugeriu.

- Não sei, garotas. Me sinto mal por usá-lo desse jeito.

- Bella, por favor. Você quer Edward ou não? – Rose perguntou.

- É, Bellinha. Vocês não estão indo morar juntas ou escolhendo vestidos de noiva. É só um encontro. – Alice se intrometeu.

Assenti e concordei em levar James como meu acompanhante. Liguei para ele naquela noite e expliquei sobre a festa. Ele disse que ficaria feliz de ir comigo, e combinamos de nos encontrar lá às 19h.

A semana passou rapidamente e eu imediatamente me afundei na campanha da KaNeTix. Encontrei com os representantes deles na quarta e depois novamente com o departamento de vendas na quinta. Tudo estava indo bem e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeita com o meu trabalho. Eric era o meu assistente na campanha e nós estávamos adorando ter um ao outro para se apoiar. Edward estava certo, nós éramos um time e tanto.

Falei com James novamente na sexta de tarde, confirmando nossos planos. Acabamos falando por mais de uma hora e, quando desliguei, senti uma pontada de culpa. Decidi que depois de amanhã, eu iria dizer a verdade para ele, confessar que eu não estava interessada romanticamente. Eu diria que ele era um cara incrível, mas também que eu nunca conseguiria ser completamente dele. Não quando eu estava completamente apaixonada com o Deus do Sexo Tatuado Cavaleiro em Armadura Brilhante.

* * *

_sem referências no capítulo de hoje (eba!)_

* * *

Nota da beta:

Hi people! Foi mal ter deixado vocês sozinhos na mão dessa louca aí aushuahsausahs eu implorava todos os dias pra ela me mandar os capítulos e ela sempre dava uma desculpa ou mandava um incompleto. Pois bem, o que estão achando da fic? Eu estou louca, putz, o que é esse Edward hein sahushaushas a partir de agora pretendo betar TODOS os capítulos! Se a tradutora não esquecer de me mandar né.

Beijos beijos Re

* * *

**Olá amores! Como podem ver,estou postando esse capítulo no dia combinado, mesmo tendo passado os últimos quatro dias enfurnada em uma sala realizando as provas da UFRGS :( Mais alguém fez daqui?**

**Bom, de qualquer maneira..estamos nos aproximando do fim :( Só mais três capítulos!**

**E esse Edward que não se manifesta? E esse James pedaço de mau caminho? E A FESTA DE SÁBADO?**

**Reviews ****_poderiam_**** me fazer postar um teaser na segunda-feira...quem sabe?**

**MAS SÓ SE ALCANÇARMOS AS 100 REVIEWS!**

**Até quarta ( ou talvez mais cedo...)!**

**Beijos**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

A Nova Bella passou a sexta à noite escolhendo o vestido perfeito para a festa da KaNeTix. No sábado de manhã, ela saiu para correr, indo 6 quadras a mais do que seu trajeto normal para evitar o parque e todos os outros lugares manchados com memórias de Edward Cullen. Minha mãe ligou e informou que eu soava muito melhor, insistindo também em me mandar alguns remédios de ervas com propriedades de cura para os meus sintomas de TPM. Pincei, depilei e hidratei meu corpo enquanto me preparava para a noitada fora.

Enquanto isso, a Velha Bella sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no tapete imaginário da minha mente, se estufando com Twix, sabendo que Edward a rejeitaria mais uma vez.  
Um simples empurrãozinho de Rosalie era tudo o que eu precisava para acabar com a Velha Bella.

- Você consegue fazer isso, Bella. Precisamos saber o quão fundo essa vadia enfiou suas unhas acrílicas coreanas no seu homem. Você é bonita, inteligente e bem-sucedida. Sem mencionar que sabe escolher seus amigos muitíssimo bem. Vocé é a Uma Thurman em Kill Bill, exterminando vagabundas de uma vez só, sem ficar com prisioneiros.

As palavras de Rose esmagaram a Velha Bella, e eu esperei que aquela fosse sua última aparição. Não gostava de quem ela era ou do que ela representava para mim. A Nova Bella estava aqui para ficar, como a democracia ou a hepatite.

Aquela noite, fiquei parada me encarando no espelho do banheiro. Rosalie tinha enrolado meu longo cabelo, prendendo-o em um nó meio solto, meio preso. Minha maquiagem era simples, destacando meus olhos e aumentando meus lábios com um gloss transparente. Eu usava um vestido preto justinho que abraçava cada uma das minhas curvas, parando alguns centímetros acima do joelho. Os saltos gigantescos de Rosalie e a bolsa-carteira de Alice complementavam o look.

- Bom... Como eu estou? - perguntei para as garotas quando entrei na sala de estar.

Alice assobiou. - Uauuu, Bellinha. Você está uma gostosa!

- Porra, Bella, eu estou sofrendo de uma ereção feminina! - Rosalie falou.

Coloquei minha jaqueta e saí, recebendo desejos de boa sorte de ambas. Enquanto eu tentava relaxar no banco de trás do táxi, considerei as várias coisas que poderiam acontecer essa noite. Talvez Edward se importasse de eu aparecer com James, ou talvez ele nem notasse. De qualquer maneira, eu finalmente seria capaz de adivinhar seus reais sentimentos por mim e Tanya. Deus sabe que, eu não durava mais uma rodada nesse joguinho de esconde-esconde que ele estava fazendo.

Além disso, eu queria fazer uma boa impressão para os executivos da KaNeTix. Essa conta era um marco na minha carreira, e seria ótimo encantá-los com o meu charme.

O táxi parou no hotel incrivelmente chique e eu saí rapidamente, deixando meus nervos tomarem conta, e tropecei.

- Bella! Tudo bem com você? - ouvi a voz de James vindo na minha direção.  
Me levantei, fechei a porta do taxi e limpei minhas mãos na minha jaqueta.

- Sim, tudo bem. Nada ferido, menos meu orgulho. Que jeito de começar a noite, hein?

- Ei, ninguém viu aquilo. Além do mais, você sempre pode dizer que eu empurrei você. - ele disse, enquanto ria e me levava pela entrada.

- Ha ha. Ninguém nunca acreditaria que o Santo James fez isso.  
- Santo James é?

- Bom, nem todos vocês podem ser filhos da puta mentirosos, não é?

- Srta. Swan, se eu não lhe conhecesse, poderia pensar que você perdeu toda a esperança no gênero masculino.

- Não é verdade, Sr. Victoria. Ainda não.  
Paramos do lado de dentro e James tirou minha jaqueta para mim, entregando-a ao atendente do hotel.

- Uau, Bella. Você está... - ele pausou enquanto eu dava uma voltinha para ele. - absolutamente incrível.

- Obrigada. Você não está tão mal, também. - respirei fundo e gesticulei na direção do salão. - Vamos lá.

Ele concordou, passou seu braço pelo meu e me levou para dentro. Era um salão enorme, cheio de mesas de jantar redondas, centros de mesa elaborados e uma pista de dança perto da entrada. Lindos e dourados candelabros de cristal estavam pendurados acima de nós, deixando um brilho âmbar sobre todos. Já tinham várias pessoas lá dentro, e eu procurei freneticamente por um rosto familiar.

- Bella!

Eric veio correndo na nossa direção, acenando como se não nos vesse em meses. Ele me apertou com força e deixou um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Bem, Betty. Você está muito bem arrumada, devo dizer.

- Você também, Sr. Yorkie. Vejo que você está trazendo a sensualidade de volta à moda¹, essa noite. Você se lembra de James, certo?

- Ah, sim, olá James. É ótimo ver você de novo. - James sorriu e apertou sua mão. - Então, o que está acontecendo? - perguntei animada.

- Bom, o 411² é que o jantar é as oito, depois dos aperitivos e drinks. - ele pausou e levantou sua taça de vinho para mim. - Eu, você, Junior, Sr. Marcus, Esme e nossos respectivos acompanhantes vamos nos sentar na mesa de centro com os executivos do mais alto escalão da KaNeTix.

- O quê? Puta merda! Sem pressão, né?

- Eu sei! Então, depois do jantar, vai ter um discurso chatinho da KaNeTix, bla bla bla, aí a festa começa. Eles têm um DJ e nós vamos requebrar a noite tooooooooda.

James e eu rimos enquanto Eric rebolava sua bunda.

- Não vou 'requebrar' nada hoje à noite, muito obrigada.

- Veremos sobre isso, Betty. Vem cá, vamos conseguir umas bebidas legais para vocês.

Concordamos e seguimos Eric até o bar, enquanto eu casualmente procurava pelo lugar por Edward. Assisti a bartender flertar com James enquanto ele pedia sua cerveja. Eu tive a coragem de encará-la com ódio quando pedi minha taça de vinho. Encontramos Tyler e Kate, que tinham se tornado amigos de alguns funcionários da KaNeTix, e conversamos com eles por algum tempo.

- Ah não, não me diga que ela fez isso. - Ouvi Eric exclamar.

Todos nós viramos para ver Tanya entrar no salão com um vestido que mal cobria sua bunda, combinados com saltos de stripper de 15cm.

- Vagabunda sozinha! Vagabunda sozinha! - Eric cantou, enquanto todos nós riamos.

- Que porra?! - Eric quase gritou, interrompendo nossas risadas e voltando nossa atenção para a porta.

Assistimos Edward entrar no salão e Tanya passar seu braço pelo dele, enquanto eles caminhavam juntos até Esme e os outros executivos. Cada um de nós tinha uma expressão diferente de descrença quando Esme cumprimentou-os, dando um abraço em Tanya e depois dando um olhar curioso para Edward.

- Eles estão aqui juntos? - Kate perguntou inocentemente.

- Se eles estão, acabei de perder todo o respeito pelo chefinho. Quero dizer, isso é NOJENTO! - Eric respondeu enquanto fingia vomitar.

Senti minha mão apertando minha taça de vinho, enquanto a outra se fechava em um punho. Minha cabeça estava rodando e meu coração começou a bater, frenético. Eu não tinha nem percebido que ainda os encarava até que James colocou a mão no meu ombro, me tirando do meu transe.

- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

- Claro. É quase hora do jantar, vamos nos sentar. - respondi, abrindo meu punho e alongando meus dedos.

Sabia que essa noite seria difícil, mas nunca imaginei que Edward a traria como sua acompanhante. Quero dizer... Isso é ético? Perguntou a mulher que também estava dormindo com o chefe.

Nos sentamos com Eric na mesa central e eu rapidamente mudei o assunto para a conta da KaNeTix para evitar todas as coisas 'Edward'.

Esme se aproximou da mesa com um belo homem loiro. Ele parecia um modelo aposentado, com um sorriso charmoso e um corpo que pararia o trânsito. Ela nos cumprimentou e apresentou seu marido, Carlisle. Os três homens da KaNeTix, Sam, Sr. Marcus e finalmente Edward e Tanya se juntaram a nós. Depois que todas as apresentações foram feitas, começamos nosso jantar.

De tempos em tempos, eu deixava meu olhar ir até Edward. Seus olhos se mantiveram no seu prato boa parte do tempo, enquanto Tanya se inclinava sobre ele, não calando a boca nem por um minuto. Notei que Esme, Carlisle e Edward estavam sentados juntos e percebi que linda família que eles formavam. Aposto que seus porta-retratos eram simplesmente estonteantes.

James, Eric e eu conversamos sobre nenhum assunto em particular, enquanto Eric dava olhadelas na direção de Tanya, fazendo uma careta toda vez que ela jogava o cabelo sobre o ombro.

- Então, Srta. Swan, ficamos muito impressionados com os painéis que você criou. Devo dizer que você entregou exatamente o que nós estávamos procurando. - disse o executivo de alto escalão da KaNeTix, Sr. Carlos.

- Muito obrigada, senhor. Mas, não fui somente eu. Eric e todo o departamento ajudaram a desenvolver as ideias originais.

- Hmmm, bonita, talentosa e humilde, também? - ele pausou e olhou para Edward. - Você tem uma funcionária de ouro aqui, Sr. Cullen.

Corei furiosamente, olhando para baixo quando ouvi a voz suave de Edward flutuando sobre a mesa. - Parece que eu tenho, Sr. Carlos.

- Sim, Bella está na nossa empresa há muito pouco tempo, mas parece que ela já impressionou a todos. - Esme disse, sorrindo para mim e então olhando para Edward.  
Olhei para cima bem em tempo de ver Edward sorrir e Tanya revirar os olhos. Timidamente, retornei seu sorriso, mas só por obrigação.

Quando a sobremesa foi servida, James contou para nós uma piada sobre uma freira, um rabino e calda de chocolate que nos fez rir tanto, que começamos a chorar. Coloquei a mão no seu biceps, apertando com força enquanto eu afundava o rosto no seu ombro. Quando eu finalmente parei de rir, passei um dedo embaixo dos olhos, esperando que minha maquiagem não tivesse se derretido e explodido para o inferno, dando uma olhada ao redor da mesa.

Edward não estava mais olhando para baixo; seus olhos estavam encarando algo do outro lado da mesa, mas não era para mim. Seu olhar estava em James. Não tenho certeza quanto tempo eles estavam naquele concurso de encarar, mas parecia que nenhum dos dois queria desviar o olhar. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar de James para Edward e então de volta para James.

Porque James estava participando desse comportamento infantil? Ele sabia sobre Edward e eu? De jeito nenhum. Como poderia?

- Se vocês me desculparem, parece que é a hora do meu discurso. - Sr. Carlos disse, se levantando e deixando a mesa.

Edward finalmente desviou o olhar e terminou seu copo inteiro de vinho em um gole. Eric se inclinou na minha direção e sussurrou. - Que porra foi essa?

Dei de ombros e terminei meu copo de vinho como forma de distração. Enquanto eu ouvia o discurso, fiz tudo o que era possível para evitar olhar na direção de Edward. Ri quando era para rir e bati palmas no final, mas não tenho certeza se ouvi algo do que o homem disse.

Os garçons vieram e limparam os pratos da nossa mesa, as luzes diminuíram e o DJ começou com a música. A única luz no salão vinha do esporádico flash das lâmpadas de emergência na parede e das velas em cima das mesas. Observei Carlisle levar sua esposa até o piso de madeira, e eles dançavam com tanta graça que era difícil desviar o olhar. Imaginei que eles tinham um relacionamento romântico, amoroso e que tinham ensinado seu filho a fazer melhor do que quebrar corações.

Não demorou muito para que Tanya empurrasse Edward para a pista, colocando suas mãos de vagabunda ao redor do seu pescoço. Ela se aconchegou perto dele, deitando a cabeça no seu ombro, parecendo desconfortável e terrivelmente sem esperanças.

Bufei e desviei o olhar, encontrando James olhando para mim.

- O que é? - perguntei inocentemente.

- Nada. É que você é tão bonita à luz de velas. - corei e fiquei feliz ao perceber que estava muito escuro para ele ver. - Você quer dançar?

- Hmmm, eu não sou muito boa dançando sóbria.  
- Ok, toda a técnica está em quem comanda. - ele disse, piscando para mim.

Sorri e peguei sua mão, enquanto ele me levava para a pista. James me puxou para perto e nos guiou em um ritmo natural que eu, milagre, consegui manter. Sua mão estava na minha cintura, seus dedos gentilmente brincando com o tecido do meu vestido.

- Ei, isso faz cócegas! - eu disse, rindo.

Então, é claro que ele fez ainda mais. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, me esquivando e rindo quando ele se inclinou e deixou um beijo suave na base do meu pescoço. Levantei a cabeça e vi que seus olhos não estavam em mim, mas em Edward, no outro lado da pista de dança mal iluminada.

Percebi, então, que a minha conversa com James não poderia esperar mais.

- Quer sair daqui? - perguntei assim que a música acabou.  
- Achei que você nunca pediria. - ele respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

James me seguiu por um corredor, que dava em um pátio privado. Me coloquei contra a parede, perto de um dos aquecedores e respirei fundo. Como eu faço isso? Como eu digo para esse homem perfeito que ele não é perfeito para mim?

- Bella? Eu mencionei que você está incrivelmente sexy hoje?

Sorri para ele. - Sim, você pode ter dito isso.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou no meu ouvido. - E você cheira bem o bastante para ser comida. - Sua respiração quente soprou sobre o meu pescoço, causando arrepios sobre a minha pele.

- James. - pedi que ele parasse.  
Ao invés disso, ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu, atacando meus lábios rudemente. Coloquei minhas mãos no seu peito e empurrei com força. Ele moveu seus lábios para o meu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando. Suas mãos pareciam quase violentas contra o meu corpo.

- James. James, para. Nós precisamos conversar.

- Nada de conversa, Bella. - ele grunhiu contra a minha pele, entre beijos. - Esperei muito tempo. Quero você, agora.

- James, para. Por favor. - implorei, empurrando-o com mais força. Ele me puxou para perto e eu comecei a me desesperar.  
- Vamos lá, Bella. Você deu para Edward na primeira noite que o conheceu. Eu fui tão paciente. - ele olhou para mim, agarrando meu rosto e puxando-o para si. - Tão. Paciente.

- O quê? Como você sabe disso? - Que porra estava acontecendo aqui? Porque ele estava agindo tão diferente? Meu diálogo interno foi cortado quando James atacou meus lábios de novo.

Senti as lágrimas se derramarem dos meus olhos quando seus dedos se afundaram na pele suave do meu rosto. Quem era essa pessoa? Certamente não era o Santo James que eu estava conhecendo. Eu estava apavorada com esse James. Sozinha e completamente surpreendida, fechei meus olhos, tentando fingir que isso não estava acontecendo. Seus lábios fizeram uma trilha pelo meu pescoço, chupando e mordendo. Com minhas mãos presas entre nós, eu estava impedida de fazer qualquer coisa. Toda vez que James sentia meu esforço contra ele, uma risada maníaca vibrava pelo seu corpo.

- Não lute contra isso, Bella. Você vem me provocando por tempo demais. - Esse homem era frio, sombrio e necessitado. Ele me apertava muito forte, me empurrava demais. Me senti caindo em uma situação perigosa, não conseguindo pensar em uma maneira de escapar, não rápido o suficiente.

As mãos de James correram pelo meu pescoço até o topo do meu vestido. Seus dedos gelados agarraram o material e ele puxou com força, puxando meu corpo para fora da parede, rasgando meu vestido e expondo meus seios.

- James, para, por favor. - sussurrei com a respiração entrecortada.

- Shhh, Bella. - ele sussurrou de volta, como que tentando me confortar.

Ele colocou suas mãos em mim e eu quis gritar ao sentir o toque forçado na minha pele. Ouvi uma pancada alta, que me fez pular. James finalmente removeu suas mãos de mim. Fui capaz de virar a cabeça em tempo de ver Jacob Black vir correndo até nós.

- Seu filho da puta traidor! - ele berrou enquanto seu punho gigante se colidia contra o queixo de James.

James cambaleou para trás, soltando meu corpo completamente. Olhei de Jacob para James e então para a porta. Eu não conseguia passar nenhum dos dois, então fiquei parada ali, segurando meu vestido e tentando ficar fora do caminho.

James esfregou seu queixo sorrindo, e cuspiu sangue no chão do pátio perto dos meus pés.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntei para Jacob. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - Jacob me ignorou completamente, a raiva no seu rosto causando um tremor de medo pelo meu corpo.

- Bom, Bella, acho que Jacob esqueceu de te contar sobre isso durante os seus encontros de almoço. Não sou um executivo do estado, sou um detetive particular. Jacob me contratou há três meses, para seguir você, tirar fotos de você, e então contar tudo para ele.

Olhei para Jacob, desacreditando. - Você fez o quê? Jacob! Por quê?

- Ele quer você de volta, Bella. E ele está disposto a usar quaisquer meios necessários. Claro que ele não contou que você se apaixonaria pelo seu chefe, não é?

Nessa hora, eu estava soluçando incontrolavelmente.- Você não mudou nada! Eu te odeio, Jacob! Queria nunca ter conhecido você! Por quê? Porque você tinha que fazer isso?

- Porque você é minha, Bella! Sempre foi, sempre será. Eu precisava de uma maneira de voltar para a sua vida e era para isso que James deveria servir. - Jacob grunhiu na direção de James.

- É, mas você é muito tentadora, Bella. Eu não consegui resistir essa bundinha gostosa. Vi que você estava machucada pelo Cullen e sabia informações pessoais suficientes para encantá-la rapidinho para os meus braços. É uma vergonha que você nunca chegou a dar para mim, porque pelo que eu vi no estacionamento na semana passada, você teria sido incrível de traçar.

- Você cala a porra da sua boca! - Jacob gritou.

James riu na cara dele e deu seu próprio soco, atingindo Jacob nas costelas. Jacob se dobrou e James atingiu-o de novo no rosto.

- Parem! Parem! - gritei.

Jacob, cego do segundo golpe, tentou atingir James, mas errou. Seu punho encontrou meu peito, me fazendo gritar e cair no chão.  
- Merda! - ouvi Jacob gritar. - Bella! Sinto muito. Eu não tive a intenção. Amor, sinto tanto!

Senti sua mão vir na minha direção para agarrar meu ombro e gritei novamente. - Não toca em mim, porra!

Segurei meu rosto nas mãos, chorando incontrolavelmente, ainda sentindo o soco.  
- Senhor, se afaste da jovem mulher, por favor. - ouvi uma voz desconhecida dizer.

Quando abri os olhos, vi três seguranças segurando e algemando Jacob e James enquanto eles ainda tentavam ir atrás um do outro. Edward entrou pela porta, e eu respirei aliviada. Ele procurou pelo pátio, até que me achou encolhida contra a parede. Empurrando a comoção, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente.

- Tudo bem com você, Bella?

Não consegui olhar para ele, ou respondê-lo. Solucei, segurando meu peito e meu vestido destruído. Sem outra palavra, Edward tirou seu terno e me cobriu. Ele me levantou e me carregou para dentro do banheiro feminino, me deixando gentilmente sobre a bancada. Meus braços se apertaram ao redor do meu corpo enquanto Edward pegava toalhas de papel para me limpar.

Com o mais suave dos toques, ele limpou meu rosto e ajeitou algumas mechas do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Depois de um tempo, diminuí meu choro para alguns soluços. De olhos fechados, eu conseguia senti-lo próximo de mim, conseguia sentir o cheiro familiar da sua jaqueta firmemente enrolada ao meu redor. Inalei profundamente, deixando o cheiro me acalmar.

- Bella? - Edward sussurrou. Ele colocou um dedo no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para o dele. - Você pode abrir os olhos?

Edward aproximou o rosto do meu peito, olhando cuidadosamente para o meu machucado. Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem, apenas para vê-lo se encolher e chiar através dos dentes. Ele correu os dedos suavemente pela minha pele, melhorando um pouco a dor ali.  
- Já está se formando um roxo. Acho que você deveria ver um médico.  
Balancei a cabeça. - Não, só quero ir para casa.

- Bella. - ele começou.  
Senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de novo. - Por favor, Edward. Por favor. - pedi.

- Ok, então. Fique aqui. Você vai ficar bem por alguns minutos? - Assenti e limpei as lágrimas.

Edward me deixou, mas cumprindo com sua palavra, só por um minuto ou dois. Quando ele voltou, tinha minha bolsa e jaqueta nas mãos. Deslizei da bancada e senti-o colocar a mão ao redor da minha cintura. Deixamos o banheiro e Edward me levou por uma sala diferente, para que eu não tivesse que ver ninguém no salão. Saímos do hotel para encontrar o manobrista esperando com o seu carro na calçada.

- Onde você está indo, Edward? Porque está indo embora com ela? - ouvi Tanya gemer.

- Tanya, agora não. - Edward falou para ela.

- Não ouse entrar nesse carro com ela, Edward. Você vai se arrepender!

Edward me acomodou e correu para o lado do motorista, ignorando as ameaças de Tanya.

- Onde você mora? - ele perguntou.

Dei o endereço para ele, junto com as direções, e me encostei no banco, me abraçando de novo. Enquanto dirigia, Edward continuava a dar olhadelas para mim. Seu rosto estava congelado em uma carranca preocupada, seus olhos procurando cada centímetro do meu corpo por danos.

- Não sei se você quer processar, ou não, então deixei meu cartão com a segurança do hotel. Espero que esteja tudo bem. - Edward disse, em dúvida.

Concordei e apoiei minha cabeça na janela.

- Como a Tanya vai para casa? - perguntei pateticamente.

- Não viemos juntos. - ele respondeu. Sentamos em silêncio por outro minuto antes dele falar novamente. - Bella, sobre Tanya...

- Hoje não, Edward. Não consigo. - Olhei para ele através dos meus cílios e vi-o assentir, seus olhos retornando para a rua.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar em qualquer coisa que não a dor lancinante no meu peito ou a teia de mentiras que havia se revelado hoje à noite. Mas era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Eu ainda não estava completamente esclarecida na coisa toda, mas sabia com certeza que James e Jacob tinham mentido para mim. Jacob não tinha mudado, como ele tinha tentado me fazer acreditar. Ele não era um homem novo coisa nenhuma. Era o mesmo filho da puta manipulador que eu tinha escapado. E James, ele era o melhor mentiroso que eu já tinha encontrado. Ele tinha enganado a mim e meus amigos, fazendo com que nós acreditássemos que ele era um cavalheiro perfeito, quando, enquanto isso, ele estava me seguindo, juntando informações para me seduzir. Não sei o que aconteceu com eles depois que os guardas chegaram, mas aposto que não foi nada legal. Os dois podiam arder no inferno, por mim.

Devo ter cochilado, porque a próxima coisa que vi foi Edward me carregando do seu carro para dentro do prédio. Enrolei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, achando difícil me manter acordada, exausta dos eventos da noite.

Entramos no meu apartamento e me perguntei como ele tinha entrado. Senti-o parar e forcei meus olhos a se abrirem. Estávamos no começo do corredor, e Edward estava olhando ao redor, confuso.

- Primeira porta à direita. - eu disse antes de fechar os olhos de novo.

Senti-o entrar no meu quarto e fechar a porta com o pé atrás de nós. Ele me deitou cuidadosamente na cama, tirando meus sapatos e sua jaqueta. Edward sentou do meu lado e tirou meu cabelo do meu rosto. Seus dedos trilharam pelo meu pescoço, pela minha clavícula e pelo machucado, já roxo.

- Dói? - ele perguntou.

- Pra caralho. - respondi de volta.

Edward riu baixinho e saiu do meu lado. Ouvi-o mexendo no meu banheiro e ele eventualmente voltou, trazendo Tylenol, um copo de água e uma toalha úmida.

- Toma isso, vai ajudar um pouco. - engoli as pílulas, lavando-as com água. Me deitei de novo. - Vou colocar isso no seu peito. - ele avisou, antes de colocar a toalha gentilmente sobre o meu coração.

Adorei a sensação fresca da toalha úmida contra a minha pele machucada e sensível, e Edward traçando desenhos invisíveis no meu braço nu. Gemi em resposta ao seu toque.

- Me desculpe por não estar lá. - ele sussurrou no quarto silencioso. - Sinto muito por não ser seu Cavaleiro em Armadura Brilhante, Bella.

- Tudo bem. - eu murmurei. - Não é mais o seu trabalho.

Senti a cama mexer e soube que ele tinha se deitado do meu lado. Me virando para ele, apertei sua mão na minha, precisando saber que ele realmente estava ali. Senti a mudança no tecido do nosso relacionamento. Era sútil, mas estava ali. Eu não tinha certeza do que aquela mudança significava, ou o que traria, mas parecia boa e promissora. Edward me puxou para perto do seu corpo, colocando seus braços fortes ao meu redor, fazendo com que todo o resto desaparecesse. Ele fez pequenos círculos nas minhas costas, e a última coisa que lembro é ouvir sua bela voz, cantando suavemente no meu cabelo.

* * *

_¹ - tradução de 'bringing sexy back', uma referência à música de Justin Timberlake._

_²- 411 é o disque-informações nos EUA. _

* * *

N/B: OMFG! Até eu me surpreendi! A Putanya entrando em ação novamente e para se juntar ao time James e Jacob nos surpreendem! MEU DEUS MEU DEUS MEU DEUS! Ta parei shshushush pelo menos Beward está junto novamente, espero... só mais poucos capítulos e a fic chega ao fim :'''''( espero que estejam gostando!

Beijos

* * *

**Entãaaaaao...quantas surpresas nesse capítulo, não é? ISSO É PORQUE VOCÊS NÃO VIRAM O PRÓXIMO..explicações do Edward à caminho!**

**Só mais dois capítulos..então aproveitem e deixem suas reviews enquanto é tempo! Falando nisso, obrigada às queridas - e queridos - que comentam em todos os capítulos, é ótimo saber o que vocês estão achando!**

**Até quarta! Beijos**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é minha, e sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

No domingo de manhã, minha consciência se recuperou em estágios. Primeiro, a única coisa que eu ouvia era o pinga-pinga da torneira do banheiro. Drip. Drip. Drip. Então, comecei a ouvir o tic-tac do relógio na parede do meu quarto. Drip. Tic. Drip. Tac. Finalmente, sintonizei a profunda respiração do corpo pressionado ao lado do meu.

Flashes de punhos e fúria começaram a aparecer na minha mente. Imagens da raiva de Jacob, o olhar maldoso de James e, finalmente, o rosto calmo de Edward passou atrás das minhas pálpebras fechadas. Engasguei, lembrando de como eu tinha acabado aqui na minha cama com ele. As mentiras horríveis que tinham se revelado ontem tinham sido mais do que eu conseguia suportar em apenas uma noite. Empurrei os pensamentos da minha cabeça e decidi me levantar para encará-los na luz do dia.

Meus olhos pareciam que tinham sido colados juntos, e eu lutei para abrí-los. Um fio de luz do sol atravessava pelas minhas cortinas fechadas, cortando uma linha clara pelo meu quarto, direto no corpo de Edward. Na linha do sol, seus sapatos pretos, que ainda estavam nos seus pés, brilhavam. Sua camisa verde me lembrava dos seus olhos, e seu cabelo se parecia com chamas vermelhas, dançando descontroladamente. Seus cílios grossos estavam fechados, lançando sombras profundas no seu rosto aquecido. Ele era lindo.

Ao lembrar que eu ainda estava usando o vestido rasgado da noite passada, decidi levantar e dar um jeito em mim mesma. Suavemente, levantei o braço de Edward da minha cintura, colocando-o do seu lado. Quando me sentei, senti uma imediata queimação no meu peito e olhei para baixo para encontrar um grande e feio roxo sobre o meu coração. Quão apropriado, pensei.

Andei até o banheiro, onde tomei um banho e me lavei de tudo que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Quando terminei, fiquei parada observando a água limpa descendo em círculos, sendo sugada pelo ralo, finalmente desaparecendo e levando as mentiras e a dor com ela. Sequei meu cabelo, sentindo a dor no meu peito toda a vez que eu levantava os braços. Dando uma olhadela no machucado no meu espelho, me inclinei para observá-la mais de perto. Os tons de azul-escuro e roxo formavam um padrão trágico, rodopiando e se unindo para formar um coração quebrado do tamanho do punho de Jacob.

Edward ainda dormia quando saí do banheiro, agora deitado de barriga para cima, fora da linha de claridade. Sentei perto dele na cama, simplesmente tentando entender tudo que Edward era. Ele achava que tinha me desapontado na noite passada; tinha se desculpado por não estar lá. Mas, ele tinha me salvado. Eu nunca ia conseguir viver minha vida sem me machucar, mas era mais fácil sobreviver quando se tinha alguém ali para juntar os cacos.

Um barulho alto soou pelo apartamento, fazendo Edward se mexer. Ele se espreguiçou e seus olhos se abriram para me encontrar ali.

- Bellinhaaaaaaaaaa! Você está em casa? Como foi a – Alice entrou afobada dentro do quarto, mas parou quando viu que Edward estava ali.

- Ohhhh. Desculpa! – Ela sorriu e fechou a porta rapidamente.

- Parece que você vai ter que se explicar mais tarde... – Edward provocou.

- Você não tem nem ideia. – respondi automaticamente.

Ele sentou e então veio mais para perto de mim, pegando meu rosto nas mãos. – Precisamos conversar. – Assenti para ele e baixei o olhar para o meu colo. – Mas, antes, será que eu posso usar o seu chuveiro?

- As toalhas estão embaixo da pia.

- Obrigada. – Ele deu um sorriso fraco para mim e desapareceu dentro do banheiro.

Me aventurei para a cozinha para fazer café, mas Alice já tinha feito. Esperei terminar e servi duas xícaras. Coloquei o meu meio quilo habitual de açúcar e deixei o de Edward preto. Já tínhamos passado tempo suficiente na desconfortável sala de intervalo para que eu soubesse como ele tomava seu café.

Quando entrei no meu quarto com o café, encontrei-o sem camisa, abotoando sua calça social preta. Minha mente gritava para que eu não ficasse encarando, mas era tarde demais. Tenho certeza de que tinha um pouco de baba se acumulando no canto da minha boca.

- Eu trouxe café. – eu disse, propositalmente desviando o olhar do seu lindo corpo artístico.

- Ótimo.

- Preto, não é?

- Sim. – ele sorriu. – Obrigada.

Coloquei minha xícara na mesinha e me sentei na cama, encostando minha cabeça na cabeceira. Edward tomou um gole do café e deixou sua xícara do lado da minha. Eu queria que fosse algum símbolo, que significasse algo mais do que simplesmente duas xícaras em um pedaço de mobília. Queria que aquilo declarasse que a xícara de café dele estaria do lado da minha pelos próximos 50 anos, mas sabia que estava indo longe demais.

Ele pegou sua camisa do pé da minha cama e vestiu-a, cobrindo as tatuagens e seu corpo, e efetivamente diminuindo minha distração. Edward pegou sua xícara de volta e sentou na cama, de pernas cruzadas, me encarando. Por um momento, simplesmente ficamos sentados ali, um reaprendendo o outro. A torneira pingando, o relógio tiquetaqueando, até nossa respiração sincronizada não me distraiu da tensão inevitável.

- Você quer que eu comece? – Edward finalmente disse, tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

- Não, eu começo. – respondi, determinada a me manter calma e em controle.

Ele assentiu e eu comecei a contar a história de Jacob Black. Revivi toda a dor e o sofrimento do nosso relacionamento de quatro anos, dividindo com Edward como as minhas amigas tinham, eventualmente, me ajudado a escapar dele. Contei a Edward sobre os emails recentes, nossos encontros secretos e como eu queria tanto que ele tivesse se tornado um homem diferente, que acreditei em tudo que ele me contou.

Eu, então, contei sobre como tinha conhecido James. Confessei que a noite que Edward tinha me visto no clube com ele tinha sido a primeira noite que eu o tinha visto. Contei como James parecia ser o perfeito cavalheiro, sempre tão doce e atencioso. Os olhos de Edward o traíram quando eu falei de James. Ele não conseguia mais esconder a raiva e o ciúme.

- Então, na noite passada, eu soube que precisava terminar com James. Eu não podia...- pausei e olhei nos olhos de Edward, sabendo que eu estava revelando coisas demais, mas tomando minha chance do mesmo jeito. – Eu não podia continuar a sair com ele, quando estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Dei uma olhada em Edward, para ver suas sobrancelhas se levantando e seus olhos se arregalando em surpresa. Só durou um segundo, antes de ele retomar sua expressão estóica, calma.

- Então o Jacob estava com ciúmes? Por isso eles estavam brigando? – Edward perguntou, claramente tentando mudar de assunto.

- Mais ou menos. Quando eu cheguei ao pátio com James, ele se tornou muito agressivo. Eu pedi que ele parasse, para que nós pudéssemos conversar, mas ele não parou. – Parei, respirei fundo e tomei outro gole de café. – Foi aí que Jacob apareceu, furioso, e socou James. Aparentemente, Jacob tinha contratado James para me espionar. Ele tinha que tirar fotos, coletar informações e contar tudo para Jacob, que estava tentando se enfiar de volta na minha vida, e pensou que precisava de alguma munição.

Meu lábio inferior tremia, enquanto eu lutava para manter o controle das minhas emoções. Senti as lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos, e soube que não tinha nada que eu podia fazer para impedi-las. Edward, sentindo minha fraqueza, me alcançou e colocou a mão no meu joelho, apertando de leve para me encorajar a continuar.

- Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Eu não conseguia passar pelos dois, então me encolhi na parede, tentando desaparecer. Quando eles começaram a brigar, Jacob foi cegado por um soco e errou James, me acertando. Foi isso que causou... Isso. – eu disse, puxando a gola da minha camiseta para revelar a marca horrenda.

Os olhos de Edward se tornaram furiosos enquanto ele se aproximava de mim na cama, levantando a mão para passar os dedos de leve no machucado. A sensação dos seus dedos no meu coração aquecido mandou arrepios pelo meu corpo. Exalei suavemente, querendo que o ar levasse minha dor junto.

- Se eu ao menos tivesse chegado lá antes. – ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim. – Eu poderia ter te salvado de toda essa dor. – Pensei no quão irônico era que, agora, ele queria me salvar de ameaças físicas, quando ele tinha me causado tanta dor emocional. – Vi Jacob correndo pelo salão, procurando freneticamente. Ele estava empurrando as pessoas e gritando com todos. Depois que ele falou com Eric, ele saiu correndo na direção do pátio, e eu corri para chamar a segurança.

- Ainda bem que você fez isso. Quem sabe o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse vindo.

Sentamos em silêncio por um minuto, e o jeito que ele olhava para mim fazia com que eu sentisse vontade de pular no seu colo e beijá-lo até que sua preocupação passasse. Não deixei de notar que tínhamos evitado minha confissão de "Eu estou apaixonada por você." Tudo bem. Por enquanto.

- Muita coisa aconteceu nessas últimas semanas, Bella. Muitas coisas que ficaram fora do meu controle. Mas, eu percebo agora, que elas não tinham que ser daquele jeito. – ele pausou e exalou abruptamente. – Deus, porque eu estou sendo tão enigmático? O que eu preciso dizer é que a Tanya... – ele parou novamente e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. Me preparei para o pior. – A Tanya está me chantageando.

- O quê? Como? – coloquei minha xícara de volta na mesinha e me aproximei dele, fazendo com que nossos joelhos se tocassem. De todas as coisas que eu imaginei que ele diria dela, essa foi a única que nunca passou pela minha cabeça.

- Ela veio falar comigo na manhã em que eu iria anunciar você como líder da conta da Starbucks. Ela tinha fotos no celular de nós dois, nos beijando, na primeira noite em que nos conhecemos, deixando a sala de armazenamento no Record Room, juntos naquela livraria, e muitas outras. Ela disse que era incrivelmente antiético da minha parte, estar transando com uma subordinada e, que se eu não parasse ela iria me entregar para o conselho. Eu sabia que ela não estava blefando, e sabia também que você perderia o emprego, então concordei.

- Foi por isso que você parou de me ver?

Ele concordou e o meu coração acelerou para fora do meu peito, com raiva daquela vadia abusadora, e feliz das intenções de Edward. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, levantei o braço e dei um tapa no rosto dele. O alto estampido ecoou pelo quarto silencioso enquanto eu semicerrava os olhos para ele.

- E você não podia me dizer o que estava acontecendo? Você me viu magoada, Edward. Me deixou pensar que tinha escolhido ela por mim todo esse tempo. – eu disse, tremendo de frustração.

- Eu mereço isso. – Edward disse enquanto flexionava o maxilar, esfregando a mão sobre a marca do meu tapa.

- Merece muito mais do que isso, imbecil.

- Você está certa. Eu mereço. Mas, não acho que você entenda o quão perigosa aquela cadela maluca é. Você deveria ver aquelas fotos, Bella. Elas são _muito_ íntimas.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, apenas imaginando o que ele estava sugerindo.

- Quão íntimas?

Edward deu um sorrisinho, vendo minha defesa caindo mais a cada segundo. – São bem quentes. Eu estava pensando em imprimi-las em tamanho de pôster, para pendurar na minha sala.

Revirei os olhos e reprimi o sorriso que começava a aparecer nos meus lábios. – Mas como ela tinha todas essas fotos, Edward? Que inferno essa mulher é, uma obcecada por você? – Ele concordou de novo e eu senti minha raiva diminuir um pouco, dando lugar para a simpatia.

- É a única coisa que posso pensar. Ela disse que já foi a todos os meus shows. Eu nem ao menos vi ela lá!

- Uau. Isso é assustador pra cacete.

- Eu sei. Literalmente me apavora pra cacete. Eu deixei-a ser a líder da conta da Starbucks, mesmo que tenha me doído muito. Você merecia aquela posição, não ela. Mas, ela apenas se satisfez brevemente. Eu vi que ela gostou de ter poder sobre você, mas também sabia que você conseguiria segurar as pontas.

Edward terminou seu café e se atravessou na minha frente para deixar a xícara na mesinha. Inalei profundamente quando ele estava perto, e me irritei ao constatar que ele cheirava todo errado. Ele estava com o meu cheiro.

- Ouvi vocês dois no seu escritório um dia. Vocês estavam discutindo, e ela prometeu que lhe daria alguma coisa. O que era aquilo?

- Ela queria usar as fotos para conseguir duas coisas, eu e uma promoção. Então, quando eu ignorei as investidas sexuais, ela me disse que queria ser a líder da conta da KaNeTix. Ela prometeu entregar o telefone e me deixar apagar as fotos se eu fizesse isso. Mas, eu disse que eu não faria, não poderia fazer isso com você.

- Não acredito na audácia daquela cadela louca.

- Ela é insistente. Então, eu dei a única coisa que a deixaria satisfeita. Concordei em ser seu acompanhante na festa da KaNeTix, e ela adorou. Obviamente, eu não tinha ideia no que estava me metendo. – ele terminou, revirando os olhos.

- Então, você não está com ela. Você não _quer_ ela?

- Meu Deus, Bella, não! Ela não significa nada para mim. Eu só queria proteger você. Mas, parece que eu falhei novamente. Clássica Cagada do Cullen. Estar com ela era horrível, mas não foi nem metade da tortura de ver você com outra pessoa. Assistir as mãos de James nos seu corpo, seus lábios na sua pele, me deixou insano.

- Por quê? – eu sabia que estava forçando, mas eu precisava ouvir. Precisava saber que não estava sozinha na beira do precipício.

- Porque eu preciso de você. Minha pele anseia a sua. Minha mente luta uma constante batalha, querendo se manter diligente e focada, mas sempre acabando perdida em fantasias e memórias suas, do seu sorriso. Meus pulmões gritam em desespero quando eles são forçados a respirar um ar que não seja saturado com a sua presença, Bella.

Ele pausou para limpar as lágrimas que eu nem tinha notado que estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto. – E, acima de tudo, meu coração implora, com cada batida, que eu a faça minha e te mantenha segura. Eu te amo, Isabella Swan. Desde o primeiro momento em que eu olhei para você, eu soube que você era feita para mim.

Sentei ali, imersa na sua confissão. _Ele me amava._ Edward Cullen me amava. Toda a mágoa e o drama que tinhamos enfrentado para chegar a esse momento tinha valido a pena, se ele me amava. Como um peso sendo levantado dos meus ombros, senti toda a desonestidade e os segredos flutuando para longe de nós. Senti o calor e a segurança das suas palavras se enrolando ao meu redor, enchendo minha alma com luz. Nenhum canto escuro foi esquecido.

Edward se jogou na minha direção, capturando meus lábios com os seus. Suas mãos gentilmente seguraram meu rosto, enquanto nós nos consumíamos. Quando sua língua pediu permissão para entrar na minha boca, eu me senti em casa novamente. Trocamos ar dos nossos pulmões, não sabendo como tínhamos sobrevivido por tanto tempo sem fazê-lo.

Frenéticos e desesperados, gememos e suspiramos, desejando nos sentirmos completos novamente. Edward deu um beijo doce nos meus lábios antes de trilhar um caminho pelo meu pescoço e nuca, deixando beijos suaves no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Me desculpe, Bella. Eu sinto tanto. Minhas intenções eram boas, eu apenas… fodi com tudo. Eu vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando me desculpar com você, juro. Prometo que nunca vou machucá-la de novo.

Me inclinei para trás e levantei o queixo dele, para que seus olhos encontrassem os meus.

- Eu te perdôo, Edward. Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu e atacou meus lábios vorazmente. Nós dois sabíamos que, naquele momento, deveríamos ir com calma. Deveríamos apreciar cada segundo nos braços um do outro. Mas, estávamos muito longe para pensar nisso. Estávamos desesperados, deixando nossos corpos tomarem controle.

O machucado no meu peito protestou quando ele levantou meus braços para tirar minha blusa. Ele retirou suas roupas rapidamente e cobriu meu corpo nu com o dele. Nossa respiração ofegante ecoava nos meus ouvidos enquanto ele deixava pequenos beijos pelo meu peito.

Edward pausou ao alcançar meu machucado, sua respiração quente por cima da minha pele causando arrepios pelo meu corpo inteiro. Ele cobre o machucado com beijos suaves antes de retornar para os meus lábios.

Levantando o corpo e se apoiando em apenas um braço, Edward alcançou entre os nossos corpos e se posicionou sobre a minha entrada. Tracei as linhas escuras cobrindo seu braço e seu ombro, finalmente deixando minha mão no seu pescoço. Edward descansou o rosto na minha mão, fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

Enquanto ele estocava dentro de mim, senti uma onda de prazer desconhecido correndo pelo meu corpo. Me concentrei no calor do seu corpo, como ele me fazia respirar melhor, como tudo era mais claro quando estávamos juntos, conectados. Continuamos olhando um para o outro quando a tensão cresceu, até que fosse tanta que eu achei que iria me dividir em duas.

Enrolei minhas pernas com força ao redor dele, necessitando sentir todo ele. Minhas mãos se apertaram ao redor do seu bíceps enquanto os quadris dele encontravam meu corpo, outra e outra vez. Um formigamento começou, mas era tão diferente, tão desconhecido. Corria por todo o meu ser, forçando meus olhos a se fecharem, deixando minha cabeça leve com deleite. Esperei que a sensação se acumulasse no meu estômago, me empurrando para o êxtase, mas isso não aconteceu. Foi então, que eu percebi o quão diferente era. Era algo novo e fantástico, e eu queria viver dentro dele para sempre. _Isso, _era amor.

Fizemos amor pelo que pareceu horas, apreciando e memorizando o corpo um do outro. Quando estávamos gastos, deitamos abraçados, não dormindo, apenas descansando. Edward me perguntou sobre os meus pais, e eu contei sobre a minha meio louca, impulsiva mãe. Disse como sentia falta dela, e do meu pai, e como eu provavelmente os visitaria em breve. Ele nem piscou quando eu mencionei levá-lo junto para conhecê-los. Perguntei sobre suas tatuagens e ele me disse que cada uma tinha uma história para contar. Cada imagem representava algo significativo na vida dele, no seu passado. Nem todas eram boas, algumas eram tristes e obscuras, mas cada uma delas era um marco na sua pele, exigindo a lembrança.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – eu disse, depois de ficar em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu também.

- Talvez, se você colocasse uma calça, nós poderíamos sair do quarto e arranjar algo para comer.

- Eu? Você pretende comer pelada, ou gostaria de se vestir também?

- Bom, se eu realmente preciso. – eu provoquei, me levantando para dar um beijo no rosto dele.

Nós dois levantamos e nos vestimos. Edward me ajudou com minha camiseta, quando eu gemi com a dor no meu peito. Peguei sua mão e fomos, cautelosamente, para a porta do meu quarto. Teríamos que encarar o mundo alguma hora. Porque não agora?

Abri a porta que levava para a cozinha, onde encontramos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett sentados ao redor da bancada, comendo. De uma vez só, todos os olhos se viraram para nos encarar, as bocas congeladas com comida não mastigada.

- Bom dia. – eu disse, tentando quebrar a tensão.

- Tarde. – Rosalie corrigiu. Todos eles responderam com olás murmurados e continuaram com seus almoços.

- Tem o suficiente para nós? – perguntei, olhando para Jasper, esperando que ele me apoiasse nessa situação.

- Claro. – ele respondeu, com um sorrisinho provocante no rosto.

- Não sei se você lembra de todo mundo, então esses são Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. – eu disse, pegando pratos para nós e sentando na frente deles.

Edward acenou timidamente e começou a comer enquanto eu avaliei a cena. Emmett focado na sua comida, apenas ocasionalmente dando olhadelas na nossa direção. Rosalie era a perfeita imagem da indiferença. O sorrisinho de Jasper continuava em seu rosto, e eu podia imaginar que ele estava adorando o meu desconforto. Mas, Alice? Alice estava sentada, ignorando sua comida, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Dei um olhar para ela, silenciosamente admitindo "Sim, você estava certa.". Ela concordou e continuou a comer seu almoço.

Eles continuaram conversando por um tempo, mas nada que continuasse por mais de alguns segundos. Coloquei a mão embaixo da bancada e apertei a mão de Edward. Ele se virou e sorriu para mim, me derretendo no meu banco.

- Ok, eu desisto. Que porra aconteceu na noite passada?

Todas as cabeças se viraram para Rosalie, enquanto ela empurrava seu prato para longe e cruzava os braços no peito, esperando uma resposta.

Edward começou a rir, o que fez todos nós explodirmos em gargalhadas. Quando nos acalmamos, Edward e eu contamos a noite passada, em turnos. Houveram olharem de descrença e exclamações de choque do grupo. Emmett ameaçou quebrar a cara de Jacob e James, enquanto Rosalie tentou esconder seu olhar de 'Eu te disse.'

Jasper abraçou Alice quando ela começou a chorar, depois de ver meu machucado.

Finalmente, contamos sobre Tanya, e como ela tinha manipulado Edward. Não tínhamos discutido como proceder com aquela vagabunda, porque não tínhamos ideias do que Tanya iria fazer, naquele ponto. Mas, já sabíamos que, de alguma maneira, passaríamos por aquilo juntos.

- Então, vocês são um casal agora? – Alice perguntou, em uma vozinha animada, sabendo que ela já sabia a resposta. Edward e eu nos olhamos e concordamos, sorrindo. – EU SABIA! – ela gritou, pulando do seu banco até mim.

Alice lançou os braços ao meu redor, apertando com tanta força, que eu achei que iria quebrar. – Eu sempre estou certa, Bellinha. – Ela girou e tentou abraçar Edward também, mas ele se esquivou no último minuto. – O que foi? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Uh, nada. É que eu gostaria de manter todos os meus dentes intactos, só isso. – Edward provocou.

- Ah, sim. Hm, desculpa por toda aquela coisa de te dar um soco e tal.

- Tudo bem. Alguém precisava me acordar. Mas eu estou grato por ter sido você e não Emmett.

Todos nós rimos, enquanto Alice abraçava Edward com força, sussurrando algo no seu ouvido. Levantei uma sobrancelha, mas ele não disse nada. Terminamos nosso almoço de maneira muito mais tranquila.

Depois do almoço, Edward checou seu telefone, e descobriu que tinha duas mensagens de voz do departamento de polícia. Aparentemente, tanto Jacob quanto James tinham passado a noite na cadeira por terem brigado. O Oficial Banner deixara um número e pedia que eu o contatasse. Então, com Edward do meu lado, e segurando sua mão, eu retornei a chamada. Respondi todas as suas questões e disse que eu não queria prestar queixas. Eu só queria esquecer isso. O oficial pediu pela minha informação de contato e me disse que eu tinha tido sorte da ajuda chegar naquela hora. Eu olhei para Edward e concordei, apertando sua mão mais forte.

Eventualmente, Edward teve que ir embora. Conversamos rapidamente sobre o trabalho, e decidimos que não faríamos nada até que Tanya fizesse algo. Levei-o até a porta, não querendo que ele fosse embora ainda.

- Eu vejo você de manhã. – mordi o lábio e assenti para ele, não sabendo bem o que dizer. – Não se preocupe, Bella. Nós vamos conseguir passar por isso.

- Acredito em você. – eu disse simplesmente, porque eu realmente acreditava.

Edward me beijou apaixonadamente primeiro, mas logo o beijo tinha se transformado em selinhos suaves, saudosos, que me deixaram com a sensação de estar flutuando. Assisti ele caminhando pelo corredor. Ele pausou para me dar um leve aceno quando chegou nas escadas, e eu acenei de volta, sabendo que dessa vez eu tinha certeza de que o teria novamente.

- Tchau, Edward. – eu disse para o corredor vazio. Ele era meu. Ele sempre tinha sido meu.

Segunda de manhã, entrei no escritório como se estivesse entrando em um campo minado. Edward estava em seu escritório e, quando eu passei, ele olhou para mim e sorriu, mas eu vi que não foi genuíno. Procurei pela sala, mas a Tanya não estava em lugar nenhum.

Preocupada, sentei na minha mesa e liguei o computador. Se essa cadela era louca o suficiente para seguir Edward, que infernos ela faria comigo? _Ela vai te esquartejar e guardar os pedaços no freezer, tudo isso depois de te demitir, é isso que ela vai fazer!_

- Betty! – pulei quando Eric se materializou do nada na minha frente e se sentou em cima da minha mesa. – Oh, meu deus, eu venho ligando para você por mais de 32 horas sem resposta. Quer dizer, eu estava prestes a ligar para o FBI e pedir reforços! Que inferno aconteceu com você no sábado? Você desapareceu.

- Uh, eu vou ter que contar pra você algum outro dia, Eric, mas não hoje. – Tentei parecer casual enquanto meus olhos imploravam para que ele esquecesse.

- Tudo bem, mas quando o amor platônico da sua vida te liga mais do que 3 vezes seguidas...isso significa que eu estou em pânico e que estou imaginando você morta em algum cafofo. Ok? Eu não posso viver com isso, Betty. Sou muito fofo para ter rugas de preocupação.

Dei risada dele, que voltou para a sua mesa, ainda balançando a cabeça para mim.

_Beep beep. _Pulei quando meu telefone bipou, mas imediatamente pressionei o botão, não querendo ouvir o barulhinho de novo.

- Bella, você pode vir para o meu escritório, por favor? – Edward disse, com a voz contida.

- Estou indo.

Caminhei o mais casualmente possível até o escritório de Edward. Quando eu entrei, ele estava inclinado sobre a sua mesa, com as mãos no seu cabelo bagunçado.

- O que foi? – perguntei, já esperando o pior.

- Minha mãe acabou de ligar. Ela disse que certas 'informações preocupantes' chegaram a sua atenção e que ela quer me ver no escritório dela.

- Merda.

- Ela disse pra trazer você também.

- Puta merda.

* * *

**Primeiro: Desculpem pelo atraso! Deram uns problemas com a betagem = eu sou pateta e mandei o capítulo incompleto para a querida beta, e tive que corrigir o que faltou sozinha, e por isso não consegui postar ontem! Mas aqui está o capítulo, para vocês que estavam ansiosos!**

**Segundo: QUE DECLARAÇÃO FOI ESSA, MEU DEUS?**

**Bom, é isso, até quarta que vem (nosso último capítulo mimimi) e obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Beijos!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é minha, mas sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

Nervosa, segui Edward até o escritório de Esme, apertando as mãos durante todo o caminho. Senti todos os olhos nos seguindo, e soube que essa reunião não seria como outra qualquer. Quando nos aproximamos da sua porta fechada, ele se virou para mim.

- Calma Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Não, Edward, não vai ficar tudo bem. Como meu supervisor, você está com um problemão. E se o Conselho decide se livrar de você? Você fica desempregado e a culpa é toda minha!

- Não é só sua culpa. Nós dois somos parte disso.

- É, mas eu vou dizer que foi tudo eu. Quero dizer, nós já sabemos que eu vou ser demitida, mas talvez eu possa salvar o seu emprego. – Uma lágrima escapou pelos meus cílios, escorrendo pela minha bochecha. Eu rapidamente limpei-a com a mão, reunindo toda a força que eu ainda tinha. – Eu não acredito que essa vadia lunática vai se safar com essa.

- Não importa o que aconteça, vamos lidar com isso. Juntos. – Edward prometeu.

- Fácil para você falar, sua mãe é dona da empresa.

Ele fez uma careta e colocou a mão em cima da minha, tentando acalmar meus dedos frenéticos. Como é que eu só trabalho nessa empresa há alguns meses e já quase fui demitida duas vezes? Isso apaga o fato de que eu também já fui líder de quase duas campanhas? É assim que eu sou, acho.

Edward endireitou a gravata, bateu na porta e entrou assim que ouvimos Esme responder. Ouvi-o grunhir e instantaneamente soube o que me esperava naquele escritório. Entrei logo atrás dele e, como eu tinha suspeitado, encontrei Tanya Denali sentada com um sorrisinho vitorioso colado na sua cara plastificada.

Esme mal olhou quando entramos. – Sentem-se, os dois, por favor. – Sua voz era suave, mas autoritária.

Sentamos, e arrisquei uma olhada de canto para Edward. Ele estava olhando Esme cuidadosamente, estudando sua expressão. Talvez ele estivesse tentando adivinhar o que ela pretendia. Mas, quando seus ombros caíram para frente, eu soube que ele não tinha conseguido nada.

Esme levantou os olhos do arquivo na sua mesa e falou conosco. – Como vocês sabem, é contra as políticas da empresa que duas pessoas empregadas no mesmo departamento estejam envolvidas em um relacionamento pessoal.

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para nós cuidadosamente. – A Srta. Denali trouxe à minha atenção um assunto preocupante. Ela tem provas de que vocês dois estão envolvidos... Romanticamente. Isso é verdade?

Olhei para Edward, assustada de dizer algo errado. Ele respondeu por nós dois. – Sim, Bella e eu estamos envolvidos.

Esme empurrou seus óculos de leitura para a ponta de seu nariz, nos observando sobre eles. Ela exalou e continuou. – Edward, francamente, estou surpresa pelo seu comportamento. – Edward olhou para baixo e, depois de alguns segundos, voltou a olhar para Esme.

- Eu gostaria de dizer algo. – minha boca disse antes que eu pudesse impedir.

Todos se viraram para me olhar, e eu li uma emoção diferente no rosto de cada um. Esme parecia intrigada, Tanya irritada e os olhos de Edward me imploravam para que eu não dissesse nada. Mas eu tinha. Se eu ia perder meu emprego e prejudicar minha carreira por estar com o homem que eu amava, eu ia levar a vadia manipuladora comigo.

- A relação de Tanya com Edward não é inteiramente profissional, também. É, na verdade, individual. – pausei para olhar para ela com um olhar, deixando minha indireta pairando. – Ela vai a cada um dos shows de Edward e, aparentemente, o segue toda a vez que ele sai de casa. Ela é completamente obcecada. Edward constantemente vem negando suas tentativas sexuais inapropriadas e ela usou nosso relacionamento para se vingar.

- Cala essa boca, sua vagabunda podre! – Tanya gritou, se levantando e apontando um dedo para mim.

- Srta. Denali, sente-se. – Esme disse firmemente, olhando por cima dos seus óculos. Tanya fez o que ela mandou e tentou me atingir com seu olhar fulminante. Eu retribui o olhar de volta.

- Ela vem chantageando Edward com suas fotos, tiradas enquanto ela o seguia. Ela exigiu que ele terminasse comigo, ou ela iria ao Conselho com suas provas. – eu continuei.

Esme olhou desapontada para Edward. – Isso é verdade?

- Sim. – ele disse solenemente.

Nós três sentamos em absoluto silêncio enquanto Esme escrevia algo em cima do arquivo na sua mesa, fechando-o. Ela puxou um segundo arquivo, abriu-o e escreveu algumas outras coisas, antes de fechá-lo também. Esme pressionou alguns botões no seu telefone e logo ouvimos a voz de Heidi pelo aparelho.

- Sim, Sra. Masen?

- Heidi, você pode mandar Sam para o meu escritório, por favor.

- Claro.

Esme desligou e eu senti meu coração martelando dentro do meu peito. Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre como sairia da Masenite. Mas, deixar meu emprego no lugar de alguém que eu amava parecia uma boa maneira de ir. Sam era o segurança do nosso andar. Se ele estava vindo, eu seria acompanhada até a saída. _Tinha como ser mais humilhante? _

- Honestamente, odeio tratar de assuntos pessoais no lugar de trabalho. Nem todo mundo vai ser punido pela falta de julgamento e más escolhas do meu filho. – Esme pausou, seus olhos encontrando os meus nessas últimas palavras. _Ui, essa doeu._ Abaixei a cabeça, incapaz de encará-la por mais tempo. – Você brincou com sua posição nessa empresa. Arriscou o nome e a reputação da nossa firma. E, honestamente, estou enojada pelo seu comportamento.

_Toc toc._

Mantive meu olhar nas minhas mãos, incapaz de impedir o fluxo de lágrimas que escaparam. Pelo canto dos olhos, vi as juntas dos dedos de Edward esbranquiçadas de apertar o braço da sua cadeira tão forte.

Sam entrou. – Você queria me ver, Sra. Masen?

- Sim. Parece que temos uma demissão inesperada para lidar hoje. – ele assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Esme lhe entregava o arquivo da sua mesa. Me preparei para levantar, sabendo que meus joelhos talvez não segurariam meu corpo, que tremia. Eu estava quase fora da minha cadeira quando Esme continuou. – Se você puder largar isso no RH para mim e acompanhar a Srta. Denali para fora do prédio, sim?

- Eu?! – Tanya gritou. Sam se aproximou e sinalizou para que ela o seguisse. – Porque eu? Essa vadiazinha vai ficar? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Esme se levantou e jogou seus óculos na mesa. Eu finalmente percebi que estava congelada no lugar, nem sentada nem de pé. Edward me alcançou e me puxou de volta para a cadeira. – Srta. Denali, seguir e chantagear uma pessoa não são traços que eu desejo em nenhum dos meus funcionários. Sem mencionar que é ilegal. Em vista das suas atividades extracurriculares, eu determino você como um risco para a nossa segurança. Você será acompanhada até a sua mesa, onde irá recolher suas coisas e nunca retornará para esse escritório.

Tanya se virou para mim com um olhar determinado que deixou arrepios pela minha espinha. – Sua vadia! Eu vou acabar com você! Eu sei onde você mora!

- Srta. Denali, por favor, me acompanhe. – o segurança pediu calmamente, com uma mão firmemente agarrando seu braço. Ela brigou com ele, tentando se soltar.

- Edward! Não deixe eles nos separarem! Diga para eles, baby! Conte sobre nós dois! Eu te amo!

Edward se levantou e encarou-a com uma ferocidade que eu nunca tinha visto nele antes. – Tanya, não existe um 'nós'. Saia daqui agora e nem pense em ir atrás da Bella.

- Sam, apenas acompanhe-a para fora do prédio. Vamos enviar seus itens pessoais pelo correio, junto com o seu último pagamento. – Esme disse.

Assistimos em completo choque o Sr. Clearwater arrastar Tanya, gritando e se debatendo, pelo escritório até os elevadores, entrando junto com ela. O andar inteiro congelou, assistindo a cena insana que se desenrolava na sua frente. Aparentemente, Sam deve ter perdido seu aperto nela, porque houve uma comoção ainda maior quando Tanya escapou do elevador e correu na nossa direção.

Sem pensar, me levantei e andei devagar para trás, até que bati na mesa de Esme. Edward estava parado firmemente na entrada quando Tanya nos alcançou. Eu e Esme assistimos, horrorizadas, enquanto Tanya tentava chegar a mim. Suas brilhantes unhas vermelhas se lançaram na minha direção enquanto ela grunhia e rosnava suas ameaças.

- Você é uma puta vagabunda! Ele é meu! – Edward se manteve equilibrado, bloqueando-a com seu corpo. – Eu vou te matar, sua vadia! Vou te rasgar, do umbigo até a garganta!

Sam finalmente chegou, dessa vez usando algemas nela. Edward ajudou a restringir Tanya, enquanto o segurança a segurava. Com o click das algemas, sua expressão feroz instantaneamente se transformou em uma doce, suave. A mulher louca gritando ameaças intimidadoras e prometendo me machucar sumiu completamente. Assisti uma calma e inofensiva Tanya sussurrar palavras no ouvido de Edward enquanto ele a soltava, se encolhendo.

- O que ela disse para você? – perguntei, sem saber se realmente queria ouvir.

- Ela disse que me amava e que me veria em breve. – ele respondeu, claramente incomodado.

Somente quando as portas de aço do elevador se fecharam que eu exalei a respiração que eu estava segurando, finalmente relaxando e me voltando para minha cadeira, caindo nela. Edward se sentou de novo, sua mão em cima da minha. Ele me deu um sorriso torto e eu imediatamente me senti bem.

- Edward Anthony, tire esse sorriso da sua cara. Eu ainda não acabei com você. – Esme disse, séria.

Me controlei para esconder o sorriso ameaçando surgir nos meus lábios ao ver Edward ser reprimido pela sua mãe. Ele se deitou na sua cadeira, deixando sua cabeça cair para que seus olhos se fixassem no teto.

- Você deveria ter me contado na primeira vez que Tanya se aproximou de você, Edward. Aquela louca poderia ter destruído você e Bella, sem mencionar a minha empresa. Eu te amo, filho, mas às vezes você é exatamente como o seu pai. – ela estava sorrindo torto e eu pude ver a óbvia conexão entre mãe e filho.

- Eu sei, mãe, mas eu tinha que proteger a Bella. Não podia deixar Tanya destruir a carreira dela.

- Use a sua cabeça, Junior. Você realmente acha que eu teria demitido a Bella? De qualquer maneira, você superestima sua importância aqui, filho. A Bella é muito talentosa para que eu a perca para outra firma. – ela disse rindo e piscou para mim.

Ofereci meu melhor sorriso enquanto ela continuava. – Além disso, quem sou eu para separar duas pessoas que estão tão obviamente apaixonadas?

- Obviamente? – Edward perguntou.

- Muito. – Esme respondeu. Edward riu e apertou minha mão embaixo da dele. – Agora, de volta ao trabalho. Eu não pago vocês dois para se trocarem olhares apaixonadinhos o dia inteiro. – Nos levantamos, enquanto Esme falava mais uma última vez. – Sugiro que os dois procurem por ordens de restrição para aquela maluca. Eu ainda não discuti isso com o Conselho. Acho que não é um problema, mas será que, por agora, vocês podem manter seu romance por trás dos bastidores?

Dei risada enquanto Edward respondia. – Sim, mãe.

Saímos, fechando a porta atrás de nós, e começamos a andar através do barulho de fofoca de volta para o nosso departamento.

- Bom, isso foi surreal. – eu disse, sentindo meu pulso retornando ao normal.

- É, minha mãe acabou de dizer 'por trás dos bastidores' mesmo? – ele perguntou.

- Acho que sim. Ela usou seu nome do meio, também. Na minha casa, isso significa que você está em sérios problemas.

- Ah, bom, eu estou acostumado. Eu estive em problemas, de um jeito ou de outro, por boa parte dos meus 28 anos.

Eu ri e fui para a minha mesa, enquanto ele entrava em seu escritório, nós dois tentando evitar os olhares curiosos dos nossos colegas. Sentada na minha cadeira, girei para encarar as janelas. Mandei uma mensagem para Alice e Rose para avisar que eu ainda tinha um emprego.

Observando a vista da cidade, contemplei o destino e tudo que ele significava. Edward e eu éramos destinados a ficar juntos? Parecia que sim, depois de sobreviver toda essa loucura de merda. Se eu não tivesse tropeçado naquele babaca do Mike, será que Edward teria ao menos me notado? Se nós tivéssemos nos conhecido aqui, no escritório, as mesmas coisas teriam acontecido?

Eu decidi que não importava. Ele era meu, e tendo conhecimento disso ou não, eu pertencia inteira e desesperadamente a ele.

Meu computador bipou, me avisando que eu tinha uma nova mensagem instantânea. Sorri quando vi que era de Edward.

**Vamos almoçar hoje?**

_Hoje eu não posso. Prometi almoçar com o meu outro namorado._

**É recém o dia 2 do nosso relacionamento e você já está entediada?**

_Nah, mas se eu não conversar com Eric, temo que ele se revolte._

**Touché. E um jantar? Eu quero mostrar uma coisa para você.**

_Aposto que quer._

Continuamos com nossa provocação de brincadeira, finalmente decidindo em jantar no apartamento dele. Pensei em como era esquisito não estar mais no escuro em relação às intenções de Edward. Eu não tinha que me preocupar sobre nós dois e era uma sensação maravilhosa, libertadora.

No almoço, atualizei Eric nos detalhes do final de semana. Ele reagiu nas horas apropriadas, com exclamações e 'ah, inferno, não!'. Eu não confessei sobre minha relação com o chefinho, mas tive uma sensação de que ele já tinha sacado.

- Uau, Betty. Que loucura. Que sorte a sua do Junior estar lá, não é? – ele perguntou suspeitosamente.

- É, que sorte a minha. – respondi rapidamente, tentando pensar em algo para mudar o assunto.

Felizmente, ele deixou o assunto de lado, por enquanto. – Eu sabia que aquele bofe do Santo James era simplesmente muito bom para ser de verdade. Quer dizer, você não pode ter uma bundinha daquelas e um bom coração. Seria um desequilíbrio que balançaria o universo. Mas tudo bem; Carma vai chegar para ele e para esse seu ex. logo, logo.

- Espero que sim. – eu disse, comendo outra garfada da minha salada.

- Com toda essa energia negativa, eles terão sorte de acabar limpando banheiros no McDonald's para sobreviver, tudo isso casados com uma amazona dominadora que obriga-os a cortar suas unhas e buscar sorvete de menta com chocolate às três da matina.

Explodi rindo. – Você é tão aleatório.

- Eu sei, mas você me ama.

- Amo mesmo.

Depois do almoço, trabalhei diligentemente no projeto da KaNeTix com Eric. O dia voou e, às cinco horas, eu não pude acreditar que já era hora de ir embora. Fui para casa para me trocar e então segui para a casa de Edward.

Ele me recebeu lançando seus braços ao meu redor e me beijando profundamente. Era o melhor beijo que eu já tinha tido na minha vida. O beijo deixou minha cabeça leve e meu coração acelerado, ao mesmo tempo que me deixou calma.

- Bom, olá para você também. – eu disse, procurando por ar quando ele me soltou.

Ele riu e me puxou para a cozinha, onde a janta já estava sendo feita. Eu podia ouvir a música suave vindo da sala e, de repente, esse lugar parecia um lar. O meu lar.

- Você quer cerveja ou vinho? – ele perguntou.

- Eu definitivamente poderia aproveitar um vinho, mas eu posso ir buscar.

Gritei quando ele me pegou no colo e me colocou em cima da bancada. – Nada disso, você se senta e eu vou pegar.

Edward serviu uma taça e me entregou-a, antes de voltar sua atenção para os vegetais que ele estava cortando. Assisti-o curiosa, como se eu nunca tivesse visto alguém cortar vegetais antes. Ele tinha trocado de roupa, para um jeans usado e uma camiseta cinza. Seus braços musculosos trabalhavam diligentemente preparando nosso jantar, e eu nunca tinha me sentido tão excitada antes. Olhei suas tatuagens coloridas, contornando seus músculos flexionados, e tive que tomar um gole do vinho para impedir um suspiro de escapar. Até mesmo seus pés descalços, saindo da barra do seu jeans detonado, eram sexy.

Ele levantou os olhos, me pegando encarando-o. – Sobre o que você está pensando, Isabella? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Apenas me perguntando, qual seria a raiz quadrada de Pi? – eu disse provocando-o enquanto piscava meus cílios.

- 1.77245385. – ele respondeu confiante.

- Claro que você saberia disso. Nerd.

Edward largou a faca e me beijou suavemente nos lábios, retornando sua atenção para a tábua de cortar. Continuei a assisti-lo a preparar o jantar, perguntando algumas vezes se eu poderia ajudar, mas ele sempre recusava educadamente. Eu amava o quão confortável ele parecia na cozinha, e prometi que eu prepararia nossa próxima refeição juntos. Eu não podia esperar para preparar as minhas famosas enchiladas.

Enquanto comíamos nosso delicioso jantar, conversamos sobre os eventos loucos dessa manhã. Por dentro, celebrei o quão longe nós viemos e como Edward parecia aberto para mim agora. Rimos e nos provocamos, até que eu, inocentemente, imaginei em voz alta se Tanya estaria me esperando lá fora para me seguir até em casa.

- Isso não é nem engraçado, Bella. – Edward disse, uma carranca se formando no seu rosto.

- Eu sei, sinto muito. É que, bom, nós não podemos viver amedrontados pelo resto das nossas vidas. Além disso, a Tanya só precisa de uma pequena dose de Rosalie e eu aposto que nunca ouviremos dela novamente.

- Você provavelmente está certa.

Terminamos de jantar e nos acomodamos no sofá em seguida. Sentei com os meus pés encolhidos embaixo de mim, de frente para ele, enquanto Edward dedilhava no seu violão.

- Então, eu encontrei algumas vezes com uns representantes desse selo de música independente aqui na cidade... – ele pausou e sorriu para mim. – Você não saberia nada sobre isso, saberia?

- Claro que não. – eu respondi, retornando seu sorriso.

- Bom, eles me ligaram no caminho para casa hoje, e me ofereceram um contrato para um álbum. – ele disse casualmente, como se estivéssemos falando sobre a previsão do tempo ou algo assim.

- Oi? Edward, isso é demais? – eu pulei do sofá, lançando meus braços ao redor dele e apertando forte.

- Bom, obrigada, mas eu recusei.

Imediatamente soltei-o e me sentei de volta. – Você o quê? Porque você faria isso? Edward, você é tão talentoso, seria um grande hit!

- Nada disso importa, Bella. Eu não toco e canto por fama e fortuna. Eu faço porque é uma parte da minha alma. Vive dentro de mim e eu fico agradecido de poder compartilhar com outras pessoas. Não quero as regras e os acordos forçados que vem com a corporação do mundo da música.

- Você não vai ficar se perguntando para sempre como poderia ter sido?

- Não.

E era simples assim.

Sorri para ele e beijei sua bochecha de leve. Esse homem era bonito, por dentro e por fora, e eu permiti que minha mente se deliciasse no fato de que ele era meu. Deitei no sofá e ouvi o dedilhar da sua guitarra, e não consegui segurar o sorriso que cobriu meu rosto quando ele começou a introdução de _In Your Eyes._

Fechei os olhos em euforia satisfeita quando a voz extasiante ecoou no espaço silencioso. Quando ele chegou ao refrão, abri os olhos para vê-lo e fiquei hipnotizada pela poderosa intensidade do seu desempenho. Suas palavras, sua melodia, seus dedos ágeis… tudo isso era para mim.

Mais uma vez, perdi o controle e me joguei nele. Seu violão caiu para o lado enquanto eu cobria meus lábios com os dele. Minhas pequenas mãos seguraram firmemente os lados do seu rosto, sentindo sua barba por fazer embaixo delas. Edward apertou os braços ao meu redor e me puxou para perto, como se tentasse me puxar para dentro dele.

Me separei dele, ofegando e encarando dentro da profundidade interminável dos seus olhos verdes. Beijei seus lábios de leve, várias e várias vezes, não querendo perder o toque da sua pele novamente.

- Você acha que alguma vez eu vou conseguir terminar essa música? – ele perguntou, sorrindo contra os meus lábios.

- Não se eu estiver por perto. – eu prometi.

Ele riu, descansando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e expondo seu pescoço para mim. Não consegui resistir e lambi e mordisquei pelo seu maxilar, beijando logo abaixo da sua orelha.

- Edward? – eu disse entre beijos.

- Hmmm? – ele fez em resposta.

- Você não disse que queria me mostrar alguma coisa?

- Uhum... – ele se sentou e beijou meus lábios de novo. – Mas você vai ter que parar com isso, se quiser ver.

Fiz biquinho e pisquei meus cílios, mas ele resistiu. Ao invés disso, ele se levantou e me ajudou a sair do sofá, me levando para o seu quarto. Edward me sentou no lado da sua cama e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Ele brincou nervosamente com a barra da minha blusa e isso me deixou nervosa.

Ele beijou meus lábios reverentemente e se voltou para olhar nos meus olhos. Ele parecia feliz, mas tinha algo ali que eu não conseguia identificar, talvez ansiedade?

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

- Hoje não. – eu provoquei.

- Eu amo, Bella. Eu estraguei tudo, te magoei. Você nunca vai saber o quanto eu me arrependo. Eu te amo. – ele parou e olhou para as minhas mãos, respirando fundo e exalando através do seu nariz. – Você sente isso? É o nosso 'para sempre'.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntei, sentindo sua hesitação.

Edward balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para trás lentamente, se equilibrando nos seus pés. Apertei minhas mãos, esperando que ele dissesse algo, antes que eu enlouquecesse. Ele estendeu a mão para trás, agarrando as costas de sua camiseta e puxando-a sem dificuldade pela cabeça.

Ali no seu peitoral esquerdo, diretamente sobre seu coração, estava uma linda, nova tatuagem. Era uma andorinha vibrante, ainda vermelha e inchada, e na sua cauda estava desenhado um delicado B cursivo. Encarei a tatuagem, desacreditando no que via. Olhei para o outro lado do torso de Edward, para o seu companheiro perfeitamente igual. Estendi os dedos, querendo tocá-lo, sabendo que não podia. A ponta dos meus dedos traçou a tinta fresca enquanto as lágrimas surgiam nos meus olhos.

- Isso... isso é para mim? – perguntei sem ar. Edward assentiu. – Quando...?

- Na noite passada.

- É tão… tão… - Meu cérebro procurava mil adjetivos possíveis, doce, perfeito, bonito, encantador, sexy, cada um deles falhando mais do que o último.

- É você, Bella.

- Somos nós. – eu corrigi, e me joguei nos braços dele.

Tombamos para trás quando meus lábios encontraram os dele, me deleitando no gosto maravilhoso de Edward. Seus braços me abraçaram me puxado com força para perto do seu corpo. Mãos cálidas correram embaixo da minha blusa, pelas minhas costas, esfregando leves círculos na minha pele. Gemi na sua boca pela sensação, ardendo para sentir mais dele.

Desci pelo seu corpo, traçando beijos pelo seu pescoço até seu peito, mal evitando a nova tatuagem. Deixei beijos no seu estômago, até que alcancei a barra do seu jeans. Abri cada botão e seu zíper, deliberadamente passando a mão por cima da sua ereção.

- Bella. – ele sussurou, implorando por mais.

Ele levantou os quadris do chão enquanto eu tirava seus jeans do seu corpo. Sem nada por baixo, de novo. Levantei uma sobrancelha sugestiva para ele, que sorriu de volta, inocentemente. Me levantei, e removi minhas roupas em um ritmo desapressado, de propósito. Os olhos de Edward me observavam, e cada vez que eu tirava uma peça de roupa ele mudava o olhar para ver a pele recentemente exposta.

Finalmente livre de todas as minhas roupas, sentei em cima dos seus joelhos e me inclinei para frente, sobre seu corpo. Coloquei minha mão ao redor da base da sua grossa ereção e beijei a ponta, sentindo o gosto da umidade que saia. Ouvi, intoxicada pelos sons que Edward fazia, junto com sua respiração elaborada.

Incapaz de esperar outro segundo, coloquei meus lábios ao redor dele, sugando-o completamente. Um grunhido baixo ecoou no seu peito, me deixando louca de desejo. Agarrei-o firmemente com a minha boca, adorando os gemidos incontroláveis que escapavam dos seus lábios.

Fechei os olhos e deixei meu desejo por ele tomar conta. Quando soube que ele não podia ficar mais duro, soltei-o da minha boca, lambendo a parte inferior do seu pênis e gentilmente beijando a ponta mais uma vez. Deslizando para cima do seu corpo, o calor me consumiu, incandescendo minha pele.

Deixei beijos suaves pelo seu maxilar, arranhando de leve com os meus dentes sobre a sua barba por fazer. Quando finalmente alcancei seus lábios, Edward enfiou sua língua dentro de mim, consumindo minha boca. Gememos juntos, trocando ar e precisando estar mais perto um do outro.

Edward colocou uma mão de cada lado do meu rosto, gentilmente me levantando. Seus olhos encararam os meus e, sem uma palavra, eu soube tudo o que ele queria dizer.

Me apoiando nos meus joelhos, sorri para ele, posicionando Edward sobre o meu centro molhado.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei.

Assim, me abaixei no seu pênis latejante. Deslizando lentamente, me senti mais e mais preenchida com cada centímetro. Quando eu estava, finalmente, sentada contra o seu corpo, Edward deixou uma respiração tremida, e mordeu seu lábio inferior.

Coloquei minhas mãos no seu peito, logo abaixo das nossas andorinhas simbólicas, e comecei a me mexer com ele. Subi e desci, tomando-o lentamente primeiro, adorando a sensação do seu corpo entre as minhas pernas, suas mãos nos meus quadris. Precisando de mais, aumentei minha velocidade, me levantando e juntando nossos corpos com força novamente. O tecido do tapete se afundou nos meus joelhos, criando uma fricção ardente, me fixando em cima de Edward. Cada vez que nossos corpos se conectavam, pequenos gemidos deixavam nossos lábios. Era sincronizado, uma melodia rítmica que flutuava ao nosso redor, enchendo nosso ar com desejo e necessidade.

- Bella, me diga que você é minha. Só minha. – Edward ofegou.

- Eu sou sua, Edward. Sempre. – respondi, com a respiração elaborada e gemendo.

O formigamento familiar começou quando eu forcei meu clitóris contra o seu osso púbico. Meus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente com o prazer crescente, e o formigamento aumentou até que eu não consegui mais contê-lo. Explodi e apertei ao redor dele, dizendo seu nome sem parar, não tendo um só pensamento coerente na minha mente.

- Porra, Bella. – Edward gritou quando chegou ao clímax dentro de mim.

Senti seus dedos se afundarem nos meus quadris, sentindo a dor prazerosa que eles traziam. Seus músculos se endureceram e apertaram embaixo das minhas mãos, enquanto ele passava pelas ultimas ondas de êxtase. Caí em cima dele, descansando minha cabeça embaixo do seu queixo, observando a nova arte mais de perto.

Deitamos, suados e ofegantes, com ele ainda dentro de mim, abraçados na verdade e na magnitude do nosso amor. Estava ali, no piso do apartamento dele, tarde da noite de uma segunda como qualquer outra, eu percebi que parecia _mesmo _com o nosso 'para sempre.' Haveriam mudanças nas nossas vidas, nossos amigos e nossas carreiras, mas não importava o que estivesse guardado para nós, eu tinha uma coisa garantida.

Eu sabia com uma segurança inabalável que Edward sempre seria meu Deus do Sexo Tatuado Cavaleiro de Armadura Brilhante.

* * *

N/B: aaaaaaawwwwww aaaawwwww um milhão de vezes awwww que coisa linda esses dois! Acabei esquecendo de deixar uma pequena nota no capítulo anterior, porque **alguém** esqueceu de me mandar o final do capitulo, mas tudo bem né…..

Bem, a fic esta no final, só mais o epilogo! Vou chorar!

Beijos e até o próximo.

* * *

**Meninas (e meninos?), esse foi o último capítulo! Sem contar o epílogo e um ou dois capítulos extras que a autora fez - tipo a primeira briga do casal! - a fanfic acabou! Foi minha primeira experiência com tradução e eu adorei, mas queria saber o que vocês acharam, se gostaram, se dá pra melhorar, etc. E também gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews, elogiando o meu trabalho ou a fanfic.**

**E, só pra não perder o hábito, O QUE FOI ESSE CAPÍTULO? Oh deus.**

**Beijos e até quarta com um epílogo mais do que fofo!**


	16. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

Edward me apertou em um abraço firme, amoroso, seus dedos correndo pela pele do meu braço. Me deixei afundar no seu peito, me acalmando no seu calor familiar. O tecido branco, suave do meu vestido parecia divino pressionado entre suas mãos e minha pele. Eu queria nadar nele para sempre.

- Você está com medo? – ele olhou nos meus olhos e perguntou.

- Só um pouquinho nervosa. – respondi, não enganando nem a mim mesma.

- Nós podemos esperar, fazer algo menor.

- Não, eu estou pronta, sério. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha inquisitiva para mim. – Depois de todo o planejamento que isso levou, vai ser incrível.

- Você quer _mesmo_ fazer isso?

- Sim. – respondi confiante.

- Mmmm, essa é a minha palavra favorita. – Sorri para ele, sabendo que eu sempre pertenceria a esse homem, assim como ele sempre pertenceria a mim. – Ok, lembre-se, eu vou estar bem aqui, junto com você. – ele disse, me dando um beijo suave, gentilmente sugando meu lábio inferior.

Edward se afastou e me deu seu sorriso torto. Ele sabia que aquele sorriso fazia maravilhas com as minhas partes femininas. Estava me distraindo de propósito com aquele sorriso sexy, enquanto casualmente colocava a ponta dos dedos na parte de trás do meu vestido. Estava me fazendo considerar pular essa parte completamente e apenas fugir para montar em cima dele no banco de trás do carro.

- Bella Cullen?

- Sim. – eu respondi, ainda adorando como o nome soava em voz alta.

- Estamos prontos para você.

Edward apertou minha mão enquanto seguíamos Kat pelo corredor pouco iluminado, até sua cadeira. Tinham posters coloridos de garotas pin-up, bandas de rock e arte coladas pela parede dela. Um espelho gigante ficava atrás de uma cadeira de couro preta que implorava que eu me sentasse a ela. O ar tinha cheiro de esterilizado, e um suave barulho ecoava da sala ao lado.

- Parece bom? – Kat perguntou, segurando o estêncil da minha tatuagem.

- Perfeito. – Edward e eu dissemos em uníssono.

Kat sorriu e me pediu para mostrar onde eu queria o desenho. Desamarrei as alças do meu vestido, expondo meus ombros e peito. Ela sinalizou para a cadeira, onde eu sentei enquanto ela preparava a minha pele.

- Ok, dá uma olhada nelas ali no espelho. – Kat disse, apontando para o gigantesco espelho, e então voltando sua atenção para os preparativos.

Segurei meu vestido e andei até o espelho. Ali, em fracas linhas azuis, na minha pele clara, estavam as duas andorinhas. Elas pousavam na frente dos meus ombros, logo embaixo da clavícula. Os pássaros eram iguais aos de Edward, exatamente como eu queria.

Parada na frente do espelho, me lembrei da primeira vez que eu tinha visto a andorinha solitária no lado direito do peito de Edward. Naquela sala escura, no Record Room, eu tinha traçado o desenho, encantada com sua beleza e charme únicos.

O rosto de Edward apareceu sobre o meu ombro no espelho, sorrindo para mim. Ele parecia um garotinho animado na manhã de Natal, e me deixava tão feliz vê-lo daquela maneira. Suas mãos fortes apertaram meus ombros e ele deixou um beijo suave no lado do meu pescoço.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou.

- Absolutamente, porra!

Me sentei, encostando no couro macio da cadeira sinistra. Assisti Kat organizar os compartimentos de tinta, junto com um pouco de álcool e vaselina. Edward e eu tínhamos discutido o processo da tatuagem mais ou menos um milhão de vezes. Ele tinha me dito, em detalhes, o que esperar e como funcionava. O objetivo era me acalmar, me deixar mais confortável, mas quando Kat se virou para mim, meu coração acelerou e as juntas dos meus dedos se esbranquiçaram de apertar o encosto da cadeira.

- Respire, Bella. – ouvi Edward dizer, da minha linha de visão.

Ouvindo seu conselho, inalei profundamente e exalei pelo nariz. Kat ligou a pistola de tatuagem e o zumbido do aparelho não fez nada para acalmar meus nervos.

- Ok, aqui vamos nós. – Kat disse, sorrindo de maneira encorajadora.

Fechei os olhos e apertei os dentes, esperando a pior dor que eu já tinha sentido. Quando a agulha tocou minha pele, minha primeira reação foi "– Filho da puta, isso queima!". Mas depois de vários minutos, me lembrei de respirar novamente e a dor diminuiu para "- Isso é desconfortável." Vinte minutos depois, minha pele estava anestesiada e eu senti a deliciosa e viciante vontade por mais.

Kat foi para o meu outro ombro, completando o contorno dos dois pássaros e me dando uma pausa. Ela limpou o excesso de tinta e o líquido frio pareceu divino na minha pele ardente.

- Quer dar uma olhada? – Kat perguntou.

Assenti com a cabeça e fui para frente do espelho para ver o nosso progresso. Mordi no meu lábio inferior, contemplando as linhas pretas permanentes. Perfeito, eu pensei. Me virei para mostrá-las para Edward, e vi seu aperto na sua garrafa de água aumentar, e seus olhos escurecendo.

- Deus, isso é excitante. – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Ri dele e retornei para minha cadeira, pronta para terminar minhas primeiras tatuagens. Kat continuou a trabalhar diligentemente, completando o desenho com as cores vibrantes e os detalhes finais dos meus pássaros.

- Ok, Bella, terminamos. – Kat disse sorrindo para mim.

Pulei da minha cadeira, ansiosa para retornar a sensação nas pernas e animada para ver as novas tatuagens. Parei na frente do espelho dourado, girando meus ombros de um lado para o outro, olhando a inicial de Edward e então a minha. Elas eram lindas, simbólicas e incrivelmente perfeitas.

Edward se levantou, alongando seus braços alto, acima da cabeça, e eu me controlei para não lamber meus lábios quando um pedaço da sua boxer apareceu logo abaixo da barra da camiseta levantada. Ele sorriu; ele sempre me pegava encarando. Edward caminhou devagar até mim, observando as nossas andorinhas, para sempre tatuadas nos meus ombros.

- Perfeito. –ele sussurrou, me beijando suavemente.

- Ok, vocês dois, me deixem cuidar dessas belezinhas antes que vocês fodam meu lindo trabalho. – Kat gritou de brincadeira.

Três meses depois, sentada no mal iluminado Record Room, batendo o pé na cadeira do meu lado, não consegui deixar de sorrir com a grandiosidade do momento. Nos últimos dois anos, minha vida, nossas vidas, tinham mudado dramaticamente. Não muito depois de começarmos a namorar oficialmente, Edward recebeu uma proposta para se tornar compositor/produtor de uma banda local. A gravadora independente que tinha lhe oferecido um contrato parecia ter realmente reconhecido um talento indiscutível nele, e o queria envolvido na indústria da música de qualquer jeito. Edward deixou sua posição na empresa e começou a trabalhar somente na música. Foi então que ele reconheceu seu verdadeiro talento. Ele submergiu no seu amor pela música, e usou-o para lançar o mais bem-sucedido álbum de estréia da gravadora independente.

Eu continuei a trabalhar na Masenite. Depois que Edward saiu, Leah foi promovida para Diretora e Eric tomou seu lugar como Assistente. Justo quando nós todos estávamos nos acostumando com a mudança, Leah anunciou que estava grávida com trigêmeos. Ela deixou a empresa logo, depois de ter sido ordenada a ficar de cama, aos seis meses. Eric foi promovido para Diretor e eu fui anunciada como Assistente.

Eu sabia que algumas pessoas pensariam que eu tinha conseguido minha posição pelo meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu não me importava, porque eu sabia a real razão. Eu tinha aguentado madrugar vários dias e sair bem depois do expediente dentro desse escritório, me matando para provar meu valor. Eu tinha me esforçado pra caramba na conta da KaNeTix, e merecia cada parte do meu sucesso na minha carreira. Eu sentia falta de ver Edward pelo escritório todos os dias, mas isso apenas fazia vê-lo ao chegar em casa ainda mais especial.

Sobre a "Situação Denali" (como nós chamávamos), Edward e eu registramos ordens de restrição contra Tanya.

Eu e as garotas tínhamos saído uma noite quando eu vi suas unhas de plástico e saltos de prostituta do outro lado do clube. Eu surtei completamente, sabendo que aquela vagabunda era, na verdade, louca o suficiente para me matar se quisesse. Esperando que ela ainda não tivesse me visto, peguei minhas coisas, tentando sair de fininho.

- Que porra? Bella, onde você está indo? – Rosalie perguntou com um sorrisinho bêbado na cara.

- A Tanya está aqui.

- Quem?

- TA-NYA! – gritei, mostrando-a para Rose e Alice. Instantaneamente, sua cara se transformou em um sorriso maldoso enquanto ela encarava Tanya pelas costas.

- Ai, merda. – Alice sussurrou. Ela sabia, assim como eu, que Tanya deveria ficar mais assustada do que eu. – Vamos esperar no carro. – Alice disse, enquanto me agarrava e me arrastava até a saída.

Alice e eu saímos do clube bem quando comecei a ouvir uma gritaria começar. Dois caras passaram por nós. – Briga de mulher!

Sentamos no novo carro de Alice rindo até chorarmos, divididas entre a animação nas nossas veias e o medo do que estaria acontecendo lá dentro.

- Será que nós deveríamos dar uma olhada nela? – sussurrei. Alice revirou os olhos para mim, sabendo que não precisávamos. Rose poderia derrubar um homem de 150 kg, se realmente quisesse.

Então a porta do carro abriu, e Rose se atirou para dentro gritando. – Acelera, vadia, acelera!

Alice saiu como um morcego para fora do inferno, e nós gritamos quando ela arrancou para fora do estacionamento.

- Aquela vagabunda quebrou meu colar. – Rosalie gritou do banco da frente.

Parei um momento para analisá-la, e notei que nada parecia fora do lugar. Seu cabelo ainda estava perfeito, suas roupas arrumadas. Aquela garota era uma força da natureza.

- Que inferno aconteceu? – eu gritei, não conseguindo mais me conter.

- Eu toquei no ombro dela e disse que eu tinha uma mensagem de Bella Swan. – ela respondeu calmamente.

- E?

- E então eu soquei os dentes perfeitinhos para dentro da sua garganta.

- Puta merda.

- Acho que ela entendeu o recado, hein? – Alice riu.

- Rosalie, eu honestamente poderia te dar um beijo agora.

- Calma aí, Swan. Vamos virar sapatonas quando estivermos velhas, senis e cansadas do Tatuagem e do Brutus.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa naquela noite, contei a Edward sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ele foi de zangado para nervoso para dando risada em um período de três minutos. Eu serei eternamente grata a Rosalie pelo que ela fez, encarando fisicamente meu demônio pessoal. Nunca vimos Tanya de novo, mas eu ainda me encolho ao ver alguém com o seu cabelo loiro-morango.

Jacob tinha tentado entrar em contato comigo incessantemente, apenas desistindo quando Edward o encurralou do lado de fora do meu apartamento uma noite. Eu tinha saído das pesadas portas de vidro para a calçada, apenas para encontrar Jacob me esperando com um buquê de flores.

- Bella, por favor me dê outra chance. Eu te amo. Você é minha, amor...

Edward saiu pelas portas, viu o olhar de pânico no meu rosto e finalmente notou Jacob. Ele se jogou nele, apertou suas mãos ao redor da garganta de Jacob e empurrou-o contra a parede de tijolos.

- Nunca mais venha aqui novamente. – Edward grunhiu na cara de Jacob. – Não olhe para ela, não ligue para ela e é melhor que você NUNCA mais toque nela de novo. Eu vou te matar.

Edward finalmente soltou Jacob, pegou minha mão e me arrastou para o seu carro, sem dizer uma palavra. Seus olhos brilhantes pareciam enlouquecidos enquanto ele apertava o volante muito forte, o maxilar cerrado. Ele estava respirando pelo nariz, tentando se acalmar, sem muito sucesso. Quando paramos em um sinal vermelho, me inclinei e peguei seu queixo de leve, virando sua cabeça para mim.

Beijei seus lábios e sussurrei. – Meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. – Senti-o relaxar seu rosto um pouco, e quando tracei minha língua por seu lábio inferior, ele finalmente exalou e devolveu meu beijo.

James tinha desaparecido no meio da cidade, possivelmente ainda trabalhando na sua profissãozinha canalha. Enquanto ele tinha me deixado mais desconfiada com outras pessoas, eu quase me sentia grata por ele tê-lo feito. Eu não era mais a inocente, ingênua Velha Bella.

Um ano atrás, Alice e Jasper, junto com o resto de nós, tinham escapado para Las Vegas para juntas as trouxas. Todos nós ficamos chocados e surpresos pela decisão de Alice de ter um casamento simples, completo com imitações do Elvis e um simples vestido banco. Quando eu a questionei sobre isso, ela disse que enquanto ela tivesse Jasper, nada mais importava. Não se engane, porém, aquela vadia usou sapatos de $2700 no dia do seu casamento, junto com um fotógrafo profissional para capturar cada momento brega e clichê.

Rose e Emmett estavam morando juntos, parecendo perfeitamente felizes no seu 'Covil do Pecado', como sua mãe tinha chamado. Foi assim que Rosalie respondeu. – Sim, mãe, você está certa. É um pecado muito menor se eu transar com o meu namorado e não dividir o mesmo endereço. O que o carteiro vai pensar?

Edward e eu tínhamos nos casado três meses atrás, em uma pequena, íntima cerimônia, seguida por uma recepção gigantesca. Meus pais, sendo de classe média e orgulhosos, insistiram em pagar o casamento, então Esme e Carlisle insistiram em pagar pela elaborada recepção.

Tinha sido cheio de lindas coisas, montes de pessoas que eu nunca tinha conhecido, comida chique e nossos amigos e família mais próximos. Admito, eu não vi nada disso. Aquele dia, meus olhos estavam apenas enxergando meu novo marido. Não tínhamos nos desgrudado a noite inteira, recebendo convidados e fugindo para namorar em cantos escuros, como adolescentes.

Aquela noite, na nossa suíte, fizemos amor até o sol nascer e nossos corpos não serem nada mais do que pele quente e membros emaranhados. Lembro da luz entrando pela janela e vendo Edward banhado nela. Os tons calorosos de dourado e laranja claro cobriam seu corpo nu, e eu tive que me conter para não lamber cada pedaço de pele exposta.

Meus dedos traçaram de leve sobre o elegante B no pássaro, em cima do seu coração, deixando o amor e a felicidade me tomarem. Foi naquele momento perfeito que eu decidi que queria aquelas andorinhas tatuadas em mim também. Mencionei isso para Edward naquela manhã, quando ele acordou e nós tomamos banho juntos. Ele tinha ficado tão excitado com a ideia que me tomou ali mesmo, contra o azulejo frio da parede do banheiro, grunhindo promessas maliciosas contra a minha pele.

- Bella! – uma voz gritou, me tirando dos meus devaneios e me trazendo de volta para o presente. Levantei os olhos para encontrar Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie se aproximando.

- Ei, pessoal! Obrigada por virem! Edward vai ficar tão animado de ver vocês aqui.

- Não perderíamos por nada no mundo, Bellinha. – Alice respondeu.

Enquanto sentávamos e atualizávamos as fofocas, o espaço se tornou mais e mais apertado. Eu conseguia uns vislumbres de Edward de tempos em tempos, arrumando as coisas no palco e ajudando a banda com a passagem de som. Mesmo que ele fosse meu marido agora, apenas olhar aquele homem ainda fazia coisas enervantes para mim.

Finalmente, quando eu achei que eles não conseguiriam espremer nem mais um corpo no espaço, as luzes da casa diminuíram e as luzes do palco se acenderam. A multidão aplaudiu, sem duvidas esperando a nova banda do momento fazer sua performance. Assisti, animada, Edward andar pela multidão para nos encontrar.

Ele abraçou e beijou as garotas e cumprimentou os garotos com aqueles apertos de mão/tapas nas costas. Então, colocou uma mão de cada lado do meu rosto e me beijou profundamente, me provocando.

- Vem comigo. – ele sussurrou.

A banda entrou no palco enquanto mais aplausos enlouquecidos ecoaram pelo prédio e Edward me guiou pelas sombras escuras ao lado do palco. Ele pressionou seu corpo atrás de mim e me pegou nos seus braços, me protegendo da multidão.

- E aí galera!? – o cantor gritou no microfone, encorajando mais gritos e torcidas.

- A primeira música não é do nosso álbum atual, com alguma sorte estará no nosso próximo. Foi escrita por um extremamente talentoso e foda que gosta de muito café preto e de donzelas de olhos castanhos em perigo.

Eu girei minha cabeça para ver Edward sorrindo para mim. Cerrei meus olhos, ameaçando ele por manter segredo. Ele mostrou a língua para mim e eu não pude evitar rir.

O ritmo pesado da música se enrolou ao meu redor, as notas do violão me chamavam e o baixo tocava no ritmo de meu coração acelerado.

"_Ela tropeça com asas de anjo para levantá-la_

_Nunca sabendo que eu espero para amaciar sua queda_

_Ela toma os pecados do copo do demônio_

_Sabendo para sempre que ela me possue inteiro_

_O beijo de Bella_

_É sexo puro e pinga amor_

_O beijo de Bella_

_É um toque de pena e terra acima_

_O beijo de Bella, o beijo de Bella_

_Ela me chama com seus olhos desejosos_

_Mantendo a distância para me fazer ficar_

_Ela canta meu nome, como um prêmio não merecido_

_Desejando que minhas fortes mãos obedeçam_

_O beijo de Bella_

_É sexo puro e pinga amor_

_O beijo de Bella_

_É um toque de pena e terra acima_

_O beijo de Bella, o beijo de Bella_

_Agora é eterno, eu tomei o que é meu_

_Domando as chamas que satisfazem meu desejo_

_Ela é parte de mim_

_Preenchendo a ganância desonesta de minha alma_

_O beijo de Bella, o beijo de Bella_

Quando os sons do violão diminuíram, me virei com lágrimas nos olhos e me atirei em Edward. Agarrei sua camisa, gananciosamente tentando entrar dentro dele. Meus lábios e língua se encontraram com os dele, e eu não sabia dizer onde eu acabava e ele começava. Quando se tornou muito difícil para suportar, coloquei minhas mãos na sua nuca e me separei dele para olhar nos seus olhos.

- Lindo. – falei por cima do som da multidão enlouquecida.

Ele sorriu e limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto. Com um braço apertado firmemente ao redor da minha cintura, Edward me arrastou até a sala de armazenamento, me puxou para dentro e me empurrou contra a porta fria de metal.

- Sr. Cullen, o que você acha que está fazendo?

Edward se inclinou, mordiscando e lambendo pela minha clavícula e pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos agarravam seu cabelo. – Vamos lá, Sra. Cullen...pelos velhos tempos. – ele sussurrou, mordendo de leve no meu lóbulo.

Seus lábios traçaram meu pescoço e ombro, onde ele deixou um beijo em uma das tatuagens de andorinha. Ele então foi para o outro lado, repetindo a ação.

- Nunca nada vai ser tão lindo quanto nosso amor, para sempre tatuado na sua pele. – ele sussurrou no quarto silencioso.

Um gemido involuntário escapou dos meus lábios entreabertos, e ele levou isso como um sinal verde. Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente, levantando a saia do meu vestido e deixando beijos suaves pelo meu estômago. Ele então deslizou e apertou o rosto bem no meio das minhas pernas, me mordiscando pelo algodão encharcado das minhas calcinhas.

- Hmmm, Edward, me fode! – grunhi entre arfadas.

- Eu vou, mas ainda não.

Ele deslizou seus dedos pelos lados da minha calcinha, tirando-a devagar, provocando minha pele pelo caminho inteiro. Pisei para fora delas enquanto ele, discretamente, as guardava no seu bolso. Edward trilhou beijos suaves pela minha perna, até alcançar meu joelho. Ele, então, levantou aquela perna e deixou-a no seu ombro.

Minha respiração acelerou, meu coração palpitando em antecipação do toque de Edward, da língua dele me provando. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, seu toque me intoxicava e eu apenas me sentia completa quando ele estava perto de mim.

Edward se inclinou e introduziu sua língua no meio de mim, deslizando-a devagar, apenas parando para sugar meu clitóris de leve. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios, e eu pude ouvi-lo rindo de mim. Sua língua lambeu e sugou até que eu pensei que minha perna ia me deixar cair. Inclinei meu peso contra a porta enquanto meus quadris empurravam seu rosto, estimulando sua língua contra o meu sexo.

O formigamento se espalhou pelo meu corpo, querendo chegar ao clímax, mas não querendo que isso acabasse. Quando Edward colocou seus lábios no meu clitóris, sugando de leve, gritei seu nome, precisando e querendo mais. Com as pernas tremendo e a respiração elaborada, finalmente cheguei ao extase quando ele deslizou dois dedos dentro de mim, me completando completamente.

Minhas mãos apertaram seu cabelo firmemente, e eu tirei minha perna do seu ombro, certa de que uma perna não era o suficiente para me manter de pé naquele momento. Me sentindo leve, puxei-o para mim, precisando sentir seu corpo contra o meu.

Quando os olhos de Edward alcançaram os meus, eles estavam brilhando, cheios de desejo e amor puro.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei.

- Eu te amo mais. – ele respondeu, sorrindo torto.

- Quero ver você. –eu disse, puxando a barra da camiseta dele.

Edward removeu sua camiseta e parou ali, nas luzes baixas da sala, parecendo uma escultura colorida, pintada. Como um deus perfeito, ele tirou meu ar.

Ataquei sua boca, sugando sua língua e sentindo meu gosto nos seus lábios. Enquanto nos devorávamos, deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu peito e abri seu cinto, então seu jeans, puxando-os para baixo, perdendo minha batalha com a paciência.

Edward me levantou, me pressionando contra a porta com força. Com meu corpo entre a porta de metal e seu corpo quente, ele se alinhou na minha entrada.

- Edward, por favor...

- Mmm, você sabe que eu adoro quando você implora. – ele disse em uma voz baixa, sedutora.

- Por favor, amor. Por favor me foda. Eu preciso de você.

Ele mordeu no meu pescoço e deslizou para dentro de mim, me segurando. Minhas pernas se enrolaram ao redor da sua cintura, meus tornozelos cruzados, não querendo perder nada da conexão física com meu marido. As estocadas de Edward se tornaram mais rápidas, deslizando meus ombros e cabeça para cima e para baixo na porta.

Gemidos escapavam nossos lábios enquanto nós nos agarrávamos, querendo estar ainda mais perto. Me inclinei nele, lambendo a pele suada do seu pescoço e mordendo no seu lóbulo quando eu gozei pela segunda vez. Senti o corpo inteiro de Edward se endurecer, suas mãos me agarraram com mais força, o peso do seu corpo empurrando contra o meu.

Ele apoiou sua cabeça em mim e exalou, tremendo com a intensidade do seu clímax. Sua respiração quente por cima da minha pele me fazia nunca mais querer sair daquele lugar. Mas, nós teríamos que ir. Teriamos que sair dessa sala e nos juntar ao resto do mundo.

Edward relutantemente saiu de mim, enquanto eu descruzava minhas pernas, deixando meus pés encontrarem o chão abaixo de mim. Enquanto ele se vestia, eu abaixei meu vestido e tentei não parecer recém fudida.

Depois de nos ajeitarmos, Edward pegou minha mão e trouxe-a até seus lábios, deixando um beijo suave no meu anel de casamento.

- Minha. – ele sussurrou, sorrindo para mim.

- Sua. – respondi.

Porque era verdade, sempre tinha sido e sempre seria.

* * *

**E...esse foi o epílogo! O que acharam? **

**Ainda temos um ou dois extras, que serão postados nas próximas semanas, mas eu queria dizer obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews ou mensagens! _Muito _obrigada, _Valerie Swan, BellsCristina, Mari Cullen Lanter,_** **_ruter, Lolitasss, annacaroll, ArcanjaDhaja, , patylayne, DINDA CULLEN, tass, Escorpion Girl, Taise Nogueira, Theslenn Urils, VIVIANE, Poli, Dama mary potter, Jas, bruna, step, Tete-Glauciele, perplexa, orihime55, Euterpe Anonima, Jazz, Flavia Rakoza, Bah83, Lud, LauritaBruxinha, jaz! _E também agradecendo a minha querida beta** blondzrule**!**

**Até quarta! Beijos...e reviews seriam apreciadas, já que é o último capítulo e tals...**


	17. A Primeira Briga

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é minha, mas sim da autora Skeezon. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

-Ele estava sim! – Edward gritou, enquanto jogava as sacolas do supermercado no balcão.

Larguei as sacolas que eu estava carregando gentilmente e bufei para ele, irritada.

- Edward, por favor controle o seu ego masculino. Você está em um nove, e eu preciso que você diminua para um três.

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a guardar as compras, murmurando palavrões em voz baixa. Assisti-o por uns bons cinco minutos, com uma carranca furiosa, mostrando para os vegetais enlatados e caixas de leite quem é que mandava por aqui. As figuras coloridas nos seus braços faziam pouco para apagar a imagem de uma criança birrenta batendo o pé até ganhar o que queria.

No mercado, tínhamos encontrado um velho amigo meu da faculdade. Alec e eu tínhamos nos conhecido quando eu me mudei para a cidade. Saímos algumas vezes, mas depois de vários beijos esquisitos e um acidente com o meu joelho no meio das suas pernas, decidimos que éramos melhores como amigos. Eu não o via há alguns anos e adorei encontra-lo dentro da loja.

Sem pensar, me joguei nele, abraçando-o forte enquanto ele ria e me girava no meio do corredor de produtos.

- Izzy! Onde você esteve toda a minha vida? – Alec perguntou quando finalmente me soltou, deixando um beijo firme na minha bochecha.

- Por aí. Senti a sua falta! Como está a Jane?

- Uh, nós terminamos em maio do ano passado. Descobri que ela estava transando com o meu colega de quarto. – ele fez uma cara e deu de ombros, em indiferença, mas eu sabia que ele devia estar triste.

- Droga, que coisa horrível. Então, você está solteiro agora? Uau. Estou temendo pela população feminina dessa cidade.

- Vá se foder, Swan. Mas e você? Já dormiu com o seu chefe para ganhar uma promoção?

Não foi até que ouvi sua pergunta que me lembrei de Edward.

- Oh! – eu gritei, virando para encontrar Edward a alguns passos de nós, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, encarando Alec. – Edward, esse é o Alec. Alec, Edward.

- E aí, cara. – Alec disse, oferecendo sua mão. Edward assentiu minimamente e apertou sua mão. Notei os olhos de Alec baixarem para o seu aperto. – Uau. Que aperto que você tem. Frustrado, Eddie?

Eu ri, tentando diluir a marcação de território entre os dois. Edward finalmente soltou sua mãos, mas nunca desviou o olhar do rosto de Alec.

- Bom, Izzy, meu número ainda é o mesmo. Me liga um dia desses pra gente sair. Vamos conversar sobre como todo mundo ficou gordo e careca.

- Tudo bem. Foi muito bom ver você. Dê beijos na Stella por mim.

- Eu acabei de treiná-la para parar de se esfregar na perna das pessoas, acho melhor não mandar sinais contrários. – ele brincou, piscando para mim. Juro que ouvi Edward grunhir.

Dei um abraço de despedida em Alec e observei-o andar pelo corredor. De repente, ele parou e se voltou para nós de novo.

- Ah, foi bom conhecer você... Eddie. Você realmente deveria trabalhar nessa tensão de alguma maneira. – ele brincou. – Bella, você deveria ajudá-lo. Faça aquela coisa com a sua língua. Você sabe... aquele truque que eu te ensinei?

Os punhos de Edward se flexionaram quando ele foi atrás de um Alec risonho. Me coloquei na sua frente, uma mão firme no seu peito.

- Calma, garoto.

Discutimos durante toda a volta para casa. Eu repeti e repeti que Alec era somente um amigo e Edward disse que _nós_ tínhamos flertado sem vergonha. E, mesmo sabendo que Alec tinha provocado Edward de propósito, ele não tinha falado sério. Eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer Edward ver isso.

A batida da porta do freezer me trouxe de volta a realidade. Assisti Edward se inclinar contra a bancada, ainda usando sua cara de monstro verde do ciúmes.

- Você já terminou de agir como criança agora? – ele olhou para mim, mas não respondeu. – Ok, Edward. Então sente aqui com essa cara a noite toda por um cara que eu conhecia há tempos atrás. Não ouse pensar sobre o fato de que eu estou aqui, na sua cama toda noite. Na _nossa_ cama, nos seus braços. Não pense sobre o fato de que eu te amo mais do que amei qualquer coisa em toda a minha vida. Não comtemple como seus beijos me deixam tonta ou o jeito como o seu olhar me faz corar, ou o toque da sua língua na minha pele.

Caminhei até ele, rebolando meus quadris e piscando os cílios. Corri meus dedos por sua camiseta, trilhando um caminho até o seu cinto, onde eu peguei e puxei com força. Ele tropeçou na minha direção e eu olhei nos seus olhos, pedindo que ele derrubasse suas defesas.

- E não ouse lembrar-se do jeito que você me preenche completamente, me fazendo gritar seu nome.

Edward olhou para mim, e finalmente eu pude dizer que tinha ganhado. Seus olhos não estavam mais queimando com raiva, mas sim com desejo. Ele lambeu seus lábios e se abaixou para me beijar.

- Acho que não. – eu disse, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. Ele congelou, os olhos arregalados e a respiração acelerada. Ele olhou para mim confuso. – Até que você aprenda a se comportar e não agir como um Neandertal, você pode ficar aqui e jogar as coisas pela cozinha. Eu vou me arrumar para sair com os nossos amigos.

Assim, girei e saí rapidamente.

Fomos até o clube em silêncio. Cada um de nós da sua maneira teimosa, encarando para fora das janelas sem ver. Quando o táxi parou para nos largar, saí do carro enquanto Edward pagava.

Dentro do lugar, encontrei Rosalie imediatamente. Já faziam semanas desde que eu tinha visto qualquer um dos meus amigos, e era ótimo estar na presença deles novamente. Rose me arrastou até a mesa deles, onde eu encontrei Alice, Jasper e Emmett tomando shots.

- Obrigada por me esperarem, idiotas!

- Não somos idiotas! Pegamos doses extras para vocês. – Emmett disse, apontando para os dois copos na mesa.

Dei um sorrisinho para ele, peguei os dois e os tomei, um depois do outro.

-Ei! Um desses era pro Edward! – Emmett protestou.

- Me processe. – respondi, revirando os olhos.

Vi-os se olhando, confusos e dando de ombros.

- Eduardo! – Alice anunciou, correndo e abraçando-o com força.

- Alice, você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama assim.

- Eu sei, mas por alguma razão, minha Bellinha está chateada. Você não saberia dizer o porquê, saberia?

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus e ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Pela próxima hora, bebi, dancei e ignorei Edward o máximo possível. Minhas garotas faziam um bom trabalho me distraindo, mesmo que eu soubesse que elas estavam se coçando para saber por que eu estava irritada.

-Tenho que fazer uma pausa! Estou morrendo aqui. – gritei, limpando o suor da minha testa.

Voltei até a nossa mesa e tomei uma garrafa inteira de água, procurando por Edward. Parecia que tinham se passado horas desde a última vez que eu o tinha visto. Mesmo chateada, eu não podia evitar sentir sua falta.

Ultimamente, Edward estava se tornando mais e mais ciumento, mas seu comportamento hoje tinha sido a última gota. Eu o amava, mas simplesmente não conseguia lidar com seu comportamento de homem das cavernas. Eu pertencia aquele homem, de todas as maneiras. Eu não tinha certeza de porque ele duvidava disso, e não sabia como consertar.

- Vocês viram Edward? – perguntei para Jasper.

- Aham, ali vem ele. – Jasper respondeu, apontando atrás do meu ombro.

Me virei para ver Edward conversando com alguém, enquanto eles caminhavam até a nossa mesa. Sorri quando reconheci quem era. Virei de volta para a mesa, limpando meu rosto com um guardanapo e reaplicando meu batom rapidamente.

- Oi, pessoal. Esse é o meu amigo, Rob. Rob, esses são Emmett e Jasper. – Vi Rob apertar as mãos de cada um deles e se virar para mim. – E, você se lembra de Bella, não é?

- Mas é claro. – Rob respondeu enquanto ele pegava minha mão e a beijava. Sorri e corei com seu sotaque sexy. – Ainda indisponível? – Rob perguntou para Edward com uma olhada de canto.

- Muito indisponível. – Edward respondeu rápido.

Rob riu e largou minha mão. Ficamos parados ali, em um silêncio desconfortável, olhando ao redor do clube.

- Bom, eu vou voltar para a pista de dança. Não suponho que você queira se juntar a mim? – perguntei para Edward enquanto ele tomava um longo gole de sua cerveja.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu ficaria feliz de me juntar a você. – Rob disse.

- Ótimo. – eu disse, sorrindo e puxando-o para a pista.

Quando alcançamos Alice e Rosalie, apresentei Rob e ignorei seus olhos questionadores e sua baba óbvia.

Rob e eu caímos em um ritmo, dançando e rindo um com o outro. Eu me certifiquei em manter uma distância. Eu só queria provocar Edward, não encorajar Rob.

Através das luzes piscantes, eu mal podia ver os garotos sentados na nossa mesa. E mesmo não podendo ver seus olhos, eu sabia que os de Edward estavam grudados em mim. Eu podia sentir seu olhar queimando na minha pele, me marcando como sua propriedade. Mesmo irritada com ele e seu comportamento excessivamente possessivo, eu entendia seus sentimentos completamente. Edward era meu. Ele era a outra metade da minha alma, o ar no meu corpo, minha razão para sorrir.

Senti a mão de Rob ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando para perto do seu corpo. Dançamos juntos com um entendimento de que era somente uma dança. Quando a música terminou, ele se inclinou na minha orelha e sussurrou. –Nunca deixe aquele idiota burro esquecer o quão sortudo ele é.

Me virei para sorrir para ele, só para sentir outro par de mãos agarrando meus ombros. As mãos de Edward me puxaram para ele, me jogando sobre o seu ombro como um saco de porra de batatas. Seus pés nos carregaram rapidamente de volta até nossa mesa, tudo isso enquanto minhas mãos batiam nas suas costas, minhas pernas chutando freneticamente.

- Me larga, seu louco Deus do Sexo Homem das Cavernas com Voz Angelical filho da puta!

Ouvi a risada de Edward e senti seus ombros tremendo embaixo de mim, enquanto ele pegava minha bolsa da mesa.

- Ajuda! Emmett! Jasper?! Alguém?

Os dois deram de ombros e sorriram para mim. Parece que estou sozinha aqui.

Quando saímos do clube, na rua, eu tinha perdido toda a minha paciência com ele.

- Edward Anthony, se você não me colocar no chão agora mesmo, vou cortar suas bolas fora e te dar elas para comer!

Ele assobiou para um táxi e me largou gentilmente no chão. Rapidamente o alcancei e dei um tapa no peito dele.

- Que porra foi essa, Edward?

Ele só sorriu e abriu a porta do táxi, gesticulando para que eu entrasse. Cruzei os braços e o encarei com raiva.

- Entra no carro, Bella. – Bufei e revirei meus olhos. – Isabella, querida e doce garota, por favor coloque sua perfeita e sexy bunda nesse carro.

- Tudo bem. Mas só porque _eu_ estou pronta para ir embora.

- Mas é claro, querida.

Entrei no carro, deslizando o mais longe dele possível e tentei ignorar a diversão do motorista com a nossa discussão óbvia.

Quando chegamos ao nosso apartamento, saltei do carro e corri para o elevador. Dei um sorriso malvado enquanto as portas se fechavam antes que Edward as alcançasse. Enquanto eu andava no elevador, pensei no quão estupido e infantil nós dois estávamos sendo, mas também no quão surpreendentemente incrível era torturá-lo.

O elevador parou e quando as portas se abriram, Edward estava ali parado, a respiração acelerada, sorrindo para mim. Grunhi e empurrei-o para longe, destrancando a porta do nosso apartamento e indo na direção da cozinha para tomar água.

Não fiquei surpresa quando ouvi a porta bater e seus passos me seguindo para o cômodo. Peguei uma garrafa de água da geladeira o tomei um longo gole, antes de me virar para encará-lo.

- O que você quer?

- Só vim aqui para comer alguma coisa. – Edward respondeu com uma expressão séria demais.

Saí da frente da geladeira e me encostei contra a pia, bebendo minha água. Edward pegou um pote de sorvete do freezer e a calda de chocolate da prateleira.

Assisti enquanto ele servia uma enorme quantidade de sorvete em um pote, cobrindo-o completamente com calda. No curto tempo em que estávamos morando juntos, eu tinha aprendido que sorvete era a sua criptonita. Ele sempre tinha um pouco na casa, normalmente mais de um sabor, e ele comia quase todos os dias.

Infelizmente, assisti-lo enfiar a colher na sua boca sorridente só me fazia ter vontade de estapeá-lo.

- Mmmm. Tão bom. – ele disse, enquanto lambia a colher sedutoramente.

Desviei o olhar, prometendo resistir a tentação que ele era. Tomei outro gole de água e revirei os olhos de novo.

- Você quer um pouco, Bella? Realmente, é UMA das melhores coisas que eu já provei.

Balancei a cabeça, jogando adagas com os olhos para ele. Edward se aproximou de mim com uma colherada de sorvete derretido e calda de chocolate, balançando a colher para perto da minha boca.

- Tem certeza?

Perdi minha paciência com ele e empurrei sua mão para longe rápido, fazendo o sorvete voar no seu pescoço e peito. Mordi o lábio e tentei não rir. Eu realmente tentei. Mas o olhar no seu rosto era demais e eu perdi toda a compostura.

Comecei a gargalhar tanto que não consegui mais respirar, até ter lágrimas rolando dos meus olhos. Enquanto isso, Edward estava parado, imóvel, com sorvete pingando pela frente da sua camisa.

Então, de repente, algo estalou nele. Ele jogou sua colher na pia, pegou a calda de chocolate e veio na minha direção. Levantei as mãos, imediatamente parando de rir.

- Edward. Você não ousaria. – engasguei, implorando para ele, que simplesmente sorriu e me encurralou contra a bancada. – Edward, por favor, largue, essa, calda.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu pensei que tinha conseguido.

Eu estava errada.

Sem aviso, Edward apertou o pote, espirrando calda de chocolate por toda a frente da minha blusa, meu pescoço, rosto e até no meu cabelo. Gritei e tentei empurrá-lo para longe, sem sucesso.

Quando ele estava satisfeito, jogou a garrafa na pia e se virou para me olhar. Chocolate pingava pelos meus braços no chão da cozinha, enquanto eu limpava meu rosto da melhor maneira que podia. Nós dois ficamos ali, em completo silêncio, brigando com nossos demônios internos e esperando o outro fazer alguma coisa.

A tensão nos cercou enquanto ele esperava, segurando a respiração, pela minha reação. Eu queria ficar furiosa com ele. Eu queria esmagar sua cara naquele pote na bancada. Assisti o sorvete deslizar pela sua garganta e correr para baixo de sua camisa, derretendo.

_Seja forte, Bella._

Sem pensar, lambi os lábios, pensando no doce misturado com o gosto delicioso de Edward.

_Ah, foda-se._

Me joguei nele, esmagando meu corpo coberto de chocolate no dele, rindo internamente em vingança. Seus lábios atacaram os meus imediatamente, empurrando sua língua na minha boca, gemendo com a sensação das minhas mãos puxando no seu cabelo.

Com as mãos frenéticas, Edward me apertou no seu peito antes de deslizá-las, me levantando pela minha bunda. Enrolei minhas pernas com força ao seu redor, enquanto ele mordia meu lábio inferior, sugando-o na sua boca doce. Minha respiração saiu em arfadas trepidantes, enquanto ele atacava meu pescoço, lambendo o chocolate e grunhindo na minha pele grudenta.

- Porra, Bella. Você me deixa louco. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Ele me largou na bancada da cozinha e arrancou minha blusa fora, jogando-a atrás de si. Meus dedos se apressaram em abrir os botões da sua camisa. Deslizei-a do seu corpo e deixei-a cair, nós dois nos movendo rápido, mas não rápido o suficiente. Me inclinando para frente, lambi a trilha de sorvete do seu peito, pelo seu pescoço, até um pouco abaixo da sua orelha.

- Me mostra o quão louco eu te deixo, Edward. Me mostra a quem eu pertenço.

- Porra. – ele respondeu, muito enlouquecido com desejo para qualquer outra coisa.

Seus dedos se afundaram nos meus quadris, me puxando da bancada e me deixando de pé na sua frente. Ele abriu o zíper da minha saia e deixou-a cair nos meus pés. Tentei pisar fora dos meus saltos, mas ele me impediu.

- Deixe-os.

Assim, ele abriu seu jeans e empurrou-o para o chão, suas boxers rapidamente seguindo. Edward me girou e puxou meus quadris, para que meus pés estivessem um pouco longe da bancada. Ele pegou meu cabelo no seu punho e virou minha cabeça para me dar um beijo profundo. Quando seus lábios deixaram os meus, ele soltou meu cabelo e deslizou uma mão pelas minhas costas, me empurrando de leve para que eu me inclinasse na bancada.

Fiz como ele queria e foi então que eu percebi que dessa posição, eu podia facilmente nos ver pelo enorme espelho na sala de estar. Descansei meus cotovelos e pude ver Edward atrás de mim, suas tatuagens coloridas iluminadas pela luz da lua que vinha da cozinha da janela.

Sem aviso nenhum, Edward entrou em mim por trás. Gritei, meus olhos involuntariamente se fechando por um momento. Quando os abri de novo, encontrei Edward me olhando pelo espelho, um sorriso torto convencido no rosto. Olhei enviesado para ele, empurrando de volta nele com força, fazendo Edward perder sua compostura.

Senti seus dedos nos meus quadris e ele começou a estocar em mim mais forte. Tentei impedir os gemidos e gritos dos meus lábios, mas era inútil. Edward dominava meu corpo, que obedecia a ele, somente a ele.

Os únicos sons no apartamento silencioso eram a sua respiração pesada, meus gemidos e a batida dos nossos corpos, grudentos com suor. Era lindo, e me levou ainda mais rápido para o meu clímax.

Assistir Edward pelo espelho, ver o jeito que seus braços se flexionavam para me manter no lugar, como seus olhos passavam da nossa reflexão para onde ele estocava em mim, me deixava insana com desejo, e eu não podia segurar mais.

- Edward... Deus... eu... vou... – respirei entre estocadas, e justo quando pensei que não conseguiria alcançar outro nível de êxtase, o formigamento tomou conta, me incandescendo.

Gritei e me debati contra ele, chamando seu nome e agarrando a bancada de granito. Ondas e ondas de prazer me lavaram, e eu sentia como se não conseguisse me encher.

- Droga, Bella. Adoro ver você vindo para mim. – Edward disse entredentes.

Ele continuou a deslizar para dentro e para fora de mim em um ritmo controlado, nunca me deixando me recuperar totalmente do meu orgasmo. Lutei para me manter coerente, não querendo perder ou esquecer nenhum segundo disso. Comecei a empurrar meus quadris de volta toda vez que ele entrava em mim. Ouvi sua respiração mudar, seus engasgos por ar toda vez que eu forçava meus quadris para trás, tomando mais dele dentro de mim.

Ele respondeu acelerando suas estocadas. Seu aperto no meu corpo aumentou, trazendo uma prazerosa dor queimando na minha pele. Senti o formigamento nos meus pés e na ponta dos dedos; Senti-o girando pela minha cabeça, me deixando tonta. Explodi novamente, tão forte que lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto, deixando pequenos rios pelos respingos de chocolate.

- Tão. Bom. Bella.

Assim que ele disse meu nome, ele se afundou o máximo possível em mim, seu corpo inteiro se endurecendo. Assisti no espelho enquanto ele jogava a cabeça para trás, mordendo no seu lábio com força. Cada músculo no seu peito e estômago estava retesado; Eu podia ver cada uma das suas curvas.

Edward exalou e finalmente diminuiu o aperto nos meus quadris. Ele deslizou as mãos por mim, puxando meus ombros e me levantando. Seus braços coloridos se enrolaram ao meu redor, eu vi no espelho enquanto ele deixava beijos suaves, sugando na pele do meu pescoço e ombros.

- Desculpa, amor. Eu sou um babaca. – ele sussurrou no meu cabelo.

Sorri para ele no espelho, para que ele soubesse que estava perdoado.

- Eu te amo, Edward.

- Eu te amo, também.

E assim acabou nossa primeira briga. Eu sabia que não seria a última, nem mesmo a maior, mas o fato de que tínhamos passado por ela era o que importava. Não importa que apelido eu dê para ele ou o quão ciumento ele fique, nós sempre teríamos o nosso amor. E isso nos fazia conseguir passar por qualquer coisa, até calda de chocolate.

* * *

N/B: Edward sempre será Edward... *suspira*

Essa tradução começou comigo implicando com ela para traduzir essa fic pra mim, porque ela vivia dizendo que era perfeita, no começo ela nem ia postar, mas aqui estamos nós. E eu realmente amei que ela tenha postado.

Bem, e já chegamos ao final, quero dizer que agradeço muito a sweetkitten4 por me deixar ser beta dessa fic maravilhosa. E vocês não tem ideia do quanto eu briguei com ela para mandar os capítulos a tempo de postar todas as quartas hehehe foi muito bom ser beta e espero ser convidada para a próxima fic que nossa querida e linda tradutora esta pensando em traduzir e postar para vocês!

Beijos, e nos vemos na próxima! blondzrule

* * *

**N/T: Então, o que acharam?**

**Se gostaram, semana que vem tem o último extra!**

**Eu estava pensando em traduzir uma outra fanfic Beward...vocês leriam? Se sim, não se esqueçam de colocar a mim ou essa história nos avisos para receberem notificações quando tiver cap ou uma história nova! E deixem reviews para eu saber as suas opiniões!**

**Beijos e até quarta!**


End file.
